When The Wrong One Loves You Right
by WillaMarisa
Summary: The heart wants, what the heart wants. But, what if what your heart wants is the only person in the world your mind knows is completely wrong for you. And what happens when that unshakable belief is being put to the test and you find out that maybe, just maybe it's only the wrong one who can love you right. #CHARLOE! Updated aproximately every 2/3 days.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Word count; 2511**

**Notes at the bottom**

Insanity. That's what it was, pure insanity.

She cupped her hands to scoop up some of the water from the stream and shivered when it came into contact with her skin. It didn't do anything to cool down the fire within so she repeated the movement again and once more just to be sure, it wasn't working though.

Just moments before she had awoken from a dream, a dream so disturbing, so vivid it had startled her awake and sent her on a dead run for the nearest form of cooling.

As it dawned on her that the water wasn't doing what she'd hoped it'd do she dropped backwards from her crouching position and landed on her back. Her hands, still wet with water, resting on her face, covering the night sky from her vision. The wind audible through the trees and luckily cooling down her heated flesh, even if it was just slightly.

Closing her eyes she could still feel his hands on her, calloused fingers gripping her hips as she was being pulled closer to his hard and unforgiving body.

Blue eyes flew open and she sat back up 'This is insane... This is insane' she kept repeating that same mantra, over and over again. It was insanity, not to mention, impossible. It was impossible for her to remember because she'd never felt his hands on her, not in that particular way, at least.

"Charlie?" Charlie jumped to her feet, both startled and pissed at herself for not hearing the person approach. "What the hell are you doing out here by yourself?"

Connor. She could remember feeling his hands on her body. She could remember how he'd almost torn the clothes from her body, how he'd eagerly laid under her as she had ridden him to completion in New Vegas. She also remembered their conversation afterwards and the embarrassing interruption from his father.

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes at the man before her "What's a girl gotta do to get a little damn privacy around here?" She brushed her hair from her face, the front locks wet from her earlier attempts to cool herself down. "I just wanted to wash up and have a moment to myself, besides, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

Brown eyes followed her as she strode towards him "I woke up and saw you weren't there, one of your new goons said you'd sped out of camp like your ass was on fire. I'm paraphrasing."

His voice was cocky, his stance was self-assured and there was an amused look on his face.

Charlie ignored his words and walked past him, startling when she felt his hand wrap around her arm, pulling her back towards him. "Hey, why the hurry?" Connor's voice was soft opposed to the hard grip he had on her arm. "Figured we could have a little fun, since you're awake. Celebrate us getting out of New Vegas without too much damage.

She rolled her eyes once more but didn't stop him from pulling her in even closer, didn't stop him as he placed his hands on her hips while his mouth descended on hers.

Hands that were gentler than the hands in her dreams had been. Slightly smaller and less sure of themselves. Hands that gripped her hips not quite right as his lips moved over hers.

But maybe this was what she needed to get that dream out of her head so she closed her eyes and opened her lips to allow his tongue into her mouth. She felt his hands slip to the small of her back and pull her in closer to his body.

Connor let out a small moan as he deepened his kiss but Charlie was left oddly unsatisfied. Unlike the first time she found that it was even harder to stay in the moment, even with her eyes open.

In New Vegas, when Connor and she had sex, she had kept her eyes open the entire time. Luckily the man had made no comment towards that whatsoever, though she didn't know if that was because he didn't care or because he didn't notice. She had kept her eyes open because the moment she closed them it hadn't been dark brown, nearly black curls that her hands were gripping, when she allowed her eyes to slip closed it weren't brown eyes looking down at her and with her eyes open she had been able to just feel, to just be in the moment.

But now, even with her eyes open, she couldn't. Couldn't just feel, couldn't enjoy him, couldn't keep the dreams away. She broke off the kiss and pushed him away, creating a safe distance between their bodies. His breath labored and fast, hers slow and steady.

"We're not doing this again, Connor. New Vegas was a one time thing." She noticed his smile fall and his hands reach out for her. Taking a step back and shaking her head, she said "No, I mean it. That was just an itch, and in hindsight... I should have found a stranger to scratch it with."

"That's too bad." His reply surprised her. It sounded accepting, no trace of anger or hurt in them and her eyes shot up to him as he chuckled. "What, not expecting that, were you. You thought I'd be heartbroken?" Another chuckle "No offence, Charlie. It was great and all and I'm disappointed that it's not going to happen again but it's not gonna kill me. Plenty of fish, and all that."

He walked past her into the direction of their camp. "Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come with me. You stay out here to long and there'll be 6 men invading your privacy, I guarantee it."

Charlie didn't know whether to be glad or insulted that he took it so good. Sure, she had told him that they weren't going to go on with what had happened in New Vegas but it hurt her feminine pride that he'd been so aloof about it. Though the alternative would have been a lot worse so she decided to be happy about how things turned out with Connor. She smiled and followed him back to the camp, careful not to trip over any sticks, stones or roots sticking out of the ground.

The camp was silent. Everyone asleep aside from Connor, her and the man on watch. One of Duncan's men, or hers, now. His name was Pete, he was a towering 6ft5 and had a thick, black beard. Unlike his looks suggested he was actually a very kind man and she had her doubts about whether or not he would be good against a fight against the patriots. On one hand he was one of Duncan's, and Duncan didn't strike her as the type of person who would put up with a weakling but on the other, the man was gentle, soft-spoken en she had taken an immediate liking to him.

The fire was still burning bright and she sat down near Pete to enjoy the warmth. Charlie noticed that Connor had retreated to his sleeping bag and was moments away from falling asleep.

On one side of the fire lay the men Duncan had provided. Head towards the fire and feet towards any danger from the outside world. On the other side of the fire was her own sleeping bag. Right in between Connor's and his. Ex-dictator slash president slash General... Sebastian Monroe.

Sebastian Monroe, the man who ran the Monroe republic, the man who killed hundreds, if not thousands of people. The man who was partly responsible for the death of her father, her brother, Maggie, Nora and dozens of other people she had met along the way.

Partly. She had indeed realized that. For the longest time she had held him solely responsible for everything. When her pain and her hate had been raw and new he had been her scapegoat. Somewhere along the way though her hate had lessened. The pain of the losses were there but she had come to realize that it wasn't all on his shoulders.

They had been at war. And yes, it had been against his army but he had ordered Tom Neville to take her father to Philly, alive. Unforeseen actions by bystanders and even Danny had escalated an already volatile situation which had lead to her fathers death and Danny's capture. That had been on Tom Neville. Not on Monroe, though it had taken her a while to be able to see that.

Danny's death had been a casualty of war. Casualty... What a horrendous word for it. Casual.

Whilst hunting for Monroe she had met a lot of people. People who hated him, people who feared him, people who adored ad respected him, though, at that time she couldn't fathom why. But the meeting that had helped her get over her anger, past her hate was when she had met Emily.

Emily was a tiny brunette of about 40 years old who had been working in a bar. Her family had been murdered. Her husband, her two brothers, all had been killed because they had been rebels. Charlie at the time had made a comment on how Monroe was a monster who deserved to burn in hell for all eternity.

The woman and Charlie had fallen into conversation about the Militia and about the Monroe republic. Charlie was surprised to find out that in the beginning the Republic hadn't been all that bad. There had been safety, security, a legal system. Only after a wile did it get to be bad. After the first rebels to be exact. More surprising still was Charlie when she found out that one particular member of the Militia killed her family. General Miles Matheson, the Butcher of Baltimore.

Suddenly she was glad she hadn't offered her full name to the woman as Emily recounted the day her family had been killed. Executed by a squadron of militia, ordered by General Matheson. She listened to the entire story and asked Emily how much she hated Miles Matheson.

"I don't" The answer had been steady and calm. "I did, for a long time but after a while it just... I needed to move on. It was war, my husband, brothers had chosen to fight the republic. They didn't need to, I didn't force them, no one did. They did it because they believed it was the best course for them. In war there are casualties but there isn't just one person responsible for it."

Emily smiled sadly "War happens because a lot of men decide to fight, not just one. Monroe and Matheson made the republic as they saw fit and some people didn't agree. Was all the bloodshed too much? Probably. But my family died because they decided to fight, they decided to rebel and I think that after a while, I was more angry with them than I was with the Militia. We knew the Militia responded to rebels with violence, they knew that if they got caught it would mean their deaths and they still joined the rebels"

Days went by that when she thought of Miles she felt anger, hate even, bubble up inside but when that subsided and cold rationality and Emily's words set in, it had been war. That she had murdered Militia men as well, men who also, most likely had family, wives, sisters, mothers and fathers and she had killed them because that's what she had to do. She did it to help her cause, something she felt was right.

It was weird to think it and on one hand she didn't know if her train of thought went that way because deep down she knew it was the truth or because she just wanted it to be.

So when she was fighting side by side with Monroe. When she was eating, sleeping in his presence it started to dawn on her. Yes, he had done things that were unforgettable but only because at the time he had thought it was the right course. Miles, reluctantly, had told her how the Republic got started and she'd been surprised that it had been mostly him that wanted it.

He had told her about the first few months after the black out, about keeping Connor from Monroe and even told her about Shelly, the baby, the bombing on his birthday. Through Rachel she had found out what had happened to Monroe's family and slowly she started to form a picture. And it wasn't that of an evil man, it was of a broken one.

By no means had she forgiven Monroe for all his crimes. He was still responsible for his actions but the hate had slowly ebbed away.

What she didn't know was how she got from not hating him anymore to... Other things. The hate hadn't turned into love, hadn't even turned into liking the man but there was an understanding. A respect. She no longer wanted to kill him, sure, she felt like punching him in the face every now and then, even fantasized about putting an arrow in a leg, an arm. But most of the time she found herself just wanting to rip his clothes off and ... She shook her head, that's not a train of thought she was going to allow herself to follow

Maybe it was because somehow he always managed to save her. In the tower with the coil gun. In that bar... That night was a bit hazy, her mind not able to recount it correctly due to the drugs. What she did remember vividly was doors slamming open, a lock blowing out of it's hinges and him. Standing there, murder in his eyes as the situation dawned on him. She remembered not knowing whether to be glad or fear for her live but when he'd pulled his swords and started cutting down men it became appearant it was the former of the two.

After that it had all been a haze. She thought she remembered his arms around her. His voice calling out her name. She did, however, remember that when she woke up it was him watching over her. Him offering her water and food, even after she'd lunged for a knife. He'd cut down patriots when Rachel, Miles and she had been cornered, the smart-assed "I'm Batman" had made her smile and the relief she had felt had been enormous, as it had been when he'd come back for her in the school.

Somehow he just always knew to show up when she needed him the most. The only other people she knew had done that were her family.

But knowing he would be there for her didn't justify the dreams. The nights where she would wake up, hot, sweaty and wet.

Sebastian Monroe, the man who'd ruled a Republic, the man who showed her she could count on him. The man who, in her dreams, gripped her hips just right.

**Author's notes.**

**(*) Added 06-04-2014. This fic follows the show very loosely. I do take some conversations directly from the show, those chapters are intro'd with a disclaimer. (*)**

**So, this is my first foray into Revolution Fanfiction. I used to write for Supernatural but my inspiration dried up. Haven't been writing for quite some time but Bass and Charlie inspired me to pick ip up, once more.**

**Title is shamelessly stolen from a Celine Dion song, it seemed appropriate.**

**It's rated T for the moment but anyone familiar with my Supernatural fiction (available at the sinful archives, under the name AcklesAddict) knows I have an afinity for writing explicit smut. This one, however, developed a plot before I could even get to said smut.**

**Multi-chapter, though I have no idea how much I'll flesh it out.**

**Please forgive me if the punctuation is a bit off or if other small mistakes crept in there, I proof-read it myself, throw it through a spell checker and hope for the best. I'm currently un-beta'd since all beta's listed for Revolution preferred not to beta stories with explicit sex. If you read the first chapter and are interested in being my Beta, please contact me, I welcome all help, both spelling-wise and story wise.**

**Revieuws and comments, especcialy constructive critisism is very much appreciated!**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read the story. I will also post it on , just incase I get kicked off here for being to explicit. Though I have read some stories on here that are of the same level of smut as my stories usually are.**

**Love, Marisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count; 2648**

**Notes at the bottom.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

The days were long. Luckily they had parked the wagon outside of New Vegas and it had been waiting for them when they had gotten out. But the comfort of not having to walk was diminished by the discomfort of sharing a wagon with 7 other people.

On the way to New Vegas it had just been Charlie, Monroe and Connor but now they had 5 of Duncan's men with them. This meant less space and a heavier load for the horse to pull so they made more stops than Charlie liked, to rest the beast of burden.

Duncan's men were silent for most of the journey. Understandably, they didn't know the other three and didn't seem like the type for Smalltalk. The only one up for conversation was Pete and luckily for Charlie he loved talking about what life had been like pre-blackout.

At first she had listened to him with enthusiasm. He was a good story teller and neither her mother or father had liked talking about the past so she hadn't really known anything about it since she'd been to little to remember herself. But after a while her thoughts drifted elsewhere and Pete's dulcet tones faded to the back ground.

They'd been on the road for a few days now but it was a lot different from the way to New Vegas. When they were headed there she'd been in the back as she was now and Monroe and Connor had been on the front bench, with Monroe holding the reigns, as he was now. However, on the way to, the two men had been chatting non-stop. Talking about themselves, about the life they had lead, about Emma, about Connor's aunt and uncle. But now, there was nothing but silence.

Aside from the occasional comment from Monroe to keep an eye on their surroundings when they entered a spot that he thought could form a potential safety threat, they had been silent. Connor was leaning back, his muscles relaxed and he seemed to just be enjoying the sun. Monroe on the other hand was a whole other story.

From where Charlie was sitting she had a pretty good view of his back. His tight, strained back. Shoulders tense and seated as far from Connor as he possibly could.

She thought maybe something had happened between them, but then again, it could also be that Monroe was pissed that Connor had bested him in the ring. Though she still wasn't sure if Monroe had been going full out, or not.

The sun was lowering in the sky and she knew they would stop soon, to set up camp for the night. They were running out of food so she reached out for her crossbow, checking the string and arrows, planning on going hunting for a bit.

It wasn't long before Monroe slowed the wagon and directed the horse through some trees and bushes. Making sure they couldn't be seen or easily heard from the main road. Charlie jumped off and told him she was going hunting. He grunted something non-committal as he started to detach the horse from the wagon so the animal could get some well deserved rest.

They had mostly been following the river so finding prey was not that hard. Before long she had strung a couple of rabbits, a duck and 2 squirrels on a rope around her shoulder. Moving towards the river so she could skin and clean them. It wasn't much, especially considering she was traveling with 7 grown men but it was better than nothing.

Soft splashing sounds reached her ears as she neared the river. She slowed and tread carefully, not knowing what could be waiting for her at the river banks. She made her way through the trees and bushes, careful not to step on any twigs.

Her breath caught when the trees gave way and she had an unobstructed view of the river. He was naked. He was wet and naked and he was glorious. She silently cursed, though whether it was because of her bodies reaction to seeing him this way or because the damn river kept her from seeing all of him, she didn't know.

He was waist deep in the water, scooping up handfuls of sand to use as a scrub to clean himself. He was methodical, sand, scrub, rinse with water, repeat. Until he was done, then he sank to his knees in the water and dunked his head under.

When he came back up his wet hair was matted to his face and he ran his hands through it as if massaging in shampoo. Charlie nearly salivated at the sight of him. Golden skin stretched across hard muscles and long limbs. There was no doubt this man was one of the better specimens out there, and not just because his looks are sinfully hot. There were plenty of hot men out there, she'd even had sex with a few of them but no one exuded quite the same strength as Monroe did. None had that aura of power, of violence, that edge of barely contained rage. You could look at that man and instantly know he gets whatever the hell he wants.

His back was towards her and she admired the muscles in his shoulders, the faint dip and rise at his waist where his back stopped and his ass, which was regrettably hidden from her view, began. She gasped softly when she noticed the mean, red scars on his back. A criss-cross pattern of angry lines.

She averted her gaze and remembered her mother telling her that he'd been whipped in Mexico, she hadn't given it much thought. The flippant way her mother had said it, she hadn't expected it to be quite this bad.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Her head shot up and her eyes connected with his. He was still waist deep in the river but now his front was towards her and she couldn't help but slide her eyes down his body. Taking in the lean, muscled chest, tight abs and a, from this distance, barely visible line of hair leading from his stomach to under the waterline where her eyes couldn't follow.

Charlie took a deep breath and gathered her wits before stepping out into full view. "Came to skin and clean my catch, didn't want to disturb you so I figured I'd wait for you to finish." She held up the dead animals to prove her point.

** I**

Bass eyed the woman on the river bank suspiciously but then settled when he saw the truth in her eyes. "Well, go on then. Don't let me stop you." He turned back around to continue washing himself.

A smirk on his face when he heard her shuffle towards the water. Part of him had expected her to turn and run. Brave little toaster.

He could hear the sounds of her skinning the animals and then the slice of her knife as she gutted them. Thankfully, he noticed, she had the sense to do it downstream from him so he wouldn't get washed over with the intestines of whatever she had killed.

On the shoreline there was a small towel and his clothes, but there was now way he could get there without her seeing him in all his glory. After thinking about it a moment he decided he didn't really give a fuck about what she thought about it. He walked out of the water and grabbed the towel, or really, just an old piece of cloth pretending to be a towel.

Acting like he couldn't feel her eyes on him he toweled off and slipped back into his clothes. He wasn't particularly happy about having to put on his dirty clothes but since he didn't bring his spares, cleaning them had to wait until they got back to Willoughby.

As he slipped into his jeans he heard her get up and move towards him. Nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt her soft, delicate touch on his back. Her fingers, cold from the river water gently traced the outline of one of the scars on his back. The scars he'd gotten by the hands of his son.

"Who did this to you?" Her voice was soft and if he didn't know any better, he'd say a little shaky. "Who..." And this time he swore he heard her voice break, unable to finnish her sentence.

"He didn't have a choice." His voice was rough but steady "He had to, if he didn't then that drug-lord bastard would have done the same to him. It was him... Or me, there was no choice." No choice for Connor, but certainly no choice for him. Besides, he had worse scars, most of them not visible on his skin.

"Connor?" Gentle fingers mapped out the scars "Connor did this to you?" He could hear anger in her voice. Anger because he'd been hurt and he didn't know how he felt about that. He could take care of himself, he'd done so for years, ever since Miles left. He didn't need anyone, he didn't need her, he didn't need another Matheson.

As he turned around he felt her fingers lightly graze his skin and then leave altogether. He fought to repress a shiver and to keep his eyes distant and hard "It's nothing." It was almost a sneer and he could see her pulling back. Her expression closing as she took a step back. Good.

He snatched his shirt from the ground and slipped it over his head, the action taking him a few feet away from her. He could breathe normally again. She was still looking at him. Those cerulean blue eyes fixated on him as if she was trying to read his thoughts. Then she blinked and turned around, going back to her task of cleaning the animals she'd caught.

Bass turned around and started walking back to camp "Don't take too long, or I'll send someone looking for you." The warning loud and clear, don't stay here alone for too long. Even though he didn't need her, he'd still protect her.

The camp was set up when he returned from his bath. Charlie's men were busying themselves with making a fire and feeding the horse. Connor was throwing down their sleeping bags onto the hard soil. Charlie's in between theirs, the three sleeping bags in the shape of an A, he'd made that point to Connor from the get go. Charlie's faced the fire while his and Connor flanked hers, so she would be warm and protected.

Miles counted on him to keep her safe. That's what he kept telling himself. Miles wanted her safe and that was the only reason Bass was so protective of Charlie, no other reason, no ulterior motives.

That was also the reason he'd been so angry, so upset at finding Connor and Charlie together that first night in New Vegas, because if Miles knew, he'd be furious. It'd had nothing to do with the pang of jealousy deep in his gut. That burning sense of betrayal when he found them together, it had nothing to do with that.

His eyes followed her from the moment she stepped back into the camp, several cleaned, dead prey hanging from a rope in her hands. He watched as she skewered them on sticks and placed them above the fire to cook them.

She was strong. He admired that about her. From the moment he met her, when she'd stood up from that sofa demanding Strausser he pick her he'd admired her strength. When she told her mother to let them kill her, that she wasn't as important as thousands of other people.

Being near her for so long, living near her, fighting with her, beside her, he'd realized she was wrong. Thousands of people weren't even close to being as important. Her strength had helped bring down the republic. If she hadn't gotten Miles, if she hadn't made that trip maybe everything would have been different.

Funnily enough he was glad she made the trip because though he'd never admit it out loud, he was glad to be rid of the republic. Glad that he wasn't holding that tiger by the tail anymore and even though he'd told his son differently, there was no way in hell he was going to try and get that back.

So, yes. Protecting her because Miles asked him to. Because he promised Rachel he would keep her daughter safe. That she would not be losing another child if he had anything to say about it. But it was getting hard to maintain those lies, even to himself.

Because it wasn't because of Miles that he admired her strength. It wasn't because of Miles that he felt a connection between them. And it sure as shit wasn't because of Miles that every time she brushed past him, every time she bend over to grab something, his body responded. Tightening, feeling every nerve ending in his body come alive. No, that wasn't because of Miles, it was because of her.

The first time was when she'd tracked him down, when those blue eyes opened, narrowing in realization that she was tied up, with him. When she had looked at him and told him that maybe he'd sucked at his job. Her eyes angry and accusing.

He'd admired her strength, her courage. Even after he'd hit her in the solar plexus, she'd been down for a mere moment before coming after him, once more. He respected her, that respect had kept him from killing the bounty hunter when she ordered him not to. When she'd sneered at him that he wouldn't be able to follow her so he'd better shoot her, he hadn't been able to decide to do just that or throw her against the nearest tree and rip her clothes off.

In his musings he hadn't noticed how much time had passed until she sat down next to him and offered him a piece of, what he thought had been a rabbit. A growling sound in his stomach made her smile and he accepted the food "Thanks. Obviously I was hungry."

The smile she gave him made him think, just for a moment, that he hadn't been wrong about their connection. That when he'd sensed something between them the past few weeks it wasn't all his imagination.

Connor sat down across from them, chewing on his own food and smiled at Charlie. "Great catch. It's nice to have something fresh to eat every once in a while."

Bass got up without saying a word, his jaw clenched tightly. "Where are you going?" Her voice was soft and melodical, if not a bit hurt. "Scout the surrounding area, just to be safe." His answer was clipped and clinical.

No, he'd had it all wrong. He chewed on the meat and walked away from the camp, away from her and Connor. No, if there had been anything between them it had all been one sided, his to be exact. That much was obvious when he'd found her naked, covered by nothing more than a blanket, and Connor.

He felt the anger from that night bubble to the surface. That sharp pang of, not hurt, he didn't know what it was but it wasn't hurt, he would allow it to be. Kicking a branch on the ground, he let out a few choice curse words before calming himself down enough to actually pay attention to his surroundings.

There wasn't anything out there aside from some wildlife. He could hear the soft sounds of the people back in the camp talking but otherwise the night was void of any sound. Not that he wouldn't set up a watch, he wasn't stupid, but so far it seemed like they would have another uneventful night.

* * *

**Author's notes.**

**First two chapters were written quite quickly. I wanted to get the 'origins' of their feelings out of the way so I could get to the good stuff. I apologize if they seem a bit hurried.**

**I'm basing Bass not only about what's seen on the show but also about what David Lyons has said in some interviews. On how he feels Bass is deep down so that's why my Bass is most likely a bit gentler than the Bass in the show.**

**As always, please let me know what you think and if you feel there are some things I need to change or improve. Constructive criticism is always wanted and welcomed, please keep it civil, though.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter, I hope it was an enjoyable few minutes.**

**Love, Marisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count; 2307**

**Notes at the bottom.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, midday, most likely and it was warm, uncomfortably so even

The water was nice and cool against her skin and she scooped up some more. Monroe had insisted they'd take a break at the river so the horse could have a drink as well as the men, and Charlie, naturally.

She was sitting on the river banks looking out over the water, the current strong and demanding as twigs, branches and the odd piece of garbage drifted past where she was sitting.

It was another long, hard day on the road but luckily they were getting closer to Willoughby. They had about a day or two left before they would reach the village and she'd be reunited with her mother, grandfather and uncle.

On the other hand it would mean that she was back under her families scrutiny and that wasn't something she was looking forward too. This time she spent with her new men, Connor and Monroe had been liberating. Yes, Monroe kept a close eye on her but nowhere near like her mother did or even Miles. She felt like he knew that she could take care of herself.

He'd been warming up to her, once more. His answers had become less clipped and he smiled more often. It was crazy how much she had missed that smile. For an ex- maniacal sociopath he had one of the best smiles she'd ever seen. Wide and with these dimples on each side that elicited a strange flutter in her stomach.

Completely absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the snapping of a twig behind her, nor the footsteps coming towards her.

Charlie let out a scream as she was grabbed from behind, immediately stilling when she felt the cold press of metal against her side. Her breath was labored and she fought to get air into her lungs, this being complicated due to the thick arm that was wrapped around her throat.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, Drew." The voice was nasal and high but unmistakably male. She felt the pudgy body of her assailant behind her as his arms kept her trapped against him. Not again, she couldn't believe this was happening again, though this time thankfully she hadn't been drugged before hand. Not that it mattered since there was a knife pressed against her side and she couldn't reach her's due to the fact that her arms were pinned.

Her eyes flew from left to right but she couldn't see anything. For a little bit of privacy she had gone around the bend of the river and she regretted walking the few extra yards, thinking that maybe it had been too far because she didn't hear loud footsteps approaching as a sign her men were coming to help her.

Charlie let out a foul curse when she got some air back into her lungs and without warning she snapped her head back, satisfied when she heard a crunch and a curse from behind and the grip on her was loosened. Though it wasn't much it was just enough for her to wrestle herself free and she immediately drew her own knife "Stay the hell away from me, you smelly bastard!"

The man in front of her was absolutely disgusting. Pudgy to the point of fat, his clothes, hair and skin seemed like they hadn't seen water for the better part of a year and when he smiled he revealed a row of black teeth, the ones that weren't missing, that was. When his smell reached her it was all she could do not to throw up, putrid and rank.

"We've got a feisty one here, Drew." Her eyes were drawn to the shadow behind the first man and she noticed a second one. As fat as the first one was, so skinny was the second but no less filthy. Just because there were no hot showers didn't mean that you should forgo bathing altogether, at least, not in her opinion. "Looks like, Mick."

The fat guy kept his knife pointed towards her. "Grab her little pig-sticker, Drew. Then we can get on with the show" The horny sneer on his face leaving no question about what the 'show' would be all about, but she wasn't about to give up without a fight.

As the skinny guy approached her she tightened her grip on her knife. It wasn't like she hadn't killed before and this was definitely in self defense. 'Drew' Kept advancing on her and when he reached for her arm she struck out and stabbed him right in the shoulder.

The man let out a loud wail and backhanded her across her face. She was surprised by the strength of the man's hit, not expecting it from such a skinny man. Though she should know not to judge a book by it's cover. The slap had caused her to lose grip on her knife and fall to the ground, when she looked up she noticed it was still embedded in the skinny man's shoulder.

Though satisfied with the power of her strike she was now, however, without a weapon to defend herself and the two men started advancing towards her, both at the same time. "You're gonna pay for that, you little bitch" Drew's sneer was slightly diminished by his wince when he pulled the knife from his shoulder and pointed it towards her. Great, now she was going to get killed with her own knife.

All of a sudden the man known as Drew arched his chest forwards and let out an agonizing scream. Charlie faintly registered the tip of a sword piercing the filthy man's chest before it disappeared once more and Drew went down, hard.

As the now dead Drew fell to the ground it became clear what had happened because as the body slipped into the dirt it revealed the lean frame of one Sebastian Monroe, and he was furious. Normally blue eyes were nearly black with rage and the murderous look on his face would have sent Charlie running for the hills had it not been directed at the fat perv who was still standing on his feet.

Blood was dripping from Monroe's sword and she saw him rearrange his grip on the hilt. The muscles in his arm flexed as he pointed the razor sharp tip of the sword in the direction of the only other man standing. An abundance of feelings washed over Charlie, relief, pride and an undeniable bolt of heat shot through her body, warming her from head to toe. She knew there was nothing to fear anymore, Monroe was here and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

She knew this, without a doubt, and it still surprised her everytime. Because she had been fighting him for the better part of a year. Because she had feared and hated him for so long, it was still a strange feeling to know that this man would do anything to keep her alive, to keep her safe.

"Whoa, man." Fat guy held up the knife, palms outstretched and facing down to seem less threatening as he looked at Monroe. Charlie could only imagine what was going through fat guys mind right now as he took in the lethal man in front of him. "No need to go all Rambo on us, man. I'm willing to share, hell, I'll even let you take first crack at her, what do you say." The words were an obvious attempt to calm Monroe down and Charlie couldn't help a small smirk from forming on her face. She wished she was still compassionate enough to feel sorry for the fat man, but to be honest all she felt was relief. Relief that in mere seconds this insect in front of her who thought himself a bad-ass monster would be cut down by, according to some, the biggest monster of all.

Monroe had lowered his sword just the slightest bit, but the second the man mentioned sharing he'd lunged forward and thrust the unyielding blade of his sword into the man's chest. It was completely silent aside from the gasping and gurgling sounds of a dying man and Charlie could breathe again.

She should be angry that she hadn't been able to defend herself, she should have been furious that he once more came to her rescue as some sort of twisted knight in shining armor. But when she felt rough, calloused hands grasp her face and blue eyes bore into hers all she could do was let another sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Charlotte?... Charlotte!" She was shaken out of her reverie at the sound of his insistent voice. His thumbs were stroking her cheeks and his worried blue eyes were searching her face for signs of hurt, narrowing when they rested on her cheek that was quickly turning red. "Bastards!" It was nothing more than a growl but it made Charlie smile all the same.

"I'm fine, I'm OK." She covered his hands with hers and widened her smile just slightly to reassure him of that. "Just a smack in the face, nothing serious. Really, Monroe. I'm fine."

The tops of his hands felt nearly as rough as his palms, evidence of the rough, hard life that he'd lead. She allowed him to help him to her feet and shivered when his hands made quick work of checking her over for any more injuries. She noticed his eyes slowly turning back to the bright blue color she was getting so used to. The angry lines around his mouth faded and softened when he learned that her cheek was indeed the only part about her that was hurt, aside from her pride, that is.

"Dump them in the river. I want them out of my sight." His voice however was still strained, still rough and harsh with anger. The words he'd spoken caused her to look away from his vibrant eyes and his tempting mouth, so close to hers as he assessed her.

It was then, and only then that she noticed Connor and her 5 men were directly behind him. Weapons drawn but unused as Monroe had already made the two men pay for even thinking about hurting her.

She watched as Pete, Mark, Roger and Devon lifted the two bodies and carried them over to the water. There was no regret or sympathy when she saw the two bodies bounce on top of the fast moving waves of the river before going under completely. She was safe again. He'd saved her again and the wave of gratitude and relief she felt causedher to collapse against his chest.

Hesitant arms wrapped around her and she was pulled softly against his hard body. His palms splayed on her back, his sword forgotten on the ground as he held her. "You're OK." It wasn't much more than a murmur. "You're alright."

And she was. She was alright and he'd made sure of it. Charlie startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly, regrettably, she pulled away from Monroe, already missing his warmth.

Pete was standing to her left, holding out her knife with a smile "Took this from the skin-and-bones dude, figured you'd want it back."

She had to keep her fingers from grasping Monroe when he pulled back from her and took several steps away. Grabbing his sword from the ground he kept his eyes cast downward, now completely ignoring her and Pete. Part of her was glad Pete had interrupted their embrace but another part, and she found it to be the biggest part, was slightly miffed that she'd now have to miss those strong arms wrapped around her.

Back at the wagon she had to convince Pete that she was fine, that nothing had happened to cause her permanent damage. Over the past few days she found that Pete was taking over the part from Miles, mothering her, sometimes to the point where she was seconds away from punching him in the face.

They got onto the wagon and without pause headed back onto the road, wanting to get out of that place as fast as possible. Charlie did not disagree one bit. They rode for about three to four hours before Monroe decided that this was a good place to make camp. This was also the last day they could travel along the river so they figured they'd better make the most of it.

Monroe was sitting by the fire, a whetstone in his lap and he was sharpening the blade of his sword. His movements were methodical, fluid and smooth, like he'd been doing it for years. Which she realized, he'd probably had.

When everyone had settled in for the night and Mark had offered to keep first watch, Charlie found it hard, nearly impossible to fall asleep. She kept thinking about those men, about their disgusting appearance and they putrid smell. Then her mind drifted elsewhere. Over to the man currently lying at her feet. Monroe.

He didn't look disgusting. His teeth where white and even, a perfect row which she wished he'd show in that smile of his, more often than he did. Nor did he smell putrid. No, when he'd pulled her into his arms she'd buried her nose in the crook of his neck, fighting not to inhale too deeply. He'd smelled wonderful. He had smelled like the woods, like fresh air and sweat. He'd smelled warm and comforting and so undoubtedly male.

She remembered the monstrous look on his face when he'd saved her, exactly like the way he looked when he struck down those men in that bar. To so many people he was that monster. The monster who was responsible for so much pain but none knew the pain he'd had to endure. And for some reason, she thought, he might be a monster, but he was her monster.

She turned in her sleeping bag but it was futile. Her mind was racing and she couldn't get to sleep, she knew tonight was going to be fitful to say the least so she quietly got up and snuck out of the camp. She told Mark that she would stay within earshot of him and she was taking her knife and grabbed a sword for good measure before slipping into the dark woods.

* * *

**Author's notes;**

**Damn, this story has completely gotten away from me. I was planning on it being just pure PWP but it just decided that it needed to be a full out romance story, damn.**

**Anyways, there will be sex, eventually, but right now Bass and Charlie aren't doing what I want them to do, so I decided to oblige them and just see where they are going to take me.**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, even though it's taking me a while to get to the naughty stuff.**

**As always, thank you for reading. Comments, critisisms and reviews are very much wanted and welcomed.**

**Love, Marisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Word count: 2703 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 4**:

* * *

Bass rolled onto his side and sighed. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep for the better part of an hour and it was driving him insane. Not like the day hadn't been eventful enough now he also couldn't sleep. Images of the day raced through his mind and he cursed, rolling onto his back. The fear he'd felt when he realized Charlie had left the resting place some time ago and hadn't come back. It wasn't like her to stay away from the group this long, she knew the dangers out there and that there was strength in numbers.

He'd gone in search of her, telling the other men to stay with the wagon in case something should happen and he'd disappeared into the tree line. Knowing she had gone to wash up he headed towards the river and started following the bank, making sure to stay just inside the tree line so he wouldn't be spotted by anyone on the riverbanks. The the feeling of his blood turning to ice in his veins, the complete and utter fear when he'd heard her faint scream. For a moment he'd hoped an animal had scared her but moments later there was another sound. Another scream and this one was most definitely male.

He took off on a dead run towards where the sound had come from, slowing down to a jog when he got near the commotion. Bass could see everything from where he was standing. Two unkempt looking men had cornered Charlie with her back to the river, both of them holding a knife and her without any way to defend herself. After he'd gotten her out of this situation he needed to have a stern conversation with her about being armed at all times.

She was kneeling on the little sandy shore of the river, her hair disheveled and her eyes wide and frightened. He couldn't hear what the men were saying due to the blood pumping through his veins. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, his own anger rushing through his body as he stepped out from between the trees. The men didn't even hear him, neither did she and when he looked down at his hand he saw that he'd already drawn his sword without even realizing it. In the corner of his mind the words 'Little bitch' registered with him and in a fit of rage he struck out and drove his sword through the man closest to him. A wave of satisfaction coursed through him as the man sank to the ground, all life having left his body.

The fat one was talking to him now. His eyes wide and scared as he pleaded but all Bass saw was Charlie. Charlie and those big blue eyes of her widened with a mixture of fear and relief. She was huddled on the ground still, but the smallest of smirks graced her beautiful lips and before he knew it he'd slain the fat bastard as well.

Bass had sank to his knees, his hands gripping her face as he tried to convince himself that she was OK, thumbs running across her soft cheeks. When she'd confirmed that she was fine he could finally breathe normally again. Her small frame had sagged against his chest and he could do nothing else but wrap his arms around her and, for the smallest moment in time, revel in her embrace.

Pete had disturbed them by placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder, offering her knife back to her and it had taken all of him to not just deck the man right in the face here and now but then realization set in. This was Charlie, the girl who hated him, the girl who merely tolerated his existence because they needed him to defeat the Patriots.

He'd lowered his gaze and had picked up his sword before moving back to the wagon. They got everything together and took off, four hours before he slowed the wagon down for the night.

Bass let out a sigh and sat up, might as well take over watch from whoever had it now so they could get some sleep, because he sure as shit wasn't getting any. Looking next to him he deduced Charlie was on watch, since it was her sleeping bag that was deserted. Connor was fast asleep, snoring away softly on the other side of Charlie's vacant sleeping bag. Sitting up he rubbed his hands over his tired eyes, how in the hell could he be so tired and yet not be able to sleep was beyond him but he got to his feet and started making his way to the second, smaller fire set up for the watch.

When he saw Mark sitting there he narrowed his eyes "Where's the girl?" His voice left no room for argument and he noticed Mark had picked up on this. "In there" He nodded towards the darkness of the tree line "Girl needed a breather, said she'd stay in earshot took a knife and sword with her."

Bass didn't know whether to storm off after Charlie or first take a few moments to beat the ever-living crap out of the moron keeping watch. He decided to leave the ass-kicking for later, grabbed his sword belt and stormed off into the woods snapping an "I'll deal with you later" towards the man near the small fire.

Rage was coursing through his body, was she out of her fucking mind, was she trying to kill him, was she that stupid. His eyes frantically searched between the trees for any sign that she was nearby, his ears strained to pick up any sound that did not belong to mother nature. He systematically searched the woods and couldn't help but sigh in relief when he found her leaning against a tree. Her eyes closed and it seemed as if she hadn't heard him. That, once more, fueled his anger and he stepped out from behind the tree.

This got her attention and her eyes snapped open as he hand reached for her knife, the blade bright in the dim light of the moon. "Damn it, Monroe." Her voice was soft and agitated as she looked at him, the knife disappearing back into the sheath it came from. "You scared the hell out of me." It was even harder now to control his agitation and he reached out, grabbing her upper arm with bruising strength. "Are you out of your god-damn mind?" His voice was rough and angry. "Not hours ago you were attacked by two men, goddammit, what if there had been more in the area, huh?"

His fingers were tight around her arm, keeping her from being able to move anywhere. Her eyes wide and blue, even in the darkness and her lips parted slightly. Every ounce of his control went to not pressing her up against the damn tree to ravish those luscious lips of hers.

"Christ, Monroe" She breathed "I took a knife AND a sword, plus, I stayed in earshot of Mark the entire time."

She was right, she did have weapons with her and they were close enough to the camp that, should she have called out, they would have all been able to hear her. "I don't give a damn, you still didn't hear me approach, what the hell is up with that, you're a hunter, you should have heard me coming a mile away!" Logic wasn't really his strong suit right now.

Her eyes locked with his and softened. He didn't know what she saw when she looked at him but lately her eyes hadn't been as hard as they had when they first went on the road together. Now they looked at him as if they were searching for something, maybe a last piece of his humanity, he didn't know. What he did know was that she felt good. Her small, lean body was pressed up against his taller, harder one. She barely reached his chin but still she stood up to him when she felt like it. She was so close he could smell her hair and to his surprise it smelled flowery, feminine, soft, which was a strange thing in this harsh world.

He sighed and let go of her arm, before he did something he knew he shouldn't. Taking a step back, putting some distance between their bodies he looked at her. "Just... For once, can you just do as your told and go back to camp, please?" Not knowing if it was because she took pity on him or because she heard the tiredness in his voice but he was glad when she lowered her intense gaze and stepped around him, towards camp.

"Thank you." It was a whisper, so soft he thought maybe he'd imagined it but when he looked down at her he saw the words reflected in her bright eyes. "Thank you, for... Everything." Bass was speechless. For a moment he didn't know how to react, how to respond to her whispered words. Her eyes were open and honest, and apprehension in them he hadn't seen before. "Anytime" He whispered back. She smiled at him and turned back to camp. "I mean it, Charlotte" She stilled but didn't turn her face towards him so there was no way of seeing her reaction. "Anytime."

He watched as she made her way back to camp, a small smile on his face. The soft, faint 'I know' still lingering in the air where she'd spoken the words. She knew. Knew she could trust him, knew she could count on him and there was no way he was going to betray that trust.

Back at camp he decided to grant Mark clemency and not pummel him into the ground for letting Charlie walk out of the camp alone. The fact that he'd found her without a scratch on her helped temper his anger so he'd let it slip. "I'll take watch." He clapped the guy on the shoulder and nodded towards where the other 4 men Duncan had sent with them were sleeping. "Go get yourself some shut-eye, I'll keep an eye out. There's not much chance of me catching some tonight, anyway." The short, stocky man grinned knowingly and stood up from the rock he'd been sitting on "Women, huh. I feel sorry for you, dude." Bass glared at him "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" But the man had already made his way to his sleeping bag and Bass was left with the fire and his thoughts.

Mere feet away, Charlie had crept into her sleeping bag. Her eyes closed and her breath even, signaling she was fast asleep. The nights were cold opposed to the heat of the day and he heard her shiver for a moment. Without thinking twice he stood up, walked over to where her blond hair was peeking out from the top of her sleeping bag and covered her with his. It's not like he was going to need it tonight anyway. She stilled in her sleep and burrowed further into the warmth of her little cocoon. A smile crept up his face as she let out a content sigh. How did it get to this. How did it get to the point where one single girl had such an effect on his mood. She was pissed, he was pissed, she was happy and he couldn't keep from smiling. It was insane.

To his surprise it didn't take ages for dawn to come. So caught up in his thoughts, it seemed to take only moments for the sun to start showing her golden hue on the horizon. All around the camp people started to stir, the light penetrating their eyelids and waking them to a brand new day.

Bass watched as Charlie woke, slender arms popped out of the little nest she had rolled herself into and she stretched in a languid motion. Yawning and stretching she slowly sat up, he small hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He saw the surprised look when she noticed that there was an extra sleeping bag covering her and he turned his gaze away before she could catch him looking at her.

She was rummaging furiously through her bag as if she was searching for something, a slight panicked look on her face. "I know it's in here somewhere, I couldn't have lost it." Charlie was muttering to herself and he couldn't stop a smile. "Lost something?" She just kept searching through her bag and it was about two minutes before she came up with an "Aha!" A small white piece of god-knows-what in her hands and a triumphant look on her face.

Bass studied her for a moment "What in gods name is that?" He couldn't contain his curiosity. It must be something very special if she'd been that glad that she hadn't lost it. "Soap." He looked up and frowned "Beg your pardon?" He asked for clarification. "It's soap. One of the women in Willoughby makes it, puts like, herbs and dried flowers in them and such. It's in short supply and this is the only bar I could take with me."

Soap, that would explain the flowery scent of her hair. He wondered vaguely what kind of flowers they were and what kind of scent she'd like on a man. Shaking his head he cleared his mind. He went about the morning routine, dividing the left over food between the 'troops' and packing up the camp. This time he insisted Charlie take someone with her to the river. "No arguing" He demanded "Pete is going with you, he can keep his back towards you, stand behind a tree, hide under a damn rock, I don't give a shit. You're not going out there alone right now."

For a moment he thought she was going to protest but to his amazement she turned around without so much as a huff and allowed Pete to follow her. Her bar of soap and a cloth slash towel clasped in her hands.

When he finished packing up his stuff he made his way to the river as well, making sure to head the other direction as to where Charlie went. He stripped and headed out into the cold water taking his button-down shirt with him. It was looking to be a hot day so he'd have enough with just his shirt so he decided to wash this one so it could dry on the back of the wagon.

Bass quickly washed himself and the shirt, he had no soap or detergent but clean water got out most the dirt, sweat and grime.

After he rubbed himself dry with his makeshift towel he slipped into his clothes and headed back towards the camp. The wagon had been loaded and everyone was waiting for him. This time it wasn't his son that sat on the front bench. It was Charlie. Great. Now he'd have to spend the entire day next to her with her smelling of that damn soap, as if his nerves hadn't suffered enough. With a steel look on his face he climbed on top of the wagon and grabbed the reigns. Clicking his tongue he set the horse in motion.

The first half of the trip was blissfully silent. Connor and Devon had Chosen to walk for a while, they were a little behind them, chattering about stuff that Bass couldn't make out. There was a smile on Connor's face so he figured it was all good.

Charlie had been uncharacteristically silent next to him, as if she could feel that he didn't want to talk. Mark, Pete, Roger and Bart were playing cards in the back of the wagon. Sometimes calling out profanities or words of triumph when someone won or lost. It surprised him ho quickly they had gotten into this comfortable, familiar rhythm with Duncan's men. Mostly that was due to the fact that they not only listened to Charlie's orders but they actually seemed to like her. He shouldn't have been surprised about that. Charlie was like the sun, everything and everyone gravitated towards her.

* * *

**Author's notes;**

**Are we still enjoying it? Hope so.**

**I'm making them both a little gentler than they are in the show. Bass because I feel like he could be and Charlie because I really don't like the ruthless, non-caring Charlie the writers have given us this season. She's completely gone down hill after Nora died and I liked her a lot better when she was just a little nicer and a little less bad-ass.**

**I hope you're liking the way I'm writing them but please let me know if the changes are too unbelievable. I like to stay in the realm of possible Bass/Charlie reactions so let me know if I'm taking it to far, Like maybe with the 'like the sun' line.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews you've given so far, I enjoy reading them and it's nice knowing the story is being read and followed. Thanks for reading and reviewing, people. Much apreciated.**

**Love, Marisa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Word count; 3109 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

It was nearing sundown. They had been traveling all day and Charlie was completely exhausted. Her back was aching and her butt was sore from the hours spent sitting on the hard, wooden bench. She wished she had a pillow of some kind, maybe tomorrow she'd place her sleeping bag on the bench before sitting down, at least that was softer than the unforgiving wood. Next to her Monroe silently steered the horse down the road. The men in the back of the wagon equally silent, Mark and Connor even fast asleep, though how they managed that in the uncomfortable wagon, Charlie had no idea.

That morning she'd woken up after a night of amazingly good sleep. It had been a while since she'd gotten that and she'd felt amazing. To her surprise there were two blankets draped over her but what had surprised her most was the fact that she wasn't surprised at all when she'd found that the extra sleeping bag belonged to Monroe. When her eyes had drifted in his direction however he had been busy doing something to the fire, what, she wasn't really sure. She had a suspicion that he was just busying himself to keep her at bay, why he felt the need to do that she didn't know.

She had been slightly annoyed that he'd insisted she'd take Pete with her to the river, not like Pete wasn't over protective enough already. But since they would be moving away from the river this might be her last chance for a bath in a while so she decided not to argue with him and just let Pete escort her down to the river. When they'd gotten back, Pete wanting to take a bath as well so it had taken a bit longer, she noticed Monroe's hair was also damp, curls sticking against his forehead and the back of his neck.

She shook on the bench when the wagon went through a pothole in the road. She wondered what it would feel like to run his hair through her hands. Stealing a glance at the man next to her. Really, no former dictator should have such ridiculously adorable, sexy hair. When he'd just washed it it seemed a little lighter than normal, a little softer and cute. But after a few days of traveling it became a little darker, more tangled and that's when she fantasized burying her hands in his hair. It just looked so sexy and so tempting and she had to fight the urge to sink her hands in his lock and give them a good pull, see what that'd feel like.

As soft as it looked now though, she just wanted to run her fingers through his hair, see if it felt as soft as it looked. She wondered if he'd like that, if he enjoyed it when a woman ran her hands through his hair. Though she figured he'd like his women a little more experienced, sure, she'd had encounters with men before but they all had been hurried up against some vertical surface. Quick, rough and dirty, the only purpose was to get off.

She wondered what Monroe would be like in bed. A few days ago this train of thought would have cause her to seriously doubt her sanity but now the dreams were almost standard. She was so used to them that she didn't even question her attraction to Monroe anymore. In her dreams he kissed her, licked her. In the forbidden depths of her subconscious he had covered her body with his, skin against hot skin and he'd repeatedly sank himself inside her. She wanted him. She wanted to know what he tasted like, what his kisses would be like. She wanted to know how those rough, calloused fingers would feel like on her bare skin. Her dreams were nice and very vivid but when she'd wake they would slowly slip from her mind leaving nothing but the faint thought of satisfaction.

The feel of previously mentioned fingers on her arm started her from her musing. Not really what she had in mind but she would take anything she could get. "I'm pulling over for the night. We should get some rest, tomorrow afternoon we'll be in Willoughby." A part of her was disappointed that they were already almost there. She knew they needed to get the men to her uncle but she also knew that being around her uncle and mother made it more difficult to be around Monroe. They would be watching her every move and if she were friendly, kind or anything of the likes towards Sebastian Monroe her mother and Miles would grow suspicious.

Everybody did their part in setting up the camp for the night. Charlie and Roger went out on a hunt, see if they could scrounge up some food in the surrounding area the preys Charlie had caught before all long gone with seven men and one woman who could eat like a man. Monroe and Connor tended to the horse and wagon and the rest busied themselves with making a fire and getting water for the entire camp. To her surprise and relief Monroe and Connor had fallen back into their easy banter, seemingly resolved the thing that had gotten between them in New Vegas, or just ignoring it completely, they were men after all.

Luckily Charlie and Roger found some rabbits they'd quickly shot, skinned and cleaned before taking them back to the rest. Skewering them on sticks over the fire and watching the orange flames as the meat cooked.

A container filled with water appeared in front of her face, a strong hand with long, lean fingers offered it to her, the red, still angry burned flesh of a lower arm right near her nose. She understood why he'd burned his tattoo off, it was to recognizable by anyone who had ever seen the Monroe Republic insignia but she felt sorry for him. It couldn't have been easy to do that, not just because of the pain but because it was his name, the name of his family that he had buried all those years ago. He still smelled good, even after a day of traveling. Woodsy, warm and male. "Thought you'd be thirsty." He sat down next to her as she took the container he offered.

"Thanks" She said after taking a few large gulps "I was." He sat down next to her, the bare skin on their forearms touching. "You keep doing that." His blue eyes confused at her words "Offering you water?" He asked. Charlie smiled and shook her head "Putting me in a position where I should thank you. Saving me, the water... Last night, the extra sleeping bag." She saw his eyes dip down, a small smile on his lips. "Just... Doing what Miles and Rachel asked me too."

He got up and walked away, going to check on the cooking animals in the fire. Damn him. Was that all she was to him. First Miles' annoying niece who was hell bent on destroying his republic and now Miles' annoying niece that needed to be taken care of and protected. Of course she knew he was the same age as Miles and yes, that meant he was literally old enough to be her father but she'd hoped he'd see her as more than just a kid.

It was weird to think about it. Mere months, weeks ago, even she'd been hell bent on killing him, on taking him out. How the hell did that turn into wanting his respect, his approval. She wanted him to want her back. She wanted him to wonder what it would feel like if she'd tangled her fingers in his hair, she wanted him to fantasize about putting his hand in her hair, his lips on hers. It seemed though, that he was just taking care of his best friends little niece. Maybe his brotherly love and need for Miles would keep him from ever seeing her as something else. She didn't want him to profess his undying love to her, just his desire. She wondered what those blue eyes would look like, hazed over with lust and need instead of anger and loathing. Charlie watched him as he bent over to poke the fire and she couldn't help a little groan from escaping. The man had a phenomenal ass, not that she spent an enormous amount of time checking out men's asses but his... yeah, his was definitely a winner.

"What was that, Charlotte?" His voice caused her head to snap up and she fought a blush as he'd obviously heard her groan. "Nothing, sore muscle, that's all" She thought she handled that one pretty well. She always rolled her eyes at him when he called her 'Charlotte' but secretly she liked it when he did that. It was ... Intimate. Recently he'd taken up calling her 'Charlie' as well and she found that even though it was nice to hear her nickname spilling across his lips it was her full name that sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to know if he would have the same reaction to her if she were to call him by his full name but he'd been 'Monroe' for so long and 'Bass' or 'Sebastian' just sounded so familial.

"Well, then. Let's go stretch those muscles. Let's go scout the surrounding area." He pulled her up by her arm. "It needs to be done, and right now we're the only ones not doing anything useful." She looked around the camp and noticed he was right, all the other guys were busying themselves with setting up for the night. Not like he had to tell her twice though, stretching her legs on a walk sounded pretty damn good to her. Her muscles were sore and stiff and it took a minute for them to loosen up once more before she could walk comfortably.

Monroe was always very specific on how he scouted the area, he zigzagged through the trees, silent and focused and Charlie followed him without question. The man had lead a Militia, she was pretty sure he knew what the hell he was doing. They'd been walking for about half an hour now and Charlie was pretty sure the area was safe. Suddenly the man in front of her stopped and she nearly slammed against his back, just barely stopping before she'd actually did. "What the hell, Monr..." But her question was cut short as Monroe, in one swift movement swung her around and pressed her into the embrace of a hollowed out tree. His body slamming into hers as he placed his hand across her mouth to keep her from making any noise.

She was about to bite his hand and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when she heard it. It was faint and it was a little while away from them but it was there. The sound of boots hitting the ground, several in fact. She froze on the spot, all her muscles tense and her ears trained on any suspicious sounds in their immediate vacinity. Thankfully it seemed that the group wasn't using scouts to recon the area because she only heard the group, no other footprints on hardened ground.

Charlie nodded, her eyes in understanding as she let Monroe know she'd keep quiet. Slowly he took his hand away from her mouth and pressed in a little closer. Both sides of the tree were wrapped around them but she figured he didn't want to take any risk of them being spotted. She had no idea who or what was out there but she trusted the former General enough to know that he would not be pushing her into tree trunks for sports. Although, on second thought you never knew with this man. Just when you thought you'd figured him out he took a right turn and left you stumped.

They listened as the group of people went by, luckily for them they seemed to be veering off to the left, which meant they were moving away from their camp in stead of towards it. That was a good thing because the last thing they needed was for their little group to be discovered or attacked.

As the threat of being discovered lessened Charlie couldn't help but focus on how close their bodies were. Monroe's hard chest was pressed against hers, his leg in between hers and his hands, one on her hip and the other resting next to her head against the dead wood of the tree. She felt her body light up, her stomach jumped and her skin felt like it was slowly catching fire. Her breathing became labored and erratic and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Her hands were resting against his Pecs, their hips touching, pressed together in the tight space he'd pushed them in. Charlie could feel the pool of heat starting to concentrate between her legs and hear her heart beating in her head. Pure insanity, the reaction her body had on this man.

Footsteps were coming closer and she felt his body tense against hers. His blue eyes stared into hers, silently urging her to be as still and quiet as humanly possible. She didn't make a sound but to her own ears her breathing and heartbeat were deafening and she was sure they were going to be found out. Charlie's hands were now clutching his shirt, she hadn't even noticed that her fingers had curled against his chest but she was now holding on for dear life, though if it was because of the fear of being found out or because he was just so damn close, so damn warm and so damn manly... She did not even want to contemplate.

Once more she heard the footsteps fade away and she felt him relax ever so slowly. That was, until he finally noticed the close proximity of their bodies. Charlie felt the muscles in his arm tense up but he didn't move away. His eyes were glued to her, the blue even more vibrant then it usually was. "Charlotte?" She'd never heard his voice sound like that before. Raspy, low and rough, barely more than a whisper and her eyes were fixated on his mouth, the line of his lips and once more she couldn't help wonder what he tasted like.

Unbeknownst to her she had ever so lightly parted her mouth, her blue eyes were trained on his lips and with every heaving breath her chest pushed into his. Their stomachs touching and it was only because he was wearing a full length shirt that their naked skin wasn't touching because her shirt had ridden up several inches. She wished she was brave enough to pull his shirt over his head so she could feel his naked skin against hers. She noticed that his breathing was nearly as erratic as hers and she gasped softly when she felt his fingers squeeze her hips. For the length of a second she wished his hand was a little higher, was touching bare skin but then there was no more room for coherent thoughts.

Monroe's eyes narrowed, his tongue came out to wet his lips and he growled "God damn you, Charlotte." Before she could even think about asking what he meant he was leaning in closer. The brush of his lips against hers barely there, no more than a ghosts. Someone made a pathetically needy noise, low in their throat and it took her a moment to realize that it was her who'd made the noise. It seemed to have the desired effect on him though because he cursed her name again before forcefully taking her mouth with his.

Charlie gasped into his mouth and she didn't know if it was planned or if he was taking advantage of her parted lips but Monroe immediately slipped his hot, wet tongue into her her's, dancing around in the wet and hot cavity of her mouth in a slow but demanding manner. Her heart pounded in her chest as his other hand slipped down to her hips and grabbed on for what seemed like dear life. Large fingers were pressing bruises into her jean-covered hips as his lips and tongue did unspeakable things to her mouth. She couldn't control it any longer and she slipped her hands into his hair, clutching at the strands at the base of his skull as he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Another needy sound made it's way out of her throat and this time it was answered with a little growl from Monroe. Her fingers refused to move, grabbing fists full of that delicious feeling hair and pulling his head down to her. She pressed her breasts against him, reveling in the feel of his hard chest against her soft one. She was sure that when he would pull back there would be a damp spot on his jean covered thigh where her center had been. Never in her life had she been so aroused at a kiss. This was better than anything her mind had come up with in her dreams, the feel of him pressed so closely against her. His demanding hands and mouth setting her on fire.

"Bass" She gasped his name against his lips and tugged insistently on the hair in the back of his neck. This turned out to be the one thing she shouldn't have done. It was like someone threw a bucket of ice-cold water on him. All of a sudden he was stepping back, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stared down at her, a look of horror in those beautiful eyes. "Fuck!" The word was harsh and loud in the silence of the woods. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" She watched him run a hand through his hair as he cursed out loud.

"I'm sorry." The apology was unnecessary and unwanted if you asked her, but there it was. "I'm sorry, I should not have done that. It was a mistake." She watched as he took several more steps back from her, missing his warmth instantly. "That should not have happened." Charlie wanted to disagree, wanted to argue. It should have happened, hell she wouldn't mind if it kept on happening, if it had never stopped but he was already turning around and making his way back to the camp. Not once did he turn around to see if she was following him and she was left standing there, hot, bothered, wet and fuming.

* * *

**Author's notes;**

**Yes, finally a kiss! It was about damn time. I'm gonna probably continue with switching pov's each chapter if that's working for you guys so far. I just like showing both Bass' and Charlie's thoughts and I figured this was the easiest way to do that. My Charlie is a little different from TV Charlie, I felt they made TV Charlie too bad-ass too soon and I don't like it so my Charlie will be more like season 1 Charlie, though she'll have het kick-ass moments too :D**

**I wanna thank the people who left a review for their time and effort to do so. I always love reading them and finding out what you liked (or didn't like) about the story so if you have a spare minute, keep them coming ;p**

**Hope you enjoyed this chaper. More coming soon. Read, review, let me know what you're thinking so far! It's gonna be a pretty long fic btw because my Charlie and Bass have decided that they won't do PWP for this one, they want a full on romance novella. haha :D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love, Marisa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Word count; 2685 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 6;**

* * *

Bass felt her nearly slam into his back as he stopped without warning. There was no time to explain to her what was happening so he turned around and dragged her to the nearest safe place.

"What the hell, Monr.." He placed his hand over her mouth before she could finish that sentence, before she could give their position away. He watched closely as he saw realization dawn on her face and took his hand away when he felt her slight nod. Patriots, he only just barely noticed them before they could spot him and Charlie, quick thinking kept them from being detected.

Intently he listened to the footsteps on the ground, thankfully it sounded like the group was moving away from where they had made camp, moving slightly closer to her to make sure they they could not be seen. Luckily the tree was quite large and the sides enveloped them almost completely. Finally he heard the group move on and the sounds of boots hitting the ground became fainter and fainter. He allowed his muscles to relax but that only lasted a second. When he didn't have to focus on the Patriots any more he could finally focus on what was right in front of him, and that would be Charlotte Matheson's lean frame. He wasn't quite sure where he ended and she began.

Her smaller frame was pressed so ridiculously close to his that one of his legs had slipped between hers, due to the difference in height she was nearly resting on his thigh. He felt his heart rate pick up when he felt her soft curves molding to his body. It was insane, it was crazy, it was wrong... it was absolutely delicious. She smelled amazing, which was a feat after all the traveling but she did. She smelled like flowers and sunshine, if sunshine even had a scent. She smelled soft and girly, it was turning his brain to mush and another part of his anatomy to granite. When they would get back to Willoughby he'd get her a dozen of those damn soap bars she liked.

Her slender hands were gripping his shirt and with every breath she took those soft, tempting mounds of her breasts were pressing against his chest. "Charlotte" Damn, he didn't even recognize the sound of his own voice, it was like he'd spent days trekking in the Sahara or some other bone-dry desert.

There was no response from the woman before him but he noticed she was staring at his mouth, her lips parted ever so slightly and he fought to silence a groan bubbling to the surface. She had no idea how tempting she looked with those lips parted and wet, practically begging for a kiss. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that he could feel every inch of her, every soft, delicious inch. In a reflex the fingers of his left hand dug into her hips and he shuddered when he heard her soft gasp.

She was glorious. Lips parted and wet, hands grasping his shirt and that sinfully delicious body pressed to his. He felt control slipping "Damn you, Charlotte." Before he could think about it his head moved down of its own. Brushing his lips across hers so lightly, so soft it felt like the wings of a butterfly. He didn't dare do more because this girl could take care of herself and he didn't want to piss her off only to end up with her knife in his shoulder.

The little sounds that came from her mouth set him on fire. Every inch of him lit up at the needy little gasp that escaped her lips and he was lost. All those thoughts about her inflicting bodily harm on him evaporated from his mind. "Goddammit, Charlotte" His voice still rough as he leaned back in, this time taking her mouth by force, not taking no for an answer. Though to be quite honest, it didn't seem like she would be protesting much. He slipped his tongue into the wet heat of her mouth when she parted her lips on another one of those sexy little gasps he found were already addicting. Wasting no time he danced his tongue around hers, flicking it across every surface he could find. He left no inch of her mouth untouched, un-tasted as he drank her in. Slipping his other hand down to her hips and grabbing on tightly, pulling her impossibly closer against him.

Her next needy little groan he graced with a responding one of his own, not able to hold back as he felt her hands slip up to bury slender fingers in his hair. She pulled his head closer and he complied willingly, eagerly. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had him so completely out of control with want, need.

"Bass." It was a whisper, a gasp, a moan, reality. Somewhere through the lust-crazed fog reality came crashing down. He didn't know what had brought it on, her hands tightening once more in his hair, the surrounding noises in the woods or his name coming from her plush, kiss-bruised lips. Whatever it was, it shocked him back into the here and now.

"Fuck" Fuck, this was Charlie Matheson. Fuck, she was Rachel's daughter, Miles' niece. Fuck, he'd caused her pain and suffering and now what? He was resorting to molesting her? His brain chose to ignore the fact that the girl had been putty in his hands, that her tongue had danced eagerly with his. His brain ignored the fact that she was still panting, her breast rising up to meet him on each inhale of oxygen. He could still feel her heart pounding against his chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" What the hell was he thinking. She was half his age! Her uncle was his best, former best, friend for fucks sake. She hated him, she'd tried to kill him and vice versa. She fucked his son, for crying out loud. She'd had sex with his son, and damn if that didn't deflate his aching erection within the blink of an eye. He quickly took a step back and tried to stay focused on those blue eyes of hers. He ran a trembling hand through his disheveled hair. Disheveled because scant moments before she had been grasping at his locks with abandon.

"I'm Sorry." God, he wasn't sorry. He fought to keep his eyes on her forehead because god forbid, if he'd look down and saw those dark eyes, clouded with lust and those soft, pliable lips, red and bruised from his kisses he might just lose control again. If he'd kiss her again he didn't know if he could muster up the same self control twice.

"I'm sorry, I should not have done that. It was a mistake." Though she hadn't tasted like one, she hadn't felt like one. He took several more steps back from her, wanting, needing to create more distance between his thrumming body and hers. Her breathing was fast and erratic, just like his but he shoved that fact to the back of his mind. She was Miles' niece, for fucks sake!

Tearing his eyes away from her he turned around. He needed to get back to camp, he needed to not only put distance, but also people between them. He needed the added safety of actual people to keep himself from doing what he really wanted to do because he knew that once he did, Miles' would really never forgive him.

Darkness had set in, the nights sky was mottled with stars and the moon was nearly full. The light from those heavenly bodies illuminated another heavenly body, one that was in a fitful sleep not even ten feet to his left.

After they'd gotten back to camp they hadn't said a word to each other, something Bass was relieved about. In fact, she hadn't given him the time of day from the moment he'd stepped back and headed back to camp. His mind told him that this was best for them, for her, but his body... his body had other ideas. He was high strung, every move, every sound she made registered with him like a thunder clap.

He'd offered to keep first watch, there was no way he'd be able to fall asleep anyway. It was becoming a recurring thing, not being able to sleep and ninety nine percent of the time that heavenly body to his left was to blame. She turned him around, she surprised him every chance she got and she always kept him guessing what her next move would be. She was one of the least predictable people he'd ever met and one of the most infuriating, intriguing and addicting.

Bass ran his hand across his face in a sigh, what had happened in those woods could never happen again, he knew that. His mind was aware of it but the rest of him, the rest of him just wanted to walk those few feet and crawl into that sleeping bag with her. This was dangerous territory, he knew that. This wasn't just simple lust, it was respect, it was admiration and those things could lead to even more dangerous roads.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he startled from his musings. "My turn." Bass looked up to see Roger standing next to him. What the hell, had he been so distracted he hadn't heard the man get up and walk over to him? "Thanks, man." He got up and stretched out his back. The tree he'd been leaning against was far from comfortable, or maybe he was just getting old. Slowly he walked over to his own sleeping bag that was, as always, positioned right at the foot of hers and he slipped in.

Sleep overtook him faster than he would have thought and he slept through till morning when Connor's voice woke him up. It was early, the sun still soft and watery at the horizon but they wanted to get an early start so they could make Willoughby before nightfall. Bass stretched and took the container of water Connor offered him. "Thanks" His voice still raspy with sleep and he took a few good chugs. One thing he was glad about was that he and Connor had been talking more and more. It seemed that the events in New Vegas had somehow made them closer, maybe it was the fact that he'd almost let Connor kill him. The first few days had been a little strained but they'd fallen into a comfortable camaraderie.

They wasted no time packing up camp for the last time and before the sun could reach it's full strength they were back on the road, the last few miles to Willoughby before them. Bass allowed Pete do drive the wagon this time, he couldn't stand being on that bench another day with nothing but Charlotte and thoughts of Charlotte to keep him company. He opted to walk instead, staying several yards behind the wagon and forcing himself to focus on his surroundings instead of the girl sitting next to Pete.

The closer they got to Willoughby the more high strung the group got, not just because they were finally at the end of their long journey but also because they knew what was potentially hiding around the next corner. They had agreed that Duncan's men and Connor would wait in an old abandoned barn about two miles from where Miles and Rachel were hopefully still hiding with Gene. Bass and Charlie would go over and tell them about what happened in New Vegas, afraid that a larger group would only be more easy to spot than just two people.

Bass waited for Charlie to get her stuff together before they headed out. It wasn't too far so they should be able to get to Miles and Rachel before nightfall. That was, if they weren't spotted by any Patriots. Charlie had been fairly quiet today, she'd been talking to Pete on the wagon but she had yet to say a word to him. He felt guilty, it was after all his fault. He should never have kissed her, it had made things awkward between them and he had just been getting used to their comfortable companionship.

"Monroe." Her voice jerked him back to the present and he followed her lead as she ducked behind a ramshackle shed. Moments later two Patriot scouts passed them at about 15 yards. He felt her hold her breath, her back leaning against his front as they hid from the two soldiers. Instantly his mind jumped back to the last time she was pressed against him, how her little moans and gasps had caused his blood to simmer.

When the coast was clear she grabbed his sleeve and guided him forward, both still listening for more soldiers. When it became apparent that there were none they hastily made their way to the place where they'd last seen Miles, Gene and Rachel.

Charlie was a few paces in front of him and damn it if he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He should be focusing on their immediate surroundings but as they got closer she got more confident in where she was going and before long she was taking long strides towards the barn her family was hiding in.

Bass couldn't tear his eyes away from her back, her ass, to be precise. It was an amazing one, it dipped and swayed with the rhythm of her steps and he was hypnotized. He was losing his mind. He imagined digging his fingers into her soft flesh without the barrier of her jeans, could almost taste the slick velvet of her tongue against his. He wanted to lick that tiny indentation at the base of her throat, wanted to hear her calling him 'Bass' again with that wanton tone from the other day, but he knew he shouldn't.

"Why did you fuck my son?" The words were out before he could stop them and he silently cursed himself. Charlie turned around and he was denied the view of that delectable ass any longer "'scuse me?" She squinted "Where the hell did that come from?" Her eyes searched his face but he kept it neutral, belying his internal turmoil. "I was just wondering, from all the men in New Vegas and there were a lot, why did you pick MY son to sleep with?" Bass watched something, he didn't know what, cross her face before it became as neutral as his own.

"I slept with Connor because I was bored and he was cute and available. It... it didn't mean anything, it was just... convenient." Bass took in her words and nodded "Do you regret it?" Damn him, why the hell couldn't he just keep his mouth shut, what was he, a masochist? She turned around without saying anything and started walking again, he barely picked it up but right before the barn came into view she whispered "Yes... yes I regret it" But there was no time for him to respond. The door to the cellar of the barn opened and out came Rachel, a hurried pace towards her daughter, no doubt needing to check her only child was in good health. Miles followed close behind and Bass watched as his former best friend gripped Charlie's shoulder with a smile "Good to see you, kid."

Here he was thinking about doing all sorts of naughty, wrong, delicious things to Miles' niece. It was a good thing Miles couldn't read his mind. Patriots, left over Militia, Conner... those were the least of his problems. He was going to hell in a hand basket, literally. When Miles found out just what he'd done to Charlie, what he wanted to do to Charlie... Miles was going to use those sharp blades of his and all his knowledge about sword fighting to chop him up into teeny, tiny little pieces for thinking these thoughts, Bass was sure about it.

Miles was going to kill him.

* * *

**Author's notes;**

**Will be adding Rachel, Miles, Gene and Tom and Jason Neville as supporting characters in the next 2 chapters. Not too heavy a presence, the focus will stay on Charlie and Bass, all chapters told from their point of view.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It's very gratifying and motivating to see that people like my story so thanks to all who took the time for a review. Especially Lady Krystalyn. You are absolutely right, Charlie had been through a lot that we haven't seen. So, I will be making my Charlie a bit more like the bad-ass she is in season 2 than I had originally intended because I do want it to be slightly believable and not end up with a whole different Charlie and Monroe, just a little softer. Thank you for the feedback on that!**

**I had a vacation last week so that's why I could update so often, I have started working again so it might be that the updates will take a little longer but I'll try and update at least a chapter each 2 days.**

**I hope that you're still liking the story at this point. It's coming slow but steady, do expect things to start heating up a bit, though.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read it. Reviews, notes and constructive criticism is as always wanted and welcomed.**

**Love, Marisa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Count; 2508 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 7:**

* * *

"You, with me!" Charlie barely had a chance to greet Miles before her uncle grabbed Bass by the arm and dragged him around the corner of the barn. She had no idea what was happening but before she could follow them her mother wrapped her up in an unexpected embrace. "I'm so glad you're back."

Charlie awkwardly hugged her mom back, a strained smile on her face. "Me, too, mom. Me too." But her thoughts were with Bass and Miles.

She hadn't really noticed when Monroe turned into Bass in her mind but she figured it was somewhere around that scorching kiss he'd given her. Even though he told her it had been a mistake she just couldn't look at him in the same way as she did before. Before he'd kissed her he was Monroe, there was a sense of distance between them but that kiss had obliterated that distance in her mind and ever since she'd spoken his name out loud that's what he'd been in her mind, Bass.

The voices of Bass and Miles were getting louder and her curiosity got the best of her.

"You were supposed to take care of her" Miles' voice was angry and heated.

"I did!" Bass voice was strained and Charlie could hear from his tone he was fighting not to lose his temper.

"Really, Bass. Then what the hell happened to her face, huh? She walk into a door?"

"Funny, Miles, a door, yeah, that's hilarious. We just ran into a little trouble on the way back, nothing serious and as you can see, she's fine!"

"Trouble, what kind of trouble? What took you so long anyway, we figured you'd be back two days ago. What the hell happened in New Vegas, Bass?"

"We just got delayed, ok. We needed extra men, Duncan needed to be paid for them so we had to find a way to get some funds for the men I wanted to buy."

"Yeah, speaking of those men, I don't see anyone here but you and Charlie, what happened to those men, where the hell is Connor?"

"They're waiting a couple of miles from here, we didn't wanna march in with the eight of us and attract any unwanted attention."

"Eight?" Charlie could hear the incredulous tone of her uncles voice. "You went all the way to New Vegas and you returned with only five men!? What the hell, Bass. We need way more than that. These fund you acquired, was it only able to get you five measly men?"

Charlie saw Bass scratch his head and shuffle his feet in discomfort, obviously not sure what and how much to tell Miles.

"Out with it, Bass. I can see that tiny brain of yours twisting and turning."

"We didn't get the funds, ok. The sting went belly up and Connor and I got taken by Gould and his men." A deep sigh. "We were forced to a dog fight and if we didn't comply then he'd shoot the two of us. Charlie got captured too but somehow managed to get out, save Duncan's life and then in return made Duncan save Connor and me. She saved out hides out there, Miles. Just... don't tell her that, there will be no living with her. Duncan gave her five men as a payment for her debt, that's why they're all we have."

Charlie Couldn't keep a smirk from forming on her lips at Bass' words.

"Gould captured her?" Miles' voice was quiet and Charlie knew that was never any good so she stepped forward before Bass would meet the pointy end of Miles' sword.

"My fault, Miles. I went to Duncan to asked for help getting B... Monroe and Connor out." She hoped to god he was too distracted to hear her slip of the tongue but when her eyes found Bass' she knew that he'd heard it just fine. "Gould put me in some kind of trailer, wanted me to whore it up for him" She caught the murderous look Miles sent Bass and she put herself bodily between the two men. "Nothing happened" She Watched as Miles relaxed. "He chained me to the bed, I used the chain to take out the first guy to come for me and then used his head as a sledge hammer to free myself."

She didn't miss the mixture of anger and then amusement on Bass' face, she'd never told him about the guy in the trailer. She knew he'd looked at her questioningly when she'd showed up in that flimsy dress and bra, covered by nothing more than her leather jacket but she'd never explained to him what had actually happened. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught movement and quickly turned on her heels. Bass had done so as well and his snippy voice drifted past her. "Well, well... if it isn't Tom Neville, Captain turned Major turned traitor."

Tom Neville smiled. She hated that smile of his, like he knew something they didn't, like he thought he was superior to them. That sleazy, manipulative smile, it disgusted her.

"General Sebastian Monroe" To Charlie his voice sounded grating and slimy at the same time. "Or should I say Ex- General now nothing more than a criminal on the run for the Patriots." Charlie didn't miss the way Bass' muscles tensed and he took a few steps towards the smirking man. "The hell are you doing here, Tom?... And I see you brought your treacherous spawn." Her head snapped into Tom's direction and there was Jason Neville standing next to his father. She didn't know how she felt about that, sure, they had a little history but they were pulled apart before anything serious could develop.

"Tom and Jason are here to help." This was the first time Rachel spoke up. "The Patriots have killed Tom's wife, Jason's mother. They want their revenge, just as much as we do and in this fight we need all the help we can get."

Two snorts sounded and she realized one came from her and the other came from Bass "Oh, yeah. I'm sure they'll just be mighty helpful. Right up until when they don't need us for their plans any longer and they turn on us... par for the course with Neville, I'm afraid." Bass' words were harsh but Charlie couldn't help but agree with him, Neville was a monster and not her kind of monster.

"I can't understand you're okay with this, mom. Neville's men killed dad! He took Danny away from home! It's his fault our family isn't together anymore." Her words were emotional and she couldn't keep the tremble from slipping through. "You decided all on your own to bring Monroe here! Why is this any different?" Charlie scoffed "That is different! Monroe's saved my ass a couple of times, I don't remember Neville helping us!" Before anyone could spot her tears she turned around and fled into the woods.

Charlie kept walking and walking until she couldn't hear her mother calling out her name. Kept walking until she could think again. Footsteps behind her warned her about someone approaching. Money was on her mom or Miles, god knows they could never just give her a moment to herself. She was surprised to see Bass stepping out from behind a tree. He approached her slowly, hands out and palms down. "Charlotte, you okay?" His voice was gentle, his tone soft and calm as he stepped closer.

There was a lump in her throat the size of a car and she found that she couldn't speak, she couldn't assure him verbally that she was okay so she just nodded her head instead. Obviously he didn't buy it because he stepped closer still, his large hands coming up to cup her face, rough thumbs wiping away her tears she hadn't even noticed were falling from her eyes. "It's okay." His voice a mere whisper now. "It's okay, just... let it out." He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. It was too much. She'd been putting up a tough facade but this unexpected kindness, gentleness of the hardened man was too much for her and she broke down into his arms, crying for everything she'd lost the past year and a half.

Bass' embrace was tight, warm and comforting. His hands splayed on her back, slowly stroking up and down, voice murmuring softly into her hair. The sheer ridiculousness of the situation was not lost on her. Here she was, crying like a little girl and being comforted by none other than Sebastian Monroe. She clutched her hands in the back of his shirt as he held her, tears slowly subsiding. As she pulled back slightly she blushed, she'd left a wet tear-stain on his shoulder. It didn't seem like he'd noticed because his eyes were scouring her face, trying to read her emotions and thoughts. "It's okay, you know." His voice was still soft.

Charlie sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes "God, I'm such a baby sometimes." She chuckled at his little smile and covered his hands with hers. "Thank you." It was getting to be a habit of hers, thanking him but he kept putting himself in positions where she just wanted to say the words. Sometimes she wondered what had gone so wrong all those years back to turn this man, this gentle, kind man into one of histories greatest monsters. "Charlotte" Bass sighed "There are a lot of things you are. Stubborn, strong willed, brave, strong and the occasional pain in my ass... but never have I thought of you as a baby. It's not childish to let your emotions show, in fact, it takes a lot of courage. A courage I sometimes wish I still had"

Moments like these made her forget who he was, what he did. In moments like these all she remembered were those blue eyes staring down at her, a gentleness in them that shook her world simply because she never expected him to poses that quality. But here he was, those soft eyes gazing down into hers, rough fingers cupping here face with a gentleness that made her stomach ache.

"Miles is going to kill me." His sighed words made her frown and she was about to ask why Miles would kill him but before her lips could form the words he pressed his mouth to hers. The world stopped.

His lips brushed over her's, slick and warm. His hands tilted her face upwards so he could have better access and she raised up onto her toes in anticipation. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she let out a sigh of appreciation and pulled him closer by his waist. His shirt soft against her hands, the muscles underneath hard and strong. Charlie felt his thumb under her chin stroking the thin, delicate skin under her jaw. He was devouring her mouth, there was no other word for it. His lips were gentle but firm, his tongue exploring her mouth until she thought she was going to blow a fuse. Slowly his hands slipped down to her waist and he wrapped his arms around her, hand slipping under her worn shirt, splaying across her skin.

Where he was touching her it seemed like her skin was on fire, hot currents of electricity going from nerve ending to nerve ending when his fingers brushed against her back until they decided they'd found their rightful place and he pressed his palms into the small of her back, her body flush against him. His name was on the tip of her tongue but last time that had made him stop and she didn't want that to happen again so she fought to keep it in. Her hands were tangled in his hair, fingers stroking his scalp as she kissed him back just as enthusiastically. Suddenly she found she was moving backwards and she gasped when she felt the rough bark of a tree against her shoulders and the hard heat of his body against her front, just like last time.

Without thinking she slipped a leg in between his and wrapped the other lightly around his thigh. He was wonderful, he was warm and he was hers. In this moment, he was hers and she took full advantage of that fact. "Bass" She wasn't able to keep the needy little sound in anymore and his name spilled across her lips. This time he didn't pull back. His fingers dug into her skin and he lowered his head to kiss the delicate skin behind her left ear. "Charlotte" Her name a rough growl as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips, teeth and tongue doing wonderful things to the soft skin. He nibbled, sucked and licked until she wasn't sure her legs would be able to support her weight for much longer.

As if her mind was an open book strong hands slipped down to grab her ass and with ease he lifted her up, long legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her between his own body and the tree. "Bass" It was a whine now, nothing more than her pleading, begging him for more.

Once more his lips found hers, his tongue battled with hers for dominance and she gave it to him, no questions asked. She could feel herself heating up, slowly getting wetter and wetter where his groin pressed against hers. She could feel the hard outline of his erection through the straining material of his jeans. He was hard and ready and she'd made him that way. She had aroused this battle hardened man until her was kissing her, groping her out of control with desire. That knowledge made her head fuzzy with a combination of all consuming want and a sense of power she hadn't experienced before.

"Charlie!" It sounded wrong, the tone was off but she ignored it in favor of biting and sucking on his lower lip. The grunt that escaped his mouth making her smile and she repeated the action. "Charlie?!" Louder now and she felt the man between her legs stiffen, and not in a good way. "Charlie!" Miles, she realized. It was Miles calling out her name and here she was being completely devoured by his former best friend against a tree.

"Crap" This came from Monroe. He gently lowered her to the ground and pulled her shirt back down so it was covering her stomach and back once more. Charlie watched as he took a step back and eyed her up. "Crap" He said again and surprisingly he lifter his hands to her hair combing his fingers through. "You're gonna be the death of me, Charlotte." After that he stepped back and disappeared between the trees, the only evidence he'd been there was the taste of him in her mouth and the bruises she was sure were forming on her hips where he'd gripped her tight.

* * *

**Author's notes.**

**So, another kiss. What did you guys think? Am I too descriptive? I have an extremely vivid imagination so I tend to sometimes go overboard with describing everything that happens. Is it working or do you guys think I should tone it down a wee bit?**

**Anyhow. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and if there's any inconsistencies or things you think should be changed. Like always, constructive criticism is wanted and welcomed!**

**It's been pointed out to me that maybe my Monroe is a bit on the soft side but I can't help it. The Bass and Charlie in my head tell me what to write and appearantly my Bass is a big ol' softball where Charlie is concerned. I'll try and keep him a little more authentic towards the rest but Charlie is his girl! kinda. Also gonna step it up a notch feelingswise. Sorry if you guys wanted manaical Bass.**

**Also, The last ep of Revolution was awesome!**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this little story of mine (though... not so little anymore I guess, haha) and thank you for the reviews! I love reading them.**

**Love, Marisa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Word count; 2612 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 8:**

* * *

Goddamnit all to hell! He'd kissed her again, he told himself that the one time was the only time but obviously his mind and body weren't exactly on the same page. She'd looked so sad, so helpless, so beautiful that he hadn't been able to control himself. It was stupid, he knew that. Even more so now they were reunited with her family, the moment Miles and Rachel found out the thoughts he had about their precious little Charlie... yeah, he'd be dead before he'd hit the ground.

Against the wall of the barn there was an old barrel filled with rain water and he dunked his head in the icy cold liquid. He stayed under for a few seconds trying to cool his head and the rest of him. It wouldn't do him any good to walk back to Miles and Rachel while he was sporting wood. Neville would have a field day. Thankfully the water was so cold it snapped his mind out of the heated kiss and he pulled his head out of the chilly water. Rivulets were dripping down his face into the collar of his shirt, it needed a wash anyway so he didn't really care.

"Trying to drown yourself? I'm willing to help you out, you know." Jason Neville, the little brat. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Lieutenant."

Maybe that was one of the other reasons he'd kissed Charlie. Seeing Jason and knowing that there had been something between them, hell, she'd been the reason the little ass had defected in the first place so he knew that Charlie meant something to the former Militia member. Jealousy, that's what he felt when he'd seen Neville JR stare at Charlie when they'd reunited moments ago. Pure, unadulterated jealousy.

"Making friends, Bass?" Miles walked up behind him, Charlie in tow, he could sense her before he actually looked back and saw her standing there. The look on her face was closed and he hoped it wasn't because she was pissed he'd kissed her again. "Wouldn't dream of it. Not with this boy-band reject." Bass sneered "I have better taste than that." He kept eyeing the younger man and he didn't like what he saw when those brown eyes kept resting on Charlie. "Hey!" He snapped his fingers in Jason's face "We gonna have a problem here?" Really, he just wanted to get the Backstreet reject to focus his attention anywhere but Charlie.

"No, no problem." This was said by Tom and Bass' head snapped in his direction "You know Tom, you weren't capable of keeping your boy in line when he was Militia, I doubt you can keep him in line now. So I'll ask the question again." He turned back to Jason "Are we, or are we not, going to have a problem?" Jason shook his head "No problem." Without saying any more he turned around and walked away. Bass frowned and had to keep himself from grabbing her arm when he noticed Charlie went after him. "Charlie, stay in sight." She turned to him and chuckled "I can take care of myself, Monroe."

"I know... but I don't trust him one little bit, stay in sight." He was afraid she would argue but a soft smile graced her lips and she joked "Yes, sir." Bass was unaware of the strange look Miles was giving them, his eye solely on her "Good, didn't save your ass all those times only to have that Timberlake wanna-be off you while I'm not looking." Her blue eyes squinted, obviously not getting the Timberlake reference but then she just smiled at him again and went after Jason. He followed her with his eyes to the other side of the field and was satisfied when she and Jason sat down on a fallen tree in full view of both him and Miles. "Good girl" He muttered.

"What did you do to her?" Miles snapped at him and Bass felt strong hands grip his collar, the words were said with the same amount of venom as they had been the first time Miles' said them just outside of Willoughby. "God damn it Bass, if you hurt her, if you did anything to her.." "Fuck, Miles. Calm down! Why on earth do you think I've hurt Charlotte?" Like it would ever even cross his mind... now. Before, yes, when he hadn't known her, he would have killed her without a doubt. Now, he would move heaven and earth to keep her safe, for Rachel, for Miles and if he was completely honest... for himself as well. Also... killing her wouldn't be as easy as before if only because the girl was a pretty good fighter. Not to say he wouldn't win but she wouldn't go down easy.

"Because she just listened to you, Charlie doesn't even listen to ME! Let along you, what the hell happened on the way here, Bass? Why is my niece all of a sudden not busting your chops?"

Bass sighed. He knew this would happen if Charlie and he started to act civil towards each other, people would get suspicious. "We were out of the road for weeks, Miles. We were put in some seriously shady situations and had to rely on one another to get out of them. We understand each other and... believe it or not, I respect Charlie and I don't want to see her get hurt." It was the truth, it had been a while since he'd told Miles the truth and he didn't know if his old friend would believe him. Especially not after all the horrible things he'd done, though Miles had done his own fair share of fucked up shit.

"Just stay away from her, Bass."

"No." His reply was short and demanded no further explanation, though that was lost on Miles "Excuse me, what the hell do you mean by 'No' Bass? You leave her the hell alone!"

"No, Miles. Charlie and I, we work well together and since these Patriots are not just gonna up and go I'm gonna have to keep working well with her. I'm not all of a sudden gonna start riling her up against me again just because you can't stand us being civil." He was calm on the surface but underneath a fire burned. "I'm not gonna stay away from her, after all this is done and she goes back to wanting to plant an arrow in my chest, yes, then I'll leave... but until then, you're stuck with me."

Miles seemed to process that information "Fine" but the frown on his face implied he was anything but fine. "But if you touch her, if you hurt her... I'll kill you for real, Bass. This time I will not hesitate." Bass nodded, he understood Miles' need to protect his niece. Hell, Bass himself felt that same desire... though maybe just a little bit different. "I don't think you have to worry about that. Girl can take care of herself, if I hurt her I'll most likely wake up with several arrows sticking out of important appendages."

The next hour they spent discussing on what they were going to do now and whether or not to merge the two camps. "I think we should stay separated, not only that, but split our group between the two camps as well, that way we force the Nevilles to split up if they want to keep a close eye on everything that is going on." Bass suggested. "You, Gene and Rachel Stay here while I take Charlie back to the men Duncan provided. I'll bet you anything the New Kid on the Block will follow us, there's no way he's letting Charlie out of his sight."

"No, No way. Charlie stays here." Bass wasn't surprised Miles objected to Charlie coming with him. "The men Duncan sent only listen to her. Duncan told them to not take orders from anyone else so she has to come back to the camp."

"Fine, then you stay here and I go with Charlie." Miles wasn't giving up so easily. "Oh, yeah. That's brilliant, and leave me here with Rachel? I'm sure that's gonna go over very well."

"Fuck!" Bass nodded at Miles' curse "Pretty much. And if one camp is gonna hold you, Charlie, Rachel AND the new men, do you really think Neville will feel the need to split up with his boy?" Bass shook his head "You really think they're gonna feel Gene, Staypuft and Me are going to be a threat?" Bass noticed the truth sink in with Miles and he nodded "So, like I said. I'm gonna take Charlie back up to the camp just a few miles west of here. You, Rachel, Gene and whichever Neville decides to stay here wait for Staypuft to get back from his unexpected journey, yeah?"

They caught a little bit of protest from Rachel but luckily Charlie realized that it was a solid plan and told her mother that she was going to go with him, back to her new men and away from Miles and her. As Bass had guessed it was Jason who was going to go with them for even distribution according to Tom. Bass saw it for the bullshit it was and just rolled his eyes without comment.

It took them approximately 45 minutes to get back to the camp and it was starting to get dark when they arrived. Connor and the others had gotten a small fire going and had caught some food, Bass gladly took the offered squirrel and munched away as his eyes followed Jason's every move through the camp.

Bass snorted when he noticed Jason placed his sleeping bag ridiculously close to Charlie's. He got up and walked over to the young man, without a word he picked up Jason's sleeping bag and threw it to the opposite side of the fire, as far away from Charlie's as possible and dropped his own in it's stead. "You don't go near her unless one of her men, Connor or I are present. And you definitely don't go anywhere alone with her. Do you understand." The look on the former Generals face left nothing to be discussed and he smugly watched as the younger man angrily strode over to the sleeping bag Bass had just tossed aside. "That's what I thought."

A watch schedule was set up so everyone could get a decent nights rest. Bass made sure Charlie was excluded from that schedule so she could sleep through the night. He took first watch and made sure he stayed on Charlie's and Connor's side of the fire. He meant what he said when he told Miles he didn't trust the Neville's one bit.

Dawn came quickly and when Connor woke him up his eyes flew over where Charlie was, or at least, where she was supposed to be. He glanced around the camp and noticed Jason wasn't there either. "Where's Charlie?" Were the first words out of his mouth after he'd woken up.

"She went to the other's for a while. Wanted to talk to her mom or something. Pete went with her." Bass sighed in relief "Good, that's good. Where's Neville JR?"

"Around here somewhere." His son replied "You want me or one of the other guys to keep an eye on him?" Bass shook his head "That won't be necessary unless he starts heading out into the woods for long periods of time."

They ate some breakfast and used the water they had carried to the camp to wash up a bit. Around midday Bass was about to go stir-crazy if he didn't find anything to do, quickly. War was 90% waiting and 10% action but right now he wished they'd get to the action part already. In a burst of energy he jumped up and reached for his sword "Okay... who's up for some one on one?" He eyed Duncan's men and smiled pleased when Mark stood up and pulled a sword from his own belt. "I'll take you on, General." Bass smirked "Good man!" He stepped forward and pointed his sword to the other man "No connecting blows to the opponent, no drawing blood on purpose. Training not killing."

Mark nodded and before Bass knew it he was being attacked by the stocky man. They went at it for a good ten minutes, Mark was more skilled with a sword than Bass had expected. This put him in a good mood and they went blow for blow for 15 more minutes before Bass felt the need to express his superiority. With a few fast and hard moves he disarmed his opponent and lightly placed the blade of his newly acquired sword on Mark's throat. "Not bad" He complimented the other man as he handed Mark his sword back. "Seriously, I hadn't expect you to be quite that skilled with a sword. All you guys got that talent?"

Roger got up and took the sword Mark offered him. "Why don't you give us a test run, General?" The smile on Bass' face widened even more. The day was hot and the sword fighting left him sweaty and a little out of breath. He slipped out of his shirt, throwing it over to where his stuff was and wiped his brow. "Let's go, He-Man!"

To his delight Roger, too, was an excellent swordsman. This was beginning to look very promising. He'd initially been disappointed that Duncan had only granted Charlie five men but if the other men were such good swordsmen as Mark and Roger then they were a great asset to their little resistance. He noticed he was working up quite a sweat, since Miles had left not many people had been able to give him a good workout with swords involved so he was liking this immensely. The other three men were sitting on the ground encouraging their friend, calling out when he made a mistake and cheering when he drove Bass further back while Connor was cheering him on.

The smile on his face couldn't be bigger. This is what he'd missed when he'd been solely responsible for the republic. Camaraderie, laughing, feeling a part of something bigger than just himself.

"Come on, Monroe. Kick his ass!" Charlie. Her voice caused him to look in her direction and he sent her a smile. She smiled back and he was a goner. This was his mistake, she distracted him like nothing else so what happened next was no surprise. Because he was looking at Charlie he didn't see Roger's next move and his opponents' sword caught him in the head. Luckily Roger had been paying more attention than Bass had and the flat side, in stead of the sharp blade, caught him on the side of his head.

He fell to his knees and cursed, he could already feel the small trickle of blood on his temple. "Bass!" Her voice was worried and sharp, her fingers soft and gentle as she fell to her knees next to him and grabbed his face in her hands "Bass, are you alright?" She tilted his head up and inspected the side of his face where he'd been struck. Somehow a cloth magically appeared in her hands and she gently pushed it against the cut on his temple. His eyes were fixated on her as she leaned over him to see how bad it was.

"Talk to me!" She demanded and his eyes found hers, a smile on his face. "I'm good. Just a little cut, nothing serious." She didn't step away though, slowly she peeled the towel away from the wound and inspected it closely. Her slender fingers brushing his hair out of the way, her breath on the side of his face as she made sure he actually was telling her the truth. "You'll live." Was her cheery reply.

* * *

**Author's notes;**

**Little bit of Neville and Jason in this. Aaron... meh, I might add him and Priscilla, I might not. I find him the least interesting and I don't really like the whole nano route they've been taking.**

**The gang is back together again. I'm probably going to somewhat follow the show story-wise but make my own adjustments so it's Charloe instead of what seems to be a Charlie and Connor thing (stupid writers!) I loved the whole 'where did you find the time to bang my son' it was awesome and I feel that it's a cop-out from the writers that they put Connor and Charlie together. I also fear that this is the last season we'll be getting so I don't think any actual Charloe will happen. I guess I'll have to make do with my story and the stories other people post here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, following, favorite-ing and reviewing, that's what keeps me going... Well that and my unhealthy obsession with everything Bass Monroe ;p**

**Love, Marisa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Word count; 2558 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**Warning, M-rated chapter, for those not into that, get out while you still can!**

* * *

Charlie feasted her eyes the moment she walked into the clearing. Bass was in the middle of the camp, a sword clutched in his hand, a smile on his face. And half naked, he was half naked, her second favorite state of undress on him. Her men were cheering Roger on and Connor was yelling for his dad to win. Charlie chuckled and held a hand to her face "Come on, Monroe. Kick his ass!" He turned his face towards her en sent her a smile that nearly buckled her knees. Damn, but that man was handsome when he smiled. Her smile however faded when she saw what was coming. In horror she watched as Rogers sword got Bass on the side of his head and he fell to his knees.

"Bass!" She cried out and took off on a run, falling to her knees by his side and cupping his face in her hands. His scruff was rough and prickly against her skin as she lifted his head up towards her "Bass, are you alright?" She worriedly searched his eyes and couldn't stop a sigh of relief when she saw he was still smiling. Taking the cloth Mark offered she pressed it to his temple where he had a cut about an inch long and wiped gently at the blood dripping down his face. "Talk to me!" She needed to hear him say the words, needed to hear him say that he was fine.

"I'm good, just a little cut. Nothing serious" Thank god. She'd been genuinely scared that he'd gotten hurt and it was good to hear that he was feeling fine. Charlie took the cloth away from the wound, it was small and seemed like it was already on it's way to stop bleeding. She gently brushed his hair away from the cut and inspected it closely. He was going to be fine. Head wounds always looked worse then they were and this one didn't even look all that bad.

"You'll live." She chuckled and smiled at him. Suddenly it dawned on her that she was practically sitting in his lap. She was straddling one of his legs and her forearms were resting against his chest, his naked, sweaty chest. She took a deep breath and could only barely stop herself from moaning. No man had the right to be so sweaty and still smell so good. She got up before she did something stupid, like grasp that gorgeous face and plant one on him right there and then. He followed her example and got to his feet as well and she watched as he clapped his hand on Rogers shoulder, assuring the man he was doing just fine. "Trust me, man. I've been injured way worse than this and I'm still swinging."

Charlie couldn't keep her eyes off him, his tanned skin stretched tautly over hard muscle. His hair sticking to his head from sweating and his low riding jeans just barely clinging to his hips. He was a sight for sore eyes and hers were hurting. "Bass, can I talk to you?" She touched his bicep to get his attention and to just feel what his damp skin would feel like under her fingertips. He turned to her and smiled "Sure, Charlie, what's up?" But there was no way that Charlie was going to be discussing it there, in front of everyone. "Not here" She motioned towards the woods and stepped past him, assuming he would follow. By the sound of heavy footsteps behind her he was doing just that and she lead the both of them into the woods, a little deeper than strictly necessary.

"Where are we going?" He sounded curious because he knew that this far had not been required if it was just a normal conversation. Charlie spun around, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. She buried her hands in his damp hair and pressed her body against his naked torso. She couldn't control herself any longer, she needed him now, today, any time and anywhere she could get him. She was sick of arguing with herself about the rightness or wrongness of her feelings for him. She was tired of putting everything on hold, she was tired of waiting.

For a moment she thought he was going to push her off, his muscles locking and his breath catching. Then his strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pressed against his sweaty chest as he opened his mouth to the onslaught of her tongue. He eagerly joined her in a sensual dance and he slipped his hands underneath her top. The feel of the rough skin on his palms against her back elicited a moan from deep within and Charlie tightened the grip she had on his curls. It seemed as Bass was just as needy and impatient as her because he dropped his hands and pulled her legs around his waist, fingers digging into her ass while he growled her name into her mouth. They were standing in the middle of a small clearing, her legs around his waist and his tongue deep in her mouth.

She reveled at his strength as he held her in his arms, kissing her like he never wanted to stop. "Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlie." His growls set her blood ablaze and for a moment she pulled back. Blue staring into blue. His gaze was heated and she saw a fire in those steel blue eyes she hadn't seen before but also an apprehension, a doubt. "Don't think" It was her plea, a prayer, a hope. "Don't think, just..." Seconds went by that seemed like hours before he knelt down and softly lowered her onto the moss covered forest floor. "There's no taking this back, Charlotte" He warned her. "Once we do this... you're mine."

That statement and the conviction it was said with should scare her. It should send her running for Miles, her mother, anyone. But it didn't. "I want this" She watched his eyes darken at her statement. "I know it's insane and wrong and all other kinds of strupid. I know it's insane, but I want this. Want you."

It was like the floodgates opened. His mouth descended on hers with enthusiasm and he licked his way into hers, their tongues now familiar with one another. He was a fantastic kisser, he switched it up every few minutes. Long, forceful licks into her mouth and then teasing flicks and provocative nips at her lower lip. Her hands were mapping out his chest. Following the line down to the top of his jeans and smiling when he growled into her mouth. She dipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and used her grip on the rough fabric to pull him closer to her. Her legs were wrapped around his ass, their groins pressed so tightly together there was no missing his erection that was fighting to be released from his pants.

In one fluid movement Bass gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Their lips parting only for the second it took to get the garment off before Bass' eager mouth was back on hers. The feeling of his naked skin against hers was electric. It was sinfully delicious and she wanted the rest of their clothes off as well, needed to feel him against every inch of her. He was hot and still damp with sweat from before and she loved it.

Bass' hands were everywhere at once, it seemed. He was caressing her sides, gripping her hips and palming her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She wanted it gone, wanted to feel his hands on her. As if he could read her mind he slipped a hand under her and snapped the garment lose. It came off easily and the offending piece of underwear went flying in the direction of her shirt.

He pulled himself up to look down at her, his blue eyes taking in her now naked upper body and she squirmed slightly under his scrutiny. But the moment his lips wrapped around the hardened peak of her nipple she forgot about her discomfort and arched her body upwards into his embrace. His tongue licked and his teeth scraped across the sensitive nub. She was moaning his name and pulling his hair as he switched from one to the other. A left hand slipped into the back of her jeans clutching at her ass and pulling their groins together as his mouth worked miracles on her nipples. She'd never been so hot, so wet. Her skin was singing and her center was throbbing with need for him. She wanted him in her, she wanted to feel every inch of him inside of her until she couldn't think straight anymore.

Slowly he started moving south, his hands coming to rest on her belt. Nimble fingers undid the clasp and the button of her jeans followed. the sound of a zipper being pulled down broke through into her hazed mind and she lifted her butt to help him get it off. Bass chuckled softly and placed feather light kisses on her tan, taught stomach "God, I love that underwear is scarce nowadays." His voice a murmur as he slipped her jeans down her legs, pulling off her boots and getting rid of the denim piece of clothing all together. Hot breath fanned across her skin where she was aching and pulsating, her legs spread for his pleasure.

The softest of kisses landed on the inside of her thigh "Next time" He promised. Though she had no clue what he was saving for 'next time'. He rose to his feet and kicked off his boots, socks and ripped his belt from his pants. Her eyes burning with need as she watched while he undid his jeans and slipped them off, thank god for no underwear indeed. He was breathtaking and she gasped as he was bared before her eyes.

His erection was pointing forward, hard and proud. Charlie noted that he was one of the bigger men she had been with, his length impressive and enticing. She wanted to wrap her fingers around it, feel it throb in her hand as she stroked him. As if once more he was hearing her thoughts he came back down and nestled himself between her spread legs, skin brushing against skin as he made himself comfortable in the soft apex of her thighs.

She felt the tip of his erection pressing against her wet vulva. His mouth took hers in another blinding kiss and she held on with all she had, her fingers dancing across his skin to feel as much of him as she possibly could. "Bass. Bass, please" She was begging now, pressing her hips upwards to urge him on but he was taking his sweet damn time to get to where she wanted him most. "Bass, come on. Please. Please, inside... I want you inside."

That talented mouth pulled into a smile against hers and he trailed a hand from her neck to her breasts across her stomach down to where the most intimate parts of their bodies touched. Deft fingers slipped between her legs and spread the over sensitized tissue of her labia. She keened into his mouth and rolled her hips against his hand impatiently, eliciting a husky chuckle from the man above. "Patience, Charlotte" He breathed into her ear, tongue tracing the shell and teeth gently nipping at her earlobe "We're getting there."

Maybe, but for her it was taking too long. She had been dreaming about this with him for weeks, months even if she was honest with herself and ever since she decided that she was going to let herself have it she'd been burning for him. Aching for him. Her dreams didn't know a damn thing though because no matter how nice her dreams had felt there was no comparison to the ocean of emotions swallowing her up right now. The lust, the want the pure, undiluted need she felt for him was nothing like what she'd dreamt about. "No, now!" She demanded.

Her back arched and her legs spread even wider when she felt a long, calloused finger enter her. Nails dug into the skin of his back as she tried to pull him closer to her, a strained cry ripping from her throat as he slipped his digit in to her and pressed it against that spot inside that made the heat in her belly come to a boil. Then gasping as he pulled it out only to slip two back in. It was insanely hot to have him like this. The way he was touching her had her head swimming and her heart pounding. It seemed like he knew all the best places to touch her and she thought that there was something to say for experience.

The 'come here' motion his fingers were making was creating a build up of heat in her lower belly. Her head was starting to grow heavy and even though she thought she was moaning his name for all she knew it could have been incoherent mumbling, her brain was so jumbled. She rolled her hips up in time with his fingers, needy and wanton she clutched at his shoulders and gasped his name into the wet heat of his mouth. She wanted, needed the release he was teasing her with.

The feel of the pad of his thumb stroking her clit caused her body to convulse. Her eyes snapped open and she nearly drowned into the bottomless pools of blue that were looking down at her. The next thing she registered was his fingers leaving her and him planting his hands firmly on each side of her face. His knee forced one of her legs up so she was open for him. Without any warning he pressed forward and slipped his hard erection into the velvet heat of her center.

Both of them let out a loud moan as their bodies united for the first time, her tightness stretching and shifting to accommodate his girth. "Charlie?" His voice was raspy and desperate enough to catch her attention and she locked eyes with him. There was so much in those blue orbs she didn't even know where to start, so much in that one question. "I'm okay" If that wasn't the understatement of the year, she was friggin fantastic. She wrapped her legs back around his waist and locked her ankles behind him, then she pulled his hips down and hers up to meet. "Fuck, Charlie"

"Uhh huh." She replied affirmative and she pulled his mouth back down to hers as they settled into a slow, deep rhythm. Soon that wasn't enough though and she spurred him on with her lips, her hands and her cries of passion. His pace sped up until he was slamming into her with abandon. It wasn't long before she felt herself peak and she clenched around him as she reached a mind shattering orgasm. He slammed into her a few more times, grunted low in his throat and pulled out, spilling himself across her thighs.

Her breathing was still labored, Bass had flipped onto his back next to her. She was at a loss what to do so she just followed her bodies desire and instinct and crawled up against him, her head resting on his shoulders. "You know... I'm glad that arrow missed you in New Vegas." The moment she said the words she cursed herself, what kind of stupid thing to say was that? But then the most amazing thing happened. He started laughing. He honestly started laughing and not this fake laugh, no a full out belly laugh and he shook on the moss beside her.

* * *

**Authors notes;**

**Aahh, SEX! Finally! Good lord but these two were playing hard to get! So, how was it? How was the writing of the sex, I mean.**

**I did it a little different, usually I'm all cock and dick and pussy and cunt but for some reason Charlie and Bass didn't wanna go that way. I hope that was okay with you guys? Also... this story isn't done by a long shot so I hope you guys are in it for the long haul! I'll try and write in a little fight/discussion something not as soft but I can't promise anything. I'm a slave to my characters.**

**I'm also not gonna have them all lovey-dovey all of a sudden so don't worry about that :D**

**Also, I decided to ignore the fact that they went full 'General Monroe' with Bass the past ep. I'm gonna keep mine the way he is now, teetering towards good instead of evil :D**

**Thanks so much again for reading. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, wanted and welcomed.**

**Love, Marisa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Word count; 2578 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**If you're all like me you'll begin showing Revolution withdrawels tonight since there isn't a new ep this week. So since my muses were kind I decided to update tonight aswell, to soften the blow. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 10:**

* * *

"You know, I'm glad that arrow missed you in New Vegas." Her voice was soft and pensive. The words registered and he felt her tense against him. He could feel a laugh starting in his chest and before he knew it it had bubbled to the surface and he was wiping the tears of laughter from his face. Turning on his side he looked into those amazingly blue eyes of her and caressed her cheek. "So am I, Charlotte. So am I." He slung his other arm around her slender waist and pulled her against his chest, face buried in her silky hair breathing in her scent.

"I guess this explains why our little adventure in New Vegas was a one time thing, now doesn't it." Bass shot up at his son's voice, tense and annoyed, he covered Charlie with his body as well as he could. "Connor?"

"Yeah, and you should be damn glad it's me and not that Neville guy. Or even better, Rachel or Miles, how'd you think that would go over 'dad' huh?" Behind him Charlie was scrambling for her clothing and hurriedly put them back on. Damn his son for interrupting and ruining their after-glow. He checked to see if Charlie was covered before getting up himself to find his clothes. His shirt was to his left and a little to his right were his pants and boots. Without giving Connor the time of day he slipped them on and checked if Charlie was okay. She seemed a bit embarrassed but she wasn't hauling ass back to camp so he figured that was a good sign.

"What did you need, Connor?" He couldn't keep the agitation from his voice "Is there any reason you're disturbing us or did you just figure this would be good timing?" Brown eyes narrowed at him "Can't find Neville anywhere, was actually looking for him when I stumbled across this little scene." Bass sighed and nodded "I'll be there shortly." He rolled his eyes when Connor didn't get the hint and just kept standing there. "Connor, I'll meet you back in the camp. Go." The impatience and annoyance in his voice finally getting through to the younger man Connor turned on his heals and started making his way back to camp.

Bass turned around to look at Charlie, she was fidgeting with her hands and her feet were shuffling across the mossy ground. A feeling of dread gripped his chest and he feared that she was regretting what they'd just done. That maybe she went back to hating him once more now the sexual tension was broken. He reached out to her and cupped her soft cheek, still red from blushing. He smiled, it was a beautiful sight to behold, her messy hair, her swollen lips bruised from his kisses "Charlotte?" He spoke her name to get her attention. Blue eyes shot up to his and she smiled hesitantly. "Charlotte, are you okay?" He prayed to god she was and he prayed to god that she didn't regret everything they just did because he sure wasn't.

She didn't answer his question and just continued putting on her clothes. Her movements jerky and hastend. Fuck, she was regretting it. He knew it, knew it by the set of her mouth, by the fact she kept her back to him and was ignoring him completely. "Charlotte!" His voice louder now, a bit agitated. It had been her after all who dragged him into the woods for a kiss. She was the one who started their impromptu little sex session.

"I'm fine, Bass." Oh, yeah. Bass could hear she was perfectly fine due to the iciness of her tone and her eyes who did everything to avoid his. Way to go, Bass. Way to let your dick do the thinking again. Maybe he should just swear off all women, it never seemed to turn out right for him anyway. Emma, Shelly, Duncan and now Charlie. "We should head back to camp, see what your old buddy Jason is cooking up." Fine, if she didn't want to talk to him, fine. But he wasn't going to stand there like some chump waiting for her to throw him a bone or show him the least bit of recognition or affection after what had just happened. And he wasn't going to apologize for fucking her either, she initiated it, she knew what was going to happen and if she hadn't wanted it there had been enough time for her to tell him to stop. She hadn't so he wasn't at fault.

Connor had been right, Jason was nowhere to be seen and a quick survey of the surrounding woods told them he wasn't in the immediate vicinity either. "God damn it! Where has that little deserter-prick gone off to now?" Bass was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. "That little ass really doesn't know what to do with himself, does he? Militia turned rebel turned patriot turned rebel again and now what?" He paced by the fire, fuming and ranting. "What the hell was Miles thinking agreeing to Tom and his brat being here, I'm not going into battle with someone I can't even trust is on the same damn side as me."

Fuck it all to hell. He was so sick and tired of this shit and for a scant moment he wished he was General of his army again, at least they'd done as they were told... most of them anyway.

Charlie's men were sitting spread out over camp, Connor was sitting next to Charlie and they were all watching him pacing around, ranting like a mad man and he sighed. "Stay here, I'm gonna go over to Miles. I need to know what to do about Neville JR."He looked over at Charlie "How angry would you be if I'd hunt him down and put a bullet in his head?" The words were out of his mouth before he remembered that she was refusing to talk to him. She chuckled stiffly, obviously not realizing that he was being completely serious. He fixed her with a stare. "You can't just go around killing people, Bass." Charlie Matheson, ladies and gentlemen, the voice of reason. Sometimes he really despised reason.

"Fine. I won't hunt him down and kill him... yet. But I am going to talk to Miles. Where the hell do you think you're going?" He glared at her as she got up and reached for her pack. "With you, where else? I want to know what's going on" He laughed harshly "Like hell you are! Jason is gone, god knows where. For all we know he's running back to his little patriot-bitch friends and giving away our position. You stay here where there are five man to watch your back!" They might not be the best of friends right now but he'd rather keep her safe... and maybe away from Miles in her current emotional state, she might just blow what had happened and then he was back to being shish-kebab.

Without further discussion he fell into a quick stride out of the camp. Like he was gonna let her come with him now. If Jason had defected once again and there were Patriot troops out there she'd have a better chance with six men looking after her than just him.

It took him about twenty minutes to get to Miles' camp, his pace had been fast and he could move better on his own. "Miles!" He called out his former best friends name as he approached the barn.

"Bass, what the hell are you doing here?" Bass quickly descended the stairs and looked around the room. He saw Rachel and Gene sitting at a make-shift table "Where is Neville?" The absence of the dark man set him on edge and his worry grew when he saw Miles and Rachel's silent communication. "Haven't seen him the past hour, Dad?" Gene looked at his daughter and shook his head "Me neither."

"Fuck!" Bass swore "Baby Neville's been MIA as well. I'll give you three guesses, Miles, as to what they're most likely doing right now" But before Miles could answer he continued "Selling us out to the fucking Patriots, Miles, that's fucking what!" A strong hand wrapped around his arm and Miles dragged him up the stairs and out of the barn, not stopping until they were on the other side of the building, where they couldn't be heard by Gene and Rachel. "Calm down, Bass."

"Easy for you to say, Miles. It's not your head they want on a platter!"

"Then why don't you just leave, Bass." The question was slung in his direction, brown eyes watching him intently. "You have your son. You said that he was all you wanted, you didn't care about the Patriots or Willoughby, remember. So go."

"That what you want Miles, huh. You want me to leave, and then... Gonna win the war with Staypuft, grandpa and Combat Barbie in there." Nodding towards the barn, indicating Rachel. "You really think you stand even the slightest chance without my help. You need me, Miles. If only to do the things you're to chicken to do anymore."

"And what's in it for you, Bass. Why stay all of a sudden. You have your son, why are you still fighting with us, what are you fighting for?" Miles brown eyes watched him closely and then widened "You want the republic back" His eyes widening further at Bass' silence "Oh my god, you actually want the republic back. Are you out of your goddamn mind, Bass?"

"At least I know what I'm fighting for!" He couldn't even believe he wasn't denying it but he'd been thinking about things the last few days. "It's not... I don't want what I used to have, I don't want the 'Monroe' republic back, but yeah... some form of it, different. People will still need laws, some form of leadership, Miles, you can't deny that. Or do you want it to go back to the way it was six months after the black-out? I don't need to be at the head of it, Hell I'd prefer it if I wasn't."

Miles fumed at him "Different?! What the hell makes you believe you can do it different? The last time was a disaster, you were out of control. You were a maniacal, paranoid bastard who made the lives of thousands of people miserable! I can't believe you're even thinking of doing it again!" Bass watched as Miles kicked against the side of the barn in frustration "Did you forget that the fact that you went completely insane was the reason we kept your son from you, because we feared you'd destroy him."

"Destroy him?" Bass got right up in Miles face "Destroy him? Miles, we found him in a two-horse whore town leading a bunch of wannabe gangsters for some Don Corleone rip-off Mafia moron! I'd say it wasn't ME who destroyed him!" He was screaming now "You keep telling me how I was so off the rails that you felt you needed to protect him from me. Remember what had me so off the rails, Miles?! Huh? You remember?" Silence fell for a split second. "My parents, dead. My little sisters, dead. Shelly and our baby.." He choked up for a moment and couldn't finish his sentence.

"You think, maybe for a second, he could have been my salvation instead of me being his downfall? What I wanted more than anything at that time Miles, was a family. I needed a family and you took that from me. You took my son from me! What if you had gotten him to me. What if I'd seen Emma and Connor and it had stopped me from spiraling down. Did you ever think of that!?" He was screaming again. "No! Because Miles knows best! Because Miles is always right. I just wanted a family, Miles. I lost everything over the years and in the end the only family I had... was you and you took that away from me too."

"What, you're trying to tell me you'd been a saint instead of a monster? You were off the rails, Bass. You were killing people that didn't need to be killed. You were beginning to deal out punishments that didn't fit the crimes that had been made and I just couldn't stand by and watch you do it."

"Then why didn't you open your mouth? Why did I have to find out that you disagreed with everything I had been doing with a gun being aimed at my head in the middle of the night." Bass' voice was soft now, hurt and breaking up. "Why didn't you just tell me when I did something wrong the first time? Why did you let me go down that road? You were my brother, Miles. Brothers are supposed to watch out for one another. Why didn't you stop me before it was too late?" The last words were nothing more than a whisper. Bass ran a hand through his hair and across his face. He hadn't even noticed he'd started crying and he wiped the tears from his face, disgusted with himself for showing Miles exactly how much his self-proclaimed brother had hurt him.

"Because by the time I realized that it was going to far for me it was too late."

"So you split?" Bass was angry, so incredibly angry. He'd never gotten the chance to air our his angry feelings towards Miles and now he'd started he couldn't stop. "You decided that what we were doing was wrong and instead of telling me that we were, that I was, going to far you decided to put a gun against my head? What the hell is wrong with you? What, you figured only you were capable of remorse, that only you could be saved if you got out at that point, that maybe you could get your Saint Miles status back by wiping Dictator Monroe off the face of the planet." His breathing was labored his heart beat erratic. "So you disappeared because you couldn't pull the trigger and left me to myself. I did that for YOU! I went along with that stupid republic because you said people needed structure. Everything I ever did was because you asked me to! The republic, the militia! All because you wanted it and it didn't go the way you wanted so you split and people wondered why I became so paranoid."

"You're a son of a bitch, Miles. A back-stabbing son of a bitch and I think you were right in what you told me when you came for Danny and Rachel... We are not family. You were a lucky son of a bitch though. You got out and you weren't the face of the republic. Your actions have been JUST as horrible as mine, just as violent but you, you everyone just forgives. Everyone seems to have forgotten all the horrible things you did when you were 'The Butcher of Baltimore' but me? I was the face of the republic, whether I liked it or not I got stuck with everything, not just my own actions, but yours as well."

"I'm sorry, Bass."

"Yeah, I know. For not pulling the trigger the first time. Trust me, I haven't forgotten that little fact."

"Sorry... for leaving you behind."

* * *

**Author's notes.**

**I know, I know... totally unlike Bass in the show but I decided that after the last two episodes that I was going to veer away from the TV version of Bass. They're starting to make him more like season one Bass and I prefer first half of season 2 Bass so that's what I'm gonna go with.**

**So, the last bit is completely me and my feelings about the who Bass/Miles situation. I feel like the show hasn't even scratched the surface of what happened between Miles and Bass and Bass' little outburst here are really my questions to the show. What if Bass had gotten to know his infant son? Why didn't Miles protest before about how Bass was acting? Also, in the very early flashbacks you clearly see that it's Miles who wants order, it's Miles who kills those two guys beating up Jeremy. It's Miles who puts the idea of raiding another camp into Bass' mind. Granted, Bass takes it to far but his wife and child had just died so he can plead temporary insanity. Anyway, that's where that bit of the story came from.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Thank you for the reviews, they are my crack cocaine and I live off of them :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Word count; 2581 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 11:**

* * *

She was absolutely furious. Charlie had picked up most, or so she thought, of what Bass and Miles had been talking about and she was fuming. What the hell was he thinking wanting to put the Monroe Republic back together!

When Connor had found them in the woods naked and with the sweat of their previous exercise still cooling on their skin she had felt completely embarrassed. The fact that it was Connor who found them, Connor who she had fucked not too long ago, made it even more awful. She didn't know how to respond, she hadn't been given time to think everything through.

She'd had sex with Sebastian Monroe, America's Most Wanted, the man who most of the people in America hated and feared and she had dragged him to the woods and torn his clothes off. And it had been amazing but she suspected that there weren't a lot of things that Sebastian Monroe was bad at. He excelled at sex, though. The way her skin had burned for his touch, the way she hadn't been able to keep cries and moans spilling from her lips was unnerving. Even after, when she'd said that stupid line and he started laughing like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, she just wanted to pull him back on top of her and repeat what they'd been doing moments before.

But then Connor had spoken up and it was as if someone dropped a bathtub filled with ice water on her skin. She'd been jarred from the after-glow and thrown back into the harsh reality that was her life. Charlie hadn't really paid attention to what Bass and Connor were saying, she just felt the blush creep up her body and she was on fire again, this time with shame instead of lust. When Connor left she scrambled to get up and into her clothes, her eyes cast down and trying to ignore the sound and smell from the man to her right. Bass was talking to her and somewhere his words registered but she chose not to answer. She didn't want to talk to him right now and she was glad when he got the hint and suggested that they'd better go see what Jason was up to.

She followed him back to camp, the set of his shoulders tight and she could see by the movements of his body that he was angry. Charlie wondered if he was angry at her or at Connor but she didn't dare ask. Jason had indeed disappeared and Bass asked her if she would be angry if he would hunt him down and kill him. She tried to smile at him but her mind was so jumbled it didn't feel right. In the back of her mind she noticed his eyes grow cold and mention he was going to go to the other camp.

Charlie had gotten up, intending to go with him but he'd stopped her. Some lame excuse about her safety, like she couldn't take care of herself. She scoffed but pretended to listen to him only to head out after him the moment he was out of sight. The good thing about knowing where someone was headed was that she didn't have to follow him too close so there was no risk of him discovering her. She watched from the tree line as he moved down into the cellar.

Just as she was about to head down there as well Bass and Miles came barreling out of the barn, her uncles hand tight around Bass' bicep as he dragged the former General to the other side of the building. Silently Charlie followed them so she could both see and hear them without them seeing or hearing her. They were arguing about why Bass was still with them. Charlie had often wondered why he was as well, he had Connor now and yet he was still around. She refused to admit to herself that she felt safer, better with him around and really, she didn't want him to leave because that would mean she had feelings for him, for the only person in the world she shouldn't have those kind of feelings for.

"You want the republic back." Her uncles words made her head snap up and the feeling coursing through her veins when Bass answered affirmatively was something she'd never felt before. A mixture of anger, disgust, fear, disappointment and sadness ran through her and she turned away. She couldn't stand listening to the two men for one more second. How could he even think about bringing back the republic after all that had happened.

Quickly she slipped back into the woods and ran. She ran from the war, her family, from Bass but mostly from the feelings she was starting to develop for the former General. She sank down against a tree and buried her head in her arms, her mind was racing with a million things. She scoffed, tears in her eyes. It wasn't like the fact she'd had sex with Bass wasn't confusing enough, no now the man intended to bring back the thing she'd been fighting against for a year. The Republic, and what for.

Slowly her breath became more even and the tears dried up, She was going to kill him. At least that way there would be no chance for the Monroe Republic to come back and a happy side effect was that it would stop these idiotic feelings she had for the man. Charlie got to her feet and started to make her way back to the camp where her men were, stopping dead in her tracks when she heard the rustling of leaves to her side. Sneaking up on whoever or whatever was there she was surprised to see the figure of Sebastian Monroe through the branches and leaves.

Without thinking twice she pulled her knife and lunged at him. Like she half expected, he heard her and turned to block her attack before she could hurt him, a look of confusion and surprise in his eyes when he saw it was her. "Charlie?" But she didn't give him any time and attacked again, trying to land blows on his head, stomach, torso anywhere she could reach. Some connected with him and some he deflected without trouble but Charlie had the feeling he wasn't really trying. "You son of a bitch!" And she landed a hard kick to his chest.

Bass staggered back and help out his hands "Charlie... Charlotte, calm down!" She wasn't listening though and pushed his hands away to knee him in the stomach. Charlie could feel he was starting to tire of her assault because his blocks were better and none of the punches and kicks she threw at him landed on his body "Charlotte, knock it off!" His voice demanding now and when she threw another punch he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

His arms were wrapped around her holding hers so she couldn't move them, his body tight and hard against her back, his muscles straining to keep her under control. "What the hell are you doing, Charlie?" Bass voice was right by her ear, not much more than a growl and she felt his hot breath ghost across her skin. Her treacherous body responded to his involuntarily and she cursed silently. "let me go, you lying, despicable son of a bitch!" She squirmed in his grasp, trying her hardest to break free from his tight grip.

"Not until you explain to me why the hell you all of a sudden found the need to try and kill me. Especially since not a few hours ago you dragged me into the woods and kissed me!" The mention of their earlier tryst set her off again and she began to struggle with new enthusiasm. "Trust me, I already regret doing that. Let's call it a moment of insanity, huh." Her head snapped back to catch him off guard but he was too quick and it didn't have any effect. "You really think you'll get out of this hold if I don't want you too, Charlotte?" He sneered. "I have about sixty pounds, seven inches and numerous years of experience on you."

Charlie realized the futility of her struggling and she calmed down. "Now, why the hell are you railing on me, all of a sudden." The second he let go of her she stepped away from him, needing the space to pull herself together. The memory of their bout of sex in the woods still too fresh and she couldn't concentrate when he was so close. "You want the republic back!" She accused "After everything that happened the first time, after everything that happened since and you still want it back."

"Charlie.." But she cut him off "No, don't even try and lie to me, I heard your conversation with Miles, I hear you confirm that you want it back. After everything.. Damn it, Bass!" She pushed against his chest with everything she had and he staggered back against a tree. "What the hell did you figure? That you'd defeat the competition? Huh? That after the Patriots were gone there was nothing stopping you from once again being the big bad. Haven't you killed enough people, haven't you destroyed enough!?" She pushed again and he grunted when his back connected with the tree once more.

"Stop it, Charlie!" But again she pushed against his chest, she was so angry with him for wanting to get back to that horrible time and angry with herself for thinking he could be better, for feeling anything besides disgust and hate for him. And even now, when he'd openly admit to Miles he wanted the Republic back she didn't feel that raging hate in her blood, she just felt disappointed that he apparently hadn't changed.

Bass hands came forward and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her at a distance and he gazed into her eyes, his gaze hard and determined. "What else did you hear?" She snorted "That was all I could stomach, really. I didn't feel like listening in to the rest of your twisted little fight with Miles." His grip tightened and he shook her slightly "Little Charlotte Matheson, drawing conclusions without listening to the entire story, why doesn't that surprise me. Just like your mother you only hear what you want to hear and that's that. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all."

"How dare you judge me!" She fumed. "Oh, I dare. If you'd taken the time to listen to the entire conversation you'd have heard that I don't want it to be like before, Charlotte. I don't want THAT back. But there needs to be some kind of chain of command. Laws." She snorted "People need to be free, not controlled by the likes of you." Blue eyes narrowed "Didn't hear you complaining earlier when you were being 'controlled' by the likes of me." She hated the blush that crept up. "People need a leader, Charlie. Maybe you were too young to remember but right after the black out, when there wasn't any form of law, of government, the world went to shit. People fought, starved, plundered and killed. Murderers went free because there was no law system to punish them. People were murdered, raped, robbed and beat up because there was no order whatsoever, because there were no repercussions for their actions. Do you want to go back to THAT?!"

"People got murdered, raped, beat up and robbed BY the Militia! You're blind and stupid if you think the Republic made anything better!"

"Not in the beginning." His voice was calm now "In the beginning, right after we established the republic everything was starting to look up. People were safe again, people could go out on the street and not worry about being raped and robbed. Yes, I went a little... crazy after a while, but you have to believe me Charlie, that's not what I want this time around." She snorted "A little... understatement." She was still angry but she was starting to calm down a bit. Charlie didn't know if she should believe him, his eyes looked sincere but then again, he was Sebastian Monroe and lying was his forte.

"Ok, I went completely bat-shit insane but like I said, that's not what I want this time. Hell, I don't even need to be at the helm, I told your uncle that much. But we can't let people fend for themselves because it doesn't work. They need a leader Charlie, and whether that's me, Connor, Miles, you or a combination of the above... I don't know. But they need something."

To Charlie's horror she found herself actually agreeing with him. "People don't need you, we don't need you. I don't need you!" And there it was, the underlying matter rearing it's ugly little head. No matter how much she protested, how much she told her self she didn't, the trust was that she did need him."

"You don't, huh?" Figured he'd focus on that little sentence after the whole Niagara falls worth of discussion just now. Bass slowly pulled her in closer, his face mere inches from hers "Then tell me to leave." He challenged full well knowing that she wouldn't. "You're a monster." But he just smirked at her "So is Miles. He killed just as much, probably even more, people as me Charlotte. I don't see you having any trouble with him. So what's your deal? hmmm. Are you angry because I want to get some form of the republic back or are you angry because even that fact can't make you hate me anymore?"

There was a loaded silence between them, Charlie not knowing how to react to his comment, too scared of what her answer would be. He was too close to think straight, his hard body pressed up against her's, his strong fingers still griping her shoulders, demanding her attention. "Both." It seemed that answer satisfied Bass because he swooped down and claimed her lips in a hard kiss. Not waiting for permission he shoved his tongue into her mouth and demanded she'd participate in the kiss. Charlie gasped and surged up at the now familiar feel on his lips on her mouth, his hands on her body. For a moment she forgot that she was angry with him, forgot everything they'd just talked about and kissed him back with a passion that would have scared her if she'd stop and think about it.

His fingers were digging into her hips now, his mouth so forceful and demanding she hardly had time to take in gulping breaths as he kissed her within an inch of her life. Then without warning he shoved her off and stepped away. "You can think whatever you want about me, Charlotte, good or bad but I am telling you the truth. I don't ever want to go back to the man I was before the Tower." Then his serious gaze lightened and he smirked "The way I see it, if you want to be sure I keep behaving like a good little General... you're just gonna have to keep a real close eye on me." With that he turned and started back to the camp, leaving he confused, angry and aroused at the same time. This man was insane! Completely infuriating. And she was completely addicted to him.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Wanted to do another update today because this is normally the day I watch Revolution since I'm not a US resident and have to wait for it to come on line.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Like I said, trying to make Charlie a little less meek and have them a little less lovey dovey - though that is still in the works, peeps! Not super loveydovey though, Think Damon and Elena, not Eward and Bella!**

**Thank you to the people who wrote me some awesome reviews! Nice and lengthy, loved them! I loved reading that my little Miles/Bass fight was something you guys could relate to :D**

**Like I said, it's gonna be a long fic! So stay tuned. Next update most likely saturday :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Word Count; 3010 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 11:  
**

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the iron stairs. After they realized that Jason and Tom had bolted they'd decided to move to a more secure location. The building they'd used for the meeting with Fry seemed like a good choice, both Miles and Bass had argued that it was well hidden and easy to defend should shit hit the fan. It had been about a week now of gathering intel, trying to find out where they could get more allies and what their plans would be once they had them.

After a while she'd started talking with Bass again, the first two days she'd been too angry but slowly it started to ebb away, the magnetic pull he had on her proved to be too much for her to resist. She was still worried about what it meant that he wanted some form of the republic back but to her astonishment and Rachel's anger Miles hadn't tried to talk Bass out of it yet. It scared Charlie a little that Miles and Bass seemed to be getting along a little better but nothing had gone wrong yet and if Miles wasn't worried then maybe she shouldn't be either. She just figured that even if Bass wanted the republic back it wouldn't be anytime soon. He had neither the opportunity nor the man power, plus the Patriots were still going strong. Charlie reasoned that she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

Charlie's men were spread out over the grounds and Gene and Rachel were under the building cooking the tiny bit of food they had at their disposal. Connor sat down next to her and placed a hand on her arm "Hey, you alright?"

"Do you think it's weird that we've forgiven Miles but not Ba... your dad?" She stopped herself from saying his name but it was getting harder and harder to refer to him as 'Monroe' even when they weren't in private. She realized her words must have caught him out of the blue so she added "I mean, Miles has done some pretty awful things, he told me so himself. He's killed brothers and fathers, uncles and sons. He set up the Militia, helped set up the republic so wouldn't you say he's just as guilty as Monroe? And he was the one who took my mom from me in the first place"

She had caught the first part of Bass and Miles' fight. Though Bass had told her to stay put at the camp she just ignored him and followed him back to Miles and her mom. Since she'd waited a few moments before going after him she'd arrived just when he and Miles had started to get into it and she didn't know how to feel about what the two men had discussed. Bass' words about Miles being just as bad, if not more bothered her. It made her question everything and there wasn't anyone to talk to. Couldn't talk to Bass or Miles and her mom was more obsessed with Gene and Miles nowadays to actually listen to her for three seconds. Maybe Connor would listen, though she doubted he could be of any help.

Connor eyed her intently "Why do you ask?"

Charlie sighed and fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. "It's just... Do you? Think it's weird, I mean. My mom, Gene, Aaron and me, we all just forgave Miles, forgot all the things he's done under the title 'General of the Monroe Republic' because he got himself out. But he still did those things. Monroe... he got out. Maybe not completely voluntarily and five years late but he got out. Sometimes I wonder who's really to blame for everything that happened, who really is the monster... the man giving the orders or the thousands of men following them without question.

"Both." There was no hesitation in Connor's reply. "Both are wrong but I understand what you mean." There was a moment of silence before he added "He got my mom killed. I mean... he dragged her into the line of fire and she got shot but I find myself searching for excuses not to blame him. Like, someone else actually pulled the trigger. He'd already put the gun down and stopped counting, he wasn't gonna hurt her anymore. He told me she died in his arms, her last words that she wanted to see me again. I find myself wanting to forgive him because he's my dad and he's the only one I've got left."

Connor squeezed her shoulder "I think both of them have done some unforgivable stuff but because Miles is your family you're more motivated to forgive him and to try and rationalize it with facts instead of letting your emotions and feelings control it whereas Monroe... he was at the helm when your dad died, right? And your brother? I think that makes it more of an emotional response. It makes it harder to look at it from a distance and it's also newer and you did get your mom back in the end so Miles gets a pass on that, in your mind. The real question is, do you care enough about him to grant him the same forgiveness as you've granted your uncle? So, do you?"

She eyed him with surprise and a new found respect "I have... feelings for him, yes but.." Charlie sighed and kicked a rock in frustration. "I don't know what they are. I.. respect the man I've been traveling with for the past few months. I like him, even care for him and maybe I could... But then I think about him wanting the republic back and I think of Danny and my dad and I feel like I'm betraying them for not only working together with Monroe but also.."

"Fucking him stupid in the middle of the woods?" Charlie nearly choked on her own tongue at Connor's words. "What? Sound carries, you know. I did pick up the last bit of your tumble between the trees." Charlie felt her cheeks heat up and she buried her face in her hands "Please, can you please just not.. Let's never talk about that, okay. It's awkward enough as it is seeing that you and me, that we..."

"Fucked each other stupid in a field in New Vegas?" She turned and saw the humor in his eyes so she punched him in the shoulder realizing he was actually teasing her. "Shut up" She demanded softly, cheeks still glowing with embarrassment. "Why did you forgive Miles?" The question was simple but Charlie still had to think for a moment or two, the fact that Connor didn't mention the republic was completely lost on her. "Because that's not who Miles is anymore. He's not the man he was five years ago, he bettered himself."

"I think maybe that's what Monroe is trying to do right now, change his ways, become a different man. He's just five years late to the redemption game and I think he's going to need a little help. He's.. I can't believe I'm saying this, I think deep down, he's a good man but he's taken a few wrong turns in his life. Maybe he's just one of those people that needs help to stay on the right path, needs loved ones to keep him in check and maybe have a little faith... Faith in that he won't turn around and screw everything up again, I mean. Give him a little breathing room to actually do right. Miles has your mom, he has Gene and he has you but Monroe... what's he had since Miles left? Tom Neville? His officers? Yeah, that's probably been a good influence on him." Words dripping with sarcasm.

"You know, you didn't seem this smart or mature to me when I first met you."

He grinned at her words "I like to throw people off. Make them think I'm just another one of those ridiculously handsome guys who's really great in the sack but lacking in the brain department. Then I can dazzle them with the fact I'm fantastic in both the brain department as well as the sack." She couldn't help a chuckle and gently smacked him upside the head "All that and modest too?" She joked. "How lucky we are to have you here". A huge grin spread across his face and Charlie could definitely see Bass in him. "Aww, thanks. That's really sweet of you to say, Charlie...Or hey, should I start calling you step-mommy now?"

"Oh.. you!" But before Charlie could hit him Connor had gotten up and sprinted away from her. "You get your ass over here because I'm gonna kick it into next week!" She set off after him and chased him around the fire under the building and out the other side. When he rounded a corner she tried to take a short-cut but that resulted in her walking into a wall. A six feet tall, muscular, blue-eyes, curly-haired wall.

"Whoa, whoa!" Strong hands gripped her arms and he held her at arm length "Where's the fire?" Charlie looked over his shoulder and glared at Connor "Kindly let me go so can go maim and kill the fruit of your loins." Bass snorted a laugh "I'm sorry, maim and kill my WHAT?" His arm came around her waist and his hand rested in the small of her back "Something I need to know about?" She looked up into his blue eyes and recalled Connor's words. She was going to have to figure out if these feelings that she had for Bass were of the kind that made her want to forgive him. There was a lot to forgive because he'd done a lot of things wrong but there was the possibility to gain so much if she could grant him that forgiveness, for both of them.

She smiled up at him and shook her head "Nah, he was just getting on my nerves. It's one of his talents. He get's that from his father." And she slipped from his grip to leave him standing there, slack-jawed and in complete confusion. "I get on your nerves?" He shot after her. She turned her head and grinned at him "Well, you do something to my nerves but you get a slightly different reaction than him." She winked and disappeared around the corner. She chuckled to herself, she loved that she could throw him off like that. She loved the way he reacted to anything she did and thinking back to the last few weeks she was pretty sure he wasn't as kind to anyone as he was to her even though lately he was a little more standoffish, though she figured that had to be because of their fight. It were the little things he did but if she were a betting person she'd say that maybe, just maybe he felt something for her too.

"Hey... who are those two?" She asked the question when she rounded the corner and saw two kids sitting on their knees, hands bound and wearing Patriot uniforms. "Caught them spying... needless to say they weren't very good at it." Miles checked the ropes around the kids hands and focused on something behind Charlie "Wanna give me a hand asking them some questions?"

Bass slipped past her, his hand softly brushing against hers "Sure, what do we wanna know from Chip and Dale over here?" Charlie watched as both Rachel and Gene got in Miles and Bass' face about interrogating the children. Bass was insisting on doing it but Gene and Rachel refused to let him near the kids. "They're just kids, Bass. We want to interrogate them, not torture." Her mom's words were sharp and angry.

"They're Patriot's, Rachel." Bass argued "They're soldiers and you don't get answers from soldiers by holding their hands and spoon-feeding them soup. There's only one language they understand."

"They're KIDS! Bass." She insisted. "The Nazi's were someone's kids, Rachel. Bin Laden... everyone is someone's kid! Do you wanna win this war, or what?" Charlie could see the anger and irritation on both Bass and her mothers face. "Miles?!" Her mom's voice called out "Miles, let me and dad talk to the kids, keep that murderer away from them, we don't need his tactics."

Bass huffed and stepped closer to her mother "No?" He asked, his voice dripping with venomous anger. "I don't remember you complaining about my murderous tactics when we you gave me a coil gun to save Charlotte. I don't remember you having difficulty with my murderous tactics when we were saving Staypuft... or when Charlotte and I got grandpa there" He nodded in Gene's direction "Away from the Patriots. No, you seemed to be just fine with them then."

"Those were grown men!" Charlie took a step in their direction, afraid it was going to escalate to violence. "They were soldiers, Rachel! But I see that you, in fact, are okay with my murderous ways. Just only if you get to direct them to your liking. Only when they are helpful to you. You're a hypocritical bitch, Rachel" He spat "Or did you forget good Doctor Jaffey? What did he do wrong to deserve a screwdriver in the chest, or let's say... the thousands of people who died as a result from your little science project?"

She wanted to go up to him to calm him down but she was afraid of the reaction of her family. She saw the anger on Bass' face and she was afraid that if it escalated any higher bad things were gonna happen. And just as she thought that her mother slapped him in the face, hard. The sound was deafening and Bass' head whipped to the side with the force of the hit, his cheek turning red instantly. Bass' eyes narrowing in anger.

Charlie was sure that this was it, Bass was going to reach out and snap her mothers neck with one flick of his wrist. But it never came. Charlie's eyes searched Bass' face. He was calm, his eyes were neutral and he was looking at her mother as if she'd grown a second head. Then he spun on his heals and marched away without hurting her mother, without saying another word. She wanted to take off after him, her muscles straining to keep in place. Miles, her mom and her grandfather were talking amongst themselves but she didn't hear a word they were saying. They stepped into the building with the two kids Miles had brought and Charlie took that chance to take off after Bass.

Turned out she didn't have to go far. He was just barely past the tree line, leaning against a large concrete wall left over from a time long past. "Come to vent your anger... I have a cheek for you that's not been hit yet, today." His voice was sullen, his eyes focused on the ground. "Wouldn't blame you, you know. Your mother is right, I am a murderer."

There were so many contradicting feelings fighting for control in her. Anger, rage, pain, sadness, fondness, respect, lust, need, adoration. She shoved them all to the side and nestled herself in between his legs. The shocked look in his eyes making her smile ever so slightly and she pressed his lips to his. His sharp intake of breath sent shivers down her spine and his hands, gently gripping her hips made her shudder in delight. "Charlotte.." He was resting his forehead against hers and breathed her name against her lips "Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte."

"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian" She retorted her hands coming up to cup his face. She liked the sound of his name on her lips "I thought for sure you were going to hit her back." Bass sighed and took her chin between his thumb and index finger "I nearly did" He confessed. "What stopped you?" She was curious because she didn't really know him for his self restraint. "Figured Miles would shove a sword through my chest if I did" His tone joking and light, though his eyes told a different story. "She has a right to be angry with me... you have a right... you... should be angry with me."

He looked into her eyes and she felt like he could see right into her soul "Why aren't you angry with me, Charlotte. You should be furious with me, you shouldn't want to be within a hundred yards of me." His lips brushed hers and she gladly tilted her head up to chase his mouth when it pulled back. " I don't know. I used to be, so angry with you, hated you, wanted to kill you and then...You changed and I saw this whole other side of you. Maybe because I realized anger over something, someone... who doesn't exist anymore is pointless. It's wasted time."

Bass shook his head "Charlotte... I.. I'm still me. Don't fool yourself. I wish I could tell you that I was a completely different man but I'm still me. I still don't mind it when I have to kill to survive, kill to protect who.. what I.. And I would easily kill those kids if it would give us information to protect our little group. I wouldn't hesitate one second."

She shook her head "No, you aren't a completely different man... but you aren't exactly the same as you were before either. You're not cruel anymore. You might not see it, but there is something different about you, Bass. You are different... So don't fuck it up" He chuckled but she was dead serious "Not joking, Bass. Don't fuck it up by going back to being General Monroe, don't take these Republic plans of yours too far because I won't forgive a second time. If you go off the rails again..." She didn't finish her sentence but she saw that he got the gist of it. She stepped back and turned around leaving him there with his own thoughts.

* * *

**Author's notes;**

**I am SO SORRY! My Bass and Charlie have decided to go completely emo on me, sigh. Hope it doesn't turn you guys off but like I said, I'm a slave to my characters. There is some action coming up in the next chapters though, and also some naughty bits that I know you guys like ;p**

**Ok, so I'm trying to build up the 'love' factor but there are a few hurdles to overcome. That's why I made Connor the voice of, reason I guess you could say. Besides, I just LOVE Connor and Mat Vairo who plays him. If they kill him off next week I will be writing several letters with r-rated words to the network. My personal faves to kick it are Rachel, Gene and Aaron. Either character is fine by me, whiny asses imo. The wonderful AlexandraF predicted to me it might be Rachel, that it would set him off and make him join Bass so they can be bad-ass together... I'm voting for that scenario!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and a special thanks for the people who help me better the story through constructive critique and reviews, you are my heroes :D Thank you!**

**Love, Marisa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Word count: 2612 (ex Notes and disclaimer)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: Contains pieces of conversations taken directly (verbatim) from the show manipulated for my, and my readers, pleasure. I do not own the show or these words. In fact, I don't own anything but an insane addiction to Bass Monroe/ David Lyons and two mostly adorable but sometimes extremely annoying felines named Charlie ( I know, right! not named after her though) and Finn. So don't bother suing, you can't squeeze any water from a dry sponge.**

**Oh, wait. I do own Pete, Pete is all mine! But if the network and revolution people are reading this and are willing to trade me David Lyons then I'd be happy to give them Pete. Just send David Lyons to my home address with a nice bow around his waist (I like unwrapping things) and I'll have Pete delivered to you promptly.**

**I also own an extremely vivid imagination, this, unlike Pete, is not for sale.**

**CHAPTER 13:**

* * *

Damn it, he'd waited too long. Bass cursed silently as he slipped back into their new camp. After Charlie's little speech it had taken a moment for the words to sink in but as soon as they did he felt a need burning low in his stomach. He'd taken off after her planning to press her against the nearest tree and have his wicked way with her, right within earshot of her family. The family who hated his guts, so on second thought it was probably best that he'd missed her by seconds. This young woman was turning him inside out, sometimes he didn't know what was up and what was down. It unnerved him to think that one girl could have that effect on him.

The first thing he noticed when he got back to the rest was that Charlie was sitting with Pete, the man busying himself with dealing cards to both himself and Charlie. The second thing he noticed was that Gene and Rachel had cut the ropes of the kid's wrists and were leading them towards the faded yellow iron stairs and Miles was moving to intercept them. Bass cursed softly, he knew this was going to happen. The old man and Yoko too much of a bleeding heart to do the smart thing. He moved to catch up with them just in time to hear Miles ask them what they thought they were doing. "They don't know anything, they're just children So we're taking them home." Gene explained. "Like hell you are" Bass responded. There was no way he was going to let these two Patriot zombies walk out of here only to give their new position away to their masters and he said so "They'll give away our position."

"Then we'll get another position. We're not leaving them here with you." Rachel's voice was really starting to get on his nerves. "You don't get to make these decisions" He shot back. "And really, how many of these structures are in the area, huh. It's not exactly teeming with good options to use as a base against these bastards. I'm not letting you leave." Bass raised his eyebrows as Gene got up in his personal space "Then go ahead and shoot us!" He challenged. Bass saw red, what the hell was this old timer thinking anyway. They couldn't just let these two go. He reached out and grabbed Gene by the throat, his fingers digging in and he watched satisfied as fear took over the old man's bland blue eyes "You think I won't, old man?" He growled and tightened his grip slightly. Around them Rachel and Miles were calling his name, he could feel Miles' hand against his chest trying to push him off Gene but he stood fast. The old man's breathing was becoming a bit labored due to the strength of his grip.

"Bass?" Her voice was soft but through the noise of people yelling his name, through the haze of rage and anger it reached him. "Bass, let him go, please?" Her small hand was wrapped around the arm holding Gene, her fingers resting on the scarred flesh where his tattoo used to be and he looked down at her. Blue eyes were gazing up at him. Slowly he felt the blinding rage subside and he released his grip on her grandfather, maybe he had changed, if he'd let a five foot six girl reign him in.

He finally allowed Miles to push him a few steps back and the agitated "I'll handle this" nearly didn't register. Bass tore his eyes away from Charlie and they settled on Miles who was now calming Gene, out of the corner of his eye he saw Gene and Rachel lead the two Patriot kids away "Then handle it." He shot at Miles before turning away.

Clenching and unclenching his fists he tried to get rid of the last bit of anger as he paced back and forth. His eyes occasionally drifting towards the stairs where the group had disappeared. A small hand came to rest on his arm and he felt her come up close to him "You calm again?" She squeezed his arm and looked up at him "I mean, I think I caught a glimpse of the old General back there."

"You did" He confessed "And if you hadn't stopped me... I told you, Charlotte. I'm still the same man from before. I won't let your mother and grandfather put us in danger because they feel responsible for a couple of murderous zombie kids I won't..." He trailed off, not really sure what he thought would have happened if she hadn't stopped him. Miles would have probably put a bullet in his head to stop him from killing the father of his precious Rachel. She shook her head "You stopped you, I just helped a little."

"He's still in here, you know. General Monroe, the man you hate, the man everyone hates. He's still in here."

"I know, and I think that at times we're gonna need him. Just keep him in check, huh?" She smiled again and he had to control himself to not just kiss her right then and there. Bass grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the other side of the complex, around a corner and pressed her against a half broken down wall. "You are... unique" The words had barely left his mouth before he pressed his lips to hers. A groan of satisfaction left his mouth when her lips turned pliant and soft beneath his as he traced them with his tongue. Hands explored her body and he slipped them under the worn fabric of her shirt to continue his exploration on bare skin. She shivered against him and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull their bodies closer together, her tongue engaging in an enthusiastic duel with his. Luckily they were far enough away from the others that her soft moans could not be heard but he made a mental note to make sure neither of them would get to loud.

He had to have her, now! He couldn't hold himself together any longer and his eager hands reached for the clasp of her belt making quick work of the strap of leather and the front of her pants. It seemed she was just as eager as he was because her nimble fingers had his pants open in the blink of an eye and she was reaching inside. "We shouldn't be doing this" Her voice was wavering though. The moan that tore from his throat as she wrapped her warm fingers around his length surprised even him and he bit his own lip to keep the sound under control. Her actions belying her words as her gentle fingers stroked him in his pants and explored the velvet skin of his erection. His head was swimming and his hips were jerking into her grip as she kept sliding her hand up and down his rigid shaft. "Charlotte" He breathed "Damn it, Charlotte, you're killing me."

Bass breathed heavily into her mouth while her hand worked magic on him. He decided to return the favor and shoved his hand down the front of her pants. Fingers slipped through damp curls and he pushed a finger into her heat "Fuck, you're wet". His mouth moved to her ear and started kissing the sensitive skin as he added another finger. "I want you... God help me, but I want you more than anything."

She groaned and tightened her grip on his shaft. There was no way he could stand it any longer. He pulled his hand back and gently but insistently turned her around and pushed her jeans down to her thighs for better access. His front was plastered against her back and he shoved his own jeans down his hips, barely enough for it to work but he was too impatient to do anything else. His lips were kissing the nape of her neck after he pushed her hair to the side, her blue eyes were watching him intently, her heated gaze on his as he pressed his aching erection against her soft behind.

Charlie groaned his name and he felt her press her butt back against his throbbing length, begging him for more. Who was he to deny this woman, this force of nature, anything. He bent his knees slightly and grabbed his engorged shaft so he could enter her. It took everything he had to not cry out when he was enveloped by her wet heat, it was like he was sucked into her center by her pulsing muscles.

Bass gripped her hips tightly as he buried himself to the hilt, her walls clenching around him and soft moans and gasps spilling from her kiss-bruised lips. His hips started moving on their own volition, not that he'd wanted to stop anyway so he pulled out and pushed back into her in one fluid movement. Her nails were digging into his underarms as he picked up the pace. One of his hands came to rest on her abdomen, guiding her hips to the brutal pace he was setting, making her body move along with his as he took what he needed from her and gave her everything he had in return.

She was pushing her hips back into his eagerly as his name was torn from her throat. He knew she was trying to keep it down but both of them were having a hard time doing just that. The hand on her stomach slipped down and he brushed his thumb across the bundle of nerves between her legs. He felt her buckle against him and he chuckled softly against the hot skin of her neck, "Come on, Charlotte." He encouraged her as he kept playing with her clitoris. He felt her spasm around him and could tell she was nearly there. He sucked on the sensitive skin in her neck while he kept slamming into her.

Before long she threw her head back against his shoulder, her fingers clamped down on his arms and she was coming around him, a silent cry straining her throat. Her tight heat clenching and spasming around him as he rode her through her orgasm. The feeling of her velvet center tightening around him was too much and within moments he was pulling out and spilling himself on the ground. He wished he could finish inside of her but the possible consequences were too much. Damn, he would give his kingdom for some condoms, or maybe a couple of years worth of the contraception pill.

Hastily they put their clothes back the way they were, sharing conspiring glances and smiles before heading back to the camp. This time there wasn't any awkwardness, they knew what they'd done and weren't hiding from it, except maybe towards the others because Miles and Rachel would still kill him if they found out about the two of them. Connor shot them a strange look and Bass had the slight inkling that his son knew what he and Charlie had just been doing. His eyes slid over to the woman he'd just thoroughly ravished and he swallowed hard. Her hair was disheveled and her lush lips were swollen and red from his kisses. Anyone with eyes could see that she had just been fucked within an inch of her life.

He walked over to her and ran a hand through her hair, grateful that both Miles and Rachel weren't here at the moment. Charlie turned to him and smiled hesitantly "Sorry," He offered "But your hair's a bit... wild. You look like you..." She chuckled and stepped closer "Like I just got laid... what a coincidence." But she raised her hands and started combing her fingers through her hair to straighten it out as much as she could.

"What the hell happened?" Charlie's voice made him look up and he saw Miles, Gene, Rachel and the Patriot boy hurry their way back into the camp. Bass walked over to Miles and noted the blood spatter on Gene's shirt. "What the hell happened, Miles? I thought you were gonna handle it. It sure as shit don't seem 'handled', Miles!" He demanded "And where is the other kid." Miles looked slightly guilty as Rachel spoke "It was horrible. Grant discovered some sort of number on the inside of Kim's eye lid and when he said it out loud... she grabbed his shotgun and killed him. Shot him right in the back." Her voice was shaky and frightened "There was no time to react and she just slit her own throat... she slit her own throat." Tears were tumbling down the blond woman's face now and Bass felt a pang of sympathy but the biggest part was just angry with Gene and her, and with Miles for not listening to him.

"Who the hell is Grant?" Bass demanded, having no clue as to what they were talking about. "The girls father." Miles explained and Bass sneered at him "She killed her own father. I remember someone protesting the fact that they were gonna be set free, who was that again, let me see... oh, that's right, ME! What the hell, Miles." Miles shook his head "She killed her father, slit her own throat before I could get to her, these Patriots are sure doing a number on these kids."

"What, and you brought the other zombie killer back here?" He nodded towards the other kid "Are you insane! What if he goes all Lecter on our asses? And he's not even tied up... Miles! Connor... go tie the kid up, tightly." Bass fought to not let the anger take over. Damn it, he'd warned them shit would happen if they'd set the kids free. "You know what, you don't want the kid dead, Rachel? Fine, be stupid! But at least keep him tied up and guarded at all times until we do decide what to do with him. The last thing I wanna be is garroted in my sleep."

"Yes, because what a loss for the world that would be." The sarcasm in her voice didn't escape him but he decided not to get into it with her right now so he ignored the sneer in favor of pulling Miles to the side. "Miles... you know we gotta kill the kid. It's a risk to everyone in this camp to just let him live. What if he escaped in the night and runs to those pastel sons of bitches where we are? Or even better, kills us all in our sleep and saves the Patriots the trouble of doing it themselves?"

It's not like he liked killing kids this young but if he had to choose between a couple of kids or them... well he was going to slice each and everyone without thinking twice. It wasn't about age it was about survival.

"Bass, I'm not getting into this right now. We made the decision not to kill the kids, we're just gonna see where this goes." Bass snorted "Well don't come bitching to me when it ends in one of your bleeding hearts dying and me telling you 'I told you so'. You've gone soft, Miles. It's not the soft part that bothers me though, it's the fact that all your smarts have vacated the building as well."

He strode off to his sleeping bag. Miles might not be worried about anything but Bass sure as shit wasn't going to sleep tonight. There was no way he would close his eyes with that Patriot puppet still in their midst.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**Whoops, a little sex slipped in right there ;p Told you it would be rated M haha. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you can what was supposed to be a short story has gotten completely out of hand, 12 chapters and I'm not even close to being done. To be quite honest, I have ideas penned down for at least 25 chapters and I haven't even addressed the End battle, Miles daddy or no daddy issue and the 'will Rachel and Miles find out about Bass and Charlie' issue. Though I have no friggin clue as to how I'm gonna go about the last two of those issues.**

**The muses are pretty good to me right now because I can't seem to stop writing my Charloe (only thing I let distract me is work, sleep, food and the new Revolution eps :D)**

**Thanks once more for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much.**

**Ps... are we liking the little less-soft Bass? I'm not really familiar with writing my mains evil so sorry if it's not panning out so well. He's still gonna be sweet to Charlie though, most of the time ;p.**

**Love, Marisa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Word Count; 3137 (ex disclaimer and notes)**

**Whaaa! 111 Reviews! Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful and helpful feedback. I was so excited to see this (plus 111 is ust a cool little number) I decided to thank you all the only way I know how, a new update! Enjoy this chappie, your wonderful reviews keep me excited for my story and keep my muses in full swing. You all ROCK! Never forget that. Thank you, from the bottom of my writers heart :D**

**Disclaimer; Again, some verbatim conversations from the show altered to fit my needs. Don't sue, am already broke. All I own are Pete, two cats and my imagination. ;p**

**CHAPTER 14:**

* * *

It had gotten dark quickly and Bass watched the camp get ready for the night. Connor was just returning from a trip to the trees to relieve himself and Charlie was busy making herself comfortable on her sleeping bag. He watched her closely, knowing Miles and Rachel were on the other side of the camp so they wouldn't catch him gazing at their precious Charlie. His precious Charlie now, though. She was his. Charlie sat up again and winced causing him to frown "Are you okay?" His eyes roamed her body to assure himself that she hadn't gotten hurt.

He watched interested when a crimson blush crept up her face and her eyes avoided his "Charlotte, what's wrong?" Bass wanted to know. She leaned in a bit closer so Connor couldn't overhear "Nothing, I'm just ... sore." Another frown "sore? Why are you sore?" She blushed again and this time looked him in the eyes "I'm sore from... what we did this afternoon." Blue eyes widened in understanding and then narrowed and darkened with animalistic lust. "Should I apologize?" But the smile on her face told him everything he needed to know "Didn't think so."

Charlie lay back down again and closed her eyes, he on the other hand couldn't because he was on watch first. Not that it was a bad thing because he could feast his eyes on her sinful body being illuminated by the licking flames of the fire. His eyes scoured their surroundings intent on catching any and all sounds that did not belong out there.

Miles might call him paranoid but it didn't mean that there wasn't something out there. There was definitely something out there it was just that none of them knew where exactly.

All of a sudden Charlie's men tensed up and reached for their weapons. Before they knew what was happening the first shot came from between the trees and hit one of Charlie's men. With a groan and a cry the man went down to never get up again. Bass cursed out loud and reached for his gun. He grabbed Connor by the collar and dragged him behind a concrete wall "Stay here!" Bass' eyes shot around looking for Miles and saw his friend was hiding behind a wall with Rachel.

He eyed Miles and bolted to the other side of the camp, planning to get around their attackers so he could come at them from behind. He hurried across a small walkway and crouched when he spotted a tan uniform. He aimed the shotgun he had in his hands and pulled the trigger, satisfied when his target went down and repeated the action with another one. The gun was empty now so he reached into his pocket for two more shells to reload, as soon as he put the first one in he was hit from behind by a linebacker, or so it felt.

Bass pushed the person off and was surprised to be eye to eye with Tom Neville who was pointing a gun at him "Right there, right there!" The older man snarled "Dead or alive, you're coming with me. I don't care." And he chuckled "Channeling a bit of RoboCop there, aren't you, Tom?" Quick as lightning he grabbed Tom's wrist and slammed it against the railing of the walkway causing the other man to lose the gun he was holding. Good, now the odds were a little more to Bass' liking. They traded blows and kicks but Bass could feel that Tom was no match for him in hand to hand combat, not surprising really, it was Bass who'd been training since he was eighteen years old, Tom had just been punching a bag in his basement before he joined the Militia.

He reached out and grabbed the other man by the throat, he'd had about enough of this. He was worried about Charlie, he wanted to go and see if she was okay and Tom was in his way. "Sorry Tom but if it's a choice between your wife's life and mine" He tightened his grip more "I say 'Screw the bitch.'" And he threw a right hook to Tom's face. Continually pounding on the other man he noticed from the corner of his eyes that the Patriot kid was making a run for it. With a grin he saw that Miles was already on it, the grin slipping from his face when Rachel stopped Miles and the kid got away. It only took a few seconds but it distracted him long enough for Tom to get a decent punch in that spun him around and sent him staggering into the railing of the walkway.

As he was facing away from Tom he noticed Connor and Charlie making a run for it. When his son spotted him in trouble he turned away from Charlie and began making his way towards Bass. Out of nowhere he was body-slammed into a car and Bass noticed it was Tom's traitor kid. Maybe Rachel was right after all and kids did grow up to be like their parents, no matter who raised them. He turned back around and continued his assault on Tom. He threw right hook after right hook "You traitor" punch "son of a" another punch "Bitch!" Tom went down hard and tried to crawl away from them. "Get up." Bass demanded "Come on, turncoat, get up!" As Neville was getting to his feet though another Patriot opened fire on Bass, bullets flying left and right, ricocheting off the iron rails.

Neville was getting up and Bass took the opportunity to use the other man as a human shield. Realizing he couldn't do anything against a gun from this distance he took his change when the gun momentarily failed. He ran down the stairs over to where Jason was wailing on Connor. Without losing momentum he slammed into the younger man pushing him into the unforgiving metal of the car. Jason went down and Bass grabbed up Connor to get him out of there.

The both of them hurried down the stairs to where Gene, Rachel and Miles were and Miles took care of their followers with the rifle in his hands. Bass looked around but stopped when he didn't see Charlie "Miles, where is she?" He made an impatient noise when Miles didn't seem to immediately get who he meant "Charlie, Miles. Where is Charlie."

He didn't like it at all that Miles had to look around after he'd asked, he should have known where she was. Bass searched the area around them but he didn't see her either. Without waiting for Miles he ran up the stairs into the line of fire "Bass, what the hell are you doing?" But he ignored Miles' words and stormed op the iron steps. At the top he took out the man who had been shooting at them with a blow to the face, he didn't care whether the man was dead or unconscious, he just wanted to find Charlie. "Charlotte!" The scream was deafening and he took off on a sprint through what had been their camp until about fifteen minutes ago "Charlotte!"

From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of dirty-blonde hair and what he saw when he turned towards it made his heart stop. She was fighting a guy in a tan uniform. For a moment he stopped and stared, god, she was something to behold as she went at the other man full force. She was strong, quick and smart as she used the other guys size and weight against him. Bass watched Charlie land a few mean hits in the guys chest and abdomen, sending him staggering back from her. He physically winced when he noticed she left an opening on her left side and the guy went for it, punching her so hard in the stomach it sent her to her knees. She reached for her knife and stuck out at her opponent, sinking the sharp blade in the guys thigh to the hilt before pulling it out and slashing him across his forearm.

Bass grinned and didn't know whether to help her or to start cheering for her. The decision was made for him however when he felt his blood start to boil and rage taking over as the man kicked the knife from her hand and then kicked her in the head. He moved forward, reaching for his knife, intent on ending this fight right now before she could get hurt even more. He had underestimated her though because Charlie scrambled to her feet and dove for her discarded blade. Her hand closing around the hilt as the guy kicked her in the stomach once more, Bass could hear her cry of pain mixed with anger. Before he could get to them, however, Charlie had gotten up and in an unguarded moment from her opponent she thrust forward and sank her knife deep into her assailants chest. There was a scream and a gurgle before the man, boy really, fell to the ground.

The rage that had been bubbling to the surface slowly started to subside when he saw she was fine, bruised and bloodied but she was breathing and still standing, that to him was all he needed to know. "Charlie!" He called out her name and went over to her, his hands cupping her face to look into her blue eyes "You good?" She nodded and smiled, her breath ragged and loud "Fine." She replied and sheathed her knife, the blade colored red with blood but since it wasn't her blood Bass was okay with it. "I'm a big girl, Bass. I can take care of myself, you don't have to play white knight for me." He chuckled in response, loving the triumphant look on her face. "I know. Just know that if there's ever a time when you're not able to do that... I'll be there." He caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping a drop of blood from her soft skin before he looked down at the guy she'd just killed. "Well fuck me sideways." He snapped as he recognized the guy she'd offed.

"What?" Charlie came up beside him and gazed around his chest to look at the guy on the floor. "Oh my god!" And Bass realized she'd only just now recognized him. He understood, sometimes when fighting the animal part of you took over and all that was there was survival, there wasn't anything else you could focus on in moments like those. "My thoughts exactly... well, not exactly, mine would be a little less polite." Bass turned towards her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, we gotta go before more of these bastards show up."

When he tugged on her hand she let out a pained moan and he turned to her, worry on his face "Charlie?" She lifted up her shirt and he could see a big bruise starting to form from where the guy had kicked her in the abdomen and he felt rage bubbling up once again, good thing the kid was already dead. "Can you walk?" Charlie nodded and they started to make their way to the others, careful of any more Patriots along the way. He had his arm around her waist since she'd also injured her leg in the fight with the Patriot zombie but he didn't mind the extra weight on him. His hand was on her hip and he kept glancing sideways to make sure she wasn't in too much pain. She was a trooper though, her face stoic and straight as she ran alongside him.

They didn't stop running until they were far enough away that they were positive the Patriot troops hadn't followed. Halfway through Charlie hadn't needed his support any longer and he was relieved to see she felt fine enough to run on her own. They had managed to grab most their stuff in the confusion but all the food and their sleeping bags were still at the camp, there was no way they could go back and grab it.

Moving through trees, crossing little rivers back and forth to throw people off their trail they walked for another hour before both Miles and Bass were comfortable enough to say they could make camp. Bass situated Charlie on a large log and handed her his canteen "Drink something... and you might wanna wash your face." He chuckled and pointed at a few specks of blood on her forehead and cheeks.

She gratefully took the canteen and took a few big gulps as he watched appreciatively as her slender throat worked to swallow the water. "Are you good for a few moments?" He knew she would be fine but he wanted to give her the opportunity to ask him to stay. She didn't, like he knew she would but nodded her head and formed her lips into a small smile "I'll be fine, Bass. Promise." He accepted it for what it was and walked away, there was something he needed to do.

Without warning Bass stalked over to Miles and decked him right in the face. Miles reared up and got in Bass' face and hit him back. Adrenaline was still surging through Bass' system and he launched a full out attack on Miles, driving the other man further and further back until his back hit a tree. Two of Charlie's men grabbed Bass around the waist and shoulder and pulled him off of Miles, he was still furious and tried to escape their grasp. That was easier said than done because they were very strong and Bass was so focused on Miles he couldn't focus his skills on them.

"What the hell was that, Bass?" Miles' voice was angry and loud "What the hell did you do that for?"

The former General fumed "Your stupidity nearly killed her!" He knew he should keep his voice down just in case there were people nearby but he didn't have the best of control right now. "Because of her bleeding heart" nodding in Rachel's direction "and your recently acquired stupidity she almost got killed!" He pointed a hand in the direction he left Charlie sitting on the log but his eyes were still on Miles. "Wanna know how I found her, Miles? I found her fighting for her life against that supposedly harmless little kid you and Rachel wouldn't let me near! The one you had the chance to take out but didn't because of little miss 'they're just kids' over there! He nearly killed her too if it wasn't for her training and smarts she wouldn't be sitting there."

Miles' shocked face barely registered with Bass. "I fucking TOLD YOU not to let the kid go. Told you he was a threat to our safety but did you listen? No! And why... because your precious Rachel batted her eyes at you and all common sense and military training went out the window because the blood started flowing south in stead of to your brain!"

"That's enough!" Bass hadn't even heard Charlie walk up to them but now her slender hand was resting on his chest, not so much pushing him back as to keep him in check. He looked down at the digits splayed across his shirt and then up into her eyes. "That's enough, both of you." She sounded demanding and strong, slightly diminished by her quickly blackening eye and the scrapes on her face. She had a split lip and he could see bruises forming on her slender arms. These were just the visible bruises, he didn't want to think about the bruises and cuts being hidden by her clothing.

Bass felt the angry heat rise again but her fingers dug into his chest demanding he come back to the present. "I'm fine." But he knew she wasn't fine. Knew it by the way she grimaced as she spoke the words, knew it by the wince she gave when she rested her weight on her left leg.

He wanted to wrap her up in his arms. He wanted to spend the next hour hunting down every bruise on her body and kiss it better, but he couldn't. Because of who he was, because of who she was and because her family still hated his guts he could never show his concern for her in public like that. Hell, he didn't even know if she would want him too, maybe she was embarrassed ad ashamed for even sleeping with him. Since he could neither kiss her pain away or care for her wounds he did the only thing he could do at that moment, he threw another furious glance at Miles and he walked away. Without saying another word he turned around and disappeared into the woods. He needed to think, he needed to clear his head and that was impossible to do when she was near.

Fuck, he was screwed. Bass sank down against a tree and rested his forehead against a knee. He was absolutely and positively screwed. He was starting to fall in love with Charlotte Matheson. It had hit him on their run from the Patriots, he had realized the feelings he felt when he saw her getting beat half to death by that boy that this wasn't about just sex or company any longer. This wasn't because he didn't want to feel alone anymore, this was because she was strong, she was stubborn and arrogant. She fought with passion and grace just like she did every other thing in her life and somewhere along the way his feelings of need and lust had taken on something else.

It wasn't rational though, it wasn't smart and it wasn't good. It was insane. He was twice her age, twice! He had done almost everything wrong in his life and she'd been one of the people who'd gotten hurt by his bad decisions. He was a former dictator, her uncles former best friend and her mothers former jailor. He had a son who was older than she was and her family hated his guts. Her mother would rather see him burn on a pyre if she'd get half the chance. All these things he knew and realized. All these things told him that he was wrong for her, that he should run and never come back, leave her alone so she could get a real life, a good man. But he couldn't. The past few weeks had made sure of that. Even though he knew he could never have her the way he wanted he couldn't leave her either, not now she was constantly put in danger.

He groaned and let his head fall back against the tree. Yup, he was completely, utterly and royally fucked.

* * *

**Authors Notes;**

**Hi guys,**

**Ok, So the first draft of this chapter had Charlie getting wailed on by the patriot kid and Bass come swooping in snapping the kids neck to save her butt. A reader, and helpful reviewer Lady Krystalyn! Pointed out that Charlie has gone through a lot in the three months she was on her own so she shouldn't be constantly placed in situations where she needs to be saved, she needs to do a little ass-kickery of her own. I completely agree with her and hadn't even thought about that when calling my Charlie to life so I switched this chap so she could save her own butt but still know that if she'd needed him, he'd have been there. So I am making my Charlie a bit more bad-ass to coincide with tv-Charlie.**

**This is why it's so great to have reviewers because sometimes I miss things completely and it's nice to have outside ideas and input. Thanks, Krys, for this one :D**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this. Thanks for taking the time to read and as always, reviews are wanted, welcomed and appreciated. They are pretty much the fuel for my twisted, little Charloe centered mind :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Word count: 2665 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

****** 125 reviews? I fucking LOVE you guys! Thanks soooo much for feeding me and my muse, we've been writing all evening for your (and our) entertainment.**

**CHAPTER 15:**

* * *

A part of her wished she felt sorry for the kid, but she didn't, she felt glad and thankful that the kid was dead now, that she'd been able to get the upper hand. Thankful that Bass had been there to back her up if need be but that he also respected her enough to let her handle it herself, that he had enough faith in her skills to do so. He had pulled her up and with his help she had been able to make it to the rest so they could all escape. It turned out there was one casualty, One of the men Duncan had given her had been shot and killed in the fight but the rest had gotten off with minor injuries.

Charlie had been shocked to see Bass punch Miles in the face and it escalating into a full out fight. Even more surprised when she heard it was about the fact that Miles had let the kid that nearly killed her go only moments before. She had to agree with Bass on that one, those weren't kids, they were trained killing machines and a danger to them. Luckily she'd been able to stop Bass and Miles from killing each other but Bass obviously hadn't been happy about that since he'd stalked off into the woods after throwing another murderous glance at Miles.

She was happy to see Connor was fine since they had gotten separated when Jason had slammed Connor into a rusty car. He'd come up to her when they'd decided to make camp for the night and carefully looked her over. His gentle fingers touched the bruise on her face and he'd winced as she did "Glad you made it out in one piece, Matheson." Charlie nodded, she couldn't agree with him more "You too." Connor had ushered her over to a fallen tree trunk and sat her down to check on her ankle, she didn't think it was broken but she wouldn't be surprised if Gene would find that is was bruised or sprained. Gene wasn't checking her over though and she was glad that Connor, for his lack of knowledge of the human body, was trying to help her.

Both Miles and her mom were fine too, as was her grandfather. Everyone else seemed fine except for Bass. It wasn't that he was hurt but she could feel the tension in his muscles as he had helped her escape from the melee.

Charlie had given up on trying to get Miles and her mom to calm down, they'd been yelling and talking to her and one another ever since Bass' little outburst of rage. It had been his second outburst in a short period of time. The first one was when her grandfather had challenged him to shoot both him and Rachel if he wanted to stop him.

Her mind wandered to another time and place when she had uttered words just like those to Bass. He hadn't though, she'd been nervous and scared that he actually would do as she'd said and shoot her as she was walking away from him after their encounter with the bounty hunter but he hadn't. The sound of him raising the gun had been loud in her mind but the shot never came. The next time she'd seen him was when he'd sliced through those men at the bar like they were made of wet paper, like it was no trouble for him.

When Bass had grabbed her grandfather by the throat there had been a flash of fear surging through her body. She knew what this man was capable of and killing Gene was well within his wheelhouse if he was angry enough. Another thing she knew, without a shadow of a doubt was that she could be the one to stop him. That's the reason she'd placed her hand around Bass' arm instead of her grandfathers. For some reason she knew that Bass was the one she would be able to get through to, her grandfather she wasn't so sure about. And wasn't that insane? She'd known that Bass would listen to her in that instant and she'd seen the change in his body language and his eyes the moment her hand touched his skin and she'd said his name.

This man, this animal, had calmed at her touch and had stepped away because she'd asked him to, because she had been able to jar him out of his fit of rage. In that moment she'd felt a surge of power, of heat, that she could control such a powerful beast as General Sebastian Monroe. Maybe Connor was right, maybe Bass just needed someone to keep him in line, to stop him when his emotions got the better of him.

The same feeling, the same knowledge had gone through her tonight. She had known that she would be the one who could get him to back off. His breathing had been erratic and her hand on his chest had risen and fallen with the movements of his breathing. It had been a surreal moment because he'd been beating Miles like something terrible and she'd still been able to get through to him. It was exhilarating and frightening to have that sort of power over another person.

'Guys, I'm fine. Really." She'd just had about enough of Miles and her moms apologies. Her head was hurting, every inch of her body ached and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep for about a week. She glanced around but Bass was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't stop the clench of her chest as she realized that she wanted him there.

He made her feel safe, which was ridiculous if she thought about it too long but she had decided a while ago that she wasn't going to over think things any longer, one day at a time and crossing bridges when she got to them. He made her feel safe, made her feel good and dare she say even cared for. And even though the thought scared her more than anything, more than the nanites, more than the patriots, she thought that she was developing strong, serious feelings for the former dictator. Though there was no way a man like that could ever love a girl like her, not when he could have any woman he wanted. And wasn't that the hard truth because he could. The blackout had changed things, maybe before the lights went out it was book-smart men who ran the world. Men like Aaron and her father were seen as prime candidates for a partner.

All that had changed since the lights went out, now it was men like Miles, men like Bass who caught any and alls attention. Now it was the fighters, the men who weren't opposed to use violence who were seen as the ideal partner. Men who knew how to protect their property, how to protect their women. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to Bass so strongly, because out of all the men she had met he was the only one, besides Miles, that could do that. She knew that when she was with him there was nothing to be afraid of, that he would go to any length to keep her safe. He'd proven as much as he'd killed those men in that bar without breaking a sweat.

To her shame it had even turned her on to see him so angry, so protective over her. even thinking about it now sent her blood singing through her veins. But what if for him, it was nothing more than convenience. Because she was a woman and she was there, what if it was just purely for gratification? It's why she didn't dare ask him abut his feelings for her, because she was scared to death of the answer. Charlie sat down onto a rock, her arms wrapped around her shoulder as she tried to ignore the argument in front of her, Gene now also voicing his opinion. It was cold. The difference between the day and night temperatures almost too much for her body to handle and she shivered as she vigorously rubbed her hands along her arms to stay warm.

Bass had disappeared into the woods two hours ago and she was getting worried. It was cold, dark and dangerous out there and even though he could take very good care of himself there were always situations one was not prepared for. She shivered again and couldn't suppress a yawn. She was torn between worry and a paralyzing exhaustion. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and a jacket was placed around her shoulders "You're shaking like a leaf." The words were rough but there was an underlying gentleness to them that Charlie couldn't ignore. Bass sat down next to her and he wrapped his arms around her, strong hands caressing her to get the blood flowing through her body, to heat her up.

"Sorry about my little... " He waved his hand in Miles direction and Charlie nodded, letting him know she understood what he meant. "Thank you" Her words were small and a little shaky due to the fact she was shivering but she saw he caught them none the less "Thanks for coming back for me." And he'd had. He had been the only one to come back for her because the others had been waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. Bass reached out and with feather light fingers touched the bruise on her face "Any serious injuries?" His voice was soft and his eyes questioning. Since Gene hadn't had the opportunity to check her over but she didn't think he needed to anyway she shook her head, more to ease the man next to her than actually being sure she was fine.

Lately she'd been feeling left out from her own family. When they had started this quest it had been Her, Miles, Aaron, Maggie and Nora against the world. Miles had been looking after her constantly and she had welcomed the affection, stoic as it may have been. Ever since they got to Willoughby though, Miles had only been interested in her mother. Everything he did was with her in the back of his mind and Charlie had soon began to feel like a third wheel. Which was the reason she left to be on her own.

Shows that fate and irony were the best of friends that it would be Sebastian Monroe who made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore. That traveling with him and Connor had been the most normal she'd felt in weeks, maybe even months. Even though the road back had been a little awkward it was still more familial that she'd been used to. Their bantering, the way they treated her like one of the crew.

She looked at Miles and Rachel still arguing about the Patriot boy, about her going off on her own, about Bass attacking Miles. Not once had they come up to her and see if she was okay. Not once had they thought about the fact that it was her who'd been hurt and come to check up on her. They had been too preoccupied with themselves, with their own percieved troubles. No, it had been Connor and Bass who'd been most worried about her. She couldn't stop a little chuckle, of all the people she was traveling with it were the two Monroe men who actually showed that they cared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Get your damn hands off of her!" Charlie was startled by her mothers voice, wondering what she was talking about. Then she felt the strong arms that had still been holding her slip back, she felt cold instantly. "How dare you put your hands on my daughter" She watched as Rachel practically pushed Bass away from her, missing the comforting ease of his embrace.

"Yeah, well" Bass voice was a harsh sneer "She was sitting there, bruised, hurt, tired and freezing so I figured she could use a little warmth."

Rachel, she'd turned back to Rachel once more not 'mom' bristled and pushed him further away "I'd rather die than see you put your filthy hands on my daughter." Charlie was about to say something but Bass piped up once more "Well you, Miles and Gene were obviously to busy to look after her" It was a disgusted sneer in which the words were said "so I figured I'd help out. Do you hate me so much, or love your daughter so little that you'd rather see HER die than me keep her warm?!"

Charlie noticed a look of realization and regret on Rachel's face but she didn't want to deal with her mother right now. She just wanted Bass' arms back around her. She shivered at the lack of body heat and his touch. "It's not like I don't have enough to deal with with the fact that your son and my daughter are sleeping together, now I have to watch the murderer of my son and husband put his hands all over her as well." Charlie was getting real sick of everyone thinking she was sleeping with Connor and she was about to butt in, though maybe them thinking she was sleeping with Connor was better than them knowing the truth. It irked her though, that her mother just voluteered that information to the entire group.

Bass eyes darkened and he took a step towards her mother "Maybe you could be a little less selfish for a few seconds and pry yourself off of Miles to pay attention to your daughter. Look at her! She's freezing!" Charlie noticed he didn't address the comment about her sleeping with his son. Her mother looked at her and finally seemed to notice that Charlie wasn't feeling good, at all. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep, sweetie." Yeah right. Like that was going to happen without sleeping bags, and what the hell was the 'sweetie' all about?

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep. It's too cold, I can't..." She shivered again and rubbed her hands over her arms hoping to warm the skink slightly. Charlie just wanted Bass to sit back down beside her and wrap his warm arms back around her body. What she wouldn't give to just be able to curl up against him and sleep for a week in his embrace. "You can sleep in between me and Miles, that'll keep you warm.

Not fucking lightly. "I think I'll pass." She said drily. Like she really wanted to sleep between her mother and her lover who also happened to be her ucle. Yeah, not. That was too friggin weird, even for her.

"Connor" Bass voice was strained and caused Charlie to look up at him. She watched as he traded a few looks with his son and then motioned towards her. She wanted to know desperately what he and Connor were communicating about but they had their own language that had developed quickly since they'd found each other and she had no idea what they were thinking. She looked up as Connor gently grabbed her arm "Come on" He ushered her closer to the fire and took Bass' jacket from her. He gently pushed her to the ground and motioned for her to lie down on the thick bed of leaves coating the forest floor. He then crawled behind her and threw Bass' jacked over their bodies as best as he could, his arms coming around her from behind. She was about to protest the whole situation "Relax." Connor whispered "It's just for warmth, nothing else. Besides, who do you think your family will accept better to keep you warm, me... or my dad."

She heard Rachel protest in the distance and then Bass' low rumble as he talked to her, soft enough that Charlie couldn't hear but suddenly she understood. That's what Bass and Connor had been communicating about, Bass had pretty much asked his son to do this knowing Charlie needed the body heat but also knowing Rachel would never let him be the one keeping her warm.

Tears were pooling in her eyes at this realization and because she was just so damn tired she couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore. The knowledge Bass would allow his son to do this for her because he wanted Charlie to be comfortable and warm was almost too much to handle. His gentleness and kindness towards her knocked her off her feet regularly. It was such a stark contrast with how he acted towards the rest of the world and she wondered for a moment if maybe it would be worth it. Worth it to leave her family and be with him, be cared for by him. Her mother had been having a hard time noticing anything other than Miles but Bass, Bass had been taking care of her and when she really thought about it, he'd been doing that ever since the tower. Any time after that when she would run into him he'd been trying to take care of her.

Warmth was creeping into her bones once more, partly because of Connor's body plastered against her back and the fire to her front, partly the knowledge of what Bass did for her. The result was that her lids were getting heavy and within moments she was fast asleep, bruised but warm, lying on the forest floor but safe and sound with him protecting her.

* * *

**Authors Notes;**

**SORRY! For not updating last night. Me and a girlfriend went shopping, dinner and to Captain America; The Winter Soldier. Which was ffing awesome! Also, Chris Evans, hubba, hubba. I would not kick him outta bed, he is delicious. Then I got home and saw the latest ep of Revolution was done so I HAD! to watch that aswell. And it was amazing! Did you guys see it? After that I was so tired I completely spaced out and forgot to update. So here it is :D**

**Not going to fast, am I? Trying to go for slow here but my Bass and Charlie may have other plans.**

**I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. A reader asked me if I was going to go the 'Miles is the daddy' route and I must say I have no clue. Anyone got any suggestions or ideas on how to handle that, let me know.**

**Thanks as always for reading and reviews, constructive criticism are always wanted, needed, welcomed :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Word Count; (3064 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 16:**

* * *

He was jealous. It was absolutely ridiculous, he knew. He was, after all, the one who practically told Connor to keep her warm. Maybe he should have thought that plan of action through a bit better, then again, he wasn't really known for thinking things through, doubly when Charlie was concerned. So now he was sitting by the fire looking at her in his sons arms and he felt jealousy course hotly through his veins. It should be his arms around her, not his sons. It should be him holding her, protecting her instead of his son. It was a futile want he knew could never be, Rachel once more made no secret of not wanting him anywhere near Charlie.

Ever since that first night he'd basically ordered Connor to keep Charlie warm his son had taken it upon himself to keep her warm every night. This was the third night in a row he'd had to watch Charlie sleep in his sons arms and it was starting to really bother him. He hadn't expected the feeling he got deep down in the pit of his stomach when he saw her wrapped in Connor's arms though. Maybe because the sight was too close to that night in New Vegas when he'd walked in on them. That is, as much as you can 'walk in' on people who just had sex in an open field. Maybe he was still afraid that the young woman felt more for his son that she had let on, that the whole 'it was a one night thing' was a lie.

The fire was warm against his front but his back and arms were cold because he was only wearing his shirt. He didn't regret giving his jacket to Charlie one bit, though. She'd needed it a lot more than him to keep warm and if she needed he'd give her the shirt on his back as well. Every morning she gave it back to him but every night he walked over to her and placed the worn leather back around her shoulders. On the other side of the fire Miles and Rachel were wrapped around each other and another bout of jealousy hit him, he wondered for a moment what that would be like. To have someone who knew you through and through. Who knew and had even seen the absolute worst of you and still forgave you, loved you, like Rachel did Miles. Another bout of jealousy coursed through him and he wondered what it would be like to be loved like that.

On the other hand he pitied Miles. Because it seemed that most of the time Rachel was just waiting for him to screw up so she could blame Bass for it and tell Miles what he should do instead. It seemed like she was controlling him and changing him, in Bass' eyes not for the better. Miles had gotten soft, too soft and he listened to Rachel, who was in her turn influenced by Gene, too much without even logically thinking it through. People say that Bass was too emotional, that he needed to keep his anger in check because it caused him to make rash decisions but Rachel's decisions were the ones that endangered them.

Shelly had loved him but she hadn't know all of him, she'd only seen the good parts of him, not the deepest, darkest parts of his mind he'd kept hidden from the world. On the other hand, Miles had seen the worst of him and left him the moment he realized just how dark Bass could get. In the silence of the night he sometimes regretted all the lives he'd taken but to him at that time there had been no other choice, it was sink or swim, kill or be killed and like he'd told Tom, if it came between his life and that of another, screw the other.

Only the past few months he had found there were actual exceptions to that rule, both Connor and Charlie had become more important than himself. The realization that he was actually willing to die for them should it be necessary had surprised him. After all that had happened, Shelly and the baby, his family, Miles' betrayal, he hadn't thought himself capable of those feelings any longer. He had been wrong.

With Connor it had been instantaneous, he was his son and Bass would do anything to protect his own flesh and blood. Connor not only brought the protective side in him to the surface but also a little bit of father/son competition and a need to do right by the kid.

It had been different with Charlie, though. It had started out with him needing to protect her because he'd done so many bad things this was just the first thing on his 'to do' list to start making amends. It had been nothing more than a job, a mission. It had all changed though, and she was to blame, hr actions, her courage had intrigued him. Every moment of every day they spent together he found himself more and more impressed by this young woman, from the moment she'd stood up to Strausser he had been increasingly fascinated by her. In the beginning that's what it had been, fascination but then fascination turned into respect, respect into lust and lust into... whatever he was feeling now. Love? Maybe, he was man enough to admit to himself that he was falling in love with her but being in love and actually loving someone he found were two very different things. All he knew is he would gladly give his life if it meant she'd get to keep hers.

The next morning everyone was cranky, cold and hungry. Not the best combination for a small, would-be army. Miles and he decided that they would take a couple of them and go on a hunting party. Not the kind that hunted for food, food they could get, what they needed was blankets, weapons and some other stuff to keep them safe and warm.

Miles, Connor, Mark, Devon and Bass would go out and see if they could go about getting these important things while the rest would stay in camp. Charlie, naturally, protested that she wanted to come with them but Bass and Miles agreed that with her injuries she would just be a risk for them in stead of an asset. Bass insisted Pete stay behind, not because he was the biggest of Charlie's men but because he knew that he was the one of the four left that actually cared for Charlie and wasn't just following orders when he was protecting her. They left Roger with the camp as well just in case before they headed out for supplies.

It was a long walk before they saw any signs of civilization and after an hour and a half of walking they finally came across a fairly large town. They scoped it out first to make sure that there weren't any Patriots there because the risk of being seen wasn't worth the supplies they needed. After convincing themselves they were okay to head in they split into two groups, each of them a small list of things to get.

Connor was bartering with a merchant for a pile of blankets. They wouldn't be nearly as warm and comfortable as the sleeping bags had been but it was better than nothing at all. Bass and Miles were staying to the side to keep a good eye on their surroundings. "So, wanna tell me what the hell was up with you a couple of nights ago when we were attacked? I mean, you were pretty fucking upset that Charlie had gotten hurt, anything I need to know about?"

Bass eyed his former best friend and shook his head, on one hand he wanted to tell someone about the conflicting feelings he felt for the young woman but he was pretty sure her uncle wasn't the person to share them with so he opted for something else.

"Rachel asked me to keep her safe, back in the Tower. I promised her that I would not let her lose another child. I caused the death of Ben, of Danny... I wish I could take those things back, but I can't. I made a promise to Rachel that I would keep her last living child safe, that I would keep Charlie safe. That's what I'm gonna do" He paused and checked on Conner for a moment, satisfied the young man was charming the merchant so much the man had actually pulled a couple of sleeping bags out of hiding. Kid had the Monroe charm, that was for sure.

"And you know what, I was pissed as fuck that the kid I TOLD YOU was a danger turned out to be the one that nearly did her in, after you and her mom set him free, no less. So yeah, that had me seeing red and I lost it for a second. You should have listened to me, Miles. I know Rachel means a lot to you and that it was 'just a kid' but you and I both know that I was right in that moment. The kid should have never left and yeah, maybe I was a bit radical with wanting to kill the kid but letting him go... that was a dumb-ass move, Miles."

Miles cleared his throat and searched his face for any lies, Miles knew him too good to be lied to. That was also the reason Bass had kept his answer truthful, it just wasn't the entire truth. He'd left the part about sex with Miles' young niece out, which he thought was pretty damn smart of himself. "You care for her." Miles' voice was incredulous "Somehow my annoying, infuriating, stubborn little niece has gotten under your skin." It wasn't a question. "What, you're thinking you'd better protect the possible future mother of your grandchildren." Luckily Miles didn't notice the cringe those words sent through Bass' body. "What is up with that, by the way?" Miles continued, obviously meaning what was going on between Charlie and Connor.

Bass couldn't imagine a more uncomfortable subject of conversation, right now he was seriously contemplating telling Miles it wasn't Connor but him who was sleeping with Charlie, just to change the subject. "From what I understand it was one time, in New Vegas. Nothing more." He opted instead for the words that wouldn't send Miles into a murdering rage.

"Hmm." He could hear Miles didn't really believe him but he was grateful the other man let the topic go. "Seven blankets, five sleeping bags. Am I amazing or what?" Connor walked over to them holding two very large bags in triumph and Bass had to give it to him, that was a pretty impressive barter.

Both he and Miles took a bag from the young man and slung it over their shoulder "You're a rock star, kid" Bass teased "Okay, let's go see what the others have been able to find." Along the way Bass managed to barter a frying pan, a small jar of disinfectant ointment and a thick sweater from another merchant. He wrapped his treasures in one of the blankets and used a rope to strap it across his back, making it easier to carry.

The other group had gotten a couple of crudely fashioned knives and some venison. All in all their little barter sessions had paid of pretty well. The blankets and sleeping bags the most welcome of them all. It was midday now and about time to go back to the camp when Bass spotted another stand "Hold up one second." He jogged over to the lady and traded something on her stand against one of the diamonds he kept hidden in the cuff on his left wrist for emergencies. "Thank you."

Bass shoved the item in his bag before joining the rest ignoring Miles' questioning looks. "Okay, lets head back." Miles told Mark, who was an excellent marksman to keep his eyes out for any birds, rabbits or other small pray that would be easy for them to carry back to their little make-shift camp. By the end of their hike back Mark had shot a couple of ducks and some rabbits. It wasn't that much considering their numbers but it was more than they had the night before.

The camp was quiet and Gene told Miles that they hadn't heard anyone in the vicinity. To their surprise a dead wild boar had been hanging from a quickly-fashioned rack and was waiting to be gutted and cooked. That together with what Mark had caught should hold them over for a couple of days.

His blue eyes searched the ground and he breathed a sigh of relief when they settled on Charlie and Pete sitting by the fire. Her hair was obscuring her face from his view but he was just happy to see her up and about. He dropped his bag with the sleeping bags, blankets, skillet and everything near Gene and Rachel so they could figure out what to do with them. The only thing he did take for himself was the disinfectant cream before making his way over to where Charlie and Pete were sitting.

When Pete noticed him the other man smiled knowingly and got up so Bass could take his place. Bass had noticed these looks before but he chose not to say anything about it, let Pete think what he wanted. As long as the bearded man kept his mouth shut, he was fine with it. Charlie was looking up at him with a smile "Hey, you." She took the jar he was offering her and unscrewed the cap. "I see the spoils of your little bartering session are good and plenty" She brought the jar up to her nose and sniffed, a grimace at the not-so-pleasant smell of the ointment "What the hell is this?" He couldn't stop a chuckle "For the scrape on your brow, the cut on your cheek... it's disinfectant." He explained "It's not supposed to smell good, it's supposed to make sure those cuts heal well."

She smiled gratefully and placed the jar next to her, the cap firmly back in place "Thanks, I'll ask mom or grandpa to help me with it later" Her eyes wandered over to the two just mentioned and she frowned "That is, when they have the time."

He cleared his throat and pointed at the jar "If you want to... I mean, if you don't mind..." God, he felt like a little boy who'd just realized girls didn't have cooties "I could help you with that, if you want." He finally got the words out. Part of him was terrified of her answer and he didn't know which terrified him more, her acceptance or her refusal. "Oh, yes, please" She smiled gratefully once more and handed him the jar "Looks like mom and grandpa will be busy for a while."Without him having to ask her she straddled the rock she was sitting on and scooted closer to him. He could smell her now, it wasn't the flowery scent he was so used to it was something warmer, something more alive and darker, musky and it had him hard within seconds. It had been too long. Really it had been only a couple of days but his body had been craving her, hungering for her the moment she'd stepped away after their last encounter.

"Hmmhmm" Her clearing her throat shot his focus back up to her face and he noted the amused look in her eyes. "Seriously, now?" The chuckle in her voice made him grin and he shrugged his shoulder "What can I say, even bruised, bloodied, broken and un-bathed... you're hot, and I'm a red-blooded male" His eyes widened at the blush creeping up her face and he realized he'd never told her he thought she looked good before. Honestly, with the way she looked he was damn sure it was implied but he figured maybe no one had said the words to her in a while.

His finger dipped into the jar and he proceeded to smear some of the ointment on the scrape above her left brow, careful not to hurt her in the process. It was starting to heal already but he didn't want to take chances, before the blackout infections could be easily helped with a little antibiotic but nowadays something as stupid as an infected cut could kill you if it wasn't looked at properly. Gently he massaged the ointment into the cut, his eyes intent on his task "You are, you know" He whispered softly partly embarrassed partly wanting to make sure he wasn't overheard by anyone "Hot, I mean."

To his surprised and probably a bit of horror she leaned in close and pressed the softest of kisses against his cheek. When she pulled back he glanced around to check if anyone noticed but it seemed their little indiscretion hadn't been caught by anyone at camp and he coughed to hide his embarrassment. It had been years, literally, since anyone had shown him affection like that. He wasn't talking about sex, as the General of the republic he'd never had trouble finding bed partners. But actual affection without anything behind it, it had been years since he'd had someone express that towards him, the last one probably being Shelly.

Bass swiped his thumb across her cheek under the guise of taking care of the bruise there but his eyes were telling her a different story. He hoped she could read in his eyes how much it meant to him, how much her tiny little touch affected him. By the smile of her face he was pretty sure she knew and he wondered what she would do with that information.

He made quick but careful work of her other cuts and bruises before he screwed the lid back on the jar and handed it back to her. "You keep it, you're a little accident prone." The joke came out soft and easy and once more he was surprised at how easy everything was when he was with her. She chuckled and punched his shoulder "Shut up, Bass." He didn't think he was ever going to tire of her calling him 'Bass'.

* * *

**Authors Notes;**

**Getting a little bit more lovey-dovey here. Hope that's to your liking. I'm not making them too lovey though. they're not going 'gaze lovingly into eachothers eyes as they walk off into the sunset' Because lets face it, it's still Bass and Charlie ;p**

**My muses are still going strong and with all the stuff I still have planned it's probably going to be a long ass fic, 40 chapters or more. I hope you guys are in it for the long haul. I have rough drafts done for about 30 chapters now and I'm still adding more chapters, editing and writing more daily. I will continue updating every 2/3 days so you guys won't have to wait to long.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review. It's always wanted, welcomed and appreciated :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Word count; 3313 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 17:**

* * *

Her body was still a bit sore but the good nights rest she got the last couple of nights was doing wonders for her. It had been warm and comfy since Rachel and Miles had insisted she'd take one of the sleeping bags and when she'd woken up for her shift she'd noticed that Bass had, once again, draped his own blanket over her. She'd never thought he'd be so attentive but the past few days had been comfortable, there had been no fighting and it almost seemed like Miles and Bass had been getting along. Rachel still eyed the former General with suspicion and disgust but Charlie had started to ignore it, ignore her.

She didn't understand how her mother could not see the change in Bass, granted, Bass had been a lot kinder to Charlie than he had been to Rachel but actions spoke louder than words and Bass had been on his best behavior. She'd noticed he tried to stay away from her as much as possible because every time he got near her Rachel would start sending him glares and refused to take her eyes off of them unless Bass walked away.

Charlie wasn't too happy about that because she missed, actually missed, his company. She'd come to enjoy their conversations and even just their comfortable silences, somehow he'd snuck into her heart without even noticing or without even trying, at least she thought he wasn't overtly trying. He was just being him, yeah, he still thought like the General he once had been, his ideas and plans of attack were still ruthless and violent but in todays world, there was no other choice. They couldn't just let a gang of zombie-murderers roam free.

She actually agreed with him, she didn't like killing kids that young but if what the Patriots had done to them was irreversible then there was no other choice. Most of what he said made perfect sense, ever since he'd shaken the cruel part he was still lethal but only when necessary, at least in her eyes, she guessed her mother saw things differently. Maybe her feelings were slightly influenced by the fact that she was starting to care more for Bass every day.

She watched her mom come over with a cup in her hand, the steam rising up from the chipped ceramic. "Here." Rachel handed her the mug and sat down next to her waiting for Charlie to take a sip. She did so to please her mom but wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste "What the hell is this?" She tried to hand the mug back to Rachel but her mom refused. "I want you to drink it, and here.." She handed Charlie a bag filled with herbs "You should drink it at least once a day." Charlie frowned "Why, it tastes horrible." She inspected the mug once more and took another sip, finding the hot tea just as foul as she did before.

"It's..." Charlie could see her mother was having trouble with her words, a flush on her cheeks. "Just say it, mom. What in gods name is this?" Rachel reached for Charlie's pack and stuffed the bag with the herbs inside. "It's a special tea." She explained "It's to keep you from... what I mean to say is Connor... Look, what you and Connor do is your business. You're a grown woman and I can't tell you who to sleep with and though I find it difficult to understand that you chose Connor, a Monroe, I guess I'll have to accept it. I'm not happy about it, but I realize I can't stop you from doing anything anymore." Charlie was about to inform her mother that she wasn't sleeping with Connor but Rachel was on a roll and the words kept pouring out.

"It's herbs and plants that keep you from getting pregnant." Charlie nearly spat out the tea she had in her mouth at her mothers words "'scuse me?" She coughed. "It's an old remedy women used to make before pills and condoms were available, when they wanted to have sex but not have children. It contains Queen Anne's Lace, Penny Royal and some other things. It doesn't taste very good but it's rumored to do a very good job as a contraception. They would drink this tea once a day and it would keep them from conceiving. I can't stop you from having sex but I can protect you from the unwanted consequences it has because a baby will tie you to someone for the rest of your life." Rachel's eyes widened as if she'd just thought of something. "You're not already pregnant, are you?"

Again Charlie coughed up the swallow of tea in her mouth "No!" She lowered her voice and hissed "No, I'm not pregnant, geez, mom." Rachel nodded and stood up "Good, lets keep it that way." She walked away leaving Charlie alone with her thoughts.

Charlie eyed the mug in her hands suspiciously but then lifted it to her lips once more. Ignoring the bitter taste she swallowed the entire mug down and took a couple of swigs of water to wash the taste from her mouth. It hadn't slipped past her that when Bass and she had sex he would pull out before coming to completion, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like for him to empty himself in her. To feel him shudder against her in ecstacy. Taking a deep breath she packed the mug away and made a note to remember to make the tea every morning with breakfast.

Charlie stretched and crinkled her nose at her own smell, it had been a few days since she'd felt good enough to take a bath. There was a small lake near where they were camping, though calling it a lake was way too flattering for the small body of water. She decided that today she was going to take the time to take a nice long, be it cold, bath.

"Where are you going?" Rachel's voice called out to her just as she was about to go to the lake and she rolled her eyes. Just like she'd figured the moment she was back under Rachel's and Miles' supervision she had lost her freedom, though Bass had kept an eye on her as well it had felt less restricted. "I was planning to take a bath. It's been a while and to say I smell 'rank' would be an understatement." She chuckled at Pete's snorted laughter and shot the man a mock-angry glance "You could use a little wash down as well, Pete... and that is NOT an invitation." More chuckles from the bearded man before she turned back to her mother.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Charlie sighed at her mothers words "I can take care of myself you know, I was on the road with Miles and then Bass for a long time." As soon as the words left her mouth she had to fight not to groan. "Bass?" Rachel's voice was sharp and piercing "Look, I know you've gotten close with Connor and that's hard enough for me to swallow but when the hell did you start calling Monroe 'Bass'?" Charlie was so sick of having to justify her every action and now her every word. "Since he's saved my life about half a dozen times. Since I figured that someone calling out 'Bass' in the middle of a street will garner a lot less looks then if I were to shout out 'Monroe', the name still being a stigma and all that." Her tone biting "And since for the past couple of weeks he's been a better friend to me than you, Miles or grandpa. Has paid more attention to me and made sure I was okay than you, you have been too preoccupied with Miles to even ask me how I've been. THAT'S why he's 'Bass' now."

She turned around and proceeded to walk out of the camp not even waiting for her mother to form a reply but once more someone calling out her name stopped her. "Charlotte" A small smile at her full name coming from his mouth. He jogged up to her and she fought to control a sigh, if he was going to start in on her needing to be careful too she might just kick him in the groin. "Bass?" He smirked and started rummaging through his newly acquired pack "I couldn't help but overhear you saying something about a bath?" She nodded but realized as he was going through his stuff he couldn't see "Yeah, I wanna wash the last few days off of me."

Done with his search he produced something from his bag and handed it to her, it was a small object wrapped in a piece of what seemed to be old and word plastic or maybe cellophane. "What's this?" She asked, unable to keep a smile from creeping up her lips as she turned the small packet in her hands. "Open it up and find out" Slowly she started removing the wrapping and a two by four inch white square mottled with red and purple fell into her hands. Her eyes widened as the scent drifted towards her nose and she looked up at him "Soap?" It was said quietly and she twirled the precious bar in her hands lifting it up to her nose to breathe in the rose and lavender scented bar "It's soap" she said astounded. It smelled amazing.

"It's nothing" But his eyes had a pleased shine to them. "You had to leave yours behind in the other camp and when we went to get new blankets and stuff there was a woman who had a little stand. I know you loved that soap so I figured I'd get some for you, I don't even know if it's the right kind, the right scent or anything. This was all she had so I just..." She was still sniffing the soap and watching him intensely as he babbled on, it was so cute. She fought a chuckle at that, who would ever even consider putting the words 'cute' and 'Bass' in the same sentence. "It's not nothing, it's soap" She smiled blindingly and laughed out loud "You have no idea how much I..." She stopped herself and smiled again "Thank you, so much." He'd told her it was nothing but to her it was anything but. Bass had actually bought her soap because he knew how much she'd miss her old bar.

"And the scent is perfect." She sniffed it again and closed her eyes "Roses and lavender, hmm" Charlie held up the bar to his face and she watched delighted as he took a sniff from the creamy bar. "That's good" He was so close now that if she were to get up on her tippy-toes she could have pressed her lips to his. She wanted to, god how she wanted to but she'd figured Miles or her mom would kill the both of them. In stead she checked if anyone was watching and when she found everyone was busy doing their own thing she gently stroked his cheek with her hand, her thumb running along his cheekbone "Thank you, Sebastian." With that she turned and resumed her way to the lake "I'm going to make use of your gift now!" She called back at him before disappearing into the woods.

On the way to the lake she couldn't stop smelling the soap and smiling like an idiot. He'd bought her soap! Sebastian Monroe had bought her, Charlotte Matheson, Soap! And maybe something was to say about her childish joy at that but somehow the fact that he bought her something as trivial as soap made her feel fuzzy-warm to her core. At the lake she hastily removed her dirty clothes and placed them along the waterline for washing. She darted into the chilly water and placed her precious package on a rock nearby so it would not fall into the water. Charlie went under and firstly scrubbed her entire body with sand from the bottom of the river, since luxury scrubs were a thing of the past one had to make do with the things around and she scrubbed and scrubbed until she felt all the grime was gone. Then she moved to shallower water and retrieved the bar of soap.

The water came to about her ankles and she gently and thoroughly soaped her body with the bar Bass had given her. The flowery scent of the soap rising up to meet her and she couldn't contain a moan of pleasure as she let the creamy bar glide across her skin. Taking her time she soaped every inch of herself and then took the bar of soap to her hair giving that a good going over. When she was good and soapy she placed the bar back onto the rocks and moved to deeper water to rinse. Her skin felt silky soft now after the sand scrub and the washing with the soap. She was beyond glad that yesterday her mom and Miles had gone back to the town and gotten her a pair of extra jeans and a shirt, this way se didn't have to get back into her dirty clothes.

For a moment she pondered whether or not to use the soap to wash her dirty clothes but she opted against it. It was such a rare commodity she didn't want to waste it on her clothing. Gently she folded the still wet bar back into it's plastic wrapping and toweled herself dry. She couldn't resist smelling her own skin, pleased that it finally didn't smell of sweat and blood anymore, it smelled clean again, better than clean it smelled like roses and lavender.

Charlie slipped into the clothes Miles and her mom had bought her and started lacing up her boots. She wondered what the new plans would be for taking down the patriots, they hadn't really discussed it since the attack on the camp. She made her way back to the camp but only got halfway there before a hand reached out and pulled her behind a large tree "Bass!" She chuckled as she recognized the person the hand belonged to "What are you doing?" The fear that had gripped her for a moment dissipating.

His body covered hers and pressed her against the rough bark of the tree "I just needed to do this?" She frowned and looked up at him "Do what, scare the crap out of me?" Charlie felt his hands slip under her shirt and palm her lower back "No, this." He crashed his mouth down on hers in a hungry kiss, his hands kneading her back and pressing her more firmly into the tree. She parted her lips so his eager tongue could explore her mouth, a satisfied groan escaped her as she sank her fingers into his curls and she pulled him closer. He was so damn good at this, the way his hands held her, the demanding but gentle way he ravished her mouth completely. She'd never felt anything like it.

His mouth abandoned her lips in favor of her neck and he licked and sucked at the delicate flesh. She threw her head back and hissed his name when he softly bit on her lobe "Oh God, Bass." He seemed to like that because she could feel him smile against the sensitive skin of her throat "You smell amazing." The words were whisper soft against her neck as he kissed down her clavicle and licked the little dimple at the base of her throat. He was so very good at this and for a split second she wondered how many women had had the pleasure of getting to know this side of Sebastian Monroe. She quickly pushed that thought to the background though, there was no use in contemplating things that didn't matter, things she couldn't change.

She felt his hands at her waist and before she could react he had her pants around her ankles. Charlie watched as Bass fell to his knees and slipped her feet from her boots before he slipped her pants down completely and placed it to the side. Relieved he didn't just throw it on the ground she watched wide eyed as he lifted her left leg and raised it over his shoulder. Gently he began placing kisses on the inside of her thigh, his facial hair tickling as he went further and further up her leg.

The back of her knee was resting on his shoulder and her calf dangled down his back as he lavished her thigh with kisses, nips and licks slowly moving towards her aching center and wondered if he was going to do what she thought he was. Girls in her village had talked behind their hands about this, giggling and chuckling over such a naughty act so she knew there were men out there who did it. It was just, she'd never encountered such a man. She wasn't a virgin by far but in this post apocalyptic world where she had been running and fighting for her life there had been no time for slow sex, just the quick, dirty but satisfying rut against a door, a wall, sometimes in a bed but still quick. No man had ever gone down on her like she suspected Bass was about to do.

She looked down but he was so focused on his task he didn't notice her slightly panicked look "Bass?" But he heard it in her voice because he looked up and smiled reassuringly "It's okay, Charlotte" His breath hot against her skin "Just relax" He teased her with kisses in the crease of her thigh and little licks against her heated skin. Just when she thought she was going to explode with impatience he opened her folds with his fingers and flicked his tongue across her clit. Charlie's back arched and she bit her hand to keep from screaming his name, the feeling overwhelming. He licked and sucked and nibbled until her legs were shaking and she was sure she was going to sink onto the forest floor any second.

As if Bass could read her mind he gently lowered her onto her back and settled himself on his stomach between her thighs, now both her legs were spread wide, him between them as he delved back in for more. Charlie was writhing and squirming as he licked and sucked on her delicate folds, when she looked down and her eyes connected with electric blue she moaned out his name in pleasure. The tension was building and she nearly came off the ground when he entered a long, scarred digit into her. It felt like he knew every button to push on her body, he played her like a master and she was his willing slave. He slanted his mouth across her sensitive nub and while two of his fingers were working inside her he flattened his tongue and she came, his name a scream on her lips, forgetting to be quiet in case anyone could hear. Charlie was spasming around his fingers and her legs tightened around his torso, her brain felt like mush and it was hard for her to suck oxygen into her lungs.

When she came down from her high she realized that he hadn't come so she reached down, wanting to slide her hand into his jeans but he stopped her. His face was gentle and open "Hmmm, we don't have the time, this was just for you." He kissed her softly and helped her put her pants back on, her legs felt like rubber and she doubted she could stand on them. They just lay there for minutes on the ground kissing and caressing each other before Bass decided it was best if they headed back to camp.

* * *

**Authors notes;**

**Ooops some smoop and some whoop, a little bit of naughtyness in the woods. Hope it wasn't too much for you guys. I also hope I'm not building up the lovey-dovey too quickly, it'll diminish a bit before picking up again, I think. It's a little slow now but there is action coming up ahead, don't you worry. The tea thing is an actual thing women in certain cultures used to do. I chose to use it because I have a dirty little kink of Bass coming in Charlie and this is pretty much the only safe way (assuming they haven't contracted any diseases, that is) Hope it doesn't freak you all out too much ;p I'm not sure about the particulates of the tea, how much, when.. that's all just my speculations. Just pretend I'm right for sake of the story, huh ;p**

**Sorry if the soap scene was a bit too mushy but my fingers flew across my keyboard and before I knew it the scene had been written. Haha.**

**Also, are you guys just as miffed as I am about having to wait till like April 20 something before the next ep airs... dammit!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read the new chapter. Let me know what your thoughts are because you know how I love comments and constructive critisism. I wanna thank all of the people who've reviewed so far for their kind words and input, I absolutle adore it :D It's what keeps my muses going and my fingers flying over my keyboard! Love you all!**

**Love, Marisa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Word count; 3150 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**Since there is no episode tonight I figured I'd update extra. Give you a little revolution fix ;p**

**CHAPTER 18:**

* * *

Bass watched Charlie as they walked back to camp him a few paces behind her. Damn, she turned him on. His gaze on that delectable ass of hers that dipped and swayed with her gait. He quickened his pace and with a mischievous grin he reached out and pinched her behind, the squeal she let out was girly and so unlike Charlie that he couldn't help but laugh. He watched in delight as she turned and let out a laugh, god he loved it when she laughed. Just like he'd loved it when she and Connor had been chasing each other through camp before they were attacked by Neville and the patriots. Or maybe he was just still giddy form what they had just done.

She wiggled her index finger in her direction "Uhuh Mr Monroe, we're about to step back into camp so there will be none of this." But as she spoke those words she stopped and allowed him to catch up with her so he could kiss her one last time before they had to break apart once more. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands off her in public, not just in a sexual way but in a friendly way as well. Sometimes he felt himself start to reach for her to pull her into his arms for a hug but every time he caught himself just in the nick of time.

"Hmm, you're killing me, Charlotte." He nipped at her bottom lip and growled disappointedly when she slipped out of his arms and back into camp. The damn tease.

That night when they're sitting by the fire the topic of conversation once more is the Patriot problem. "Rachel and I scoped out a small depot when we went on our little shopping trip. From what I could see a small arms depot guarded by about a dozen Patriots. If we go under the cover of night we can take them easily. We need the weapons." Bass wasn't so sure about this and he noted this to Miles "I don't know Miles, intel from only one brief passing? No way to know if that's really all the guards there are, if they have shift changes, anything... I don't feel comfortable going in without more intel."

Brown eyes rolled in irritation and Miles' huffed "Come on, Bass. We need the weapons and ammo, if we don't start getting our shit together we'll never win this war. This depot is small and lightly guarded, it's the perfect place to hit." Bass still wasn't completely convinced that it was the best way to go about it but he did agree with Miles that they could used the weapons and ammo stored at the depot.

"Fine, but I don't think all of us should go. Charlie, Gene and Rachel should stay here and at least one of Charlie's men... for protection" Bass eyed Miles "What, no. There's no way I'm staying here while you guys go off and play cowboys and Indians. I'm coming with" Bass was about to protest but she narrowed her eyes at him "I'm coming, and that's final!" He chuckled and by the momentarily shocked look on her face she could tell he'd taken it to the dirty place in his mind. To her credit, she recovered quite quickly.

He capitulated because he knew that when Charlotte Matheson put her mind to something nothing and no one could convince her otherwise. "We should go and stake it out first, then when we know a little more we can make plans to hit it." If Charlie wanted to come then he at least wanted to make sure they wouldn't be walking into a trap. Miles agreed with him for a change and the two of them made plans to hike over there in the morning and check out the security of the depot.

Connor, Rachel, Gene and Charlie would keep watch so both Miles and Bass could get a decent night sleep before they headed out early in the morning. Bass wrapped himself in a blanket and forced himself to fall asleep.

When he woke it was to a feather light touch on his cheek, gentle fingers tracing his brow and cheekbones while another hand tucked a loose curl back behind his ear. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared into the smiling face of Charlie, she was kneeling in front of him "Morning." Her whisper sounded loud in the quiet of the dawn " Don't worry everyone else is still asleep, I just... I wanted to be the one to wake you for a change." He smiled back at her and entwined his fingers with her "I don't mind waking up like this, one bit." The smile he got in return was worth the earlier wake-up call.

Bass got up and followed her over to the small lake where he washed up before turning back to her. "You'll be careful, right?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "Why, Miss Matheson, it almost sounds like you care if I come back." It was meant as a tease but he saw her smile slip and her face became serious and pensive. He was seconds away from telling her it had been a joke when she opened her mouth "I do care, Bass." It was soft and he could barely hear her "I do want you to come back... to me, to us, I mean." Yes, he did think he knew what she meant but he was afraid to hope. So he just nodded "Yes, ma'am. I'll be back before nightfall tomorrow."

She leaned against his chest and he pressed a kiss against her temple "No worries, baby. Miles'll be there too, nothing can go wrong, we're just going to have a look." The 'baby' slipped from him and he didn't even notice, lately they'd been getting more and more familiar especially since she'd taken to calling him 'Bass' now no matter who was there. He pulled back a couple of inches and looked into her eyes "We'll be fine. Promise."

They walked back to camp where Gene and Rachel had started to make breakfast, which was pretty much the same as dinner the night before, boar and rabbit. But it was warm, it filled them up and t gave them energy. Not much else could be expected from food on the run. Bass chewed pensively on his food as he strapped his machete around his waist and slipped a dagger into his boot. He could feel her cerulean eyes watch his every move but where it had been unnerving at first now it just comforted him, knowing she was keeping an eye on him. He stood up and winked at her before turning to Miles.

"Let's go" And he and Miles began their two hour long hike to the weapons depot in silence. Neither had a lot to say to the other so the trip was mostly quiet apart from a comment here and there. When they got there it seemed to Bass like Miles had been right, there were three tents, one with two guards in front of them and two that didn't. It was appalling how easy it was to suss out the weapons tent, the only guarded one and it was flanked by the other two. They watched for the better part of the day, bellies to the ground and binoculars in their hands as they watched Patriots come and co from the tiny little camp. Horse drawn wagons make deliveries and withdrawals.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Bass just found it odd that there would be a camp with a depot right near a small town that was run by Patriots. "I mean, why the hell don't they keep the weapons in the town. It must be a lot easier to defend than a couple of tents" Miles shook his head "I don't know, maybe it's a switching station or something. All I care about is that there's weapons in there with abominable protection, I say it's our duty to relieve them from it."

Bass chuckled and nodded his head "I'm with you there brother, should be a walk in the park. Now, let's go home and rally the troops... and get some of that boar Charlotte shot, I'm starving." That made Miles chuckle and careful not to be spotted they retreated from their hideout. They spent the night a couple of Miles from the depot, one of them keeping watch at all times and. The next morning they decided to spend another couple of hours watching the depot before going back to the others.

"I wanted to thank you." Bass turned towards Miles at those words "For what?" Not having the slightest inkling as to what Miles could be referring too. "For staying with us. For fighting and keeping an eye on Charlie. For not being a complete bastard to Gene and Rachel even though they aren't making it easy to be civil." Miles was staring through the binoculars the entire time. "For backing us up. I appreciate it, Bass."

Bass smiled and motioned for the binoculars "No sweat. The Patriots need to be dealt with before we can do anything else. No matter what it's going to be, these dick's in khaki need to be destroyed. Besides, where else would I be." He took the binoculars when Miles finally gave them to him. "What are we going to do when they are gone, Bass? We tried running a republic, look where that landed us."

The former general frowned and thought about that, he had actually been thinking about it more and more each day. "What if we... fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this. What if we get Rachel, Gene and Charlie to join us, make it a democracy sort of thing where more than one person decides about things. We could still be responsible for the army, militia whatever but we wouldn't have absolute power. Rachel, Charlie and Gene and their bleeding hearts could keep the both of us in check." He could practically hear Miles think "That actually sounds like a good idea, not sure Rachel and Gene are gonna go for it though."

Bass snorted "Well, tell them that they kept bitching about how I ran things for all those years and they didn't like it. If they want things to be different then they need to get involved, not just by talking and bitching about it but by actually doing something about it." They spent more time talking about the republic idea but without the others input it was just daydreaming out loud. Bass was just happy he could talk to Miles again.

The walk back to camp seemed longer than Bass remembered, most likely due to the fact that he was tired and hungry. So back at camp he gratefully took the bowl, where the hell had she gotten a bowl, of stew from Charlie "Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked when she came back with a second helping for him. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm too skinny or something.. or are you one of those weird feeder-checks who like their men all plump?" He smirked at her.

He would never tire of her smile, it was an amazing smile or maybe it was just because she fed him. "You scarfed that other bowl pretty fast so I figured you'd like some more. Besides, you've been gone for two days and I doubt you ate something substantial since that morning." She wasn't wrong and he tucked into the second bowl with enthusiasm. When he felt her eyes still on him he looked up and smirked at her "What?" She chuckled and ducked her head "Nothing, just... glad you like it." Then she turned to let him finish his meal alone.

She was chatting with Gene and Miles by the fire and Bass was fighting to keep his eyes on his bowl of food and not let them wander to her constantly. She was so damn beautiful and he still couldn't fathom why she even liked him, because so much had become apparent. He wasn't exactly sure what they had but it was something. No, they couldn't make what they had public but he could tell from her looks and glances in his direction, the way her soft gaze would rest on him that she felt something for him too and though he didn't dare pray or hope she felt the same way about him as he did her he did know that for her it wasn't all about sex anymore either. Maybe it never really had been.

The next morning they were getting ready to head out to hit the depot. They figured they could get a little bit of surveillance in if they went there a couple hours before nightfall. Bass was just on his way back from washing up when he bumped into Charlie "Hey, you." He leaned down and kissed her lips. He couldn't not do that, she was too tempting.

She seemed to have other ideas though, within seconds she had him pressed up against the nearest tree and was kissing him senseless "Charlotte" He wanted to protest because they would be heading out soon and he didn't want to risk Miles or anyone else coming to look for them if they took too long. Then he felt her small hand grasp him through his jeans and all rational thought went out the window. "I want to do to you what you did to me the other day." Through the lust filled haze her words reached him and he hardened to full length in his pants "Charlie, you don't have to.." She cut him off though with a kiss and a shake of her head "I want to, please Bass, I really want to" And hell, who was he to deny her anything.

Charlie fell to her knees in front of him and pulled his pants down to his ankles, he was looking down at her with lust in his heated gaze. She hadn't even done anything and it was already the best blow job he'd ever gotten. Tentatively she reached out to stroke his erection and it dawned on him that she'd never done this before. This sent another shot of lust through his body, knowing he was going to be the first man she took into her mouth. He watched through hooded eyes as she stroked his cock and cupped his balls, he had a feeling this wasn't going to take long. Between the fact that he hadn't come since the last time he'd been in her and that she was here on her knees, inexperienced but eager would probably have him coming in minutes.

When her tongue touched the head of his erection the most pathetic sound wrung free from his throat but there was no way to stop it. His eyes were intent on catching everything and he was staring down at her, slender hands on his hips as she placed a soft kiss on the tip. Charlie pulled back and looked up at him, hesitation in her eyes "I never, I mean... I don't really know what to do." God, she was going to be the death of him. "Just do what felt good to you when I did it, kissing, licking, suck..." He was cut off when she gently wrapped her lips around the head and sucked lightly. "Fuck yeah, like that."

His hands came to rest on her head, fingers tangling in her hair without putting pressure on her head. He didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't comfortable with. She was peppering the shaft of his dick with kisses and her hand was fondling his balls just right "What do I do when you... come?" The question was soft and followed by another lick to the head. Bass gasped and tightened his hand in her hair "Some girls like to swallow but since it's... I'll let you know when I'm ready so you can pull off." She nodded her head and went back to focusing on his groin.

There was no doubt she was unexperienced in this, she was gentle and unsure but that somehow just managed to turn him on even more. Charlie had taken the head in her mouth and she was looking up at him, his hands in her long locks "Take in... take in more" He gasped the suggestion and he nearly came apart when she followed his instructions. "Tell me what to do." Bass groaned and caressed a thumb across her cheek "Christ, baby." The next few minutes he spent instructing her when to lick, where to kiss and where to place her hands. Every time she followed his instructions to a T and damn that was hot. "Good girl" He muttered when she licked the underside of his erection "I'm gonna come soon" He'd know he wouldn't be able to hold out long but this was almost embarrassing.

Charlie did everything he had just taught her and when he felt his balls tighten he softly pulled on her hair "Baby... Baby, I'm gonna.." But she mumbled something he couldn't quite hear and batted his hand away from her head. Her lips stayed wrapped around him and she wasn't making a move to lean back. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and before he knew it he was emptying himself in her mouth. He heard her breathe in harshly through her nose but she swallowed him down without problem, her wet mouth milking him for all he was worth.

When she pulled off he was still panting harshly and his hands were still tangled in her wavy locks. "Good?" Bass looked down at her hand barked out a laugh "Good?" He repeated, what she just did had given new meaning to the term 'sucked dry'. He cupped her face and pulled her up "that was fucking amazing, spectacular." He kissed her lips and delved his tongue into her mouth "Just amazing" He muttered and pulled her against his sated body "Let me get the feeling back in my legs and I'll show you just how perfect it was." He was rewarded with a smile and she snuggled into his chest "Hmmhmm, this one was for you, like the last was for me. I just wanted to see what it was like."

"And?" Bass was curious. Charlie chuckled and nipped at his chin "It turned me on to see you like that. To know that it was me who had you so out of control." He smiled down at her and kissed her plush lips "Charlotte, anything you do to me makes me lose control." Her smile was blinding and she bit her lips "Good" She stated "Feeling's mutual."

* * *

**Authors notes;**

**Felt like Charlie should reciprocate Bass' little sexy time earlier. Well, that and I have a little 'Bass as sex-teacher' kink ;p. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Like I said, we're moving towards a little action now so I'm curious as to what you guys will think of that, I'm not so good at action lines, naughty stuff is more my thing.**

**Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a comment or review, like always those are wanted, welcomed and appreciated. They are, in fact, my heroin. ;p**

**Love, Marisa**


	19. Chapter 19

**Word count; 2952 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 19:**

* * *

It seemed like initial surveillance had been right, the three tents were still there and there ware only about a dozen Patriot guards, nothing they couldn't handle. Charlie was lying on her stomach in the dirt, to her left was Bass and her right side was flanked by Connor. Bass handed her his binoculars and she peered at the camp about a hundred yards from where they were hiding. They were going to wait for nightfall before they would attack and Miles, Pete and Mark were casing the little town about a mile away.

Bass slowly inched back and stood up, careful not to be seen by the guards and Charlie and Connor followed his example. They'd set up a small camp, not much a camp as a couple of fallen trunks where they agreed to wait for nightfall. Charlie followed Connor and Bass back and found that Miles and the rest were still out. "So... still sleeping with the old man?" Charlie whipped her head to the side and noticed Connor had sat down beside her. He chuckled softly at her shocked expression "What? I'm not blind, you know. I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you."

Charlie wondered how it exactly was that Bass looked at her but she was afraid to ask "That would be none of your damn business, Connor." But he smiled and nudged her shoulder "Come on! Tell me, how do I compare?" He joked. Her eyes were across the small clearing on the topic of conversation. Bass was sitting on a log, whetstone in his hand sharpening the small dagger he kept in his boot, the sound of the metal on stone was rhythmic and soothing to her. "Seriously, I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings so I think I'll just keep that to myself." Connor chuckled again and then went silent "Fuck, you're serious."

She didn't know if he was just guessing or if he saw something on her face when she was gazing at Bass but he was right. There was no comparing the two. Connor had been good in bed, he was limber and enthusiastic but he didn't know a thing compared to Bass. The former General's experience and stamina far outranking Connor's youthful eagerness, that and the little things. Connor hadn't been able to make her skin burn the way Bass could, Connor's kisses didn't leave her breathless and wanting more. Though she figured maybe some of that was because she hadn't really cared for Connor, not in that way, not in the way she cared for Bass.

"Well, good to know the old man has still got it." Charlie frowned "He's not an old man." Connor grinned "He's like what, forty two, forty three years old and you're what twenty three, four?" Charlie lowered her gaze to the ground "Twenty two." She knew that Bass was a whole lot older than her but to be honest, she'd never really noticed it. He didn't act old to her and he sure as hell didn't look it. Christ, he looked twice as good as most men half his age, and there was something to say about experience. In her mind she knew he was Miles' age and Miles was only a few years younger than her father but for some reason when she looked at Bass she didn't see the years like she did on Miles. She guessed being a maniacal dictator was good for the skin, or something.

She glanced over to the curly haired man and smiled, no, Bass did not look old in the slightest. His hair hadn't start to turn gray the way Miles' was and his body was harder and better trained than any man she knew who was still in his twenties. She had noticed the little lines on his face, particularly the one around his eyes, they became deeper when he smiled but she didn't think they made him look old. They gave his face character and to be quite honest, she loved those little lines. No, she couldn't fathom that there was a man younger out there that was just as good at the things he did as Bass was.

Bass was a master at anything he did, leading, living, fucking. Everything he did with abandon and he threw himself fully into the things that he found important. No, the age difference didn't bother her one bit. "He's gonna die before you, you know. You'll be left a woman in the prime of her life without a man because he's died of old age. What's the life expectancy these days?" Connor mused.

Charlie rather not think about that, besides it wasn't like she expected to get to thirty let alone forty or fifty. They lived a dangerous life and including fighting the patriots she didn't figure she had much of a life left anyway and she told Connor so "Our lives are dangerous and will most likely be short so why not take all that I can get while I can get it. Your dad and I, we work. He makes me smile, he challenges me he makes me feel like I can do anything"

"What are you two gossip queens talking about?" Her eyes shot up and connected with his blue ones, there was a smile on his face as he sheathed the dagger into his boot. "Nothing, I was just asking Charlie if I should start calling her 'step mommy' and wondering if or when I'll be getting a baby brother or sister." Charlie blushed furiously at Connor's words and she didn't know where to look, afraid to look into Bass eyes to find horror or disgust there. She didn't know what Bass saw on her face but he slapped Connor upside the head "Leave her alone." Bass demanded. Charlie felt a strong hand grip her jaw and till her face upwards "He gives you any grief feel free to knee him in the jewels or something" and he leaned down to gently press his lips to hers.

This was the first time they'd shared a kiss when anyone else was present and she felt another blush creep up her face. His soft chuckle made her open her eyes and he pressed another quick kiss on her lips "Seriously, guys. Is that absolutely necessary. Connor's words jerked her focus from Bass lips and she blushed again, that was starting to get an annoying habit around the former General. "Yes, it was." Bass replied stoically before walking back to where he had been sitting. "You're fucking lucky Miles is still out. He sees that and you're both dead meat."

Charlie was still staring at him even though now he was focused on sharpening the blade of his machete. "Remember you asked me something a while back?" Connor's head turned towards her at her words "Charlie, I've told you a lot of things the past few weeks, what the hell are you talking about?" She scooted a little closer so her words wouldn't be overheard "You asked me if I could care enough about him to forgive him."

His brown eyes looked into hers and he nodded "Yeah" His voice soft now "I remember asking you that." She fiddled with the chain her dagger was hanging from "The answer is yes. Yes, I care enough to give him the same forgiveness I've given Miles. I think I have for a while now and I think I lo.." She was cut off by Miles and the rest walking back into camp.

Miles was in a damn fine mood, there was no form of threat in the village so they should be able to walk away tonight, proud owners of more weapons than they could probably carry. They took the time to get a good meal into them because an army, after all, marches on it's stomach. Though they weren't much of an army but Charlie got the point when Miles had said the words. She'd nibbled on her food a little lackluster, she just wanted to get this over with so they could go back.

Night fell and the group got ready to attack the camp, they would split into two. Connor, Mark and Miles in one, Bass, Pete and her in the other. She checked her weapons and laced her boots extra tight, last thing she wanted was an unstrapped boot in the middle of a fight. When she was almost done Bass walked up to her and held out his hand, the knife he'd been sharpening this afternoon glistening in the faint light of the moon "What's this?" She wanted to know. He thrust the knife into her hand and motioned down "Put it in your boot." It wasn't a question she noticed. "It's your knife, Bass. I have my sword, a knife and my crossbow. I'll be fine."

Bass reached out and grabbed her hand, he slapped the knife into her open palm "Charlotte, do as I say. Put the damn knife in your boot." His voice was strained "I have no clue where we're walking into and I want you to take it." She shook her head once more but stilled at the feral look in his eyes "Do. As. I. Say." There would be no reasoning with him when he was in this kind of mood, that she knew, so she took the knife and slipped it into her boot as he had asked. "Fine, but if you get killed because you weren't wearing this damn knife yourself I'm coming down into the pit myself to kill you again, understood." He chuckled softly and briefly entwined their fingers "You just be safe out there, no stupid Matheson cowboy shit."

She straightened her back and gave him a mock salute "Yes, sir." She joked but the smile left her lips when she looked into his heated gaze. "You just wait until we get some time alone, I'll give you a good reason to 'yes, sir' me." Need coursed through her and she was sure her lust was visible on her face "Now, focus. We got some Patriot asses to kick." He winked and joined the rest as they were ready to head out.

They planned to circle the camp and attack in stealth, slitting throats and firing arrows, the guns only there as a last resort. Of their little group it was Pete in front, Charlie in the middle and Bass closed ranks at the back. Her hands were closed firmly around her crossbow, ready to fire when needed. It was so dark she had to be careful where to step, the moon was faint and the trees didn't allow for a lot of light to filter through them. It opened up to a road and across the road was the little camp with the ammo and weapons tent in the middle. Their little pack circled around so they could close in from the side, Charlie took out one of the guards with an arrow while Bass slipped up behind the other and snapped his neck with an ease that should not turn her on.

After killing the guards the plan was that each group took out one of the flanking tents, they'd surmised that all the other Patriots were hold up in those. Charlie followed Pete into the tent they were going to take out and smacked into his broad back. A whistle was heard and what happened next was chaos. "Good evening, Miss Matheson, General." The voice was smooth, superior and alarmingly familiar. To her left she felt Bass react like lightning and he took out two patriots in the blink of an eye. That caused both her and Pete to jump into movement and they attacked the nearest tan uniform.

Tom Neville. The voice had belonged to none other than Tom Neville. Bass, Pete and she made quick work of taking down the patriots that had quickly surrounded them, a lot more than the previously scouted ones. An arm wrapped around Charlie's neck but before it could do anything but make it's presence known the owner had a knife buried in his temple and Bass was glaring at the body at his feet. "Bass, look out!" But it was too late. There was a hard kick to his knee and Bass went down, not a second later Jason Neville's gun was pressed against the temple of the former General.

There were only six men left in their tent. Three of hers and three of them. On her left Pete was breathing heavily, he had a cut on his arm, a bruised cheek but seemed otherwise fine. They could hear the shouting and screaming from the other tent where the fight was still going on, that meant that Miles, Connor and Mark were still well enough to fight and that relieved her. "Well, well, well." Nevilles' sneering voice made her focus back on the scene in front of her.

Bass was on his knees gazing up at Jason, if looks could kill Jason would not be standing there anymore but for now he was still pressing the muzzle of his gun into Bass' face as the only other patriot in the tent quickly slipped flexy-cuffs on Bass' wrists. This was not good. "What a nice catch this is." Neville continued "The former General of the Monroe republic and the most annoying pain in my ass both here in my little tent. Didn't expect to see me here, I bet." Bass growled "If I'd known you'd be here Tom, I'd have brought a welcoming gift for you, a nice cyanide laced bottle of scotch, perhaps." This earned him a hit in the face from Jason but Charlie saw he barely flinched.

"Well, first things first. I think I owe the little bitch a bullet in the head." To quick for Jason or Tom to react Bass got to his feet and blocked Charlie from his view. "You don't get to go near her." He warned.

Neville pulled his gun and trained it on Bass' head and before he could react Jason had pulled him back to the side and onto the ground, his gun once more pressed against Bass temple. "Okay then, if you're so eager to die then all you had to do was ask." Tom grinned and kept his gun aimed at Charlie while Jason cocked his. "Miss Matheson, say goodbye to General Monroe, now." Jason's finger tightened on the trigger "No, please!" Her cry made Jason hesitate. "Please, please don't.. don't shoot him."

She saw the surprise on both Neville's and Jason's face as she called out the words, her hands outstretched towards Jason "Please, Jason. Don't hurt him." She was panicking now, she couldn't watch another person she loved die. That realization hit her with a force like no other. She loved him. Somewhere her hate had turned into respect, like, need and now love. Charlie was panting loudly and she couldn't keep tears from pooling in her eyes. "Well this is a surprising development. I thought you would have liked seeing this piece of shit take a bullet." Nevilles words were calculated and cold.

Her eyes found Bass' and she ignored the warning in them "Son?" Neville nodded to Jason, once more his finger tightened and now she couldn't stop the tears. "Please, Jason. Stop. Don't kill him, please." Neville snorted "Tears, Miss Matheson. Tears for Sebastian Monroe. And why, pray tell, should we refrain from killing him right here and now?"

"Because he's a good man!" She didn't know who was more surprised, Bass or Neville "No, he's not" was the stoic reply. "Because he's a changed man, he's doing good now. He didn't let the bombs drop on Philly, he didn't cause your wife's death!" "Oh, I know all that." She blinked and he smirked "But I will still take immeasurable pleasure in seeing his brain splattered all over this floor." Once more he nodded to Jason. "You can't kill him!" She was screaming now, tears running down her cheek. "And why the hell not?!" Neville screamed back. "Because I ...!" Her voice broke and there was absolute silence in the tent. Tom's brown, almost black eyes studied her curiously "Because you... what, Miss Matheson?".

Suddenly Bass jumped up to his feet before he kicked out and took down Jason, the man falling to his knees and losing his grip on the gun in his hand. Bass head butted Neville and turned to her and Pete "Go! Run!" He yelled and she felt Pete's hand around her arm. Bass was starting to move towards them but was taken down by Jason, the younger man kicking him in the leg and sending Bass to his knees. "No!" Charlie called out and made to move over to Bass but Pete's hand was still on her arm. "Get her out of here." She noticed Bass' eyes weren't on her but on Pete "Not without you!" Her brief moment of relief turned back into full blown panic. "Get her out of here, NOW!" Bass shoved his shoulder against the Patriot trying to co after them, sending the man sprawling on the ground. "Go now, Pete!"

Charlie was hauled back outside the tent by Pete's strong grip "No!" She protested as she tried to get loose. Back outside Miles and Connor were waiting for them, Mark nowhere to be seen. "We gotta go, now!" Miles screamed as he grabbed Charlies other arm. "Not without him! Not without Bass!" She struggled against their grip but they were too strong for her. "Bass!" She tried again to break free from their iron grip "Bass!"

* * *

**Authors notes;**

**Eep, the L word almost came out of Charlie's mouth. I hope it wasn't to soon for you guys it's just, she wanted to say it. I tried re-writing the scene but each time she just threw them out there. Well, it's not going to go easy for them so it won't be like 'bam!' they're madly in love, getting married and having babies while Rachel and Miles play best man and maid of honor so...**

**So, a little bit of action in this and the coming chapter. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, let me know if there is something you guys really feel needs to change so I can contemplate where to go from here :D**

**Thanks for reading the story and for sticking with me through this short turned long-ass fic! Reviews, comments and constructive criticism is my oxygen! Always wanted and appreciated.**

**Love, Marisa**


	20. Chapter 20

**Word count; 2709 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom.**

**Request. I was wondering if you guys had any, requests that is. I know a lot of readers don't write themselves and I'm currently out of ideas for a next story so I was wondering if you guys had any. PM (private message) me your ideas (small summery or a storyline you have in mind), be it for one-shots or longer stories that you would like to see written and would like to read but hasn't really been done to your satisfaction. Just mail me all your ideas! I'm just looking for something to inspire me for a next story after this one is done (I like to start preparing for it) The only thing I ask for that it be Charlie/Bass orriented, because that's the pairing I like writing about. It can be in this universe or AU, I don't have any preferences :D**

**I look forward to finding some awesome, inspiring ideas in my inbox! Just please use PM for it, don't put them in reviews :D Do review, though. YOu know how I love those ;p**

**CHAPTER 20:**

* * *

"You can't kill him!" And really, who would have thought that in the end it would be Charlotte Matheson pleading for his life. Bass closed his eyes for a second and tried to calm himself down, for her, so that look of sheer terror would leave her face. "And why the hell not?" Neville spat at her. "Because I ..."

His heart stopped. She What? Damn that was killing him. In a fit of anger born from a furious need to get her out of there he jumped to his feet and sent Jason falling to the floor with one well placed kick against his knees. Before Neville could react he turned and head butted the man so hard he felt dizzy for a split second while Neville dropped to the floor. "Go!" He yelled at Charlie and Pete "Run!" Bass took a step forward, intent on following the two out of the tent and back to freedom when he felt a kick against the back of his leg. It sent him falling to his knees and he knew it was over for him but he needed to get her out.

"No!" Her voice was shrill and panicked as she tried to move towards him. Pete grabbed her upper arm but she was struggling. Bass needed for her to not be there, all of a sudden that was the most important thing in the world, that this wonderful, beautiful woman was not here to be captured or killed "Get her out of here!" His eyes focused on Pete, making the other man understand his need with a look in his eyes. "Not without you!" Stubborn girl, stubborn, infuriating, wonderful girl. Even now in their dire situation she worried for him and what had he done to deserve such a thing. "Get her out of here, NOW!" He felt the last patriot in the tent try to slip past him to keep the pair from escaping and he slammed his shoulder into the man's stomach as hard as he could. "Go now, Pete!"

He could hear Miles' voice from outside and he was glad that he made it. He was telling Charlie they needed to go "Not without him. Not without Bass!" She wasn't having any of it though but if she'd been less stubborn he never would have felt the way he did about her. Bass could only pray that Miles would drag her away from here, kicking and screaming if necessary. "Bass!" He heard her call out but her voice was fainter than before so he figured Miles was taking her away from camp "Bass!" The man in question tried to get up one last time, to make his way towards her but the last thing he felt before blacking out was his skull, splitting open.

Drowning! He was drowning! Bass sputtered and coughed as he opened his eyes "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." He shook his face, water droplets running down and he realized he'd been hit in the face with a bucket of water. His mind was still hazy and foggy and the back of his head felt like there was a marching band practicing 'Oh when the saints go marching in'. A groan escaped his lips and he shook his head once more to try and get rid of the fog, unfortunately this only caused his headache to grow.

Another bucket worth of water hit him in the face and he started coughing again, some of the liquid working it's way into his lungs. Now he could finally open his eyes and in front of him were Tom Neville and a nameless Patriot soldier. "Good morning, General" Neville's voice was sugar sweet but Bass knew what the man really was like so he wasn't fooled. "Unfortunately the rest of your merry little band of misfits escaped, so we're just going to have to enjoy ourselves with you."

Escaped, they'd all escaped? Oh, thank god. Bass started chuckling and before long he was full out laughing, headache be damned. When he looked up and saw the confused face of Tom Neville he laughed even harder, that is, until the Patriot goon punched him in the stomach and left him winded for a moment. "And what, do tell, is so amusing to you? Is it the fact that I captured you or the fact that I'm gonna have a little fun before I put that bullet in your brain, like I promised." The nameless goon grabbed him and pulled Bass to his feet.

"There's nothing you can do to me, Neville" Bass smiled "My boy escaped, my girl escaped... You don't have anything to really hurt me." Neville's smile in return was mean "Trust me 'General Monroe' there is plenty I can do to hurt you." But Bass just kept on smiling. "No, Tom" His voice steady and calm "Now, there is nothing you can do to me."

The smile on the older man's face faded as he looked into Bass eyes "We'll see." He nodded to the goon who started punching Bass in the stomach, time after time. Each time he doubled over and he felt all oxygen leave his body. Then a punch to his face, and another and one more to the stomach and the man kept going like this until Bass' head was ringing and he was sure a rib or two were cracked. When the man stopped he looked up at the both of them and smiled. His lip was split and he could feel blood trickling down the side of his head. The copper taste in his mouth was nauseating but he smiled and spit out blood, it landed on Neville's shoe "Boy" He said to the Patriot "I ran a Militia for years, you're gonna have to do better than that."

Once more he was knocked out by the man in the tan uniform and he welcomed the black of oblivion.

The next time he woke he was slumped against a pole, his hands were bound behind him and he was alone. He took in his surroundings to check if there was anything he could use to free himself but he saw Neville left him nothing. The man knew him too well. Bass took a deep breath and though his ribs hurt they weren't cracked or broken, thank god. One by one he moved his legs, arms and neck to see if he was okay and if anything had been seriously hurt but he was surprised to find everything in working order.

Outside of the tent he was in there was noise and scuffling and people were arguing and walking back and forth. It was too muffled to make out what they were saying though so he focused back on himself. He checked his bindings and was elated to find flexi-cuffs, though those were still a bitch to get out of they sure as hell were a lot easier to slip than chains. His only comfort was that she got away, she and Connor had escaped and he knew Miles would keep them safe. By now the were most likely back to the other camp and packing up to leave. Never did he thought he would be glad that Miles didn't give a crap anymore so there was no danger of them getting caught trying to save his ass.

Bass licked his dry and split lip, what he wouldn't give for a glass of water right now. He tested his bindings once more but they were still secure around his wrist, where was a broken pool tile when you needed one. Unfortunately he didn't think that he would be so lucky twice, the escape from those two bounty hunters had been almost painfully easy, no such luck this time. His eyes closed and he tried to will his headache away, some water and an aspirin, that's what he desperately wanted. Well, that and his freedom but he figured he wouldn't see neither for a while.

The tent opened and Neville stepped in, well whoop-ti-do more torture. "Ah, good. i see you're awake." Neville grabbed a chair and planted himself right in front of Bass. "Now we can have a moment alone. What I want to know is... where are Miles and Rachel Matheson, Monroe?" He frowned at Bass' silence "Come on, Monroe. Give it up, it's not like you're getting out of here anytime soon. My men scouted the entire area and there is not trace of your little friends, they've deserted you so there is no reason to protect them. It's actually in your interest to give them up because if you do I might just kill you quick instead of slow. Show you a little bit of mercy."

The former General snorted "Really Tom, all this talking. I think I preferred the punching and the kicking." His voice deadpan and he could see from Tom's face that he didn't like Monroe's consistent refusal to cooperate. "Come on, Tom" He mimicked his former Major "Did you really think it was gonna be easy? Did you really think that I was gonna give you Miles and Rachel, hmm?" Bass chuckled "You have a better chance of getting to the moon, Tom."

His head snapped to the side with the force of Tom's punch "What happened to that famous self control, Tom. Starting to show your desperation here." And he got another punch in the face. If this kept going he was going to be black and blue before the day was over "What I wonder is, why haven't you shot me? I mean, you have the authority to do so, right, so why am I still breathing. It can't just be because you need me to find Rachel and Miles, you're a resourceful man Tom, you don't need me for that. Granted, it's gonna take you a hell of a lot longer but hey... what else is there to do." He smirked.

"Like I said, Monroe. I just want to have a little fun before I take your corpse back to the Patriots." Neville's vicious words didn't worry Bass in the slightest. "You know" Bass pondered "I've been in this situation before only it was with two bounty hunters, they wanted to keep me alive as well. A uhm... friend... of mine told this bounty hunter to put a bullet in my brain or else I'd escape, slit his throat and he'd have jack squat." Neville's brown eyes narrowed "And let me guess, you escaped and slit his throat." Bass shrugged "Nah, snapped his neck. Didn't feel like making a mess." Neville could read the truth in his eyes and he blanched "Well that won't happen here."

There was a voice coming from the outside "Sir? Sir, there's someone here to see you." Tom got up but before he slipped out of the tent Bass said "That's what the bounty hunter thought, too."

Bass spit on the ground, trying to get rid of all the blood in his mouth, his head hurt like a bitch, and not just from the headache. He'd felt the wound on the side of his face re-open when Neville punched him. His split lip was bleeding again and he was pretty sure he could add a black eye to his injury list. He needed to come up with a plan, fast because he didn't think that Tom was going to wait forever to put that bullet in his brain. Bass tested his bindings and felt that there still were flexi-cuffs around his wrists, and really where the hell had they gotten flexi-cuffs? It had been stupid of the Patriots to put these restraints on, anything but metal was easier to get out of, though he was disappointed that they hadn't opted for plain rope, that would be a lot easier to discard than the tight plastic bindings that were around his wrists currently.

He tried to look outside and through the split in the tent he could see it was getting dark, damn, how long had he been out? Once more the front of the tent opened and this time it was Neville JR who stepped inside, a sly grin on his face. "Come here to gloat?" He figured the younger man was here to either do that or put that long-promised bullet in his head.

"So, what the hell did you do with Charlie?" The jealous tone evident in the younger man's voice and Bass grinned arrogantly "Are you sure you wanna hear all the naughty details, Jason?" The look on Jason's face darkened and he stepped closer to the man sitting on the ground. "Like Charlie would ever do anything with you unless you were blackmailing her, or maybe it's Stockholm syndrome. How did you get her to think you're worthy of her attention. You're a monster" Bass couldn't do anything else but chuckle, it was adorable, really, this infatuation this kid had with Charlie. He wasn't really surprised about that, Charlie had that effect on a lot of people in her life, including him. "Blackmail her with what? I didn't hold her long enough for her to develop Stockholm syndrome. I can't help it that she realized she'd rather have a man instead of a boy, Neville." That earned him a kick in the leg from the young Patriot.

"Wonder if Miles knows That you're long-dicking his niece." The smirk on Bass' face grew even bigger, this kid was only torturing himself by saying these things. "Charlotte happens to love it when I'm 'long-dicking' her, as you call it so eloquently. Wonder why you care, you had to have known that the second you joined the Patriots she wouldn't so much as give you the time of day." He tested his bindings again but they were just as tight as before, he was itching to get out of them and show both Neville's a piece of his mind.

"She got hit on the head somewhere along the way? I mean, did she forget you killed her father and her brother." Bass cringed at that but he kept the smirk on his face, not showing Jason that those words hit a nerve in him. "Your dad was more responsible for Ben's death than I was, and it was your dad who took Danny away, not me. I merely... took advantage of a situation presented to me. It was a long time ago, I've changed. You, of all people, know that a man can change. You heard what she said, do you really want to take away another person she cares about? You should let me go and I'll think about letting you live as a show of gratitude." Jason snorted and shook his head "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I'm going to enjoy when they finally put you out of your misery, Monroe. Charlie is better off without you. Maybe she'll be angry and sad to find out you've been killed but in time she'll see that it's what's best."

Suddenly the young Patriot froze and Bass noticed a hand holding a blade snaking around the man´s neck "Unfortunately for you, I'm not quite there yet." Charlie! What the hell was she doing here, alone no less. A second later Jason sank to the floor, unconscious and Charlie's slender figure was revealed to him. A surge of relief and heat shot through him at the sight of her. "Charlie?"

She walked over to him quickly and reached around to cut the flexi-cuffs from his wrists, not speaking a word as she worked to free him from his bindings. The second he was free he got to his feet and cupped her face in his hands, there was a smile on her lips that he returned without hesitation "Charlie, what... You came back?" Charlie smiled even wider and grabbed his hands "Figured it was my turn to save your ass for a change. We gotta go, now!" She let go of him and moved to the back of the tent, using her knife she made a long slit in the tan canvas before she pulled him through the ready-made back door. He couldn't do anything but obediently follow the wonderful woman in front of him.

* * *

**Sorry, hope you guys weren't hoping for a lengthy capture, I just couldn't do that, my characters wouldn't let me. Also, I don't really like writing about them while they're apart, I prefer them together.**

**We've left plausibel behind, I'm afraid. I realise TV Bass and Charlie wouldn't behave this way, but hey, that's why it's fiction, right ;p**

**Hope it's still a bit to your liking though :D The story will start to follow the show a bit again in the coming chapters, like I said, I had the general storylines for these chapters worked out before the more current episodes took place. I will adress the battle on the Patriot zombie camp and Jason's death and everything. Just these chapters were roughly written when we had those 2 Revolutionless weeks a while back so I didn't have a show-line to follow and had to make up my own :D**

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing ;p don't skimp! ;)**

**Love, Marisa**

**oh, BTW I'm also on AO3 now, under the same handle as I am here.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Word count; 3374 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 21:**

* * *

Charlie felt Bass' presence behind her as they snuck out of the enemy camp.

*Hours before*

"No" Charlie tried pulling her arm from Pete's grip but the man had too good of a hold on her wrist. "Let me go, right now! We have to get him, we can't just leave him there with Neville!" But Pete just kept dragging her behind him. He was following Miles who lead them through bushes and trees to a safer place, away from the Patriots and their weapons. Charlie was fighting him every step of the way, the look on Bass' face when he'd told them to run still seared in her brain. "Pete, you have to let me go."

It was starting to get light already and the higher the sun got the more desperate Charlie became. They got to the small clearing where they'd made their camp and Miles started packing up their stuff in a haste. Connor finally made his way to her "Charlie, Charlie, where's my dad? Where is he Charlie!" He demanded but she wasn't able to answer him because she was still reeling from what had happened. Suddenly she snapped out of it when Pete started helping Miles pack up. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked incredulously "You aren't seriously thinking of leaving him here?" Charlie grabbed Miles' upper arm "We are NOT leaving him here!" She demanded and Connor joined her in her protest. "We have to get my dad out of there!"

Miles sighed and put the bag he was holding on the ground "Charlie, he's most likely dead before we can get to him. We have to think about the big picture, we have to get back to the rest, find a safe place to stay and see about strengthening our troops." Charlie shook her head, she couldn't believe her uncle would just leave him there. "You don't know that, he could still be alive! What, you've had enough of him and so you decide he's expendable now? No! Besides you he's still the best fighter we got! Not only that but he's changed" Miles rolled his eyes "No! Don't pretend you haven't noticed. He's not the same as he was a year ago. He's been fighting along side us for a while now, he's saved each of our asses a couple of times now. We owe him! It's our turn to save him now!" Charlie was practically screaming now.

She barely noticed her uncle was looking at her as if she'd sprouted another head, all she could think about was the fact that Tom Neville had Bass and that she needed to get him back. Needed. More than anything she needed him back. She'd almost admit that she loved him to not only Tom Neville but to Bass himself as well. Charlie had seen the incredulous look on his face before it went completely blank and he'd ordered her and Pete to get out. And she did. She was completely and utterly afraid of it but she was starting to fall in love with that man, even though there wasn't anyone in the entire world who was more wrong for her than Bass. It was true what they said, the heart wants what the heart wants.

"We can't risk everything for Monroe, Charlie." Miles tried to reason. "Besides, he would leave us there in a heart beat!" She shook her head "No, he wouldn't" That was maybe stretching the truth a little because she wasn't sure that he would go back for everyone but she without a doubt knew that if it was her or Connor that had been caught, he'd have moved heaven and earth to bring them back safely. She was going to do the same for him.

"I don't care if you come with me or not, Miles. I'm going back for him, I am NOT going back to the others without him." She turned to Pete "And don't you dare try to stop me! Duncan said you were mine and even though I won't force you to come with me and get him, don't you dare try and stop me from going."

The bearded man looked down on her and shook his head "If you're going, then I'm going." He replied and a small smile formed on her face. "So am I." Connor stood beside her and was reloading his gun "I'm not going back without him either. He might be a ruthless bastard but he is my father and he's the only family I got left." Charlie understood Connor's need to go with and she was happy to have him back her up because the guy was surprisingly good in a fight, must be those Monroe genes.

"We should hit them as soon as possible, wait for the dark of night and go in." Pete said "We shouldn't give them time to recover or get even more reinforcements. "We are not hitting them!" Miles got in Pete's face "We are going to go back to the others and re-group." Pete, however was completely ignoring Miles "We should distract the most of them while Charlie slips in and frees Monroe. She's small, she's quick and she has the best chance to get in and out without being seen. Their numbers are seriously down after last night so a skirmish should distract enough of the ones still left in the camp so that Charlie can get in and out without much trouble." Charlie was liking this plan but she glared at Miles when he once more told them there would be no rescue mission.

"You don't tell me what to do, Miles" She said coldly "We're gonna go back for Bass tonight, with or without your help, I don't care." And she wasted no time in doing as she said. A few minutes later Miles joined the group on their way back to the patriot camp. At Charlie's surprised look he replied "Do you really think I can show my face around your mother and Gene without you? No, if you're stupid enough to risk your life for him then I'm coming with. I'm either bringing you back to your mom in one piece or I'm getting killed along side ya."

Charlie couldn't help a satisfied little smile at her uncle's words. She'd been thankful that Pete hadn't said anything about her almost proclaiming her love for the former general they were about to save, or attempt to save. It probably would only piss Miles off and then he wouldn't help with getting Bass back, hell he'd probably drag her back to her mother, kicking and screaming.

When they were about to head out Miles grabbed Charlie's arm. "Why?" He asked ad she looked at him quizzically. "Why do you want to go back for him so badly? Why are you refusing to leave him there and why are you so sure that he wouldn't leave you if things had been reversed?"

She swallowed hard. When she'd first brought back Bass to see Miles in Willoughby she'd told him that Bass had saved her life, she'd never told him the specifics. "I hunted him down in New Vegas but he was captured by bounty hunters before I could kill him. In my pursuit of him I got careless and got caught myself things happened and he escaped forcing me on the road with one of the bounty hunters. It was Bass who waited for me and showed me the warrants for mom, if he hadn't stopped and let me know we would still be in the dark, god knows what would have happened then." Charlie took a deep breath "He demanded that I take him to you but I called him delusional and dared him to shoot me as I left him there. He didn't obviously. A couple of nights later I was at this bar having some dinner, a drink when I noticed it was only a couple of guys in there. Before I had time to react they'd locked the door and came at me. Turned out they spiked my drink so I was starting to lose consciousness."

Charlie noticed the angry look on her uncles face "Nothing happened. Bass... kicked in the door and killed them all. He took me to a safe place, took care of me, fed me, gave me water to flush the drugs out of my system." She locked eyes with her uncle "In the school, when looking for Aaron we were cornered by Patriots, at first I thought he left me behind but he didn't... he came back for me, saved my life again."

"Those were all because he needed me to take him to his son, Charlie!"

"Maybe, but he saved me nonetheless and we're gonna do the same for him." She turned to follow Connor and Pete out of the camp and Miles followed behind her. "Charlie...?" She sighed tilted her head, indicating she was listening even though she still moved forward. "He... he didn't do anything to you, did he? It's just, you're talking about him like he's..."

"Like he's what?" She demanded "Like he's an ally? Like he's a friend?" Charlie turned her head and caught her uncle nodding his head. "Because he is. You might have written him off, Miles, but I haven't. That's why we're going back for him. He deserves the same chance as you, the same opportunity to make amends."

Never had it taken so long for it to get dark, it seemed like minutes lasted hours and hours lasted weeks before finally the sun began to set. Charlie's entire body was on edge, she kept thinking about whether or not Bass was alive. What if they went into the Patriot camp only to find out Neville had put a bullet in Bass' brain the moment she was gone. A vision of Bass lying on the floor, blood pooling around him, those blue eyes of him open yet seeing nothing filled her head and she felt nauseous. No, she couldn't think like that. Bass was a survivor, he was the most volatile, manipulative bastard she'd ever known. He wasn't dead. Part of her had been surprised that he hadn't caught up to them with a smug smirk on that gorgeous face of his, telling them he'd offed the entire Patriot camp on his own. It wasn't outside of his skill-set to do so.

He hadn't though and Charlie knew for certain that if he'd been able to get away he'd have been with them by now. That meant he was still in the camp, being held at Neville's and the Patriot's mercy, that or he was... She shook her head. "What's the plan?" Turning to Miles, wanting to get the disturbing pictures of a dead Bass out of her mind.

Miles snorted "Oh, now you want my help. What happened to 'I don't need you, Miles'" His voice mocked hers. Charlie rolled her eyes "Do you have a plan, or not?" Miles nodded "Me and Connor will provide a distraction a little down the road, enough to grab as much Patriot attention as possible. Pete goes around the camp and waits for you at the perimeter. You're the smallest and quickest, you go in through their front door and find him. When you do, take the back door, make one if you need to. Be quiet and fast, understood?"

Charlie nodded in understanding, as did Pete and Connor "I want to be the one to go with Charlie." Connor protested but Miles shook his head "If we're getting Bass back and he finds out I sent his son back in harms way without proper.." He turned to Charlie "No offense, back-up he will filet my ass on the spot." Connor chuckled and shook his head "What, and sending Charlie into a Patriot camp by herself isn't gonna send him into a rage?" Charlie shook her head desperately at Connor, begging him silently to not say anything about Bass and her.

The look on her uncle's face was confused but he shook it off and turned to Pete "Anything smells funny and you get her out of there, understood. I don't care how badly she wants to save his undeserving ass!" Pete nodded at Miles and chuckled "I'll try, but the little lady has quite the mind of her own." Miles grunted "Then you hit her over her stubborn head, throw her over your shoulder and carry her out." Charlie snorted at that but for the sake of getting the show on the road she kept her mouth shut.

Connor and Miles moved out, Pete and Charlie staying behind to follow a few minutes later so Miles and Connor had amble time to create a diversion. They hid behind small hill, waiting for the tell-tale stomping of Patriot boots for them to spring into action. They didn't have to wait long, moments after they'd gotten into position there was some noise and yelling from the camp and a group of about seven Patriots moved out, Neville at the head. Charlie had to fight not to just shoot him where he walked but she kept her cool and waited for the men to disappear from view.

Pete motioned he was going to go around the camp and that she shouldn't dawdle and get going. Charlie unsheathed her knife and gripped it tight, it was now or never, they would never get a better chance. Quickly and quietly she ducked through the tents, trying to figure out which one would hold Monroe and then froze when she saw Jason duck into a tent. One guard in front and she snorted at the lack of security. Was Neville that stupid or did he just really think that they wouldn't come back for Bass.

She followed Jason and hid on the other side of the tent, she could hear the guards breath, she stopped dead when she heard Bass' rough voice "Come here to gloat?" He was alive, she fought against a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice, no matter what happened, he was alive. "So, what the hell did you do with Charlie?" Her head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Are you sure you wanna hear the naughty details, Jason?" She rolled her eyes at the obviously smug and arrogant tone Bass used. "Like Charlie would ever do anything with you unless you were blackmailing her, or maybe it's Stockholm syndrome. You're a monster" She frowned and gripped her knife tighter, she should get going but she was too curious about what they would talk about, her lover and her former love interest.

She heard Bass chuckle and spit on the ground, glad he didn't sound too hurt. Bass chuckled and spat blood from his mouth "Blackmail her with what? I didn't hold her long enough for her to develop Stockholm syndrome. I can't help it that she realized she'd rather have a man instead of a boy, Neville." Charlie nearly groaned, now he was just antagonizing Jason for his own entertainment "Wonder if Miles knows That you're long-dicking his niece." She couldn't believe Jason had just said that! "Charlotte happens to love it when I'm 'long-dicking' her, as you call it so eloquently. Wonder why you care, you had to have known that the second you joined the Patriots she wouldn't so much as give you the time of day." Charlie was getting tired of Bass irritating Jason, if she didn't get going it wouldn't be too far fetched that Jason would kill Bass out of anger before she could even get to him. Slowly she moved to the front of the tent where she could still see the guards standing there, blocking her entrance to the tent.

"She got hit on the head somewhere along the way? I mean, did she forget you killed her father and her brother." She could hear Jason's voice loud and clear, Bass´ too. "Your dad was more responsible for Ben's death than I was, and it was your dad who took Danny away, not me. I merely... took advantage of a situation presented to me. It was a long time ago, I've changed. You, of all people, know that a man can change. You heard what she said, do you really want to take away another person she cares about? You should let me go and I'll think about letting you live as a show of gratitude." Charlie had enough and she stepped forward, the guard had his back to her so she slipped an arm around his neck, hand covering his mouth as she slit his throat without thinking twice. Gently, stealthily she slipped into the tent, making sure Jason didn´t notice her sneaking up on him.

"Charlie is better off without you. Maybe she'll be angry and sad to find out you've been killed but in time she'll see that it's what's best." She pressed the muzzle of the gun she was holding into his back and felt him freeze. slowly she slipped her arm around his shoulder and pressed the blade of the knife Bass gave her against the young man´s neck "Unfortunately for you, I'm not quite there yet." She used the butt of the gun to knock Jason unconscious. On one hand she knew she should kill him because he would never stop coming after them but she just couldn´t put herself to do it. "Charlie?"

His voice was raspy and surprised but she didn´t have time to explain so she quickly walked over to him and cut the ropes stretching around his chest, another slice of her blade cut the plastic restraints around his wrists and he was free. Immediately he got to his feet and he cupped her smiling face in his hands "Charlie, what... You came back?" Charlie smiled even wider and grabbed his hands, exhilaration coursing through her at the sight of him. She was ecstatic that he was well enough to stand and move. A little less fluid than usual but he wasn´t seriously hurt as far as she could see "Figured it was my turn to save your ass for a change. We gotta go, now!"

She took his wrist and dragged him to the back of the tent, not giving him any time to think about Jason or revenge she cut the canvas and pulled him though. Due to the small size of the camp it took them only moments to get to Pete and they silently disappeared into the dark of the nigh. Making sure Patriots weren´t following them they took a detour to the temporary camp. Charlie could hear Bass breathing as he followed her through the trees and hills, his hand occasionally touching her back when she slowed to avoid roots and rocks on her path.

Everything in the camp was packed and ready to go and when they got there Miles and Connor were waiting for them. Charlie watched as Connor smiled and clapped his father on the back "See you made it out in one piece, old man." He joked but Charlie could see the relief in his brown eyes. Even Miles seemed relieved by the fact his former best friend was alive, a little worse for wear but alive.

Charlie was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She wanted to go over to Bass and check every little inch of him to convince herself that he was indeed fine. Miles was watching the former General closely though so she didn't dare reach out to him, she also realized that Miles was suspicious of her feelings for Bass and that sooner or later he was going to find out about the two of them. It was killing him that he was so close and she still couldn't be with him. There were moments in time where she just wanted to blurt out to her family that she was with Bass, that she liked him that she... And that she didn't give a damn what they thought about it, he made her smile and made her feel safe and really, wasn't that all they needed to know?

* * *

**Ha, Thought I was gonna let you hanging on Charlie's POV huh ;p Nope.**

**I'm building them up for real now, though they might have a spat or two/three in the future. They're kinda together now and they really want to stay that way.**

**I also need all of you to keep your fingers crossed for a season 3 and if any of you are US residents, watch, watch, watch! Make those ratings count, peeps! I need me a season 3! Turns out they won't be returning until April 30th, pretty pissed off about that, damn NBC. Don't they understand I need my Bass fix?**

**Read, review, rant... I'm happy with whatever I can get :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	22. Chapter 22

**Word Count; 4432**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 22:**

* * *

His eyes were fixed on her back as she marched in front of him. They'd immediately kept walking when they found the rest of their group and Miles was leading them back to the camp single file. Bass had managed to stay behind Charlie during the walk. She'd come back for him. After everything he pulled in his life, after all the hurt he'd caused... she'd come back for him. And damn it if that didn't make him love her even more. Behind him he could hear the steady sound of Connor's boots hitting the ground, they were making pretty good time and they would be back at the camp in no time.

It amazed him they'd been able to get away pretty easily but then again, they had taken care of most of the Patriots the first night. Neville most likely just didn't have the man power to go out searching for them.

The decision had been made they would immediately go back to the camp where the others would be waiting, they needed to get to a safe place. Somewhere they could easily defend themselves if need be.

"Shit!" Miles' voice jarred him from his musings and he slipped past Charlie to find out what was going on. They'd arrived at the camp, or at least, where the camp used to be. Now it was nothing more than rocks and the remnants of a fire. Where the hell were Rachel and Gene? He watched as Miles searched the old campsite for any clues as to where the others might have gone. "Where are they?" Charlie's worried voice cut the silence. "Miles, where's mom and grandpa?" She followed her uncle around and Bass could tell she was worried.

"I don't... hold up." Miles walked over to a pile of rocks and started lifting them up one by one until he was holding a small piece of paper in his hand. "Here we go. Smart girl." Miles unfolded the paper and Bass was thrumming with curiosity. Well that or maybe it was because he felt bruised all over and he was covered in his blood, both his own and that of the Patriots he'd killed before getting caught, his clothing still damp from when the buckets full of water had been dumped over him. "Says here they went north, that's smart, away from the Patriot brainwashing camp. Something about an abandoned dam or something? Gene knows the area pretty well."

"We should just head north" Pete offered "The other guys from Duncan's crew... we know how to communicate when we want to find each other but don't want to be found by anyone else. They'll have left clues for me to follow." Pretty damn smart, but then Bass always knew Duncan was a smart woman. That was the reason he'd been so attracted to her, she was smart, strong, stubborn and kicked ass with the best of them. Hmm, he figured he did have a type of women he liked after all. If he thought about it the similarities between Charlie and Duncan were uncanny.

His eyes traveled once more to the small blonde standing with Miles and he felt his fingers itch. Wanted to thank her for saving his bacon, again. He wanted to touch her, taste her, hold her, anything. "Ok, We'll head south. Keep your eyes peeled and ears open, there is a reason they split without waiting for us." Bass nodded in agreement with Miles, there was no way Gene and Rachel would leave without Miles and Charlie unless they absolutely had to.

Miles took the front again followed by Pete and Connor. Charlie made a move to step in behind Connor but to do so she had to walk past Bass. The moment she was within reach he stretched out his hand and for a split second laced their fingers together. His eyes didn't meet hers, he stared straight into the night so she couldn't see what was in his eyes, he didn't dare show her his vulnerability. Bass felt her squeeze slightly for a moment before he let go of her hand so she could step in front of him.

They'd been walking for quite some time now and the prospect of having to walk even further didn't put him in such a great mood. Bass was starting to feel exhausted, the fact that his ribs ached wasn't helping either. He knew they weren't broken, he'd had broken ribs before and this wasn't it but they still hurt like hell. The blood on his face and wrists was starting to cake to his skin and itched like a mother, he would give good money, if it would still have any value, for a nice hot bath or shower. Not that those things were easily available but a man could dream. God he missed showers, he missed standing under a flood of nice warm water after a long, hard day.

Because he was so caught up in his thoughts he planted his feet wrongly and stumbled, quickly reaching out a hand to steady himself against a tree. Damn, but he was tired as hell and everything was sore. His hand came up to rest against his ribs, hoping the added pressure would somehow lessen the pain, he was wrong. Wincing he removed his hand and tried to breathe slowly trying not to expand his chest while still getting enough oxygen into his lungs.

Suddenly he felt a warm, slender hand on his arm "Bass, are you ok?" When he looked up his eyes found Charlie's and he could see she was worried. He tried to smile at her but he figured it was more like a grimace and nodded "I'm fine." There was no way she was going to believe him so he wasn't surprised at her "Bullshit. You're not fine, you're covered in blood and your movements are slow and careful." Her gentle hand touched his cheek and tried to wipe some blood from his face. By now it was dry though so it didn't work.

Bass tried another smile, this one a little more convincing "I just need a bath and a little rest. I'll be right as rain, Charlotte." He grabbed her hand and took a step closer, her scent filling his nose "I'll be fine, I promise" Bass whispered.

"What the hell are you two doing? We gotta keep moving" Miles' voice was agitated and his eyes narrowed in anger. Bass didn't know if it was because Charlie and he were standing so close together or if it was because they were holding up the rest with their dallying. "Charlotte was just making sure I wasn't gonna up and die on you here and now. She said she'd get pissed if she'd gone to all this trouble to save my bacon just for me to die in the woods." The words seemed to somewhat appease Miles and he turned "Well stop fucking around and get moving!"

If Miles only knew how much Charlie and him were 'fucking around'. But they listened and once again Bass started following Charlie and Miles through the thick of the woods. They were lucky for the cover but they all still kept quiet so they could hear anything that might be a danger to them. Bass wondered what it would be like to not have to look over your shoulder every second of every day. He'd been fighting for so long and for so many different reasons he'd forgotten what it was like to be safe, to just stay in one place and not have to worry about what or who was going to step from behind a tree or what would be waiting around the bend of a road or river.

Pete's eyes searched the surroundings for clues left for him by his tribe-mates and they followed the bearded man through the woods, past rocks and over streams until they saw a large structure and Pete was leading them towards it confidently.

Bass noted that the structure was not large, it was huge. Pipes and walkways running through to the various buildings. It seemed to be pretty well defendable and should something happen there were enough places for them to hide and escape. Nowadays that's something you searched for in a place to stay, an easy way to get out when you needed to. They were like horses who smelled their stable and started picking up the pace to get where they wanted to be.

Mark was keeping watch and when he saw them he called out behind him to alert the others to their arrival. Rachel came running towards them and went straight for Miles and started bombarding him with why they weren't at the old camp any more. Patriots had been scouting the area and even though she and Gene had protested the three 'mercenaries' as she called them, had insisted they go for a safer hideout. Claiming that Pete would be able to find them. Them she went the other way, burring him in question why they'd taken so long and what happened and why was Monroe beaten black and blue. He tuned her grating voice out as best as he could.

With a sigh he dropped his pack to the floor and Bass looked around their new accommodations. It was no Hilton but it was sturdy and dry and concealed them from any people in the area. The structure lay well enough away from the road that they could neither be seen nor heard. Roger and Devon were sitting around a small fire, just embers really but Bass figured they didn't dare make the fire bigger just incase there were still Patriots around to see the smoke swirling up into the sky.

"Your other stuff." Mark dropped a bag by his feet and if Bass were an affectionate and hugging man he would have grabbed the stocky man tight and never let go. Mark had taken his pack with some spare clothes and other things from the other camp. Bass had never been so grateful for such a tiny gesture in his life and he offered the other man the smallest of smiles "Thanks, Mark." He picked up the bag and turned to where Miles and Rachel were still arguing, though that seemed to be something they did all the time now. Bass figured they just needed to get laid or something. "I'm gonna go find some water, wash this crud off."

Devon pointed him in the right direction and he didn't hesitate, he needed to get this caked on blood off his skin. "Dad?" Connor's voice stopped him and he turned, waiting for the younger man to catch up with him. Unexpectedly Connor stepped closer and awkwardly pulled Bass into a hug. A moment went by before Bass did anything but when he felt Connor begin to pull away he lifted his arms and reciprocated the hug. It was strange. Bass felt Connor's grip tighten when he returned the hug and hands clasped shirts and jackets as they stayed like that for minutes, it seemed. "Glad you're ok." Connor's words were muffled by Bass shoulder but he could hear them nonetheless.

Bass squeezed the younger man against him for a split second before letting go "Me too, kid. Me too." He cupped Connor's face in his hands and looked at the young man before him able to see Emma in their son's eyes. "Thank you, for coming back for me." A darkly curled head nodded "You're my dad and the last living family I got, as far as I know. I can't take most credit though, Charlie, she... There was no way she was leaving without you. She's the one who convinced Miles that they couldn't leave you behind."

The older Monroe smiled slightly "You both came back for me. It's more than I deserve, but thanks for it. The last thing I want is for Tom Neville's face to be the last thing that I see" He chuckled "That's not the way I want to go out." Connor smirked "No, I figure it's Charlie's face you want to see before you go out." And that earned him a smack upside the head from his father "None of your damn business." Bass replied. "Now, can I go take a damn bath? Before everything starts to stick to me." His son's face furrowed "That's... yeah, that's disgusting."

He resumed his way to the water, not a lake or pond this time but a small stream not 6 feet wide but it would do. Carefully he got to his knees and pulled off his shirt, it was black but where the blood had seeped into the fabric it was hard and stiff. He was going to have to boil some water if he wanted to get these stains out because there was no way he could get them out using cold water. Bass dipped the filthy shirt in the stream and washed it best as he could, figured he'd use it as a wash cloth to get rid of all the dirt, grime and blood on his face and upper body. He was nearly done with his face and torso when he heard rustling in the leaves behind him. Slowly and carefully he got to his feet and reached for his machete. "It's me."

Her voice was soft as she made her presence known and Bass dropped the blade, knowing he wasn't going to need it now. The shirt in his hands was soaking wet so he wrung it forcefully to get most of the water out, he needed to have something for his hands to grip or else he would reach out for her and if that happened, he didn't know what would come of that. Her blue eyes were narrowed in worry and he cursed silently, now he wasn't wearing the shirt she could see that his upper body was mottled with bruises. "Christ, Bass." Charlie stepped forward and reached a hand out to his midriff but he caught it before it could land on his skin.

The feeling of her hand in his was electric as he gazed into the deep pools of her eyes and he didn't know what to say. She'd proven that she cared about him, she'd come back for him, she'd refused to leave without him and it terrified him. Everyone he'd ever loved he'd lost, either by someone else's hand like his parents and little sisters or by his own hands like Shelly, Miles, Jeremy. The only two people in his life worth living for were Connor and Charlie, and maybe Miles, but he was afraid of the ramifications if he told her how he felt about her. Then again maybe she'd just yelled out anything it had taken to save him from Neville, a 'heat of the moment' thing never to speak of again. What if that was the case and he told her he was in love with her, she'd probably laugh in his face. So, like the man he was, he tried to pretend it didn't happen.

"I'm okay" And he tried to push her hand away but she wasn't having it. The moment he let got of her she stepped even closer and placed her warm palm on his sore ribs, the touch so light he barely felt it but the heat from her skin radiating into his. "Charlie.." Before he could say what he wanted to say she stepped again and ever so gently wrapped her arms around his waist, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She kept it light as not to hurt him and he felt her lips graze the skin of his neck "Next time you order me to run... you damn well better be right behind me, Monroe."

The use of his last name made him smile and he wrapped his arms around her, what else could he do. His fingers tangled in her long locks and he pressed her so close he could feel his ribs protest. Bass didn't give a shit, he just held her tight and reveled in the softness and warmth she was providing. Charlie's breath ghosted across his skin as they stood there for minutes, just holding each other, words unnecessary. After a while it got too much for Bass, he pulled back and looked down at her. To his surprise he could see tears pooled in the endless blue of her eyes and he lowered his head. His hands still buried in her curls he brushed his lips across her's needing to taste her, feel her.

Her breath was shaky against his lips and he gently forced her mouth open under his, her lips warm and pliant as he slipped his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth. She eagerly returned his kiss, her hands skimming the naked skin of his back, soft fingers careful not to hurt him. Gentle, so gentle, he thought. Bass kept the kiss slow and soft like her touch and after only a moment he pulled back and gently pushed her away. He didn't want to, god, he didn't want to but he knew that if he kept on kissing her it would be only a matter of second before he'd have her splayed out under him and this wasn't the time nor place for that.

His hand slipped down her right arm and his fingers skipped along the scar there. He'd never dared to ask before, sure, he had noticed the scar long before today but he was afraid to ask. When he'd fist saw the 'M' branded on her skin he'd been shocked, pretty sure she never volunteer for the Militia so it had to have been done on one of the conscription boats. Bass lifted her arm and brought the brand up to eye level "Finally wanna tell me what this is about?"

The hesitation evident in her eyes and he understood she's rather not talk about the past but he needed to know. He needed to know in how far he was responsible for the brand. "It was last year, while we were on our way to get Danny." A look of sorrow and pain crossed her face and he didn't know how to reply, should he keep quiet, should he say something, but she was already continuing. "We came across a group of kids who were orphans, their parents had been with the Rebels and they had been killed by Militia while Miles was still General." She took a breath "Militia had just taken the eldest kid and they wanted to go and get him. We went after him but when we found out that he was being taken to one of your... one of the conscription boats."

Bass shook his head and squeezed her arm "MY conscription boat, Charlotte." He whispered "I know what I did, what a monster I was. I won't deny it or hide from it." Charlie looked up at him and continued "Miles said we couldn't, that it was too hard but I..." She paused and he smiled slightly "You, being the stubborn woman you are, insisted upon it." She nodded "I let myself get captured so I could get onto the boat, I... there were other kids there and one of the men there said that if we wanted to leave, we could." He could hear the shiver in her voice now and had an inkling he wasn't going to like what was coming next. "One of the kids, a boy, took the opportunity and went to leave... the man, guard, he... The boy was beaten to death right in front of our eyes."

"Charlie, I.." His voice was hoarse, he'd know that kids on the conscription boats had been there against their will sometimes but he'd never even known or suspected it had been this bad. "Charlotte," He lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes "I didn't know. Yes, I knew that kids there not always were there of their own volition but I never knew THIS was happening on there. You have to believe me, Charlie." Bass needed her to believe him, because it was the truth, he'd never known things were this bad. "Charlie, I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

He pulled her back into his arms and rested his chin on her head "I'm so sorry." Bass felt her nod and her arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you." She whispered as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. They stood there for a few minutes, Bass patiently waiting for her to continue.

"I needed to get keys to get around so I made some trouble for myself to get them, turned out it was a little more trouble than I was prepared for." Charlie turned her head so she was resting against his chest "I was taken to this room where I was pushed onto this table. This guy came over with a branding iron and he told me that Militia soldiers weren't born, they were made. It hurt like hell for a moment and then it just was this throbbing pain on my arm... That's how I got the brand."

Bass stroked his thumb along the raised ridges of the brand "I'm sorry they did that to you... now" He added. "If I'm honest then at the time I probably could have cared less but I think we already surmised I wasn't the best version of myself that time." She smiled at him gently "It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore and I don't even notice it most of the times, unless somebody points it out."

Once more he raised her scar and this time ran his lips across the raised flesh, his tongue following the line of his initial. Her breath hitched and he felt her body unconsciously move even closer to his. "Charlie?" The words where growled in between kisses and nips as he laved her scar with attention, his other arm wrapping more tightly around her waist and pulling her flush to him. "Hmmm?" It was barely a whisper, more a half-moan coming for her mouth, too distracted with what his tongue was doing to her over sensitive skin. "Don't take this the wrong way but... I like seeing it on you." The growling tone of his voice even surprising him but it was the truth.

Some sick part deep inside loved seeing the brand on her arm, loved seeing HIS initial branded on her silky skin. The part of him that was dark, possessive and claiming loved seeing the pinkish skin marred by his name. The feeling that he wanted to 'own' her clawing at his insides and sometimes it was hard to keep it in check. His lips moved form the scar and his hand fisted in her curls, pulling her head back and raising her luscious lips to him, his earlier intentions of not letting it go further completely forgotten. "You're mine." He hissed before he crashed his mouth down to hers.

She kissed him back just as furiously, as viciously as he was kissing her. His hands fisting her hair and her hip and he demanded she open her mouth with his tongue. They dueled, fought for domination. Desperation lacing their kiss, anger and apology fighting lust and need. "Bass." His name from her lips only made him want her more and he pushed her down onto the ground, her legs spreading and wrapping around his waist. God, she was like liquid fire under him, her slender hands caressing his back, her fingers following the myriad of scars the whipping had left on his skin.

Bass slipped her shirt over her head and feasted his eyes on the skin bared before him, her breast heaving up and down with her labored breathing "Mine." He growled again and he licked and nipped a line from her neck down to the edge of her bra. She was rocking her hips into his and the friction was driving him nearly insane and he grunted when her hand cupped him through the rough fabric of his jeans "You're gonna be the death of me one day, Charlotte Matheson."

Charlie chuckled into his mouth and fisted her other hand in his hair, the feeling of her nails on his scalp exquisite. "Well, I did promise myself I would be the one to do you in." His reply was a rough kiss and his hands digging into the soft flesh of her hips.

Because he'd been so preoccupied with the woman in his arms he hadn't heard the rustling of leaves and the snapping of a twig. Bass kept kissing and touching the enticing woman under him. that is, until a throat was cleared. He slowly raised his head and relieved saw that Pete was leaning against a tree not far from them. "Enjoying the show?" Bass then realized that he'd taken off Charlie's shirt and she was lying there in her bra. Quickly he grabbed her shirt and draped it across her breasts "You're damn lucky I'm not in the position or state to be moving very quickly." He threatened darkly.

Slowly he got to his feet, his muscles and another part of his body protesting against the movement. His jeans were uncomfortably tight as his erection was still begging for freedom and Charlie. Bass reached out his hand and he pulled her to his feet "What do you need, Pete?" She asked and he could hear the irritation in her voice.

"The blonde one is looking for her daughter and Miles wants a word with you." Bass growled, fucking Rachel and he cock-blocking ways. "Be right there." Bass adjusted his jeans and noticed Pete was still smirking at them, brown eyes knowing. "Can I tell the blonde one?" Bass' eyes shot over to the other man and he noticed Charlie's did too. "Pretty please?" Pete mock-begged "When you guys decide to go public, please let me be the one to tell the mother, I would love to knock that ego down a peg... or fifteen." Pete smirked again.

Bass couldn't control a chuckle but Charlie was glaring at them both "I'm taking that as a 'no' then?" Pete asked when he caught Charlie;s glare. Another chuckle from the former General focused her attention back on Bass and Pete slipped back into the woods "My lips are sealed." He yelled before he was gone again.

* * *

**Whoops, bit of a long one. Well since it's a Revolution night and there is no revolution I figuer we deserve a longer chapter tonight, right?**

**Close but no banana. Sorry, no sexy times in this chapter, there will be some in the fututre though, not to worry :D**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me still. I love seeing comments from people who have been commenting from the beginning and also seeing new people come in and leave their thoughts about my little 'brain fart' ;)**

**My muses are still going strong, thank goodness. Still no Revolution this week so as usual I'm updating extra because I need to keep busy, haha.**

**Again, if you guys have any story ideas you like me to work out (one shots or long fics) please drop me a line in my message inbox :D or my direct e-mail Willa_Marisa (it won't do the 'at' symbol) yahoo . com**

**Thanks for reading and don't be shy to leave a comment or review :D Always appreciated.**

**Love, Marisa**


	23. Chapter 23

**Word count; 3608 (ex disclaimer and notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own revolution! I thought it up all by my lonesome and then I bought David Lyons...I am also the long lost Queen of Egypt, own seven houses, nine cars and have 8 husbands, one for each night of the week and one for holidays... Not really, trust me. If I had bought David Lyons I could think of something better for him to do with his time than acting ;p**

**Revolution is NOT MINE! This is all just my twisted, pervy little brain that needs a Charloe fix!**

**CHAPTER 23:**

* * *

Charlie turned towards Bass, intend on cussing at him but her eyes were distracted by his very muscular and very naked chest, the bruises doing nothing to lessen his attractive physique

She watched as he reached for his clean shirt and pulled it over his head, a wince on his face when he raised his arms to slip on the garment."Are you sure you're ok?" Charlie needed to be sure. His eyes found hers and he tried a small smile, his split lip not allowing for one of his patented 'Monroe smirks' she noticed. "I will be, I promise Charlotte." Her full name from his lips made something stir deep within and she stepped back closer to him. "You shouldn't have come back for me. It was too risky." She scoffed and smoothed his shirt across his chest "You would have done the same for me, right. There was no way I was going to leave you there, Bass. No way."

He let out a sigh and and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close for another hug. She was never going to tire of him hugging her, it was so unlike him, so out of character that it made her feel lightheaded. Like she was special because as far as she knew she was the only person he showed that kind of affection to, no wonder she was completely in love with him. "We shouldn't be doing this here." His voice was rough but his arms stayed around her, holding her. His face buried in her hair and her body moved with his deep inhalations of man, this otherwise hard and vicious man was holding her like she was the most important thing on earth and whether he really thought she was or not, she was enjoying this too much to make him stop.

"We should head back." Charlie knew he was right but she wasn't ready for that just yet. "The more we keep doing this the bigger the risk someone is going to find out, you know." He nodded and stepped back "I know. So, what, you wanna stop this?" He motioned between the two of them.

She struggled with that answer. The smart one would be yes, she did want this to stop, whatever it was. Her heart and body weren't in tune with her mind though because she was still being pulled towards him by invisible forces. He was like a drug to her, after each taste she got she just needed more to feel fulfilled. "I don't know." She answered honestly and she could see he didn't like that answer. "I do." He replied "We're not stopping this. Like I said, Charlotte, you're mine."

On one hand that sounded hot and she wanted to throw herself into his arms and let him devour her. On the other hand it annoyed her that he was so confident about it. "You don't get to decide that, Bass." Her tone irritated "Just because we... did that, doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do."

"That?" She caught him glaring at her and he stepped closer once more. Charlie could feel the heat and irritation radiating off the man in front of her "That?" He repeated "You mean kissing, sex? What is 'that' exactly, Charlotte. I told you the first time we had sex in the woods that everything would change, you're mine. Are you protesting this because I said it so bluntly or because you really actually want to stop this?"

"I belong to nobody." She protested, though halfheartedly "Except maybe to myself. Do you have any idea how many people we hurt by this? How many people will lose their shit if they find out what we've been doing." He smirked "Here we go again, afraid to say it, Charlotte. Sex, Charlotte, we had sex, we fucked. More than once and if I'm not mistaken you liked it quite a bit." She blushed but he was so close to her she doubted he noticed. "And it's not just that. You know it isn't" Charlie felt his fingers grip her chin and force her to look him in the eyes "It's more... and that scares the shit out of you. I know... because it scares the shit out of me too, you scare the shit out of me."

She chuckled "Oh, yeah. General Sebastian Monroe is afraid of little me." But his eyes were serious "Yes." Charlie searched his face for lies but she couldn't find any. Could he really feel something more for her, something along the lines of love. "Bass." She sighed "My family..." He snorted "Screw your family, what do YOU want?" And wasn't that the million dollar question. "You." The answer was simple, she wanted what she'd been wanting for weeks. Him.

"Good." He replied and grasped her neck "Then you have me." She gasped when his mouth covered hers and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. The hot, slick feel as he kissed her made her toes curl. She did want him, she just wished it could be easier. Damn her for falling for him.

Bass kept kissing her, his hands eagerly roaming her body and she could feel he was getting ready to spread her out on the ground but Miles and Rachel were waiting for then "We have to go." She chuckled when he groaned in frustration. "Duty calls, General." Charlie teased. It took them a couple of minutes to get back to the camp.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked Miles the minute they came into camp. Her uncle was pacing back and forth "We need to come up with a plan, our last two hide outs have been compromised." Bass snorted and Miles stopped pacing to look at his oldest friend "You didn't shoot the kid, he lead them right too us. How often have you told me, Miles, Actions have consequences!" Charlie caught Miles' "Thank you, captain Obvious... shut up." And had to suppress a chuckle at the indignant look on Bass' face "What's going on?" Her mother asked, joining the discussion. "Bad news is the Patriots just found our last safe house, it's only a matter of time before they find us here, but there's good news. Right Miles? Coz Miles let the kid go so we can all die, but at least Miles and Rachel will do so with a clean conscious."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Miles' sarcastic tone wasn't lost on anyone, though. "For the last few days all we've ever done is run and hide, Miles. We gotta take the fight to them, and not some shitty depot, no, the real deal! We gotta hit the boot camp and we gotta do it now, before they can finish whatever the hell it is they're doing up there." Miles rolled his eyes "We don't have enough guys and it's not like you're in the best condition to fight! And they tippled security." Bass fumed and got in Miles' face "Because you let the kid go! And he told them everything!"

"Dad, Dad, where are you going?" Charlie tore her gaze from her uncle and Bass and focused on her grandfather who was holding a gun and walking away from their little group. "Into Willoughby." Her grandfather replied. "Why?" Her mother asked, wonder evident in her voice that her meek father would take action. "I cannot listen to another second of these two bickering like sorority girls, I'm gonna get us some help from town. Help we can trust." His gaze on Bass as he uttered the last few words. It irritated Charlie a bit because she thought that Bass had been pretty friggin trustworthy the last couple of weeks, months even but some people just didn't seem to notice, case in point. This is why she was doubting if she should be with the former General or not, because sometimes it was like she was the only one who could see that Bass had changed.

"After all the times I saved your puckered ass." Bass was flippant and Charlie hid a chuckle behind her hand, feeling a little guilty she was laughing at her grandfathers expense. "Grandpa, it's too dangerous." And wasn't that the truth, plus, her grandfather wasn't exactly a warrior. "And we need men, not a bunch of hicks" Connor interjected. Charlie couldn't help but agree with that, no one from Willoughby was what you'd call a soldier. "Miles, you said so yourself, we need more people. These are my people, they're good people. They'll fight, trust me." But apparently her grandfather wasn't going to let up.

"What makes you think we can trust them, aren't they a little drunk on the patriot cool-aid?" Miles sighed. "We talk to them." Gene tried "Show 'em what's happening to their kids, they'll do the right thing." Charlie felt Bass move "Yeah, really?" Disbelief and mock in his voice "Now, when you were working for creepy uncle Sam, you knew the truth. Did you do the right thing?" Her grandfather looked a bit uneasy at Bass words "No, but I'm trying to now."

Her mother stepped forward "I'll go with you." Oh, yeah, that was a wonderful idea. The two people of their group who were both worst at, and most reluctant to fight. That was going to turn out great. "No, No." Miles said matter of fact. "Yeah, me too." She figured she better tag along and keep an eye on her mother and grandfather. "No." Miles interrupted once again "Both of you are staying here, I'll take him in. If he's going to walk into Berlin he needs a military escort." But Bass wasn't too happy about that "That's great Miles, that's awesome, yeah. First we lose AARP here and now we lose you."

Charlie didn't have the faintest idea what the hell an 'AARP' was. "If you got a better idea, Bass?" Miles sneered "I mean, aside from standing here and bitching... Cos, I'd love to hear it." But it was obvious that at least for the moment Bass didn't have anything better to offer. "No, Okay." And with that Miles turned around to escort Gene back to Willoughby.

That night Charlie was working with Connor to fortify their hide out, in the meantime trading friendly insults and jabs to one another when Charlie noticed a huge orange blaze on the horizon "What the hell is that?" She said, catching Connor's attention. "Shit." He replied and they quickly made their way to the others so they could go and check out what the hell was going on out there.

As soon as everyone was strapped up and ready to go they moved out, curious as to what was going on. They moved quickly and quietly towards the blazing fire, rounding an old, rundown house they could set their eyes on what was going on for the first time. Charlie gazed around Bass' shoulder to take a peek. There was a clearing ahead filled with people moving around and pulling things off of a wagon. She felt something behind her and when she looked up it was Devon who was moving past her "Hey" He called out softly and she wanted to reach out and grab his arm "What are you doing?" She hissed but he ignored her completely "Hey!" His voice louder now and he made his way towards the people in the clearing, Roger and Pete following his example.

Cautiously Bass lead their little group into the clearing and Charlie could see more. The people still standing were wearing faded and dirty clothes and were talking animatedly amongst each other. On the ground were several bodies of what used to be Patriots, all of them dead, presumably killed by the other people who, Charlie guessed, were from Duncan's tribe. A slender, blond man about Bass' height walked up to them and immediately fixed his eyes on the former General "Hey, you Monroe?" The tone of his voice indicating he was more confirming than asking and Bass responded with a nod "Yeah, that's right. You Duncan Page's men?" The blond man nodded "What's left of them." And Bass looked around "Where's Duncan?"

An angry look crossed the mans face "She's dead." He replied and Charlie watched the pained expression on Bass' face, she knew he and Duncan had a history, not sure what kind exactly or if she even wanted to know but by his reaction she knew he'd cared for her. "How?" The word was strained and shocked, his eyes hard as steel. "Those dicks in khaki, that's how. The Patriots, and we want blood." Bass nodded and she saw him school his face into the cold mask that she was so familiar with but hadn't seen in a while. "Well, you came to the right place."

Charlie couldn't help but notice the worried look on her mother's face at Bass' words but if she was completely honest with herself she was glad that Duncan's men had shown up when they did. Her mother was eyeing the men with distaste and suspicion, Charlie wasn't surprised, for a woman who was responsible for pretty much ending the world and killing people she saw fit she sure always made a point about her morals when other people were involved.

One of the men was pulling the teeth from one of the patriots, harvesting his gold fillers. This day and age gold was an even more precious commodity then it had been before, people using it as currency and this was, after all, a war clan. It didn't really bother Charlie but she could see by her mothers face that it was bothering her. "Is that really necessary?" She asked the man next to Bass. He just shrugged his shoulders and replied "Gold is gold, and it's not like they're gonna need it anymore." Before turning back to Bass and resuming their conversation.

"Tell me what happened." Bass voice was a little strained and Charlie could see he was having a bit of a hard time processing that Duncan was dead. "Right after you left Vegas those Patriots hit us, hard. Word is they're taking out every war-clan they can find, trying to bring some civilization to the plains." She watched Bass look around disbelieving "This is all that's left?" Once more the blond man nodded "Duncan fought like hell, but... they blew her face clean off, I saw it happen. Her and half the tribe, that's why were here, to find you. Duncan said you were down here, killing those US sons of bitches."

Charlie was listening intently to their conversation, not wanting to miss one bit. Her mother was still glaring at the men who were now dragging the bodies of the patriots out of sight. "That's right, yeah, we're trying." Trying, that was the correct word because so far they hadn't been able to really put a dent in the patriots. "So uhm, you're in charge of this little war party?" Bass' words were light but the tone of his voice was dead serious. "I don't wanna be. I make a damn good Indian, but I'm no chief." Charlie had a slight inkling to what was going to go down and by the look on her mothers face Rachel knew as well, and she was not happy with it.

"Makes sense." Bass replied "After all, you need a leader with experience." He turned to Charlie and she noted the satisfied look on his face. She was torn between being turned on by him and being pissed off because it was obviously a jab at Duncan giving her the five men instead of him. A jab at her inexperience. She shot him a glare but he just lightly shrugged and sent her a look meant to say 'what, you know I'm right' before turning back to the man in front of him. "You came to Duncan, asking for men... Well, you got 'em" The blond turned and went to join his tribe-mates. A small, smug smirk graced Bass' face, widening slightly when his eyes locked with her mothers.

Charlie could see the look of discontent on her mothers face and she herself wasn't sure what to think about this situation.

Charlie watched as Bass walked around the camp and talked to a couple of Duncan's crew, he seemed in his element and though she liked the smile on his face it scared her a little too. He had men now, he had a small army and she was afraid that maybe he would slip back into his old habits. "Stop looking so worried." Charlie spun around and came face to face with Connor "You're eyeing him like he's gonna explode any second, chill." That was easier said than done though. "Can't help it, he's got his army now. He doesn't need Miles anymore... or me."

Connor chuckled and bumped his shoulder into hers "Would you fucking stop worrying? He's not just gonna go over the deep end and turn back into 'General Monroe' all of a sudden. Besides, he still needs you... Miles, depends on what happens in the next few days I guess but you, he'll still need." Charlie wished she was comforted by that but as she watched Bass talking with a couple of Duncan's men she wasn't so sure. He was in his element now, doing what he had been trained to do since he'd been eighteen years old, just like Miles. But Connor was right, she shouldn't jump to conclusions, especially if she wanted this thing between them to have any kind of chance to succeed.

Maybe she should give him the benefit of the doubt and just see where this would go. At least they had a chance against the Patriots now, Duncan's men being a valuable addition to their group. They were all rough and well trained men and women who knew what was expected of them and willing to go the distance to avenge their fallen leader. Charlie was sad abut Duncan's death, the woman was tough but fair and she did help her save Bass and Connor in the end.

She felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up into blue eyes "You good?" Charlie understood that it was more than just asking if she was feeling well and she nodded "You?" Bass sat down next to her and ran a hand across his face "Yeah, it's just... the news of Duncan's death kind of threw me for a loop." She was afraid to ask but her curiosity was killing her "What happened between you and Duncan?" Maybe she shouldn't have asked but she needed to know, wanted to know what happened between Bass and the Warlord.

Bass looked at her and raised a brow "Sure you wanna know?" She chuckled "You can leave out the sordid details and give me a cliff notes version of the whole thing." He responded with a chuckle "Met her when I came to New Vegas. Our paths crossed and we had a lot in common, I guess you could say we kept each other company for a while. It wasn't like I loved her or anything but we became good friends and she was nice to hang around with. Then I got snatched up by Dumb and Dumber and I didn't see her again until I brought you and Conner to New Vegas to get the mercs." He chuckled "She wasn't really happy about the way I left things though."

Charlie swallowed and asked the question she was afraid to ask "Did you sleep with her, I mean, not before but when we were in Vegas the last time?" She knew she had no right to ask because even if he did sleep with her she had been screwing Connor at the time he'd have been with Duncan. She knew she shouldn't feel insulted if he had but for some reason she really hoped that Bass hadn't rekindled his relationship with Duncan when they were in New Vegas. "You mean was I fucking Duncan while you were fucking Connor?" The words were harsh but his tone lacked any malice as he said it.

A blush crept up her face, she shouldn't have asked the damn question "No... no, I didn't sleep with Duncan when I brought you to New Vegas. Even if she'd offered, there was another woman who was constantly in the back of my mind. Even though I wasn't on hers" He eyed her meaningfully and she felt shame bubble to the surface. She never should have slept with Connor, it was an impulsive, stupid thing to do for all the wrong reasons. "I only slept with him because that's the closest I could allow myself to be with you without actually... being with you." She'd never told him that before and she wasn't sure why she was telling him now, other than she just wanted him to know she really didn't feel anything beyond friendship for Connor "Just don't tell Connor that I was thinking about you the entire time, ok?"

She was met with silence from the man beside her and turned her head, afraid he was going to be angry. What she saw on his face was anything but anger, his gaze was hot on her face and his mouth had this tiny little smug smirk that she just wanted to lick. He shifted around on the trunk and she smirked at his discomfort, guessing why he was all of a sudden shifting his weight. "So... I've been drinking this tea."

* * *

**Soooo sorry, you guys! I tried uploading this chapter yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't let me do it on FF. I chose not to upload it on AO3 either because I didn't think it would be fair to my awesome readers at FF so I'm updating now and most likely will update tomorrow aswell... if that's alright with you guys? ;p**

**Like I said, following the show loosely. It's not completely in the same timeframe because I wrote ahead and with the little gaps of weeks without revolution it's hard to keep it running side by side. So I take little bits here and there from the show but major points will be adressed.**

**I completely re-wrote the Connor/Charlie interaction is this one because in the ep Charlie was a complete bitch to him and undeserving IMO. I can't help it, I have a weakness for Connor.**

**So I've been getting a few ideas for a story to start after this one (though aditional ideas are still encouraged!) How do you guys feel about a No-Blackout AU story?**

**Sorry, don't have a lot of time tonight so I'll respond to all the previous IM's and longer reviews on sunday :D**

**Thank you all for reading, don't be shy... leave a review, comment, rant, complaint, whatever :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	24. Chapter 24

**Word count; 2704 (ex notes)**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 24:**

* * *

"Tea?" His look shifted to one of confusion. Her confession that it was him she'd been thinking about when she'd been with Connor set his blood on fire and he could feel lust racing through his veins. His eyes hungrily took her in and he wished he could reach out and pull her into his lap to devour that tempting mouth of hers and here she was turning the conversation to tea? "That's not random at all." He watched a smile creep up her lips and once again the urge to kiss her popped into his mind. Bass looked around but he saw that Rachel was only a couple of yards away, far enough not to hear them but close enough that he didn't dare risk a kiss.

He eyed her up and down and shook his head "Leave it to you to change the subject to something as innocuous as tea." But the smile still hadn't left her lips "It's a special kind of tea" She added but really, how fucking special could a tea be. "Unless it can make Rachel and Miles accept the two of us I really don't want to hear about your tea right now, there are more interesting things I can think of." His eyes roamed her body and rested on the soft swell of her breasts, no, tea really was the furthest thing from his mind. "You'll want to know about this tea, trust me." The tone of her voice piqued his interest and with effort he lifted his gaze from the tempting mounds of her breasts to her face.

"Really and what does this magic tea do?" He doubted it was anything of real interest but he was willing to humor her for a while. "Keeps me from getting pregnant in case someone... you know." The suggestion of her words took a moment to get through to the right part of his brain but when he got what she was telling him it took him about 2 seconds to harden to full length in his jeans. "Fuck!" He swore silently and she smiled again "Exactly." She deadpanned.

"Monroe?" Evan, that was the name of the blond man who'd come up to him and explained what the War clan was doing here came up to them and Bass cursed under his breath. Damn, he completely spaced out by the mention of what Charlotte's magic tea was good for. "We're ready." He looked at all the other people and noted that they were indeed ready. "Ready for what?" Charlie stood up and looked around, undoubtedly noting that the tribe was suiting up for battle. "We're hitting the Patriot boot camp tonight." Bass revealed.

He braced himself for what was about to come and he was not disappointed "You're gonna do what?" She hissed. "Are you out of your fucking mind, haven't we just talked about you needing to keep yourself in check?" He chuckled at the anger on her face, he knew it was going to piss her off even more but he couldn't help it, she looked so damn gorgeous when she was angry. "This IS me in check, Charlotte. We need to hit the boot camp now. Not tomorrow, not next week, now. Before they get a chance to send out a scout and find out that our little party has grown with a couple dozen men and women to fight them. We need the Intel that they can provide to know what their grand scheme is."

Charlie shook her head, she didn't want to just agree with him even though he had a point "We should at least wait for Miles and grandpa to get back." She tried but he shook his head in return "They won't be back until tomorrow morning probably, if they come back at all. What if they're captured, huh. Think the old man can withstand the torture they'll lay on him to get out location? No, we can't wait for Miles, there is no time, we've been waiting too long. They have too much of a head start. And to be honest, lately he's been a little pussy-whipped by your mom." He held up his hands as she wanted to protest that "Now, hold on. Nothing against your mom, okay, but sometimes action needs to be taken. Sometimes you need to do in stead of talk about doing."

"Bass." She tried again "No, Charlotte, I'm sorry but we're going. Now, you can come with us and fight or you can stay here with your mother. It's up to you." He wanted her to join them but he also understood that she might not want to because of Rachel. He wouldn't budge though, they needed to do this and there was no time to wait for Miles and Gene to get back. He knew that Miles was going to be pissed when he got back and found out that Bass had gone to attack the boot camp by himself but he'd deal with that later. Now, it was time to focus.

Charlie did end up joining them to Rachel's dismay. A small part of Bass was pleased that she defied her mother that way, at least she wasn't under Rachel's control like Miles was. The attack went down without a hitch, they snuck up on the Patriots and before they could get their heads out of their asses most of them were lying on the ground, dead or on their way to being dead. He moved through the bodies, pulling the trigger time after time to put the bastards out of their misery. Before the blackout they might have been able to save them but now that modern medicine was back to old fashioned medicine they didn't stand a chance, better to end their suffering now.

His eyes locked with Connor and he nodded at his son, glad to see him still in one piece. Charlie was standing next to Connor and both were looking at him, he knew it wasn't a pretty sight but it had to be done. He wasn't proud of what he had to do and he certainly didn't like it but he'd rather kill them now then have them die in excruciating pain. Their wounds were mortal and beyond their help so this was the more merciful solution. It was a shame really, that so many people had to die, but like he'd told Tom Neville before, if he had to chose then it would be them that would die not his people.

Back at their own camp they'd lighted a couple of fires and opened bottles of alcohol to celebrate, courtesy from the Patriots, Bass understood the need of Duncan's crew to celebrate their victory, their revenge. To be quite honest he didn't really feel bad about it, it needed to be done and you could say a lot of things about him but he never shied away from things that needed to be done. He was a little apprehensive about seeing Charlie, though. Bass knew that she wouldn't be happy about all the dead Willoughby kids, he wasn't happy about killing kids either but they'd fought them like pro's even losing a couple of men in the battle.

And that's what it had been, a battle, not a massacre. Both sides fought and they were the lucky ones to come out as victor. He noticed Miles was back in the camp, Gene with him. So the old timer hadn't bought it yet, but from the looks of it it had been a close call.

Miles walked up to him and he smiled at his old friend, he'd figured Miles wouldn't be happy but he was unprepared for the right hook the other man threw and he went down. "Is there a problem?" Smugness clear in his voice. Miles started bitching and moaning about him hitting the camp but to be honest he wasn't really listening. He was getting sick and tired of Miles nagging about everything. Rachel had clouded Miles' judgment so badly that the other man didn't see what needed to be done.

They were interrupted by Evan who brought them the translation of the notebook he'd found in the patriot camp. They were going to assassinate the Texas president and overthrow his government... splendid, just what they needed for Texas to fall into Patriot hands. He smacked the book into Miles' chest "Tell me again I was wrong for doing what I did." His voice agitated "I hadn't taken t upon myself to hit the camp and we never would have known this, not until it was too late."

Bass could see the conflicting emotions on Miles' face, he knew that the man loved Rachel but there was a difference between loving a woman and letting her control you even if that meant that you didn't think straight anymore. Funny thing was he thought Charlie had him good but even Charlie couldn't keep him from doing what he knew he needed to do. Not that she'd really tried to stop him, so maybe that was the difference, not he and Miles but Charlie and Rachel. Charlie could see that even though it wasn't an ideal solution, in times of war one needed to make hard decisions and Charlie let him do that. She let him be the 'bad' guy because she knew that in the end, he was right. Or at least he hoped he was right.

He left Miles alone with his thoughts and went in search for the younger woman, asking a couple of his newly acquired men if they'd seen her. He eventually found her on the other side of the compound staring into the dark of the night. Bass walked up beside her and rested his back against the railing she was leaning her arms on. "You good?" She didn't reply and kept staring out into the darkness.

"You killed them." She accused. His hackles went up "I've killed a lot of people the past few years, Charlotte. You should be a little more specific." She turned and glared at him "Don't talk to me like I'M the one who did something wrong. You walked around that camp killing off every last person still alive! God... and here I thought you had changed!" Bass stepped away from the railing, could he really blame her for thinking the worst of him. She'd said she cared about him but maybe she only did so when he was being her version of what she thought he should be like.

"I told you before, Charlotte, I'm still the man who ran a militia for years. I'm not just going to turn into a puppy just because you click your heals together and wish it so." His voice was angry and he wondered if her words only had to do with what happened tonight or if there was more going on in that head of hers. Not really wanting to deal with her accusations after just having been railed on by Miles, he could just tell her that the men he'd shot were not going to survive anyway and if he'd let them live then he would just be prolonging their suffering but he wanted her, just once, not to immediately think the worst of him. Obviously that was wishful thinking on his part.

"I agree that we needed to hit the camp, that we needed to stop them, that we needed the Intel but I never agreed to execute wounded people!" He watched as she ran a hand through her hair, face fraught and pained. "I... I changed my mind. I don't want this with you. This... us, it was a mistake and it should never have happened." He felt ice creep through his veins and he shoved his fists into his pockets "That so?" His voice cold and calculated. Charlie nodded at him, keeping her eyes trained on the dark of the trees "I was stupid to even think you'd changed. I was right the first time. You're a sociopath, you say what you have to to get what you need but you're empty inside." He nodded, his eyes hard and cold "And here I thought that you were starting to like me."

Charlie tensed but still didn't look at him "That was my biggest mistake, thinking I cared about you. How could I care about a man who feels no regret killing kids, how could I ever feel for a man who lies and murders his way through life who killed so many people, including my father and brother. How could I ever love a monster like you?" So they were back to that. He could see she was conflicted, that she was in doubt about something but her words hurt him more than he thought they would.

In the back of his mind he should have realized that this was coming, that she would never stay with him but he hadn't counted on it being so soon. Not after what they had discussed by the water, not after her comment about her tea. He'd thought he'd seen something akin to affection in her eyes when she looked at him but maybe he'd been mistaken.

It took him a little effort but his voice was as hard and cold as his eyes "Good question, Charlotte. How could you." He'd had about enough of this. Without saying another word he left her standing there by herself, forcing himself to move in slow, calculated steps as he moved away from her. He refused to let her see how much she hurt him. He wasn't just going to stand here and let her talk like that to him but he wasn't going to beg for her understanding either.

Back in the clearing people were still celebrating their victory but Bass didn't feel like joining in. He kept walking past the fires and the groups of people laughing and drinking, the flames were high and bright but couldn't penetrate the cold he felt creeping inside. He heard Miles call out for him, asking help with Gene but Bass just kept on walking "You figure it out Miles, I don't care" He called back and without anything else he slipped into the welcoming darkness of the woods.

The darkness swallowed him up, just like it always did. This time it was a little different though because this time he'd almost been able to step into the light. He'd been able to see it, he had felt it and just like that, it was gone. He realized how weak that seemed, how completely and utterly pathetic but he never claimed to be a strong man, not in that way at least. Bass kept walking until he could no longer hear the people in the camp and silence, just as darkness enveloped him.

He'd swiped a bottle of some unknown liquor when he walked out and he opened it taking a long pull from the lukewarm bottle. It didn't matter that she took it back, wasn't like he wasn't used to people deciding he wasn't worth their love after all, especially concerning a Matheson. Another long pull from the bottle. Didn't bother him at all that she called him empty, a monster, hell she was probably right. Maybe he should be more surprised by the fact it had taken her this long to blow things off. Another pull. Another person he cared for, gone, just like he predicted. Now the only one left was Connor, maybe he should do the kid a solid and just walk away. Head out into the dark of the forest, find himself a nice town like New Vegas and just spend the rest of his days surrounded by fighters and whores. At least they wouldn't leave as long as he kept paying them.

Bass was starting to get a nice buzz going and he sank back against the tree. Nope, he wasn't bothered at all by the fact that Charlie took it back. Never liked her anyway, it was just for sex. She didn't mean anything to him. A couple more pulls from the bottle. Nope, she didn't mean a goddamn thing.

* * *

**Sorry, still no sexy times.**

**I realise the battle seemed hurried but that's what it was like on the show and I'm not all that good with writing action so I decided to keep it to a minimum.**

**Oops, little spat between lovers, no worries next chapter it will all be explained why :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update. 2 days in a row because I wasn't able to update on friday, next will most likely be tuesday or wednesday depending on my spare time :D**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I reappy appreciate it :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	25. Chapter 25

**Word count; 2576**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 25:**

* * *

Fuck. Charlie ran a hand trough her disheveled hair and watched him walk away, his shoulders stiff and tense. Fuck!

The conversation she'd had with her mother after the battle had left her completely upside down "How could you follow that monster into that camp, kill children. How could you, Charlie!" Her mother had accused. Charlie had tried to explain to her mother why she did what she'd done but her mother wouldn't have anything of it, she'd laid into Charlie with morals and values and how could she murder children who had been brainwashed, they should have saved them. And her mother had made sense, in a way. When she listened to her mother she'd started to feel guilty, it was one of her mothers talents, she was sure.

Then her mother had proceeded to rail on Bass, how wrong he was, how murderous. naturally her mother had noticed that she'd been more civil towards Bass the past few week but did she really think the former dictator had changed? If this wasn't proof that Monroe hadn't changed a single bit then Rachel didn't know what would. And did Charlie really want to hang out and be associated with a man like that, was she insane. For half an hour Rachel had spouted off how much of a monster Bass still was, how wrong and irredeemable.

All these things had made her doubt, doubt Bass, doubt herself, doubt her feelings for the former General. Was she insane? Was she a sandwich short of a picnic for thinking that Bass had changed, that he could change. Maybe she should tell her mother to stuff it where the sun don't shine but seeing Bass moving through wounded soldiers and shooting them had scared her. For a moment he was General Monroe again and not the Bass she'd gotten to know the past few months. His reaction bothered her, so cold and calculated. He hadn't even tried to defend himself, he'd just taken her words and left.

Why couldn't he just be sorry, why couldn't he be upset about the fact that he'd spent his night killing people. He didn't seem affected by the happenings that evening at all, only when Evan had told him that Duncan had died he'd shown emotion. It had made her jealous, it had made her wonder if he'd be upset if she were to die, if he cared enough about her to not only fight to keep her alive but mourn if she didn't make it. Things like this had been dominating her head the entire night and she hadn't been able to shake it. Even if she could accept him the way he was, ruthlessness and all, her mother would never accept him. Her mother would never understand how she could love a man like that, a man with questionable morals at best.

The heart wants what the heart wants but why did her heart want him? Why him, why couldn't she be head over heels with Jason or Connor or anyone else but him. Why did her heart want the only person in the world that her family would never accept. That's why she figured she'd better cut it off now in stead of wait until she wouldn't be able to go on without him and then have him ripped away. Even though she had questioned it all before and even told him she wanted him, she was doubting herself because of her mother. It was going to be a bloody, messy ending for all of them and why put her heart through the pain of having a loved one ripped from her arms all over again. If she chose Bass it most likely meant that she couldn't have her family, that she couldn't have her mom or Miles... even Aaron, them accepting Bass was as unlikely as Bass turning into a saint. And could she really forsake her family for Bass? Maybe for a while but after she was afraid she'd blame him while it would all be her own choice.

Stupid thing was, she didn't want him to turn into a saint. She didn't want him to turn into some spineless, meek man, she liked that he was a fighter and if she were completely honest with herself, she liked that he was a 'bad boy'. It turned her on to see him fight and the knowledge that there pretty much wasn't anyone alive that could take him, yeah, that didn't hurt his appeal either. She only wished he could be a little more compassionate, a little less ruthless. Why did he have to be the former leader of the Monroe Republic? Why couldn't he just be Jimmy King, fighter extraordinaire?

Because then he wouldn't be Bass Monroe.

She sighed and banged her head against her arm "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" This was insane, why was she listening to her mother, she KNEW he changed. Yes, he was still a killer but then again so was she. She was going to find him and demand an explanation for the nights events, then she was going to tell him she was a dumb-ass for saying he was a monster and a sociopath and then she was going to make it up to him for thinking the worst. He deserved the benefit of the doubt after everything he'd done for her.

"That is one hot ass!" Charlie froze at the slurred words and when she turned she saw three of Duncan's crew staring at her. She'd left her weapons with Miles and Rachel and the noise from the celebrating people was so loud she doubted anyone would hear her if she called out. Fuck, this night just kept getting better and better. "Can I help you?" She tried to keep her voice steady and calm but the way the men were looking at her didn't make it easy. Slowly she moved away from the railing and away from the three pair of eyes that were following intently. Not that it helped, for every step she backed away they took one forward.

"Why so shy, baby. No need to be like that." The 'baby' came out slurred and sleazy, nothing like the way Bass had whispered and groaned the word. She very much preferred Bass' version. Damnit, if she hadn't pissed him off then he'd still be here and she wouldn't be neck deep in shit-ville. "I'm gonna go join the rest down at the fire, boys." She said and as casual as she could she tried to pass the two men, one of them grabbed her arm "Why the hurry. We can have a little celebration of our own, right here." That's what she was afraid of. Charlie did her best to keep cool and calm and to keep her voice from wavering. "Sorry, boys. But I have to decline."

She tried to pull her arm free but even though the men were drunk they didn't falter or stumble, a hand still firmly around her upper arm. They all had dark hair and dirty faces, like they hadn't seen water for quite some time and her mind drifted back to that day in the woods when those two men had attacked her. Then it had been Bass who'd come out of the woods and saved her, she knew that it wasn't going to go down that way this time though, Her eyes had followed him out of the camp and into the dark of the woods, the rest of her family still down in the clearing so she shouldn't expect help from them either.

Before she had time to react the man holding her arm pushed her back into the railing, her spine protesting under the sudden steel pressed in the small of her back. "Guys, I wouldn't do this if I were you. Not a good idea." But their eyes were hooded and sly, horny smiles covered their faces. Shit, she was in trouble now. Charlie head butted the closest man and jammed her knee in his crotch but was stopped by one of the other man banging her head against the wall next to her, leaving her disoriented and confused. "That little bitch." She vaguely heard one of the guys say "Little bitch kneed me in the junk." Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand cupped her between her legs and squeezed "No worries, bud. I have a feeling she's gonna be making up for that little stunt rather nicely. Aren't you sweetie?" His large hand cupped her breast through her shirt and squeezed painfully. His buddy had pulled her belt from it's loops and shoved a hand down her pants, fingers grabbing at her flesh.

Greedy hands ran over her body and stroked and squeezed places she didn't want touched. Once more she tried to get away, catching one of the bastards in the face with an elbow and another on the stomach with a quick blow, she called out but knew no one would hear her. It didn't help, three were too much in such a little space, she couldn't move properly and her head was throbbing from being slammed into concrete. "let me go!" She demanded but two of the three just chuckled, the third was cupping his nose, blood dripping into his hand. Good, she thought, at least she hit the asshole hard enough to break his nose.

"I'd step away from the girl, if I were you." The words were cold and sent a shock through the men holding her. "If you value your life then get the hell out of here and I'll blame this stupid action on the alcohol." The three men scurried backwards and without another word they disappeared. Eyes watching her intently once more but these weren't mean, they were indifferent, if anything. "I apologize." Charlie shook her head and straightened her rumpled clothes as best as she could. "Not your fault." And it wasn't, how the hell could he have known that those guys would harass her tonight while most people were celebrating in the clearing.

Evan stepped closer and reached out to her, immediately pulling his hand back when she nervously shifted away from his touch. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He assured her "I like my head where it is, on my shoulders. I have a slight inkling that Monroe would remove it if I ever dared to touch you like that, be it with your permission or against it." He smiled slightly "Again, I apologize. These aren't gentle or well-mannered men here and after a little bit of booze... well, you see what happens then."

She took a few deep breaths and stepped away from the railing, her body slowly starting to calm down a bit. "Thanks, for stepping in when you did." She acknowledged the other man's intervention "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't come up when you did." Evan chuckled "Most likely you would have kicked their ass into next week and we'd be out three fighters." His voice was cheerful but Charlie doubted their truth. She'd been pinned down by three men who were bigger, stronger and more vicious than her, she didn't really think she'd been able to get away from them. Still, it was nice to hear Evan say the words, even though she didn't think he believed them himself, either.

"Let's keep this between us, huh. Not tell Miles or my mom?" Charlie looked into Evan's hazel eyes. "No problem. I'll make sure they steer clear of you from now on." She nodded her thanks and slipped past him."Thanks again for stopping them." Another smile from the blond man "Anytime, Miss Matheson." Only a little mock in his voice.

Charlie hurried back to the clearing and settled down onto a broken down wall next to Connor. "Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to you?" She'd completely forgotten that she'd had her head smashed against a wall. Her fingers reached up and touched the side of her face and sure enough there was blood on her temple and the skin around it felt bruised and sore. "Slipped and fell." Hell, even she didn't believe it but her tone didn't accept any argument and Connor let it slide. "Yeah, whatever. Just tell me you're good."

She turned her head and smiled at him "I'm good... promise." The young man nodded and handed her a piece of cloth "Good." Charlie took it gratefully and with help of a little spit she scrubbed the blood from her face best as she could, not wanting Miles or her mother to start asking questions. "So... anything new down here?" She just needed some mindless conversation to be distracted from what had happened and Connor always helped in that department.

"My dad split like a bat outta hell a while ago. Right after he told me he was going to find you, wanna tell me what the hell is up with the two of you?" So much for mindless conversation. "Nothing." She said coolly but Connor wasn't about to let it drop that easily. "Come on, Charlie. What the hell is up, I saw you looking at him during the attack on the boot camp, you guys have a fight or something?" She shook her head "Didn't you see him, killing all those people?" Brown eyes narrowed and Connor shot back "You mean when he shot those people who were lying on the ground, guts hanging out, bleeding to death. You mean when he shot those people so they didn't suffer more than necessary?" He sighed "I thought we were going to show him a little faith, the benefit of the doubt."

Charlie blushed, when he put it like that. "Surely not every person he shot was mortally wounded?" Connor eyed her and placed a hand on her thigh "I don't know about 'all' but most were, yes. There wasn't anything that could have been done for them, we don't have the resources nor the knowledge to fix those types of wounds. Even if your grandfather had been here, this was way out of his league without all his equipment and supplies back home." "So, he did it out of mercy."

Connor nodded "Mostly that. And because they're dangerous, Charlie. Those patriots would kill us given half the chance, he told me. He didn't want to take the risk of leaving them alive so they could attack us again, so it was half mercy, half prevention I suppose." She was glad he didn't lie or sugarcoat it for her. Her fingers fumbled with the knife she's slid back into the sheath, not intending to ever go anywhere without some sort of weapon ever again. "I called him some names, said I regretted starting anything with him. That he was nothing but a murderer. He didn't argue. He didn't tell me his reasons for doing it, for shooting those people after the battle was over."

A chuckle came from beside her "Strange, for a man normally so talkative, huh. I wonder why he didn't just pour it all out there." Sarcasm dripping from his words. She couldn't help but laugh, Connor was right, it wasn't as if Bass was big on sharing his emotions. Damnit, Why couldn't she just have given him the benefit of the doubt. Because she was stupid, she determined. That, and she should really stop listening to her mother.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update you guys. I totally spaced because I somehow lost a chapter and needed to re-write that, I hate re-writing chapters, I always feel like I'm forgetting something the first draft had.**

**Also, I've started on my No-Blackout AU. First two chapters done but I won't start posting it until this one is completely written and published. Give y'all something to look forward too :D**

**I hope you guys didn't mind me not warning you up-front on the heading-toward-rape scene but I didn't want to give it away before it even happened. I know y'all were hoping Bass would save her but he's drowning his sorrows in the woods still ;p What did you think about Evan being the one stepping in and getting Charlie out of trouble? I know some would have liked to see Charlie get herself out but I needed Evan to be the one to do that this time. It's why I made it three pervs and not 1, 1 she could have taken out on her own.**

**Promised I would explain why Charlie did what she did, I hope it was to your liking. It's not resolved just yet though.**

**Little tete-a-tete with Connor there, I read in some reviews that people were worried I'd let her be 'comforted' by Connor... AS IF! Nonono, Connor wouldn't go there, at least, my Connor won't ;p**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, I'll be back in a few days with a new one for you all :D**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (over 200!) I fucking LOVE you guys! Thanks sooooo much :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	26. Chapter 26

**Word count; 3137**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 26:**

* * *

Bass walked back into the campsite, the 'party' still in full swing and he moved over to a group of men with Evan and the guy he knew had translated the book with the Arabic writing. "You're Soner, right?" The lightly tinted man nodded and shook Bass' hand "That's me, sir." He replied. Bass was secretly pleased that he was in a position of power and respect once again, the 'sir' music to his ears. "Good job on translating the scribblings from that book." He praised the man's work "Did you get a chance to read more of it?"

Soner shook his head "No sir, but mostly it was schedules and plans on what, where and how. Would you like me to try and translate the rest?" Bass nodded his head "I think if you'd be able to do that then you would give us a huge advantage in the upcoming battle against these pastel idiots." Information like that could make or break a battle, Bass knew this better than anyone. "So, when you have the time, please see if there is any additional information you can translate for us. It's not is a rush or anything, enjoy yourself this evening but it would be appreciated if you could get it to me in a timely fashion."

The man, who was about two inches shorter than him with a nicely maintained goatee nodded "Will do, Sir. You'll have it ASAP, I want to make sure I translate it correctly, so you don't end up with the recipe for tabouleh, or something. Bass chuckled and smiled at the warrior "Much appreciated, Soner. I look forward to seeing your work." He left after he clapped the man on the shoulder for a job well done. He missed Evan shooting him glances, wanting his attention and when Miles walked up he left the group behind.

"Bass, can we talk?" Miles asked as he nodded in the direction of a more secluded spot. Bass shrugged his shoulder and nodded, at least this time Miles hadn't clocked him in the jaw so he followed his old friend to were it was a little more private and quieter so they could hear each other without having to scream.

"What?" Bass was a little apprehensive, it's not like Miles and he had the best track record the past few weeks. He watched his old friend search for words and with an agitated sight he said "Just spit it out, Miles. What's got your tight little panties in a bunch, now? Rachel bitching about me attacking the Boot camp or it AARP complaining about me going behind your backs?" He was getting so sick of people questioning his every move. "I did what needed to be done Miles, and it's apparent that if something like this needs to be done then it's gonna have to be me because little miss Rachel neutered you something good."

"I wanted to apologize." Miles' words stopped him cold and with effort he kept his jaw from dropping. Miles Matheson, apologizing? He almost felt the need to check his pulse, or maybe he was on some sort of prank-show... if those had still existed. "You're what, now?" Sure he had misheard Miles' words.

The other man scoffed "You heard me, Bass. I said I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, okay?" Miles wasn't looking at him, brown eyes fixated on the ground, one fist clenching and unclenching, a nervous tic Miles' had since they were kids. "You're sorry?... For what?" He sure as shit didn't know what the hell Miles was sorry about. Hell, half of him expected Miles to pull a gun, shoot him and tell him he was sorry for having to do that.

No gun though as Miles's empty hands clenched "You were right. The camp needed to be dealt with. You were right about the fact that I shouldn't have let that Patriot kid go. You were right about me needing to think realistically instead of just hoping it will turn out for the best. You were right about all of it."

Never in a million years had Bass thought these words would ever cross Miles' lips. He'd been hoping for something like this, a small seed so that their friendship could start growing once again but not it was here he didn't have the slightest clue what to do about it. "Did you hear me?" Miles voice sounded and Bass realized that he'd been silent for a few minutes now, it was because he was completely dumbfounded by Miles' words.

"I heard you, I'm just not sure what to say to you." Miles sighed and nodded "We fucked up a good thing, didn't we?" Bass knew he was referring to their friendship, their brotherhood and he nodded "How the hell did we let it get this far, brother?"

Miles looked at him and leaned back against a half broken-down wall. "Because we're idiots." He said matter of fact. "Because somewhere along the line we stopped talking, I stopped talking and it all went to shit from there. Then when it was time to say something, I couldn't." Miles shook his head ruefully. "I should have said something." His eyes connecting with Bass "I should have said something the moment I found out you killed two entire families because the fathers planted a bomb. I should have told you that it was not okay and maybe... maybe we'd have been able to make it better again."

Bass nodded and leaned back against the same wall. "I was just so angry." He explained, voice soft "I was so fucking angry that someone got it into their stupid head to bomb the bar we were in and nearly killed you. Someone nearly killed you, Miles. The last family I had. I would have been alone." He chuckled sadly "Turns out that the rebels succeeded in that part, huh. Because not long after that bombing I really was alone."

"It fucked me up, Miles. To see you standing over me in the middle of the night, thinking you might be sick or something only to find you holding a gun to my head." Another chuckle "How stupid was that. After that, I guess I lost it, I just lost it. Everyone I met, everyone I knew... if my best friend secretly hated me and planned to assassinate me... how would everyone else around me be." Bass wiped his hand over his face "I couldn't trust anyone any longer because I couldn't trust myself. I never even suspected that you were planning something against me and you were the person closest to me, so if I missed that... what else was I missing around me. Who else was out to get me if my best friend, my brother, wanted me dead?"

Miles actually looked contrite and for a moment it left Bass speechless. "I'm sorry. I was weak and selfish and you deserved better." His voice sincere "But even though I might have stopped the downfall... I am not responsible for the man you became, Bass. It's not because of me that you went bat-shit crazy after a while and started killing anyone and everyone who you thought had it out for you." Bass nodded. He knew Miles was right, if he'd been a stronger man maybe things would have turned out differently, but he wasn't. All the things that had happened to him over the years had been chipping away at his inner strength and Miles leaving had been the straw that broke the camels back. There were no excuses, which is why he was trying to better himself, to become the man Miles had been friends with for most his life, to become a man Connor would be proud to call his father and yes... become a man that maybe, maybe Charlie could love.

When hell froze over, maybe. He scoffed and shook his head in dismissal when he saw Miles' questioning looks "Nothing, just some self reflection." He explained. "You're right. When it comes down to it, it was all my fault and I won't make any excuses for it anymore." He looked into his friends eyes "But thank you, for saying sorry. I.. it means a lot to me. I want you to know that I don't want to become that man again, all this talk about bringing the Republic back, that's not how I want it this time around. Like I said before, I don't even want to be at the helm of that. I'll follow you... again, but only if this time you promise you won't leave me holding the bag."

Bass' voice was light but his eyes showed he was serious. Miles replied with a smile and a nod of his head "How about this... You promise me that you'll try not to turn back into full-on General Monroe, even though you have an army now and I'll try and listen to you when you're telling me something, not just listen to Rachel and Gene blindly." Bass smiled and let out a chuckle "Deal... though, I'm still gonna snap Neville's neck, you do know that, right?"

"Get in line" Miles grunted "Him and Nipples." Bass frowned and tilted his head "Nipples... I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Not understanding who the hell Nipples was. "Nipples... It's what I call Neville's kid it's because... You know what, never mind. What I meant to say was 'get in line' I owe Neville for my brother and Danny and all the shit he's pulled since then." Bass nodded "Besides," Miles continued "You have my explicit permission to kill anyone who's ever been, or ever will be, a danger to Charlie or Rachel."

Again Bass smiled, glad that Miles accepted that he wouldn't be turning into some kind of saint all of a sudden. Glad that Miles was back to understanding that sometimes things needed to be done, even the unpleasant things.

They leaned back against the crumbling wall and stood there for a moment in companiable silence before they were disturbed "Monroe, a word please?" It was Evan and the serious look on the other man's face had his full attention. He mumbled an excuse to Miles who waved him off and headed back over to where Rachel was taking care of an injured Gene.

"What's up, Evan?" Bass watched the other man switch his weight from one foot to the other and it was obvious that he was a little nervous. Bass smiled and shook his head, wondering what the Clan-member would be so worried about, they won the fight and Soner was a great asset in translating the text from the book. There was nothing to worry about, for the moment anyway. "Spill it, Evan. I don't have all night, I'd like to go back to drinking myself stupid."

"Yeah..." Evan started "About 'drinking yourself stupid'... There's something you need to know." Bass' brows furrowed "get on with it." He demanded, not really in the mood to listen to riddles, it was late, he wasn't half as drunk as he liked to be and Charlie pretty much told him she wouldn't be warming his bed any longer, so to speak. "Couple of the guys got a little drunk tonight and did something... not all that smart." The former General couldn't help but chuckle. "Well Evan, when drunk a man sometimes doesn't make the best decisions, what's the problem?"

"Problem is that in their drunk state they might have... bothered Charlie a bit too much." Bass head snapped up, his eyes narrowed and angry "What the hell do you mean by 'bothered Charlie' Evan." His voice low and dark, rage evident in his tone and expression "What did they do?" The other man switched his weight again and refrained from looking into Bass' eyes "Well I don't know the full story but I came upon them while they were... propositioning her and she didn't seem to be happy about it."

Bass' mood got darker and darker the more Evan spoke "Elaborate!" He demanded. "Well, I suppose you could say they were harassing her. Trying to... uhmm, you know, against her will." Hands grabbed the lapels from the blond man's coat and Bass pulled him in close, his voice nothing more than an enraged whisper "Are you trying to tell me that a couple of men from the tribe were trying to rape her?!" Evan shook and nodded his head at the same time "They were drunk, I chased them off and told them to never go near her again. They won't so much as look in her direction now, Monroe. I promise."

Promises like that didn't mean a thing to Bass, his eyes raided the camp "Who" The word was soft but said in such a tone that Evan didn't dare to defy "Right there, those three." He pointed at one of the fires where three men were sitting, drinking and laughing. "Three?" Bass' voice was downright ominous now and Evan noticed "Yes, sir. I promise I won't let them near her again."

Blue eyes searched the camp to find Charlie sitting with his son near another fire. From what he could see she looked fine, she was smiling at Connor and she didn't seem injured in any way. He shoved Evan off "Circulate amongst the other men that if they even THINK about touching her, about harming her... I will personably open them up stem to stern and leave them to die, do you understand." His eyes never leaving Charlie. "Yes, sir."

Bass stepped around the slightly shorter man to make his way towards where Charlie and Connor were sitting. Screw her and her not wanting to talk to him, she was going to talk about this. He walked up to them and immediately fixated on her blue gaze "Connor, maybe you should go get something to drink, you look thirsty." Connor not getting Bass' serious look smiled "I'm good" and he stayed where he was. Blue eyes narrowed and shifted to his son "Connor," voice cold as steel now "Go!" Without further discussion the younger man got up, not without a last questioning look at Charlie, Bass noticed. The blonde woman nodded her head and then his son was off.

He could see she was starting to squirm under the scrutiny of his gaze "Bass... hi. What, uhm... what do you want?" Her voice was wavering and she was nervously pulling her fingers through her hair, she looked absolutely stunning. "Evan told me something." He saw her face turn pale and her blue eyes shift to stare at the ground. "Oh." He scoffed at her reaction "Oh... that's all you have to say? Three men tried to rape you and all you say is 'oh', what the hell, Charlotte? Did they touch you?" She was silent and avoided his gaze "Charlotte!" He demanded "Did they touch you?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. His eyes bore into hers and he had to fight himself not to shake the truth from her. There was a small cut on the side of her temple and his eyes darkened "They hurt you." He growled and his long fingers cupped her jaw and turned her face towards him. Her eyes avoided his but her forced her to look at him "Charlotte?" He demanded again.

Her head lifted and she looked into his eyes "I'm fine, Bass. Evan was there and they won't do it again." Bass heard her reply for what it was, confirmation that they put their hands on her, unwanted. His eyes noticed the bruise on her jaw and he saw red "No, they won't."

Without another word he turned and walked over to the fire. He wasn't going to let Charlie get hurt by anyone, ever again. It's a promise he made to himself and Rachel not too long ago and he was going to honor that promise. "Evan!" The blond man came hurrying over and Bass nodded in the direction of the three men around the fire, three men now gazing up at him "Them?"

Evan knew what he was asking and he nodded his head. Up until then Bass hadn't really been sure about what he was going to do but looking down on these smiling idiots only fueled the anger inside. Not thinking, just reacting he took the gun from the holster on his hip and in quick succession shot the three men in the head. The sound of the gunshots were loud in the sudden silence, he could feel the eyes of everyone in the camp on him but he didn't care.

These men hurt Charlie, they tried to rape her and they were sitting here, laughing. He knew in his heart that even though they'd told Evan they wouldn't do it again that they would. Once a rapist, always a rapist. Bass knew the type, they had no respect for women and their opinions, they were just there for sex and breeding. Not his Charlie. Nobody got to treat her like that. "You all know what they did?" He asked to the others. Nodding heads all around, Evan was efficient, he had to give him that. "Try shit like that and you'll be next." Bass said to no one in particular.

A hand came down to his shoulder and jerked him around painfully "Goddamnit, Bass!" Miles was right in his face, furious and fuming "What the hell were you thinking! You can't just go around shooting people in the head! These are your own men now, for crying out loud. Have you gone completely mental?" Bass put the safety back on the gun and slid it back into it's holster before looking Miles in the eye and then letting his gaze wander over to Charlie "You told me I could kill anyone who is a threat to Charlie's safety."

He felt Miles follow his gaze and brown eyes widened in realization "That I did." He turned towards Bass "They uhm... did they..." Bass knew his old friend couldn't get the words out, words that left Miles paralyzed and he was glad he could deny them "No, Evan stepped in before anything could happen. My guess worst they did was get a couple of gropes in. Nevertheless... They don't get to keep breathing."

"You really care about her, don't you." Bass tore his gaze away from Charlie, Connor having joined her again after Bass had stepped away. "I guess there's an upside to her shacking with your kid. She get's another protector out of it." Bass shifted his gaze back to Charlie, her eyes were wide and shocked and he bore his gaze into hers, trying to say what he couldn't with words. If Miles only knew.

* * *

**They shoulda known. You don't mess with Bass' girl.**

**So... too much? I wasn't really sure about this chapter so I hope that it wasn't too much for you guys. It just popped into my head and my fingers started typing. It's a little ... over the top maybe?**

**In three days we'll FINALLY have a new episode of Revolution, I for one, am dying to know what will happen. It depends on what happens in the new ep whether or not this story will keep following the show slightly, if I don't like what I see I might go a different way.**

**Also working on the new AU story. It's going a little slower than this one because I find it a little more difficult to come up wth a storyline for something that I have to pull out of thin air ;p Like I said before though, won't start posting that until this one is finished. Aditional ideas are still welcome, you all got my e-mail from the earlier chapters :D**

**Anywho. Please comment, review, tell me what you think of it so far. Still ways to go before this little journey is over.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :D**

**Love, Marisa**


	27. Chapter 27

**Word count; 4721**

**Notes at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 27:**

* * *

Charlie hadn't heard a word Connor had said after she noticed Bass walking over to them. She knew she should be disgusted by the way he ordered Connor to leave them alone but all she felt was fire in her stomach and a burning under her skin with his gaze fixed on her as he demanded to know what had happened earlier that evening. Charlie tried to play it off like nothing had been wrong but she could see from the look in those electric eyes that he wasn't taking anything she was throwing at him.

A hard, determined look on his face as he strolled off towards another fire "What the hell was that about?" Connor asked as he sat back down next to her "Something crawl up his ass or something?" Charlie shook her head "I think he just found out what happened earlier with me and a couple of tribesmen. I don't think he's taking it very well." Connor and she watched as Bass asked Evan something "I know I said I wouldn't ask but.." She sighed "It was nothing, three guys cornered me and tried something, Evan broke it up before anything serious could happen."

"I'm thinking my dad disagrees." Charlie watched as Bass moved closer to the three men who had accosted her and her eyes grew wide when the former General pulled his weapon and without hesitating shot them in the head. Numbly she watched as Miles ran up to Bass and had a short conversation with him. Her eyes were wide as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes, the bodies of three dead men spread across the ground, bright orange flames illuminating them. "What the hell just happened?" In the back of her mind Connor's words registered but she didn't answer, she couldn't speak.

Her eyes followed Bass as he stalked out of the camp after ordering a few of the other men to bury the dead trio. Miles walked over to her but she was still a bit in shock "You should have told me, or your mom." She knew what he was talking about "Though it would have had the same outcome. If Bass hadn't killed those sons of bitches then I would have. Like I told him, something good came out of you and the kid shacking up." Charlie didn't notice Connor's eyes widening at Miles' words and she just nodded before Miles walked away again.

"Did I miss something... you and me shacking up? What's that about?" Charlie finally got pulled back to the present and turned to Connor "Oh, my family thinks I'm sleeping with you. Though to be honest I'm not sure whether they really believe that or just chose to believe that because the possible alternative is to difficult for them to accept." Connor let out a laugh "That's rich. So... when are you going to tell them they got the wrong Monroe?" She shook her head "I'm not with any Monroe."

By Connor's incredulous laugh she could tell he didn't believe her "Sure, right. Because the way you guys look at each other is just in my imagination. I'm assuming that you're the one who decided that the two of you shouldn't do the horizontal mambo in the woods anymore." Blue eyes narrowed at him "Classy, Connor. How would you know it was me, maybe it was him finally getting sick of me." But the dark-haired man shook his head "I see the way he looks at you, and he did just kill three guys because they somehow did something to you." Connor shook his head once more "No, I like to think I've gotten to know my dad a bit by now, he would never break things off with you so it had to have been your decision."

Charlie couldn't fault his logic "I can't help but keep thinking that it would never work, there's too much standing between us. What's happened, what's going to happen, my family."

"You know, I can't help but notice that you didn't once say that you didn't feel for him. All I'm hearing is excuses and lame ones, at that. Think for yourself Charlie! Do you like him? Do you love him? Because if you do it's not about what Miles or Rachel is going to think. They have each other, they have their love and they have someone to keep them going through all the shit we have to deal with on a daily basis." He grasped her hand gently and forced her to look at him "How do YOU feel about him, because at the end of the day that's all that matters. Your mom will end up with Miles and yes, maybe it won't work out. Maybe in the end you will be left standing by yourself, alone... but don't let that happen because you were too chickenshit to go after what you want. Don't let other people stop you from taking what you want because any chance of the slightest bit of happiness, in a world like this, should be grasped with both hands and never let go."

Once again the young Monroe surprised her with his insight and she shook her head chuckling "You might have Bass' good looks but you definitely have your mothers wisdom." He responded with a smile and squeezed her hand "I'm gonna tell daddy you told me he was handsome." He singsonged and winked at her. It caused her to burst out laughing, god she was glad he was here. Never in a million years would she have guessed that Bass Monroe's son would become one of her closest friends but now she couldn't really imagine her life without either of the Monroe men.

She got to her feet and his hand slipped from hers "Thanks for the talk, Connor. I'm gonna go now, though. Something I gotta do." The knowing smile of him face told her that he knew she was going to find his dad.

Evan pointed her in the right direction after she asked him if he knew where Bass was, the other people from the tribe watching her with careful eyes, they knew exactly why the three men had been shot moments before. She slipped out of the camp and headed south where Evan had pointed her. It took her a few moments but after about ten minutes she found him casually leaning against a large tree "Not really stealthy are we, I could here you coming from a mile away." His words caught her off guard but she didn't let it show as she stepped closer.

"Figured I'd better make my presence known, seems you're a bit trigger-happy this evening." She watched him smile but it was strained and forced "They didn't laugh at my joke... had to off them." Carefully she searched his face for anything but he was closed off from her and she knew it was her own fault. "I told you that I was fine, you didn't need to kill them."

This caused Bass' head to snap up and his eyes found hers "Yes I did." He replied, no hesitation in his voice "They tried to hurt you... they were dead the moment they touched you, the bullet was just a formality." Her breath caught when he stepped away from the tree and raised a hand to her face, gentle fingers touched the bruise on her chin "They were already dead." He repeated and caressed the skin that had turned an ugly shade of purplish blue.

Charlie couldn't help but turn her face into his caress, tilting her head so it was resting in his palm "Bass..." He pulled his hand away "I know, you don't want to be with me. I respect that, but Charlie.." His eyes found hers again "I will kill anyone who tries to lay a finger on you. That isn't going to change." Damn him and his protectiveness. This protectiveness she should find irritating and offending but really just left her feeling warm and safe because he was looking out for her.

She was done, done with listening to Miles and her mother, done with being afraid of what the future held. Determined she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried against his chest as she breathed him in. God, he smelled good. Like fire, wood and battle. He smelled like sweat and warmth and man and she couldn't help breathing him in once again. It was intoxicating, he was intoxicating and she sighed contently when she felt his arms slip around her waist and pull her close.

"Goddamn it, Charlie." He cursed. "Why do you keep doing this," His voice angry now "You keep running hot one minute and ice cold the next. How the hell do you expect me to keep up. One moment you're pulling me against you and the next you push me away like it all means nothing to you." He sighed and ran a hand trough his hair "I'm getting real tired of this shit, Charlotte. You know what I want but it seems you change your mind every other day about what you want."

"I know, it's just I..." She didn't know how to explain it to him. The attraction between them was illogical but something neither of them could deny and she decided that she wouldn't anymore. No more doubts, no more inner debates on whether he was the right kind of guy for her. He made her feel safe, cherished and loved and like Connor had said, in a broken world like this, what more could you ask for. "I don't think you're a monster." She felt him tense in her arms "Charlie.." but she cut him off "I know I said I did but... it's because it scares me, you.. scare me."

Bass pulled back slightly and she found herself gazing into his blue eyes, eyes that looked at her in a way that made her stomach flutter and her brain melt. A way that she would never have associated with Sebastian Monroe if anyone would have told her months ago. "I don't want to, scare you, that is." He confessed and in his eyes she could see he was telling the truth. For the first time she thought that just maybe he felt the same way about her as she felt about him and it made her tremble in his arms "I never want to scare you."

"No, I.. I don't mean like that." She didn't really know how to tell him without sounding pathetic "My feelings for you scare me, it's why I said what I did, it's why I've been pushing you away. Because I thought you were right in needing to kill the kid and I thought you were right in attacking the Boot Camp. That's what scares me, that I find myself agreeing with you most of the times when everyone around me disagrees. My mom, Miles most of the time, though I think maybe that's just because he wants to placate mom."

He let out a chuckle and dropped his arms from around her, a nervous hand running through his curly hair "I scare you?" He barked out a laugh and looked into her eyes "Woman, you are the most scary and intimidating person on the planet, how the hell can I scare you? Like you don't know what you do to me, looking at me with those damn eyes of yours? I knew who I was before I started traveling with you, I knew what I wanted and you just... Fuck, I don't know shit anymore." Charlie saw his eyes darken and she felt that familiar tightening of her abdomen as she felt him step close "All I know is I want to shove you up against the nearest tree and peel all clothing from that delicious body of yours. All I think about is sinking myself into you every second of every day. I know I shouldn't, I know that all we get from that is trouble, but I want you."

His last words were growled and she felt herself grow wet, that animalistic look on his face, his hands now gripping her hips. Charlie couldn't help but think of those dreams she used to have, the one where he did exactly that, grip her hips. Bass face came down and his mouth was just a breath away from hers "I want you, Charlotte. All of you, for as long as you'll let me." His hot breath ghosted across her lips and she could almost taste him, his body was now pressed against her front while her back was pressed against the afore mentioned tree. Bass was hard, she could feel the impressive outline of his erection pressing against her stomach and without thinking she rocked into him. "But I have to know you want me too, because I'm not going to keep doing this. You push me away now and I'm gonna stay away."

She realized that the idea of that was worse than anything she could think of, the last thing she wanted was for him to leave her. "I want this too." Charlie could see the doubt on his face and she fisted her ands in his shirt. "I want this, Bass. I want you, there's no one I want more. I want the man that's been taking care of me since New Vegas. I want the man that makes me laugh, that makes me feel like I can do anything, that I'm worth something. I want the man that's not afraid to take action, to know what needs to be done and not afraid to do it, no matter what it is."

Charlie's fingers twisted tighter in his shirt and she pulled him closer "I want the man that doesn't fear anything. I want the man that can love like no other, I want the man that can kill like no other." She pulled back slightly and gazed deep into those cerulean eyes of his "I want the rebel... and the General."

The growl he let out this time wasn't human, it was harsh and rough, just like every other thing about this man. No one would be able to accuse Sebastian Monroe of being weak or soft and if she were honest it was one of her favorite things about him. She loved that he was a fighter, that every inch of his body told the story of battles he'd fought. She loved the feel of that hard, experienced body against her and she snaked her hands into his hair. His mouth mere millimeters from her lips and it was excruciating pleasure waiting for that moment where he would press his lips to hers. Waiting however, was never one of her strong suits so she raised up to her toes, a frustrated gasp leaving her lips when he gently pulled back, keeping that minimal distance between them.

"Charlotte?" He spoke her name softly, his lips brushing against hers ever so lightly in a small, smug smile. Another thing she loved about him, he was the most cocksure man she knew but she also knew he had all the skills to back it up. Her head nodded without her putting any effort into it "Hmm?" Another gasp pulled from her when his hot tongue gently touched her bottom lip, hers once more following but never getting what she wanted. "Are you still drinking that tea?" Just like that she wasn't merely wet, she was drenched and her inner walls clenched as if he was already inside her "Yes." Was her breathy reply. At this moment drinking the tea was just routine, she usually whipped up a batch and then just kept it in her canteen so she wouldn't forget.

It was as if her words opened the floodgates as Bass pulled her shirt off and latched his mouth on her neck. She arched into him, hands still buried in his hair as she pulled his head up to her mouth, demanding a kiss. The moment his wet lips touched hers she let out a moan and opened her mouth so his tongue could enter. It felt like he wanted to taste every inch of her, his tongue forced it's way around her mouth while his right hand deftly unsnapped her bra, the only underwear garment she still wore on a daily basis. His left hand had unbuckled her belt and snapped the button of her jeans open.

For a moment both of his hands came together as he pulled her bra from her arms and bared her breasts to his hungry gaze. Blue eyes alight with a raging fire as he closed his lips around a hardened peak, her back arching into him, pleading for more. While his mouth was sucking on her nipples, alternating left and right his hands shoved her pants down her hips. Charlie wiggled her body to help him get her out of the offending denim and within moments the jeans joined her boots and socks in a pool at her feet.

She was completely naked now and it was an enticing contrast to his still fully clothed body. The rough fabric of his jeans was scraping the inside of her thighs when he grabbed her ass and wrapped her legs around his waist. His chest was pressed firmly against hers and his mouth once again found hers in a scorching kiss. She was franticly trying to decide what to do with her hands, she clasped them in his hair, grabbed at his shoulders and pulled at his arms to get him closer to her. She had the feeling though that she could never get him as close as she really wanted, she wanted to be consumed by him, owned by him, and in turn she wanted to own him.

Her hands dropped down to his waist where their bodies met and she impatiently tugged at his belt to get it off. A soft chuckle was released against her lips and he gently dropped her feet to the ground so he could help her get his pants off. While he was working on his pants she decided to tear his jacket and shirt of, she pushed the leather down his arms and demanded he stop his fumbling with his pants so she could drop it to the ground. A small ripping sound when she eagerly pulled his shirt over his head "Careful." He murmured "I don't have many shirts left." She didn't really give a crap though, she just wanted him to be as naked as she was.

Moments later she finally had what she wanted, a stark naked Bass pressed up against her. Her long, naked legs were back to being wrapped around his waist and he gently lowered her to the ground "Ow." Twigs and leaves were poking her back and backside, forest floor not being the best surface to have sex on but since it was all they had it would have to do in a pinch.

Bass reached to the side and lifted her up, carefully he arranged their shirts and jackets so they formed a barrier between her and the prickly forest ground. Thankful for his considerate gesture she wrapped her fingers around his length. God, he felt good to her, like velvet covered steel in her hands. He groaned against her mouth as he settled in between her legs, capturing both her hands in his and pinning them to the ground above her head. The movement caused her body to arch into his and she spread her legs as wide as she could, letting him know how desperate she was for him "Bass" It was little more than a mewl and she nipped at his lip to get her point across.

While one of his hands kept hers pinned to the ground the other slipped down, clever fingers parting her folds and stroking her wet vulva. Charlie gasped into the chilly nights air when his mouth latched back onto a nipple and two large, calloused fingers pushed their way into her wanton body. Her legs closed around his waist and she tried to tilt her hips up so she could get those digits deeper into her "Bass." She moaned out his name and she could feel his lips form a smile around the hard peak in his mouth. His mouth skipped along the taught line of her neck and came up to capture her mouth in another belly-aching kiss "I'm getting there, baby."

"I like it when you call me that." Dammit. She hadn't want to admit that to him but the whispered words got out before she could stop it. It was the truth though, she absolutely loved it when he called her 'baby'. From other men's mouths it just sounded condescending and sleazy but the way he said it, in the throes of passion, with that rough and raspy voice of his, it made her stomach clench and her center ache for him. Bass grinned against her skin and teased her by finger fucking her until her words were garbled and her eyes closed in excruciating pleasure.

Keeping her hands pinned he shifted back up and nestled himself in the junction of her thighs, the tip of his erection parting her folds as he ground his hips into hers. She wanted him so bad she could taste it "Bass" Her voice louder now, more determined and he chuckled against the soft skin behind her ear "What can I do for you, Charlotte?" He teased. Charlie groaned in frustration and used her legs to pull him in closer "Tell me what to do, Charlotte."

With extreme difficulty Charlie opened her eyes and look at him, it was daunting to gaze into those blue orbs, she felt exposed and vulnerable. "I want you in me." She confessed and watched as a smug little smile spread his lips "I want you in me so badly, Bass." More of a whine now and she could see it was starting to take it's toll on him. He grasped his erection and swiped the head through her drenched folds "Fuck, you are soaking wet." Agonizingly slow he pushed himself into her, inch by inch, filling her up until his pelvis was flush with hers and he was root-deep inside her. It felt amazing to her, to have him fill her up like that, to have him so close.

Charlie felt the perspiration on his skin and the strain in his arm muscles when he pulled out and slowly sank back into her. "So fucking wet, Charlotte." His voice was barely audible, more growl than actual words but she understood him completely. At the moment the ability to speak eluded her and she just tightened her legs around his waist and eagerly reciprocated the kiss he gave her. Their bodies moving in unison as he thrust himself into her wet heat over and over again. Charlie thought she was going to die from pleasure when he bottomed out each time, his thrusts slow but powerful, taking her body and claiming it as his.

Their fingers were entangled above their heads, mouths fused together as their hips parted and met time after time. Bass shifted his legs under them and he came to his knees, pulling her up so she was straddling him. God she loved how strong he was, how he could just pick her up like it was nothing and mold her body in the shapes he desired. He was on his knees now sitting back on his heels and she was riding him, her thigh muscles straining with the movement, him deeper than she'd ever had him. "Oh, god." She couldn't help the plea spilling from her lips and she kissed him forcefully.

Strong hands guided her hips in the age-old rhythm of sex, a dance men had been performing for eons but never as good as this, Charlie guessed. The change in position caused her clit to rub against his pelvic bone and she felt her blood turning from simmer to a boil "Bass, please.. oh, God, please" She shuddered in his lap and forced herself to keep the rhythm going.

"Are you sure about it?" The words were strained and Charlie doubted he wanted to pull out even if the tea was complete bogus. She trusted her mother's desire to keep her from getting pregnant by a Monroe, even though her mother thought she was bedding the younger one. "Hmmm, I want you to come inside me." The words had a ravenous effect on Bass. His hands tightened even more on her hips and she knew instantly that tomorrow she would have ten finger shaped bruises on her flesh but she didn't care, she wanted him to grip her as tight as he could and never let go. She wanted to spend the rest of her life right here, in this tiny little piece of the woods, in his arms. Not ever worry about food, water, her family or the patriots, just revel in the pleasure of him holding her close.

His thrusts became more forceful and with every upward movement of his hips he used his hands to pull her down onto him. There was no question about the fact that she would be sore as hell tomorrow but it would all be worth it, he was worth it. She felt the pressure in her stomach build as he slammed up into her, the walls of her center squeezing his erection as he plunged it in and out of her. Once again she was amazed by his stamina but she guessed that's what you get when you have sex with men instead of boys. Charlie threaded her fingers in his hair and refused to take her mouth away from his, their tongues mimicking the actions of their hips as she got closer and closer to completion.

After a few more thrusts she could feel her clit throbbing and her stomach clenching and she was coming around him. The contractions of her hot center sucking him in deeper and squeezing him until Bass couldn't seem to hold back any longer. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her hips flush against his as she felt him spasm inside her. It was insane, the feeling of him coming inside her. She hadn't expected it but she could feel him contract inside her vulva and she could feel the pulse and heat of his seed filling her, marking her. He groaned loud and his hips shuddered against hers with the force of his orgasm, her walls still clenching around him, milking him for all he's worth.

When Charlie started to come down from her orgasm she suddenly felt it, the steady, quick thumping of his heart against her chest. It was deafening in the silence of the woods as they sat there, her still in his lap and him with his arms around her, head buried in the crook of her neck. His breath was still labored against her skin and his fingers flexed around her thighs. She could feel him grow limp inside her and another wave of heat washed over her when realization hit that he spilled his seed inside her.

Gently he laid her down on the ground and came up beside her, his arm slung loosely across her hip as he pulled her against him, both on their sides. Her orgasm had left her warm and relaxed and to her surprise she could feel herself slip into the comfortable oblivion that was sleep. "You are mine now, Charlotte." She could hear by his voice that he was seconds away from dozing off, just like her but his words jarred her awake. "You belong to me now, Charlotte Matheson."

She liked that, call her stupid, call her foolish but she liked being his. "Does that mean you're mine?" He didn't answer for a long time, causing her to think he'd fallen asleep but right before she dozed off the softly mumbled words registered in her brain and with a smile she drifted off to sleep. "Was yours the moment you came back for me to get me out of Neville's grasp."

* * *

**Whoops, a bit of a long one, hope you guys didn't mind. I thought they'd been apart long enough so I got them back together again. Finally sexy times, haha. Took me a while to get here again, lots of hurdles to get past :D I hop you guys enjoyed the way it turned out.**

**So I've decided to take this story away from the show, I just got through watching the latest ep and I hate what they did to Bass in this one so I'm gonna go my own way from now on. Like I said before, I do write a few chapters ahead so the next few chapters will still follow the show slightly, after chapter 30/31 it will be going my own way.**

**We should know by mid-may whether we'll be getting a new season but all the predictions sites are showing most likely to be canceled, unfortunately.**

**I was wondering if anyone had any good Revolution fic recomendations? Preferably ones that aren't posted on FF or AO3 since I probably already read those (I don't know if there are other sites with Revolution fics) Preferably Bass/Charlie and the more explicit the better ;p (rated at least Teen) and NOT written in forst person i.e ; I looked at Miles but he... you know. For some reason I just can't read that. So if you know something throw me a mail with the adress of the story willa_marisa Yahoo . com (because FF doesn't allow other web adresses to be exchanged but their own)**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter, read, review, rant... do your thing, you know I love any and all feedback.**

**Love, Marisa**


	28. Chapter 28

**Word count; 2633**

**Notes at the bottom**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Some verbatim conversation from the show. I do not own the show, though I think I should. They've been royally screwing up Bass and any hope for us Charloe shippers the last episodes. I think they should just give the show to me and I'll write the remaining episodes for them and take over writing season 3, which will have an extremely heavy Charloe presence!**

**All joking aside, even though I think I should own Revolution, specifically Bass/David Lyons... I don't. Not a smidgen, not a scrap. No copywrite infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment purposes. Don't sue, you can't pluck a bald chicken, after all.**

**CHAPTER 28:**

* * *

"Charlie!?" Bass got jerked from his sleep by the continued shouting of Charlie's name. Birds were chirping above him and he could feel his back was warm from where the rays of the sun connected with his skin. "Charlie, where are you?" Suddenly there was movement next to him, a body, equally naked as his own he realized, shifted against him. Long, slender fingers wrapped around his forearm and a plump ass shoved back against his aching morning wood. Charlie, he realized. The body pressing so enticingly against his was Charlie's. His eyes shot opened and he cursed under his breath, goddamn, they had fallen asleep after their bout of sex. Fallen asleep in the middle of the woods with no one knowing where they were.

That's when reality hit, Rachel... it was Rachel's voice calling Charlie's name and the voice was getting louder and closer. God damn that woman for ruining his morning, he'd wanted to slowly wake Charlie and slip into her from behind but Rachel's incessant screeching made it all too clear that if they didn't get their butts moving they would be discovered. "Charlotte?" He kept his voice soft as he tried to wake the woman in his arms.

Her soft, warm skin felt good against his and once more he damned Rachel for her interruption "Charlie, wake up. Your mother is about five minutes from finding us and something tells me she won't like what she'll see." Slowly the pliant body next to his stirred and shifted onto her back. Blue eyes opened and plush, wet lips formed into a lazy smile "Hey, you." She reached up and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Damn Rachel. "Charlotte, you gotta wake up. Rachel is almost here." This seemed to penetrate the last of the sleepy haze in her head and she shot up into a sitting position.

Bass couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the confused and shocked expression on her face, Damn but she was beautiful. Her hair was a mess, there were creases from the fabric of his jacket on her face and her blue eyes were blurry and still half asleep. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. "Charlie!?" Rachel's voice seemed to spur her into action and within seconds she was dressed. Bass followed her example and saw her getting more nervous as Rachel's voice came closer and closer. "Relax." He whispered and placed a soft kiss in her neck. "She's not going to know anything. I'll see you at camp, okay." Another soft kiss to her neck and he moved away.

He didn't get three feet before she grabbed his arm and pulled him back, her mouth coming up for a deep kiss "I know. We can't let them know, for now. But Bass... if this works, if we work, then we are going to have to tell them at some point." He couldn't keep a grin from his face "It's all you, baby. You call the shots." She smirked at him and kissed him once more "Don't I always." He chuckled as he walked away, leaving her there to be found by her mother.

Back at the camp he was halted by Evan, the previous nights happenings coming back to him. "I explained to the men what happened last night. They agree with what you did." Bass didn't hide his surprise or pleasure from that statement. "I also made it a point to let them know Charlie is off limits." Bass nodded "Good. Anyone goes near her with less than good intentions can expect the same treatment as the douches from last night. They were rid of, I assume?"

Evan nodded "Buried them out in the woods so the animals won't be attracted to the smell of them" Out of the corner from his eyes he saw Charlie and Rachel had returned to camp. Charlie was looking pissed and Rachel had that sour look on her face that seemed to have been permanently etched there, he wondered what had transpired between the two women. "That good, Boss?" His attention was jerked back to Evan and he cleared his throat "What was that?" He asked the other man to clarify because he hadn't heard the last few words.

Miles came up to them, his fingers clenched around the book with the Arabic scribbles in it and the small paper Soner had written his translation on. He directed his attention to Evan "You said your guy could translate it? This is all he got?" Bass could hear the disappointment in Miles' voice. "The cadets are heading to Austin." Evan replied, "Texas government is on the chopping block."

"At least we have a great plan." Miles' words were dripping with sarcasm "We'll just wander around Austin aimlessly until we can see some suicide bombers." Bass eyes connected briefly with Charlie's and she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I don't see what can go wrong." Miles added, still sarcastic and his gaze shifted from Charlie to Bass. "You wanna translate it yourself, pall? Have at it." Was Evan's cocky reply.

Bass knew Miles' wasn't going to like that, Miles never liked it when people mouthed off to him. "You think this is a game?" Miles asked the war-clan member "Patriots take Texas, that's it, it's over. There'll be nobody else big enough to stop them. And now they're three days ahead of us on the road."

They were startled by people yelling and weapons being drawn. Bass reached for his gun and aimed it at the direction where now unexpected movement came from. His eyes widening briefly at what he saw.

Connor was rounding the corner of a building but that wasn't what had caught Bass' attention. No, it was the gun that was being shoved against his neck by none other than Jason Neville. Charlie stepped around him "Jason?" Her voice filled with wonder and something else that Bass didn't like one bit. "Let him go" He demanded. He knew Charlie still felt... something, for the former Militia member but if that traitor kid hurt Connor he'd be dead before he hit the ground.

It didn't seem like Jason was listening though so he repeated the words, this time more force to them "Let him go!" Realizing he shouldn't show Jason all his cards he fought to get his emotions under control. He re-adjusted his grip on his gun and repeated once more, this time calmly "I said, let him go."

Finally Jason spoke "This was the only way to get through the door." And wasn't that the truth, if he'd shown up by himself there would already be a bullet in his brain. Using Connor as a hostage though didn't much help his odds, where Bass was concerned. "But I wanna help you." Bass as still staring daggers into Jason's head but the words registered.

"You wanna help us?" Bass could clearly hear the disbelief and distrust in Miles' voice, a mirror of his own thoughts and emotions. "How?" A perfectly good question, thought Bass. His gun still aimed at Jason's head. The young man eyes each and everyone carefully before he let go of Connor and shoved him towards Bass.

His son stumbled towards him and Bass reached out a hand to assure himself the young man was alright, his gun never wavering from it's target. Finger restlessly on the trigger, all his strength and control needed to keep him from pulling the trigger and eliminating this nuisance once and for all. Jason reached into a pocket and fished out a document. "Intell from Truman's office." He stated.

Bass sought quick eye contact with Miles before the other man stepped forward, reaching for the offered document. "Really?" Still not believing a word the man was saying though. "How's your dad feel about that?" Bass smirked at Miles' sneer but turned his head back to the younger man when he spoke. "I could care less about that. He sent cadets to Austin. I don't know why, but they're headed to 19 Arnold street."

Miles' brown eyes connected with his and he could read the question loud in his friends eyes. Should we trust him, is he speaking the truth, what should we do. Bass replied the only way he knew how, with a narrowing of his eyes and an almost imperceptible shrug. I don't know, has he ever, what do you wanna do.

"Why are you telling us this?" Bass could think of a few things, none of them good but for the moment he would let Miles do the talking. "Because whatever they're gonna do, I need to come with you, and I wanna help you stop 'em." The young man's voice had a strain to it, an earnesty that Bass hadn't expected.

"Are you joking." Bass kept his eyes on Jason, his gun trained on the younger mans head but he felt Charlie shift next to him. Her voice telling him that she didn't believe a words the guy was saying. How could she, he knew that Jason betrayed her enough time for her to severely question his intent and honesty. "After all the times you screwed us over?" Bass didn't like the look Jason threw Charlie one bit and once more his finger caressed the trigger.

"She's got a great point." Miles added and Bass couldn't have said it any better. "Yeah, I know she does." Jason said and kept his gaze on Charlie, making Bass' trigger finger itch with want. Jason took a step forward "And right now I'm the last guy you should be trusting." Bass once more tightened his grip and reacquired his aim on Jason's head, his eyes widening when the younger man raised his hand and pulled the lower lid on his left eye down, revealing a small tattoo on the skin. A number.

"You have any idea what that is?" Oh, boy, did they. He lowered his gun slightly in shock, this was going from bad to worse to truly and completely fucked in seconds. "Yeah," Came Miles' subdued reply "We've seen one or two." His friends mind undoubtedly going back to the two kids who had caused them so much trouble. One of them almost succeeding in taking down Charlie. He felt her move again but kept his eyes on Jason, now was not the time to lose focus.

"That's what those sons of bitches did to me, that, and a lot more. I know I got nothing here, nothing but burned bridges and I know theres no reason for you to take me but I'm asking. I can help. I need payback. One sharp, clear moment Bass felt for the guy. Understood him, understood the want, the need to get back at those bastards who did things that were to awful to speak of. But he wasn't stupid. "How do we know this isn't a trick?" Bass finally spoke "How do we know you're not zombie-fied, right now."

"You don't." Bass had to give the kid credit for not folding under his stare. Maybe Neville Jr had bigger balls that he'd initially given him credit for. "But if I step out of line, just an inch... shoot me." Oh, he liked that idea. He would, too, Bass would have no trouble whatsoever shooting Jason if he even remotely formed a threat to anyone in their little army. Except maybe Rachel and Gene... aww, who the hell was he kidding. Those two dying would wreck Charlie and he couldn't take that, he'd even put a bullet in the kids brain of he were a threat to those two banes of his existence.

"Seriously, are you actually considering this?" He could hear the anger and astonishment in Charlie's voice. He knew why she was angry, why she was worried but he also knew Miles and he were going to take Jason's offer. They had no choice. They were behind now, running after the facts and Jason's knowledge and intell would help them get the upper hand.

"No, this kid could come in handy." He didn't look at her as he said the words, knowing she was glaring at him right now. "It's like he said, he makes one wrong move... we shoot him." His voice was calm and hoped that Charlie would get the point, get that they had no other choice. One of the clan members stepped forward and cuffed Jason's wrists, a security measure they could not do without. Just because the kid said he could be trusted didn't mean they were stupid enough to actually do so.

"I can't believe you're actually okay with this." Charlie had cornered him while he was loading the wagon for their departure. Bass turned and smirked at her "What, not happy you get to spend a little time with Neville JR? Far as I remember the two of you were pretty smitten with one another." She snorted at him and dumped her own bag in the back of the wagon "You know damn well that whatever was going on between me and Jason is long past." Her blue eyes searched his face and she smiled smugly "Why, General Monroe, is that jealousy I detect?"

"You wish." But the tone of his voice was teasing and he caught her smiling at him. She jammed her elbow into his side and shoved him out of the way so she could climb into the back of the wagon. "Damn, woman. Careful." He complained jokingly "I'll be black and blue before we even get to Austin." and he threw another bag in after her. "Look, I don't like it much either, okay. I don't trust him any more than you do but the info he has, it gives us a plan. Now we don't have to sit on our asses wondering what to do, we can actually take action."

Charlie nodded in understanding "Still gonna keep a close eye on him, though" And he smiled at her "You'd be stupid if you wouldn't... and you're not stupid, Charlotte."

He checked if there was anyone in earshot "What did Rachel say when she found you in the woods?" Bass asked when he had surmised that no one was within hearing range.

She sat down on the tailgate of the wagon, slender legs dangling off the side "The usual. How dare I leave without telling where I went, where did I go, who was I with, why were there twigs and leaves in my hair." Bass chuckled "What did you tell her?"

"That it was none of her damn business. That she wasn't my supervisor and I don't have to explain or report every damn thing I do to her." He was proud of her for sticking up to her mother like that. "That's my girl." He grinned.

Charlie leaned in closer and grabbed the front of his shirt "Damn right." She smirked before she shoved him off and crawled further into the wagon. There was movement in the corner of his eyes and he saw his son leading Jason Neville over to the.

Connor shoved Jason into the wagon and sat down next to the guy, keeping his gun trained on the man and not taking his eyes off him obviously suspicious. Bass wasn't surprised, you tend to get a little suspicious if a guy takes you hostage to negotiate a treaty with a gun pressed to your head.

Bass climbed on top of the wagon and grinned at Miles as he sat down beside him. "Buck up, Pal. You can go seventy two hours without the old 'ball and chain'" He grinned "This is a boys weekend, we're gonna have ourselves some fun." He snapped the reigns "Get up!" and the wagon was set into motion.

* * *

**Here was another chappie for you all, I hope you liked it. These upcoming few are the last ones that will follow the show since I didn't like the latest ep one teeny, tiny bit. They're fucking up my Monroe and I hate them for it.**

**So, almost got caught by the blonde menace this time. She will find out eventually and so will Miles . I just wrote the chapter that he does. Also, minor Aaron and Priscilla appearances coming up in the story.**

**Still coming in 'When The Wrong One Loves You Right' Hurt, Love, Pain, betrayal, deaths (other than Jason) People will find out about things, there will be hissy fits and naturally... more sex ;p**

**Stay tuned, y'all!**

**Thanks for reading and staying with me, I hope you guys are still liking the story. Like I said before this is a PWP gone completely out of control because I have rough drafts up till chapter 34 already! Still polishing them up and making small changes. Let me know if there are any plot holes I skipped over of if things just don't add up because there are still AT LEAST 10 more chapters to come (most likely closer to 15/20 though) So let me know of any messy bits and I will find a way to fix them.**

**Thanks again feel free to review, rant, add, gush you're wonderful little reader hearts out because that's what keeps my writers heart thumping :D**

**Love you all!**

**Marisa**


	29. Chapter 29

**Word count; 3607**

**Notes at the bottom**

**DISCLAIMER: Some lines taken directly from the show. Not mine, the only thing I have from Revolution if an unhealthy obsession with Bass and Charlie and a sickeningly hard crush on David Lyons. Don't sue, the only thing I have to give are two cats and trust me and I won't give those up... unless you're willing to trade me David, I might reconsider ;p**

**CHAPTER 29 :**

* * *

The movement of the wagon was shaking Charlie back and forth. Bass and Miles were on the front bench and she was stuck with Connor and Jason in the back, both men a sour look on their faces. Her uncle and Bass were chatting about everything and nothing and she could hear by the sometimes sudden roughness of her uncles voice that Bass was both anoying and entertaining him.

She wished she could switch seats with Miles so she could sit next to Bass, anything but be here in the back with her former love interest...s ... plural. Well she never really loved Connor and never had sex with Jason but for lack of better description...

The scenery was monotonous and boring, nothing happening whatsoever and somehow she didn't really fancy striking up a conversation with either of the young men sitting across from her. Charlie noticed that Connor had his gun still aimed at Jason, his hand not waivering for one moment as his brown eyes stared at the now-patriot. She couldn't blame him, she wasn't exactly sure of Jason's intentions either, he had betrayed them too often in the past.

It was a long way to Austin and Charlie found herself wishing she had something to ocupy her time with, like a book of some sorts, several times. Bass and Miles just kept on talking about what they were going to do in Austin. They ran through several possible outcomes together and Charlie just listened to them, nothing better to do.

She found it facinating to hear the two former Generals talk strategy. It never really hit her before today how smart the two men actually were as they ran through scenario after scenario and discussed what they should do should a certain scenario arrise. Bass obviously the more direct of the two, quicker to come with a phisical solution in stead of a peacefull one but she did notice that Miles didn't shoot him down for his suggestions, even building on quite a few.

They'd been starting to get more and more comfortable with each other again and Charlie was happy to see that. She liked the idea of Miles and Bass getting along once more, not only for the fact that it would be another motivation for Bass to stay with their little group. Or, not so little anymore since the clan joined them.

"We should hide the wagon around here." Miles' voice shook her from her musings and suddenly she heard the familiar sound of a river nearby. "We should find a boat of somekind to cross the river and go further by foot. We'll be faster and less visible then if we were to go in wagon and all."

Bass proceeded to steer the horse through some trees and into thicker bushes and greenery. Miles jumped off and ordered Connor to keep a close eye on Jason, not that Charlie thought Connor was planning on letting the other man out of his sight for even a second. She got out of the wagon and helped Miles and Bass gather large branches to hid the wagon as best they could.

The horse was stashed a little further into the woods and tied to a tree where the animal could graze and also access the water from the river should it get thirsty.

It didn't take long for Miles and Bass to find a boat and sometimes Charlie wondered how the hell they did that. How did they get exactly what they needed on such short notice. But then again, if Charlie owned a boat and two men like Bass and Miles showed up wanting to borrow it... she wouldn't say 'no' to them either. Two imposing, rough looking men... no, she guessed it was no wonder they always got what they wanted. Almost always.

They decided to wait until nightfall. The cover of darkness better for slipping across the river in the small boat, they wanted to stay unnoticed as long as they could. Opting not to make a fire since they were close to the river banks where the foliage wasn't all that thick and the last thing they wanted was for someone to spot the fire. Jason they tied to a tree so they could all go about their business without having to worry he would take off without them.

When night came they moved the small boat to the water and got in, Miles and Charlie grabbing a paddle and working hard to get them across as quickly as possible, Bass sat up front, eyes peeled on the banks, gun in hand. It was cold and drops of water landed on her hands as she moved the paddle in and out of the water, strong, sure strokes of the dark wood.

Closer and closer they got to the shore and Bass leapt out the moment the small dingy his the sand so he could pull the boat up and out of the water, they were going to need it for the return home. Charlie jumped out, moving closely past Bass and she nodded at him when she went by, his blue eyes taking her in intently. She eyed Jason suspiciously as the other man scrambled out of the boat, his hands still tied. They moved quickly and silently into the dark of the night.

Austin was a big and busy city. They wanted to go unnoticed so Miles insisted that they didn't take their swords into the city, them being too easy to spot and attrackt too much attention. Bass, naturally, had been less than happy with this plan but after a short moment of bitching about it he hid his own swords along with Miles'. A while back he'd switched back from the machete to two swords, Charlie had noticed but both swords stayed behind.

Miles had sugested she and Connor go ahead and scout the adress that Jason had given them. Him and Bass being too well known by the patriots by know and Jason not being an option. The lady in the store had been sour but seemed harmless enough. Though the jerky she sold was probably going to kill her. Charlie spat out the bite she'd taken from the salted and dried meat and caughed "That is just... how can people call that food."

Connor laughed at her and gave her his canteen "Wash it down." He commented and kept on chuckling as she took a large swig, her face still crumpled in disgust as they made their way back to the others. The woman had told them about her 'tenants' and Charlie and Connor waylaid the information to the rest.

The building was old and dirty, the wood creaked and the hallway smelled like old socks. Charlie wondered why people would even want to stay here free of charge, let alone pay for it. Jason warned them about the grenades and the tripwire and she had to admit that he was being of some use, though she was still suspicious and wasn't about to let him fool her again.

If possible the room waseven more disgusting then the hallway. A couple of mattresses that had seen way better days were thrown on the floor covered with blankets that probably had more than one STD hiding in them, that and flees, she was willing to bet. Charlie looked around the room and nodded at Connor in apreciation when he gently pushed the granade back into the can that was holding it to the wall. These patriots shure knew what they were doing, she'd give them that much.

She'd watched with interest as Miles had handed JAson a small slip of paper with arabic scribblings on it. Fuck her sideways but Jason could actually translate the damn paper, seemed that Miles and Bass had been right saying Jason could be of some help. When Bass noted that the man who's name was on the slip of paper would shoot him and Miles on site she shrugged. Figured, both Bass and Miles made a lot of enemies in their glory days.

Miles and Bass headed out to fin the man who was the target of the patriots while she, Connor and Jason stayed there and searched the room for more clues. That's what she was doing when all of a sudden there was movement behind her and before she knew it Jason was sprinting down the hall. Damn it, he was making a run for it! She called out his name and set out after him, Connor hot on her heels.

Jason was pounding the man into the ground and nomatter how hard she called out his name he didn't respond so she had to grag him off his oponent the hard way. "You're gonna kill him!" Though she figured that's what Jason's plan had been all along "Who is he?"

They tied the man up and waited for him to come too. Charlie could see that Jason and the stranger knew eachother and from the moment he woke up the patriot was trying to rile Jason up. She didn't know what to do, how to respond to this and she just wished Bass and Miles would get back. She knew Bass was skilled in getting information from people they didn't really want to part with and they could really use that skill right about now.

He held out his hands towards her "Uncuff me." He demanded. Charlie was unsure, there was a cold, determined look in Jason's eyes that she didn't like but in the same time an honesty that told he he could be trusted, at the moment at least. Under Connors protest she took the keys and unlocked the cuffs from around his wrist.

What happened next was shocking to say the least. Jason had learned from the best it seemed and it wasn't long before the patriot was singing all the tunes from the patriot army. Each and every sordid detail. Before she knew it there was a knock on the door and even though they were pretty sure it was Miles and Bass Connor still opened the door with his gun in his hand, just to be on the safe side.

The man in the chair was bleeding profusedly from several wounds but they had the info they needed now.

Bass and Miles walked through the door and Charlie was glad to see that both were okay and Miles didn't waste one minute before asking what Jason had found out. It was General Carver the Patriots were after "We're gonna let that one happen." The words came from Bass and the corner of her mouth pulled up in a slight smile at his tone of voice.

Miles naturally objected that they couldn't do that, that Texas was the last thing standing between the Patriots and total domination of the continental US. "He had me executed, Allright. I'm... excuse me if I hold a grudge." Charlie fought another smile

"Did you guys find anything out?" She asked as she turned to Miles "He was gonna help us, unfortunately a patriot sleeper got to him right after we did, stabbed him in the torso a couple of times. There was nothing we could to, barely got out of there."

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes "Any good news?" She asked, they were pretty much fucked all around. Bass grinned "Well, I got to whip a guy in stead of the other way around, that was fun." She chuckled "Well, nice to hear you got your rocks off but that's not really what I meant."

"Rock's off is a little strong, men don't do that for me but he squeeled nicely and I'll never look at a walnut the same way again." She furrowed her brown and looked at him "Walnut... do I even want to know what the hell you're talking about." The grin on his face told her that no, she really didn't.

Charlie walked over the Jason and she gently grasped his arm "Hey," She whispered "What that guy said about you, he was wrong. You're not just some weapon." Jason's brown eyes rested on her and for a moment she saw the man she fell in love with what seemed like ages ago. She smiled softly and wondered for a brief moment what her life would have looked like if Jason had gotten into the tower with her.

Would they have fallen even more in love, would they have gotten and stayed together. If Jason had gotten into the tower with her, would she still have gotten all these feelings for Bass?

Everything was going to go down at one and seeing as how it was nearly twelve fifteen they decided to head out to the square where it would all be going down. They rounded the corner and Bass cursed loudly "Well, so much for catching a break."

The square was filled with hundreds, maybe thousands of people and there was a large stage smack dab in the middle. A blind man could hit it if he was so inclined. Charlie sighed and looked around, when it rains it pours, she figured. They were royaly fucked, finding the assasins in a crowd like this would be like finding a needle in a stack of needles. "It's gonna be like finding a needle at the super bowl."

Charlie had no idea what a superbowl was but she figured it amounted to the same thing she'd just been thinking.

Miles suggested they split up and shoot everything that looked like a patriot. She was about to move away when strong fingers closed around her arm and pulled her behind a statue. Bass pulled her against his chest and blue eyes gazed down at her "You be carefull." He demanded and he grabbed her neck, leaned down and kissed her with such a force it had her nearly stumbling back hadn't it been for his tight grip on her. Then he pulled back and disappeared into the crowd, damn that infuriating man!

She pushed her way through the crowd, her yes searching each face for anything familiar but she hadn't spent a lot of time in Willoughby so she wasn't sure she would be able to recognize anyone. The closer it got to one o'clock the more crowded it got and the harder it was for her to move through the throng of people.

Suddenly she noticed Jason moving towards a building carrying a bag she hadn't noticed before. Wondering what he was up to she moved between the bodies surrounding her to the building Jason had just disappeared into. Charlie followed him at a distance, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The building was old and deserted and Jason was moving up the stairs to one of the top floors. There wasn't anyone else in the building and Charlie wondered what the hell he was doing there. Treading carefully she went up the stairs and followed Jason to where he was going. He was standing facing the window, binoculars she hadn't seen before in his hand.

Jason offered her a look through the binoculars and pointed out someone in the crowd he thought might be a patriot. Charlie took the offered binoculars but something felt off, where had he gotten them, why did he think that kid was a Patriot. He pushed her to go down and check out the kid but when she turned around her eye caught something. Some kind of tarp or blanket on a table and when she lifted it it revealed a large rifle.

Before she could even ask him where he got it he backhanded her across the face. He was fast and strong and determined and she had been unprepared for the onslaught of his kicks and punches. They fought fiercely, neither of them wanting to be on the losing end.

Charlie surmised that he was in Patriot mode, someone must have gotten to him and said the number outloud, the number those bastards had tattood on the inside if each reqruites lower eyelid. Jason kept coming and it was all she could do to keep him from killing her. The PAtriots had trained him well.

He made her drop her gun and all the begging couldn't make him stop. The emptiness in his eyes was terrifying and his whole demeaner was that of a person she had never met. Even when he'd been in the Militia he hadn't been this bad.

She could taste the metal tang of her own blood in her mouth and once more she pleaded for him to stop but he wasn't listening. Jason's hand gripped her throat so tightly she was starting to feel the effect of the lack of oxgen. For a moment Bass face flashed before her eyes, what she wouldn't give to have him walking through the door right now, gun drawn. But he wouldn't, he was out on the square looking for Patriots intent on killing the Texas President while she was in this room fighting for her life.

With a surge of energy she managed to plunge Jason's own knife in his thigh and she thought back to that night with the other Patriot kid, where she had sunk a knife into his thigh as well. For a second she thought she was getting away but again she was on the ground with Jason on top of her.

A struggle followed which ended with her sitting back against shelving, the rifle in her hand and aimed at Jason's chest. Charlie tried to talk him down, to snap him out of his hypnotic state but he wasn't hearing her. His brown eyes were cold and empty and the only thing that she could read on his face was the determination to kill her.

When he advanced again she pulled the trigger. The shot was deafening in the small room and her whole body shook from the force of the weapon. Jason looked stupefied and for a moment she thought she'd missed but then she saw it, the red stain on his chest that got bigger by the second. He sank to his knees and she dropped the gun, quickly crawling over to him and gathering him up in her arms.

His warm body colided with hers and she could feel the blood soaking through the fabric of her shirt. She gasped when she felt his body go limp against hers and she was unable to stop the tears from falling down. His weight was heavy against her and she cupped his face that was still warm but no longer alive.

She just sat there with him in her arms. She couldn't save him, he came here to help them, to get out of the PAtriots grip and she had failed him. They had taken him and turned him into a monster that did their bidding against his will.

In the distance noise started to register. Outside people were running and screaming and suddenly it hit her that the gunshot most likely had been overheard. One last time she cupped Jason's face in her hands and placed a kiss on his lips, hers wet with tears. Then CHarlie got to her feet, she needed to get the hell out of there before any other Patriots would be storming in there because she was in no state to fight them, both mentally and phisically.

Hurriedly she made her way down the streets, carefull not to draw too much attention to herself. She didnt know why but her feet carried her back to the meetingpoint almost automatically. Her hands were clammy and shaking, her eyes red and sore from the tears she'd been spilling but she forced herself to keep going. It took her a while but eventually she got to the clearing where Bass, Connor and Miles would be waiting for her.

Jason's blood was starting to dry on her shirt but she tried to ignore it. She stepped out from between the trees and sighed with relief at the sight of the others "Charlie." Miles called out her name and moved towards her . His eyes widening when he saw the blood on her shirt "Charlie, are you okay? Where are you hurt?".

"Not mine." She croaked out, her voice harsh and strained. "Where's Jason?" Her uncles question caused a lump to rise in her throat once more "Dead." She replied brokenly. "Shame, he was of good use."

She'd known that Miles wouldn't be too sympathetic, that he wouldn't understand what she had lost. Her eyes shifted to Bass and she could see the sympathy clear in his eyes. Charlie ached to feel his arms around her, to bury her face against his chest and just let him soothe her. It wasn't smart and it wasn't planned but she stepped around her uncle towards the other former General. Surprise was evident on his face and for a moment he froze.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He was warm and familiar, the scent of him soothing and calming to her and she took a deep breath. When Charlie didn't feel him respond she was about to step back but then his arms encircled her and he pulled her tightly to his chest.

Breathing a sigh of relief and rested her body against his. Strong arms encircled her, Charlie fisted her hands in his shirt and broke down completely when she felt his lips touch her temple.

* * *

**Hi all,**

**I know it's a Revolution night (thank god) but I figured I'd update anyways. Don't tell me anything about the ep of tonight though because I won't get to see it until tomorrow at the earliest.**

**I chose to ignore how bitchy Charlie was to Connor because I thought it didn't really fit with the relationship I have going on between the two of them. I know my Connor isn't anything from the Connor in the show but he's my baby and he comes in handy when I need some rationality for Charlie :D**

**I also chose not to do the scene where Miles and Bass confront to old dude because there is no way in HELL that I could improve on that scene. Bass whipping the dude, the 'Back by popular demand' line, it was just pure gold, that scene.**

**So, Jason's dead in my story as well, this is where we deviate. This was the last chapter slightly in sync with the show, from now on we take a left into my own twisted and pervy little mind.**

**You probably guessed what is going to happen next chapter since Charlie is now hugging Bass in full view of Miles. Let me give you a hint, he's probably not going to react how you thought he would but don't worrie because Rachel will ;p**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I lost it! I don't know what happened but the first complete draft of this I somehow didn't save or something. Which means I will never be 100% happy with this one because I have always have a feeling I'm leaving something out that the first draft did have.**

**Oh... Also. Thinking of maybe doing a 'Beauty and the Beast' theme story set in Black-out era USA, Bass obviously beaing Beast and Charlie being Belle. Would you guys be even mildly interested in that?**

**Ok, gonna stop these long ass notes now before I can add it as a whole seperate chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading feel free (or obligated, whichever gets you to do it ;p) to leave a rant, rave, review. You know I live off of those!**

**Love you all!**

**Marisa**


	30. Chapter 30

**Word count; 3797**

**Notes at the bottom**

***Crying/upset Charlie warning.**

**CHAPTER 31:**

* * *

He was nervous, she should have been here by now. Bass checked the boat one last time and restlessly paced alongside the dingy. "Will you calm down." Connor's hand grabbed his arm and forced him to stand still. "She's fine, she'll be here." Loud enough for Bass to hear but soft enough so that Miles couldn't.

There was a rustling of leaves and a strange sound that made all three men turn to the edge of the clearing. Charlie. She was coming out from between the trees, her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were red and teary. "Charlie." Miles stepped past him and grabbed his niece "Charlie, are you okay? Where are you hurt." Bass noticed the blood on the front of Charlie's shirt as well and his heart skipped a beat, please let her be okay.

"Not mine." Those were the best words he heard all day and he could breathe again. She was still looking completely distraught though and he wanted to know why. "Where's Jason?" Bass only then noticed that the younger man wasn't with her and he caught the desperate look in her eyes. "Dead." The pain in that one word nearly brought him to his knees. Hurt evident in her eyes and he pushed his anger and jealousy for the young Neville to the back of his mind and just felt for her.

She was choking on her words but Miles didn't seem to register, then again Miles wasn't one to read hints like that, you had to clock him over the head with them before he got it. "Shame, he was of good use." Bass saw the renewed waterfall of tears streaking Charlie's face and he unconsciously moved a step towards her. Their eyes connected and he could read all the pain, hurt and desperation in those cerulean orbs of hers. He did his best to convey his sympathies through his gaze, knowing that was all he could do.

Then, to his surprise, she stepped around her uncle and took those final steps towards him before collapsing against his chest. For a second he didn't move, Miles was mere feet away but the feel of her trembling form against his, her tears soaking into his shirt he didn't care any longer. If she didn't mind the public display then he was fine with whatever. Bass wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his hands grabbing her jacket and her hands fisting his shirt. Mouth coming to a rest against her temple and he placed the softest of kisses against her skin.

It was as if it was too much for her and he followed her as she sank to her knees, helping her stay upright he pulled her against his chest. Her face was buried against him and he felt hot tears streak his neck and soak his shirt collar, he didn't care. He buried one of his hands in her long locks "Shhhh, baby." He whispered into her ear, his hand stroking her back "Shhh." Softly he kept caressing her as she cried in his arms. "It'll be okay."

Bass wished he knew the right words to say, he'd never been in this position before and he didn't think glib words would help her. He should have paid more attention to his parents comforting his sisters, maybe then he had known what to say to make Charlie feel better. "It's gonna be okay." He repeated and he ran his fingers through her long hair. She was leaning against him, sobs wrecking her body and his heart ached at so much exposed pain.

He closed his eyes and just held her, he would sit here, like this, for hours if she needed him to. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby." He pulled back slightly and cupped her tear streaked face in his hands. "I killed him." She sobbed and tightened her grip on his shirt. "He was... the patriots... tattoo. I just... he threatened me... warned him. Had to." Her words were jumbled and incoherent but he got the gist of it. She'd killed him in self defense after he went zombie-patriot on her. "Shhhh." He hushed again "You did what you had to."

"I killed him, Bass. I killed him." Her eyes closed and he caressed his thumbs across he cheeks to wipe away a few tears "I know, I know." He soothed her "You had to. I know you, if there had been any other option. You did the only thing possible." He wished he could take her pain away. He wished he'd been there to be the one who shot Jason, just so she could be mad at him instead of broken like she was now. He'd rather see her pissed than like this.

From the corner of his eye he saw Connor was offering him a canteen filled with water and he took it gratefully, one hand still on her face. "Drink." He gently ordered and brought the canteen to her lips. Charlie hesitantly took a few sips but it seemed to calm her down somewhat. "Some more." He urged when she wanted to hand him back the canteen.

When she had taken a few more sips he gently wiped the tears from her face. Eyes still read and breathing still stuttery but she was starting to calm down, the tears subsiding slowly. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Her eyes caught his and with a shaky voice she explained how she had seen Jason go into a building and how she had followed him. Bass listened as she told the story of what had happened when she'd caught up with him in the building and he helped her up as she talked.

Charlie reached for the canteen he was holding and he gladly handed it to her "Bit better?" He asked, knowing full well it would be a while before she was up to par but he just wanted to make sure she wasn't completely desperate anymore. Relief flooded through him when she nodded her head "A little." She replied "It's just.. I knew him. Before... I even... He didn't deserve to go like that, Bass. Jason made his mistakes and he was influenced by his father on too many occasions but he didn't deserve to die for a cause not his own, not even in control of his own actions." Bass nodded and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "I know. He didn't deserve any of it, but Charlotte," He forced her to look him in the eye "You did the right thing. You did the only thing you could do and I'm not sorry you're alive."

Her eyes closed for a second and when they opened he could see she knew he was telling the truth. "I know. He was coming at me and I had no other choice, he was so strong, Bass." The older man nodded and screwed the cap back on the canteen "He was expertly trained by the Patriots, Charlie. He was brainwashed and determined to do whatever they told him to, the only reason you're here now is because you're a damn good fighter and one lucky woman." She gave the slightest chuckle and placed her hand on his cheek "Thanks, Bass." He grinned back at her "Anytime."

"Somebody, please tell me what. the. hell. is going on!" Bass felt Charlie tense as they were reminded that both Connor, and more importantly, Miles had been watching the whole time. Miles was met with silence. "Bass! Wanna tell me why the fuck you're all over my niece? And while we're at it, Charlie, wanna tell me why he still has all his fingers, even though most of them have touched you at some point the past fifteen minutes?"

Miles was angry, as Bass had expected him to be. On the other hand he was grateful that his old friend showed constrain by not shooting him on the spot. He saw the panicked look on Charlie's face and briefly took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, giving her a reassuring look. Then he stepped towards Miles "Not here, come with me." And proceeded to drag the other man out of the clearing and and into the tree line so they could neither be seen nor heard by the two younger people.

The other man protested and tried to pull free from Bass' grasp but Bass wouldn't let him. Charlie had had enough shit for one day, he wasn't about to let her witness him throwing down with her uncle.

When Bass felt they were at enough of a distance from Connor and Charlie he let go of Miles' arm and turned to face the other man "Look, Miles..." But before he could say anything else the other man punched him in the face. He felt his lip split and the copper taste of blood on his tongue, damn but Miles had a jaw-busting right hook. Bass allowed Miles to get in two or three more punches before he felt that the other man got enough of a payback and he blocked Miles' punch and shoved back hard. "Knock it off, Miles."

The other man fumed "Knock it off? Knock it off! I'll fucking knock you into next week, you bastard." Miles advanced once more, throwing punch after punch, honestly trying to hurt Bass. Bass gave as good as he got, blocking and returning Miles' punches and kicks like they had been trained for since they were eighteen.

It seemed like hours they went at each other, punching, kicking, hitting and slamming each other to the ground but in reality mere minutes passed. Bruises formed and lips were split as they fought, no holding back on either part. When Bass felt that Miles was starting to tire he was glad because he feared he hadn't been able to keep his defenses up for much longer. He felt the fight leave Miles' body and his own followed. A serenity dawned on him and he saw the same calm in his friends brown eyes. Maybe this was what they had needed for so long, needed to get all the anger and hostility out before they could continue this crazy journey of theirs.

"How could you, Bass. She's my family."

"Oh, so you DO care about her? Coulda fooled me, Miles." Bass sighed back, pointing out the fact that the past few weeks Miles nor Rachel had really given Charlie a lot of thought. "What the hell do you mean. I care about her, she's my niece... what the hell have you been doing to her? What did you do to her?!" Bass snorted "Well then maybe you and Rachel should actually show that you care! You and her have been so caught up in each other that you've hardly given Charlie the time of day. And when you do talk to her, especially Rachel, it's only to chastise her."

Miles reeled back "That's not true!" But Bass could see in his eyes that his friend finally realized that yes, they had been ignoring Charlie. "Charlie is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Miles argued and Bass shook his head "She is, that doesn't mean that sometimes she doesn't like being taken care of." The other man snorted "And that's what you've been doing, taking care of her. What, you and Connor take turns or something?" Miles' tone was sneering and before he even realized it Bass kicked Miles' knee, sending him to the ground and followed up with a punch to his face. He grabbed Miles' collar and growled "Don't you EVER talk about her like that!"

Bass fought to get his rage under control and shoved Miles away before he could do him anymore damage. "You can say any crap you want about me, Miles but you leave her out of it." Bass could see that Miles was assessing the situation, still not sure what to make of this. "So what, you and her got close because she's sleeping with your son?"

Bass felt slightly sorry for his friend because even though Miles' words were clinging to the hope that it was Connor Charlie had been sleeping with, in the narrowed brown eyes of his friend he could see that Miles knew the truth. "No." There was no point in hiding the truth from Miles any more. "No, it's not Connor who's been sleeping with Charlie." Miles fumed "Then you fucking stop! You stay the hell away from her from now on!"

"No." Bass' answer was calm "No, I told you once before, different context but the same result. I'm not leaving her, and you can't make me."

"You son of a bitch." Miles stepped forward and grabbed Bass collar fiercely. "You were my best friend. She's my niece! You're twice her age, you were responsible for the death of her father, her brother! You're a murderer, a crazy person. You're completely out of control. You're..."

"In love with her!" Blue and brown eyes widened comically at that confession and Miles let got of Bass jacket like he got burned. Fuck, he hadn't meant to say that out loud to his former best friend. His goose was well and truly cooked right now. "You're WHAT?!". "I'm in love with her, Miles." Bass voice was soft now and he ran a hand through his hair and over his face, there was no point in crawling back now, he knew Miles had heard him say the words loud and clear. "Fuck. I know all that. I know there probably isn't anyone on this nightmare we call earth that is more wrong for her than me, but I love her, Miles." His old friend was eyeing his weirdly, scrutinizing him as if Miles was trying to determine if Bass was lying or not.

"In love with her?" Bass nodded "Are you insane?!" Miles spat. "Bat-shit crazy." Bass confirmed. "But that doesn't change anything." Miles snorted "This changes EVERYTHING, Bass. You and Charlie... this is insane. Everything that happened, she should hate you! Her dad, her brother... Rachel... fuck, Rachel is going to go ballistic! Since when?" The former General wasn't really sure he wanted to answer that but he figured since he'd confessed to Miles the man was entitled to the entire story. "Since about right after we and the mercs joined you at the old barn. It just... happened, Miles. And for your information, she kissed me first, not the other way around. We didn't plan it, in the beginning it was just sex." Miles growled and once more advanced on the other man "You son of a bitch! Putting your hands on my kid-niece!"

"She hasn't been a 'kid' in a long time, Miles. Maybe things would be better if both you AND Rachel realized that fact." Bass deflected Miles' fist again and stepped around a tree to keep sufficient distance between him and his friend. "Charlie is very capable to make her own decisions. Granted, maybe being with me isn't her brightest one but I'm not gonna do anything to deter her from that."

Miles huffed but settled down, his hands falling to his sides and Bass relaxed a bit. "I don't wanna hear about you banging my ... Let's just stick to the non-sexual facts, okay..." Miles took a deep breath and then glared at Bass "That long? How the hell have you been keeping this a secret for so long, how come we all thought she was sleeping with Connor. Why the hell didn't any of you corrected us when we talked about Charlie and Connor." Suddenly Miles realized something "You let him sleep... I mean lie with her after we got attacked, why?"

"Because she needed the body heat. Because she was hurt and cold and there was no fucking way Rachel, you or Gene would have let me be the one to lie down with her." Bass kept his eyes on Miles, alert should the man lash out again but all the other man did was nod for him to continue explaining why he was with Charlie.

Bass nodded his head "Like I said, at first it wasn't about feelings, it was just, convenient. It's all her fault anyway." He sighed. "I never stood a chance, Miles. But since she convinced you to join her to hunt down her brother I suspect you know a thing or two about not being able to resist those blue eyes of hers." Miles sighed "She has her mothers eyes."

"Thank god that's about all she inherited from Rachel." Bass mumbled. "Screw you, Bass." Miles shot back. "You don't know Rachel." The blond shook his head "I know her just fine, Miles, I spent years with her in the same house. I know she left her kids behind. I know she could have given me what I wanted and no one would have gotten hurt but she didn't want the nanites to be shut off for Danny. I know an entire world suffered because of not even a handful of people she felt were more important than billions of others. I know she shoved a screw driver into the chest of a man she called her 'friend' to save her own hide. I know she manipulates, criticizes and judges to her own misplaced morals and feelings of superiority." He raised his head and looked into Miles' eyes "I see all the things she is that you so delightfully ignore in favor of what? A few minutes in a field."

"What about you?" It was Miles turn now "You have done a lot of shit in your life, do you really think Charlie will just forgive and forget?" Bass smiled ruefully "She already has, Miles. Charlie knows I've changed, just like she has changed in the past few months." The other man snorted but Bass saw Miles knew "You haven't changed that much, Bass. You're still ruthless, still volatile and you still act without thinking things through properly."

"So are you, Miles. The only reason you think you're not is because Rachel is holding you back. She is, Miles, she's clouding your judgment. Yes, you've killed less people but what has that gotten you? Nowhere good. You let kids live because Rachel and Gene feel like they are morally superior to you and me and what happened? One killed her father and the other nearly took Charlie's life."

Miles' eyes widened "That's why you were so angry with me? That's why you sucker punched me, because you and her..." He trailed off, not able to say the words and Bass nodded. "I know she can handle herself, Miles but in this instant she shouldn't have had to. The kid should have never been allowed to leave the camp alive, and if anything could be learned from what happened with her and Jason... These 'kids' as Gene and Rachel insist on calling them, they're killers, Miles. Hell, Jason knew Charlie, he cared for her, maybe even loved her and even that couldn't stop him from nearly killing her. We need to take action, we need to take the gloves off and hit them head on. We need to not care about the age of the person we shoot because they sure as shit don't care about us, Miles."

"You're right."

"You're not listening to me Miles, it's time to... wait, what." Bass finally registered Miles words and they left him speechless for a moment. "You're right, Bass. Those Patriots are more dangerous than we thought, more vicious. They can brainwash people and even have them kill people they care about. I'm not gonna fight you on it any more, those kids... we need to take them down. But, stop changing the subject. You and my niece, what gives."

Bass leaned against a tree and sighed "I don't know. I honestly don't know. Rachel is gonna go nuts when she finds out, to be honest, I'm surprised that you're taking this so well." His friend grimaced "Don't get me wrong, I don't like it one bit but I'll just comfort myself with the knowledge that she'll either snap out of it or you break her heart and I get to put a bullet in your skull."

"What if nothing goes wrong?" Bass' words were soft and he looked Miles dead in the eyes. "What if me and Charlie, for some... insane, twisted reason really work. What if she doesn't tire of me, what if I don't break her heart?" Miles sighed "She's twenty two, Bass... you're forty three. In todays world you're already an old man, she's a young woman in the prime of her life." Bass nodded "I know. I know I have no right to keep her to myself but you know me, Miles. I'm a selfish man and I'm gonna take every day, every second she's willing to give to me."

Miles looked at his friend and Bass saw that Miles actually believed him. He wasn't happy about it but Miles wouldn't do anything to rip them apart. "So, you figured out when you're gonna tell Rachel?" Bass snorted "I'm gonna let Charlotte handle that one. I'm thinking me and my family jewels want to be as far away from Rachel and any sharp tools as possible when she find out I've been..." Miles chuckled "diddling her daughter?" The former General snorted "You think she'd let me keep my balls if I tell her that it's her daughter who started said diddling?"

The dark haired man groaned "What did I tell you about too much information, Bass. Keep it to yourself."

"Hey man, you started in about the diddling. I just followed." Miles grimaced "This is fucked up. I remember we used to talk about all the women we banged to each other, compared noted and now you're actually... doing my niece." Bass barked out a laugh "Then stop asking me, just remain blissfully ignorant on the subject."

They had come to a mutual understanding. Miles wasn't going to do anything about him being with Charlie and Bass would try and refrain from saying lewd things about the man's niece. It was starting to get late and when Bass stomach growled they decided to join the others and start on their journey home, or what at the moment acted as their home.

"Miles," Bass called out before they got to close to Charlie and Connor. "Leave Charlotte alone on this, don't give her shit... also, you tell Charlotte any of that 'I'm in love with her' stuff... I'll murder you in your sleep. She doesn't need to know the extent of her hold on me. She's enough of a pain in the ass as is"

* * *

**So, I assume you're all like me and follow Revolution news religiously... I also assume you've heard the worst news a Revo-holic could get... those bastards are canceling our beloved show. I opened IMDB in my browser and there is was... NBC Canceling Revolution (and some other shows that I don't give a flying fuck about)**

**I know we were all mentally preparing ourselves for that since the ratings were shite this season but I was still desperately grasping that last, tiny bit of hope... that just got slammed into the ground.**

**This is the reason I'm updating tonight. I was planning on waiting til tomorrow but I just got soooo depressed and figured you all must be too so I wanted to throw out another chapter tonight.**

**You could also see interest waning on the Fiction sites because a lot of writers haven't been updating at all (which pisses me off btw, I hate unfinished stories.) I, for one, am not abandoning my stories for the moment. I don't know if my muses will hold up enough for me to keep writing revolution stories but I give you my solemn vow that this one is 100% getting finished in good fashion!**

**I also started the no-blackout AU and have some other ideas and since I have Revo season 1 on Blu I can just revisit to get some more inspiration. I hope you guys are sticking with me?!**

**Love you all,**

**Marisa**


	31. Chapter 31

Word count; 3321

Notes at the bottom

CHAPTER 31 :

"He's gonna kill him." She hadn't really thought things through when she'd thrown herself into Bass' arms. Only that she just needed to be held and it wasn't likely that Miles was going to be lending her his shoulder. It had felt so good to be in his arms, to have his lips against her temple and feel his warm breath against her skin as he soothed her. She had forgotten about the world around him and just reveled in feeling his embrace around her.

That also meant completely spacing out on the fact that her uncle Miles was mere feet away, probably less than happy about what he was witnessing. Her heart had stopped when Miles had spoken up but she was still to dazed and numb to react as Bass pulled her uncle into the shrubbery. "He's gonna kill him." She repeated again and her wide eyes connected with Connor's amused ones.

"I'm not sure I know exactly which one you mean, Charlie." She sighed and snorted "Miles, he's gonna kill Bass for what I did. Damn it! I should have controlled myself better." The amused eyes turned sad and soft and Connor's hand came to rest on her shoulder "You'd just been through something awful, Charlie. It's only natural that you'd want some comfort. Besides, did you really think you were gonna be able to keep it from him for much longer, he's not blind and he's not stupid, Charlie."

She nodded "I know he's not, but I guess I just wanted to sit him down or something and tell him calmly... not like this." Her nervous eyes moved to the tree line where Bass had pulled Miles "It's awfully quiet out there, isn't it. Do you think they're fighting?" Connor rubbed her arm up and down and chuckled again "Don't worry, both of them can take care of themselves."

Once again she sighed "That's what I'm worried about. That they'll beat the crap out of each other."

"Charlotte?" She spun around and caught the two men she'd just been discussing with Connor slipping from between the trees. The first thing she noticed was Bass' split lip and her uncles already blackening eye "Jesus Christ." She exclaimed as she moved towards the two men. She figured the cat was out of the bag and there was no point in pretending otherwise and quite frankly, she was sick and tired of walking on eggshells around Bass, afraid that someone would notice how she cared about the former General so she walked up to Bass and cupped his face "Seriously?" She questioned and tilted his head left and right to get a good look at his injuries "We talk with our fists now?"

To be honest she was glad for the distraction from the things that had happened that day. She didn't want to think about it too much for fear of breaking down completely so Bass' split lip and her uncles black eye were just the distraction she needed. "I'm fine," He assured her "Miles hits like a girl." He let out a grunt when the girl in front of him punched him in the arm "I take that back, he hits like a boy." Bass touched her arm briefly "Go talk to your uncle. Me and Connor will wait right here by the boat.

This was what she had been fearing, the talk. Charlie turned towards her uncle and walked over to him. "Charlie." He acknowledged. "Miles." She didn't really know what to say to him.

"So, Bass tells me that all this time I thought you were sleeping with Connor I actually had the wrong Monroe in mind." The blush on her face was beet red and she stared at the ground. Ofcourse Bass had told him the truth, there hadn't been any point in denying it since she practically threw herself into Bass' arms. Her uncle wasn't stupid and Bass knew that. "I... It just happened" She stuttered.

Miles sighed and studied her face "Did he force you?" Charlie balked and shook her head furiously "No!" She exclaimed "No, he didn't force me." Softer this time "To be honest, I'm the one that made the first real move." It was silent for a moment "Why him?"

Her uncles words were soft and his eyes calm and inquisitive "Why Bass?" Why Bass, indeed. She eyed her uncle and thought about that question "I..." Damn but she hadn't expected that question. "I think it started on the way back to Willoughby, when I first brought him. He saved my life, he took care of me and he respected me. Did you know I asked him not to kill someone and he actually listened?" Her mind went back to the time where he'd knocked Adam in the head with a shotgun, his cocky and confident demeanor towards her.

She cleared her throat "I don't know, I guess I started to see him change. Not that he's a saint or anything," She snorted "He'll never be that but if I'm honest," Her eyes found her uncles "It's one of the things I like about him. He's not afraid to do what's needed. That's not all though." Charlie's eyes rested on Bass who was helping Connor push the boat into the water "He's stubborn, he's violent, he's unpredictable and he's a bit older." Miles huffed at that but she ignored him "He's also taken care of me ever since he got me out of that bar. He looks after me, takes care of me. He values my opinions and he knows that I can handle myself and trusts me to do so." She chuckled "Not that he's ever far behind in case things go sour."

Charlie didn't notice Miles intent gaze "I slept with Connor because I couldn't let myself have the Monroe I really wanted. I know it's crazy because he's done a lot of stuff, but then again so have I, so have you." Her blue gaze slid back to him "We have all just forgotten what you have done." She saw his eyes darken "And that's fine, you're a changed man now, I just figured I should give Bass the same benefit of the doubt, and once I did that... I just... something changed in the way I looked at him. I could see past 'General Monroe' and actually see Bass. What I saw was... he's kind of remarkable."

"Fuck." The words was soft but it shook Charlie from her musings and focused her to look at her uncle in question. "You're in love with him." Her blue eyes drifted over to Bass once more. "Yes." It was a whisper, a gasp a barely audible sigh but it felt good to say the words out loud. "Yes, I'm in love with him."

"What if he turns back into the Monroe we knew a few months ago?" Charlie shook her head "He won't." That hit her, he wouldn't, all of a sudden she couldn't be more sure of anything. He would never go back to being Monroe, he was Bass now and she knew that he wouldn't fall off the rails like that again... she wasn't going to let him. She was going to be his moral compass, she was going to be the one to hold him back when he needed to be and she was going to be the one who wouldn't let him go back to that, no matter what. "I won't let him."

Miles threw his head back and sighed "Dear god, save me from people in love." Charlie chuckled in response "You mean like you and my mother?" He looked down at her and frowned. "Yes, speaking of... I've been made aware by a certain person that me and your mom might have been... neglecting you." Her eyes sought out the man by the boat and she smiled "Wonder who that could have been."

"He's right though," He chuckled "For a change." Miles added, eliciting a soft chuckle from Charlie "You'd be surprised how often he's right, Miles. It's one of his more annoying habits." Her uncle replied with a smile "I... Bass pointed out that Rachel and I have been pretty self involved." She shook her head and made a non-committal sounds "It's okay, I know you guys have a lot on your plate and," But she was cut off "No, that's no excuse. I'm sorry. Ever since your mom lost it after the tower I've just been so intent on keeping her safe and sane that everything else kind of took a back seat. I shouldn't have let that happen, she wasn't the only one there."

Charlie smiled, glad her uncle apologized "It's okay, I understand. It's just... ever since the tower it's like mom thinks she's the only one who can make the right decisions. The way she handles Bass, you, even me. It's like she feels her morals are higher than ours. With her nearly getting Bass killed, nearly killing Grandpa and then being so contrite, it's like she's trying so hard to compensate for the things she did by being completely passive now. It doesn't work, it nearly got me killed because she couldn't face that those kids are a threat... twice." Miles cleared his throat "None of us knew that those kids would be so dangerous."

"Bass did." Her answer was quick and sharp. "Bass could see the danger those kids formed for us and he tried to tell you what to do. You didn't listen, because she doesn't want to kill anyone anymore, but we're in a war. People are going to die and I'm sorry, but I'd rather it be them than us. I think deep down you knew that Bass was right concerning those kids but you let your feelings for my mother cloud your judgment and it ended up nearly costing me my life. What if I hadn't gotten my hands on my knife at the last moment, then he would have killed me... had Bass not been standing twenty feet away."

Her uncle balked "He was there and he wasn't helping you?" Charlie narrowed her eyes "He didn't need to, I still had the upper hand, if anything had gone wrong he would have intervened but he knew I could take care of it myself. Another thing my mother doesn't know. She still thinks I'm that little six year old girl she had to pull along the road in a red wagon. I'm not! I've been fighting for a long time now and I'm better at it than her but she doesn't see that. She only sees the bad things, it seems."

"You really care about him?" Charlie nodded, her eyes sincere "Yes, I really care about him." Miles dragged a hand across his face "You're mother's gonna kill us. Bass first, then you and then me for letting it happen." "It's not your fault!" Charlie protested "She won't see it like that. In her eyes I should have just killed Bass when I had the chance or let her kill Bass when we met with Fry. If I'd let her do that then you and he would have never happened."

She chuckled "Maybe not, but who says the guy I would have eventually gotten together with would be better than Bass?" "Because in your mother's eyes everyone is better than Bass. Just... wait for a little while, okay. Give her a little more time to get used to him again. Though... knowing them, it's never going to be an opportune time to tell her you're... doing THAT with the man she hate's most in the world."

Charlie sighed and shook her head "I don't care." She could see Miles was skeptical. "No, seriously. She left us when I was a kid, yeah, you and Bass were the ones that held her but she was the one that left! The Militia was looking for my dad too and look how long it took them to find him! She just gave up and I've never really forgiven her for that. Then she thinks she can just go right back t the way it was but she still criticizes everything I do, Danny was always her favorite one and I get that, he's Danny. She never really felt like my mother, I was so young when she left, Maggie was more of a mom than Rachel ever was. Then she completely shuts down after the tower, not even caring what I was going through after losing Nora and when I get back the first thing she does is complain I brought Bass with me." She took a deep breath "It was the right thing, even if I didn't know he was going to change like he did, he was our biggest chance of winning. He's a great fighter and has excellent battle knowledge but she couldn't see past her own issues."

"Tom Neville's man killed dad. Danny... Danny picked up the rocket launcher, if he'd had listened to me and sat the fight out he would have still been alive. I'm not saying I suddenly condone everything Bass did but there's more than one side to the whole thing, he's not solely responsible for everything that happened." She locked eyes with him "We forgave you and the things you've done are just as bad as the things he's done, only because YOU didn't hurt any of our family, though that's debatable concerning my mom, we forgave you more easy. Like you he's a changed man and I think he deserves the same courtesy we gave you."

Miles chuckled and shook his head "When did you get this smart, kid?" He questioned and she smirked at him "Actually... It's something I learned from another Monroe." Her eyes going over to Connor "What can I say," She smiled "They can surprise you." Her eyes searched his face "Why are you taking this so well?" She shook her head "Not that I'm complaining or want you to throw a shit fit but... this is almost too easy." tone slightly suspicious.

Her uncle thought about that for a moment "Maybe because when I think about it it's not so bad. More pro's than con's so to speak." He chuckled incredulous "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but he protects you, takes care of you... kills for you." Charlie remembered the three clan members Bass had shot in the head. "The world we live in is harsh and dangerous and filled with monsters... I figure with him you're as safe as you're ever gonna be seeing as he is... was, one of the worst ones. I have seen the change in him Charlie but don't get me wrong, he hurts you and there won't be anything on this world that will stop me from putting a bullet in his head. I just figure I should pick my battles. From the moment we met I've never been able to make you do anything you didn't want to or stop you from something you'd set your mind to same with Bass. He does whatever the hell he wants and just slays down anyone who gets in his way. I'm pretty sure I can take him in a fair fight but I'm not real anxious to find out, you know and he pretty much told me he'd kill me if I gave you any shit about you and him."

"Hey!" Bass called out "We're ready. We should get going, use the remaining daylight we have to get as far away from here as we can." Charlie watched Miles nod "You're right. We should." He reached out and grabbed Charlie's shoulder "We good?" She looked at him and tilted her head "If you're good with Bass and I, then yes, we're good." Miles had to think about that for a second but then smiled "Good is a strong word where this is concerned, it is Bass after all and he's unpredictable. Just be careful and think it through before you tell your mother because if you pick the wrong time Bass just might end up with his balls severed."

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun." Bass had overheard the last of their conversation and Charlie chuckled as he scrunched his face at the idea "Let's not let that happen, hmmm. I for one, am quite fond of that part of my anatomy... so is she." He ducked out of the way before Miles could punch him in the stomach. "I just realized I'd rather that I hadn't find out, at least then I didn't have to deal with crap like this. Keep saying shit like that, Bass and I might just see fit to severe that part of you myself."

"Texans should still be busy securing the city." Connor interjected "We should be good to get out of here." And he jumped in the boat. Miles followed his example and grabbed one of the oars while Bass helped Charlie in the boat "You good?" He whispered as he held her arm for longer than he needed to and she rested her hand on his shoulder "I'm better, thank you." Bass winked at her and then let go before he joined Miles on the bench, taking the oar the other man offered him.

They all kept a watchful eye out for anything that seemed suspicious. Though the situation in Austin would probably keep the Texans busy for a while there could still be Patriots nearby who were looking for revenge on their foiled plan. By grace of the gods or just dumb luck they encountered nobody until the night fell and they felt it was safe enough to set up a small camp, no fire for fear of being spotted though. It was a new moon so the sky was nearly pitch black and it took some doing to untie the horse from the wagon and set everything up. They ate some meat they had saved from the other day and readied themselves for the night.

"This is Texas, damn it! Why does it have to get so damn cold at night." Charlie shook out her bedroll and placed it on the ground. It was going to be even colder since they couldn't risk a fire. She kicked off her shoes and looked around, both Miles and Connor had slipped into their sleeping bags and were trying to get warm. Charlie placed her boots by the foot of her sleeping bag.

"Hold up." Charlie felt Bass' hot breath ghost past her neck and he leaned down and grabbed her sleeping bag. She watched curiously as he unzipped it and spread it out on the ground "Lie down." He instructed. Her mouth dropped open the slightest, was he really going to do what she thought he was? She laid down on the sleeping bag and watched as he unzipped his own and draped it over her.

Bass' eyes went over to Miles for a split second but from this angle she couldn't see what was going on. Seconds later, though, Bass lifted the sleeping bag and crawled in behind her, his warm body pressing up close to her back. Charlie shivered, though it wasn't from the cold this time and she burrowed back into the comforting heat of his hard chest. They didn't speak, they didn't look at each other, there was no need. Both of them knew what was happening and Charlie gratefully took advantage of not being cold anymore.

His arms slipped around her, one serving as her pillow and the other around her waist, hand resting on her abdomen. "Go to sleep." Was his gruff demand. A smile formed her mouth and she entwined their fingers under the blankets. "Night." But the even breathing behind her told her that he was already asleep. She tucked back even further against him and sighed contently.

Sorry for not updating before now. Been crazy busy. I'll be checking the reviews and PM's later this week and reply but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer for a new chapter.

About last weeks ep. I hated Miles and Rachel for the way they played Bass. I know using mustard gass is wrong but the way Miles handled BAss in that instant was sooo wrong. He should have spent more time trying to talk sense into him. I was actually rooting for Bass to kick the shit outta Miles in the end.

Also... totally had a lady-boner for Connor this ep. Especially when he floored the guy I call 'Evan' in my story so quickly. I was glad they showed us Connor's bad-ass side for a chage, we hadn't seen that since his first few episodes.

The actress playing Priscilla is the highlight at the moment for me (besides Bass) She just plays it sooo creepily, I love it. I hope we get a decent ending but I fear we get a stupid cliffhanger that will leave us unsatisfied for the rest of our lives.

Like I said, I am going in a completely different direction especially after they killed the entire clan last ep and pretty much made winning impossible for our beloved friends.

I hope you all are still liking this story :D Still more chapters to come!

I love you all! Look at all the reviews this story has! All your support, love, reviews and help has made it possible for me to get this far with my little brain fart of a story :D thank you SOOOOO much! You rock! We writers are nothing, NOTHING! without our readers and if I read the comments and reviews back to the beginning I see I've got some wicked good readers here :D

You are all the sprinkles on my sundea!

Love, Marisa


	32. Chapter 32

**Word count; 2766**

**Notes at the bottom**

**Disclaimer; I own Revolution. It's mine, all mine. NBC sure as shit doesn't want it so I'm claiming it and David Lyons for myself. Execs at NBC, PM me so I can give you my home address so you can send David Lyons to me with a pretty bow around his package... I mean in a pretty package with a bow ;p**

**CHAPTER 32 :**

* * *

Bass woke up with his nose buried in blonde curls. He breathed in deep and tightened his arms around the person spooning back into him, the sun was starting to rise above the tree line and he squinted his eyes against the light.

A couple more hours on the road and they would be back with the rest, sleeping like this would be a thing of the past with Rachel and Gene's hawk eyes on them. The past two nights had been pretty good if you didn't count the hard ground and the cold nights air. Miles sputtered a little when Bass lay down next to Charlie each night but more than that hadn't crossed his lips.

Charlie burrowed back into his and he slipped his hand under her top, his fingers splaying across smooth skin. "Morning." Her voice was soft and a little raspy from sleep as she rested her own hand on his. "G'morning." He grunted and nuzzled into the crook of her neck "Sleep well?"

She turned in his arms and buried her head against his chest "Hmmm." She mumbled and he jumped when she placed her cold fingers on his abdomen "Damn, woman!" He scolded and cupped her hands in his "Get these damn icicles off my skin!"

A chuckle came from below his chin and once more icy fingers found their way to his stomach. This time he just let her warm the cold digits against his skin and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as best he could.

Miles was a couple yards away putting out the fire and rolling up his bedroll. "If you guys can stop horsing around, we should get going." Bass rolled onto his back and he stretched his hands above his head to loosen his muscles "What I wouldn't give for a decent mattress." Charlie chuckled again and slowly got up from their makeshift bed "Bet you miss that Presidential bed of yours." She quipped.

Bass grinned and got up as well "Fuck, yeah." He replied "Though the company in my current bed is a lot better." That earned him a kick against the shins from the younger woman and he couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Bass!" Miles called out and the former General turned towards the uncle of the woman he'd just woken up next too. "Yes, dear?" He joked.

The other man grunted and threw him one of the backpacks "Maybe you can stop screwing around with my niece and do something useful?" Bass grinned and carried the backpack over to the wagon "You know, Miles, I couldn't help but notice that ever since you found out... or should I say 'since we had to tell you because you're too damn blind yourself' about me and Charlotte you've been referring to her as 'your niece' an awful lot."

"I'll refer to her any damn way I want to!" Bass could hear the irritation in Miles' voice "One of the perks of getting back to the group is that you have to go back to not pawing all over her all the damn time." And wasn't that the truth. The moment they got back to camp Rachel would be there and they couldn't spend the night together any longer.

Him and Miles kept exchanging barbs and insults as they loaded up the wagon for the last couple of miles towards the camp. Bass took the reigns and Charlie climbed up next to him, leaving Miles and Connor in the back. The road was far from smooth in the rackety wagon but it beat walking by far. They stopped once for a pee-break and to have something to eat but they hurried on as soon as they were done.

After that it didn't take long for them to get back to the other camp. The first thing he saw was that the group of mercenaries had dwindled down some, it was to be expected since they had kept on hitting enemy camps while they were in Austin. Another thing he noticed right away was that neither Rachel nor Gene was anywhere to be seen and Charlie had noticed as well. "Evan, where's my mother?"

She jumped off the wagon and headed over to the blond-haired man. "Into town for a bit." Ever the man of the long and boring answers, not. "What the hell do you mean?" Bass heard the slightly nervous tone in Charlie's voice and placed a hand ever so gently on her shoulder, fingers caressing her clavicle for but a second "Ease up, your mother isn't really known for listening to others so I doubt Evan could have stopped her." he turned towards Evan "How long have they been gone?"

Evan looked at the sky for a moment, frowned and replied "About an hour or two. Blondie said they would be back before nightfall, if not then we should come get them. No worries, boss." He grinned "We brought down their numbers drastically, I doubt there are enough of those phony US of A bitches to form a basketball team."

Bass smiled and nodded his head "Good job, let me fill you in on the happenings in Austin." He walked along with the clan-member, leaving Charlie with Connor and Miles. Rachel would most likely be okay and so would AARP. It was of no use to go after them right now, they'd only been gone for a moment and a rescue in broad daylight was never a good idea. It was better to wait until night, if they weren't back by then they would start planning a rescue. He didn't think it would be necessary because no matter how much he disliked Rachel, she was a clever and cunning woman.

As he was talking with Evan his eyes never left Charlie, he figured this would probably be one of the last times he could stare at her so brazenly since her mother or grandfather wasn't around. She was walking around talking to the people from the war clan and Connor, helping with weapons and fires and ... god damn it, bending over so he got an amazing view of jean-clad ass.

"Monroe?!" Bass was jarred from his lusty thoughts by Evan's demanding voice "Sorry about that, got distracted." The other man chuckled and started heading off to a few of his friends "Figured that out all by myself, boss. I'll leave you to it."

His eyes kept following the young woman as she moved through the camp and he was so focused on her that he missed the sound of footsteps behind him. Startled he jerked around when a hand landed on his shoulder. Bass hadn't even noticed that Connor had come up to him. "I see Miles hasn't killed you yet."

Bass grinned at his son "'Yet' being the operative word. Besides, I've always been much more afraid of what Rachel would do. That woman has a mean streak to her not a lot of people would suspect." His blue eyes searched the camp and concluded that the woman in question hadn't turned up yet.

"Look, I'm gonna have a wash, I'll see you in a bit, Ok?" Bass grabbed his bag with his extra clothes and headed towards Charlie, he figured she could use a little bit of distracting. When he got to her he slipped his hand under her shirt and placed it in the small of her back "Come with me." He murmured into her ear.

He felt her shiver under his touch and couldn't keep a smirk from his face as she did as she was told. With his hand still on her back he lead her to the small creek, when they got to the water he turned her towards him "Your pick... we can talk about what happened in Austin or..." She gazed up at him expectantly "Or?"

"Or... we could take a bath." The heated look in his eyes not leaving any doubt about what he was going to do to her once they were in the water. Charlie's hands went to the hem of her shirt and in one fluid motion she pulled the garment off and threw it to the ground "I know what I'm rooting for."

Bass grinned and grabbed her waist "I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled her close and slammed his mouth down onto hers. Charlie eagerly opened her lips under the onslaught of his mouth and tongue, his hands unsnapped her bra and he flung the offending piece of cloth and metal to the ground. Soft breasts pressed against his shirt covered chest and he made quick work of losing it, wanting to feel her soft skin against his.

They both toed off their boots and socks and soon two pairs of jeans joined their shirts on the ground. Bass' hands were clutching Charlie's ass and he pulled their groins together. He was already hard and he pressed his raging erection against the softness of her stomach, the gasp she let out only fueled his fire even more.

He grasped her ass firmly and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist before he walked the both of them into the chilly water of the stream. Both gasped when the cold water engulfed them but it did nothing to cool down the lust and passion they felt for one another. One of Charlie's slender hands was tangled in his hair while the other rested lightly over his heart that felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.

When he gently sucked her tongue into his mouth she whined softly against his lips, her fingers tightening and her legs clenching his waist even firmer. Bass lowered the both of them so the only part above the surface of the water was their heads, gentle waves lapping at their shoulders and necks as he kissed her heatedly.

Charlie reached down and grasped his erection in her hand, her determined fingers stroking and squeezing him until he was growling into her mouth and his hands were kneading her ass. "God, you turn me on." He groaned against the skin of her jaw, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh where her neck met her shoulders.

Her lips formed a satisfied smile at his words and he could feel her soft lips against his cheek. A few seconds later she was guiding his erection into her wet heat, the extreme contrast between her soft, hot folds and the cold water nearly made him lose his footing but he managed to stay upright as she sank herself down onto him. Softly biting her earlobe as he slowly thrust up into her body.

"I love feeling you inside of me." Her words turned him on even more and he slowly pulled out before thrusting up into her once more. "I love being inside of you." He replied with a growl and another thrust of his hips. Hers were undulating against him in a shaky rhythm and her gasps and moans were coming more frequent and more enthusiastic.

The knowledge he could do this to her, that he could turn her into a wanton, craving puddle of human did things to him that he shouldn't think about too hard. She shuddered in his arms and he felt her spasm around him, her orgasm making her words jumbled and her muscles tighten and relax rhythmically. Bass kept up the rhythm of his thrusts and guided her through her orgasm, his arms securely around her waist to keep her body against his as she went lax and relaxed in his grasp.

"Move back to the bank." He nearly missed her words but he looked up into her eyes and saw a mischievous sparkle there. Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses, a small red spot on her neck where his scruff had scraped against her skin a little too enthusiastically. Bass did as she commanded when she told him to lie back in the sand.

Charlie's knees were planted firmly in the wet sand on either side of his waist and he groaned roughly when she lifted herself up and then sank back down again "Fuck!" He bit out when she swiveled her hips and sent all sorts of feelings through his body. Bass' hands were firmly gripping her hips, the bruises he'd left there the other time had faded and gone but he was intent on bringing them back to life again.

Her hands were on his chest for support as she rode him eagerly, nails digging into his skin leaving marks of her own but he didn't care. He belonged to her now, she owned every part of him that was still worth anything. She leaned down and nibbled and licked at his nipples, making him arch up off the ground and his fingers clench her harder.

His orgasm hit him almost unexpected and he exploded inside her with her name a scream on his lips. Seconds later she collapsed on top of him and he felt her smile against his collarbone, her body pliant and soft, the slowly setting sun warm on their skin

They stayed like that for a good half hour, her just lying on top of him as his hands caressed her back and legs as he softened inside her. Almost regretfully he pulled out of her and maneuvered her so she was lying against him, front to front. "After this Patriot stuff is all over we should get a house or something so we can do this every night and not have to worry about being seen or overheard." She said it lightly but the meaning of the words dawned on him.

Bass stilled and looked down into her blue eyes. "You'd want that?" She never ceased to amaze him "You'd want to live together... be.. together?" There was a flash of insecurity in her eyes "Well, I... yeah. Don't you?" He leaned forward and caught her mouth in a soft kiss, one of his legs slipped between hers as he pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers "I want that."

He smirked "Rachel and Miles can live in a house to our right, Stay Puft and Priscilla to the left and Evan and his group can have a little condo building. Hmmm. We'll keep a couple of pigs, some sheep and every Saturday night we'll have family night and play 'charades'." Charlie laughed and punched him in the chest "Moron." She said but the world lacked any venom so he leaned back in and kissed her again.

Charlie got to her feet and extended her hand towards him "Come on, we should really get a wash before we go back." He took the offered hand and let her pull him to his feet. The water was a lot colder now he didn't have the added heat from her body to keep him warm and they made quick work of washing as best as they could. "Get that away from me." He joked when she tried to offer him her bar of soap "I don't wanna smell like a chick."

She laughed and put the bar back in her bag before pulling out a cloth she used as a towel "No? I kinda thought you were a roses and lavender man." Bass replied by slapping her butt, the resounding 'clap' rather hard in the silence of the woods. "You keep your hands to yourself now, mister or I'll remove them."

Bass slipped his finger through one of the loops of her jeans and pulled her against his chest, his jeans were still undone and his shirt was on the floor. "You love my hands." He growled as he slipped them under the shirt she had just put back on, his hands cupping her breasts "And what I do with them." She arched into him like a cat in heat and tilted her head for the kiss.

Once more he thoroughly explored the wet heat of her mouth, his fingers roaming her silky skin. "We should get back." She mumbled but her hands were in his hair and not letting go. Gently he pulled her hands from his head and leaned back to look at her "If you insist." Bass winked at her and put his shirt back on.

When they were fully clothed once more they gathered their stuff and head back to the camp. Neither of them had noticed the pair of eyes watching them from a cluster of bushes, nor the angry glint in those eyes.

* * *

**Still writing here. The way things are looking is that the story will be between 40 and 45 chapters long so we have a few more to go.**

**I dropped my no black-out AU because it turns out I like writing them as much as I like reading them... sporadically and not with that much enthusiasm. I have, however, started a new story that's slightly based on Beauty and the beast and slightly on ideas from other people who have e-mailed me. I'm a few chapters in now and this one is going strong. I will begin updating that one when this story is finished.**

**So, last ep... was EPIC! Why couldn't they have let the entire season 2 be like this. I loved the interaction between Miles and CHarlie and the whole Bass/Miles thing at the end. I was even rooting for Rachel, which I normally don't do because I hate her guts and can the writers please kill her off already!**

**One more episode to go though and I'm nervous. As long as they don't kill Miles, Bass and Charlie I'll be good. But I'll most likely be thrown into a post-revolution depression after next week thursday (that's when I watch the ep) So posting might be a bit off that week. After that I'll rewatch one ep per week so I can stay in writing Charloe mode because I'm not ready to give it up just yet.**

**Enough of my inane babbling. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and if you're liking the direction I'm going. There will be no mustard gas in my story and SPOILER! It will be a happy ending because I cannot stand stories that have a crappy, sad ending.**

**So, almost 300 reviews! If you were here I would kiss you all! Thank you so much, when I started this I never thought so many people would like my twisted ideas :D I adore you for feeding my needy writers heart with your comments :D I'll talk to you all in a couple of days. Have a great weekend ;x**

**Love you all,**

**Marisa**


End file.
